


Technocratic Dominion

by Syber_Slash



Series: The StarCraft Trinity [3]
Category: StarCraft (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Eri (My Hero Academia), F/F, F/M, Female Midoriya Izuku, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, It was not in the plan originally, Izumi rescued Eri early, Melissa is the same age as Izumi, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Parent Midoriya Izuku, Polyamory, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Scientist Midoriya Izuku, Smart Midoriya Izuku, Technically she's a scientist, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), Uraraka Ochako Has One for All Quirk, and she will have a good life now, bless her heart, but screw it, but she can be serious as well, like really good parent Inko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 118,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syber_Slash/pseuds/Syber_Slash
Summary: A girl is ridiculed and ostracised for something out of her control.But she has gained something just as great, if not greater than these 'superpowers'.After all, humans have relied on their natural intellect for millennia.So who's to say she can't survive in this age of quirks with her intellect alone?





	1. The sad truth

“Speech” _ ‘thoughts’ _

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  


Izumi’s life was hard.

She knew this much too early in said life.

At just six years old, she had been essentially ostracised by her peers.

All because of something she couldn’t do anything about.

The lack of a quirk was after all never viewed positively in the eye of quirked world.

And that was her situation. She was quirkless, and people didn’t like quirkless.

In her… loneliness, she had resorted to learning, to make up for what she ‘lacked’.

Despite being six, she was already able to read almost fluently and speak with no issues.

She was gifted. While she had been born without a quirk, her brain seemed to have adapted to use the space that should have been used for a quirk to instead expand her intelligence.

And expand it did.

During her learning, which involved scouring the internet anything she found interesting, she had come across the wonder that was the field of technology.

While quirks were very interesting to her, technology and its potential proved to peak her interest even more and she found herself falling headfirst into the field.

A month after she had first discovered and dived into the field, she asked her mother if she could get a robotics kit, having discovered a love for that area specifically.

Inko, ever the sweet mom, was more than happy to order one of those kits.

The reason why?

It had been almost two years since she had seen her daughter smile like she had that day. If buying that kit meant her daughter would smile like that more, then it would be worth it.

The smile that spread across Izumi’s face when the kit finally arrived was blinding.

She immediately went to work, building and constructing different models. The first several proved to be failures early on, but after a couple of weeks, she managed to make a working robot.

It was nothing exceptionally special, but to Izumi, it was an achievement.

The little drone she had crafted was capable of basic flight and movement, but beyond that it couldn’t do much of anything.

When Inko saw the little drone Izumi had managed to create single handedly, she was very surprised. She hadn’t actually expected the six year old to be able to create even something like a simple quadcopter drone, at least not after just few weeks of trial and error.

But after the surprise passed, pride filled her instead. Her little girl may not have a quirk, but she had something just as great. A bright mind.

Which made the obvious bullying she was suffering all the more painful to the green haired lady.

Everyday her daughter would come home with bruises, all of which she explain away as accidents or being clumsy.

But Inko had seen the girl during her work. She wasn’t clumsy, far from it in fact, and the bruises didn’t match up with her explanations. She had after all once been a nurse, before she instead turned to the legal field.

But she couldn’t do much, if anything without evidence. Evidence she didn’t have.

So she was forced to let her continue to attend where she was until she figure out what to do, as they didn’t have the money to send Izumi to a different kindergarden.

Then one day, Inko received something in the mail.

It was a notification of some kind. Apparently there was some sort of contest or something being held by a group of very well known scientists.

Since Inko had bought the robotics kit for Izumi, she had been sent a notification automatically. The contest was fairly simple. Submit a picture of your robot or creation, alongside your information, meaning name, age and so on so forth.

Inko didn’t check what the prize was, obviously knowing that the chances of anyone winning were extremely slim, but decided to humour Izumi anyway.

Inko opened the door to Izumi’s room, finding the girl sitting on the floor and tinkering with the drone, while a determined look was plastered on her face.

“Izumi sweetie, look what just came in the mail. It looks like there’s some kind of competition happening and you can submit your drone for it, if you want” explained the sweet lady.

Izumi looked up at her, then after a moment an excited smile spread across her face “A competition? Can we do it Mama? Please?” asked the girl excitedly as she bounced up her mom.

Inko let out a chuckle “Of course sweetie, but don’t count on winning, ok? There are probably going to be hundreds of thousands, or more people who are going to do it too” warned the lady.

Izumi’s smile didn’t waver “Can we do it anyway? I want to show other people what I can do” responded the girl happily.

Inko smiled “Of course we can sweetie, let me get my camera then we can go on the computer and send it” she let go of Izumi and exited the room.

She came back a moment later with the camera and told Izumi to fix the drone back up, then pose with it while she took a picture.

They sent the picture, as well as a few of the drone actually flying, in to the competition’s website.

And then the wait began.

Will she win? Or will her days keep going on as normal? Time will tell.


	2. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 4th. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> A month of nothing and a sudden visitor.

“Speech” _ ‘thoughts’ _

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


A month passed and in time, both Midoriyas forgot about the competition.

But then one weekend, there was a knock on the front door.

Inko blinked from her place sitting on the sofa in the lounge. She hadn’t been expecting company or anyone at all really, but she got up from the sofa and went to answer anyway.

She opened the door “Hello? Can I help you?” asked she as she opened the door, only to come face to face with a well dressed man.

By well dressed, I mean wearing a suit, a professional suit.

The man smiled at her “Hello, are you perhaps Inko Midoriya, mother of Izumi Midoriya?” asked he politely.

Inko’s brow furrowed “Why do you want to know?” asked the lady with a wary tone.

The man put a hand into his inner pocket and pulled out an envelope.

He presented it to her “Congratulations. Your daughter has won the technology competition. In this envelope are two tickets to I-Island for the two of you to spend an all expenses paid week with the head scientist, David Shield” explained the man.

Inko stared at him for a moment, then the envelope. Her eyes widened and she looked back up at the man.

“Are… are you serious? This isn’t some sort of cruel joke, right?” asked she with mounting disbelief.

He shook his head “I assure you ma’am, this is no joke. The judges were impressed with your daughters drone, especially after finding out her age and… lack of a quirk. I apologise for that last part, but I am… required to explain their decision to choose her” the man held a regretful expression, one which Inko was not expecting.

She looked at him for a moment, then sighed “No, I can’t blame them for that, but my daughter is quite gifted intellectually, which to me makes up for it. Still… how? Out of, who knows how many people, they noticed my baby girl?” she was beginning to tear up.

The man gave her a sheepish smile and cleared his through “There were… 4.733.464 submissions, from all around the world. Not as much as before quirks came around by a long shot, but still enough to make your chances well below 1 percent. Now, if you are ready, I will explain when the trip will happen and what will happen” he turned his pleasant smile back to the now silently crying lady.

Inko took a moment to stop crying, then nodded, letting the man continue “Next Friday, a driver will come her to pick you up and bring you to the airport, where the two of you will board a private jet flying straight to I-Island. When you arrive at the island, you will be escorted to David Shield’s home, where you have been permitted to stay during the week. You will be accompanying him during his work, unless he states otherwise, whether for your safety or due to sensitive information being potentially leaked through you. Do you have any questions?”

Inko went into thought for a minute “Is there a someone I can call if I think of any questions?” asked she.

The man nodded and pulled out a card and gave it to her “This is my information. If you have any question, you can just call me and I will do my best to answer”

Inko nodded and smiled to the man “Thank you, so very much”

He bowed “You are quite welcome. Have a pleasant day and a pleasant trip Miss Midoriya”

“And you have a pleasant day as well” responded Inko.

The man then took his leave and Inko went inside.

She stood in front of the door for longer than she would like to admit, just staring at the envelope and letting it sink in that her daughter had been chosen out of over four million people.

Then the door to Izumi’s room opened and the girl in question stepped out.

She blinked when she saw Inko, just staring at the envelope in her hands.

She walked over and stood in front of her mom “Mama? Are you ok?” asked the girl.

Inko shook out of her daze and looked to Izumi.

After a moment, a wide, joyous smile spread across her face “Izumi, you won

Izumi blinked again and her expression turned confused “I won? What did I win?” asked the girl.

Inko reached the envelope out to the girl, who took it and looked at it.

Inko continued “Do you remember the competition that we submitted your drone into?”

Izumi nodded, but a moment after her face lit up with realisation.

It quickly turned to an overjoyed expression of excitement “I won?!”

Inko nodded her smile widening to impossible degrees “Yes, you won. They were impressed, you did it Izumi” 

Izumi ran over and hugged Inko’s legs and in response, Inko lifted up the girl into her arms and hugged her tight.

After a moment, the released the hug, but Izumi was still in her arms. She looked at her mom expectantly “Did I win anything?” asked she excitedly.

Inko nodded “Yes, you did. We have to tickets to go to I-Island and spend an entire week with THE David Shield” answered the mom excitedly.

Izumi gapped and just stopped for a moment.

_ ‘David Shield? The head scientist of I-Island? I’m going to meet him AND be with him for a week?’ _

As it sunk in, a very, very loud squeal came from the girl and she began to bounce excitedly in Inko’s arms.

“David Shield?! Really?!” asked she excitedly, her eyes wide and her smile brighter than the sun.

Inko nodded “Really. The tickets are in that envelope. We’re going to fly next Friday, in a private jet as well” explained she excitedly.

Izumi felt immense excitement. If you were to talk about technology, few, if any people were better than David Shield.

“I’m going to get to meet David Shield. Do you think he’ll teach me things while I’m there?” asked Izumi further.

Inko hummed in fake thought “Well, I suppose if you’re a good girl and polite, then I bet he’ll be happy to teach you some things” assured Inko teasingly.

Izumi clapped her hands “I can’t wait now, I’m so excited”

Inko chuckled and put down the excited girl “Sorry sweetie, but you’re going to have to wait. Now, how about we have a snack to celebrate?” suggested the woman with smile.

Izumi smiled wider and nodded excitedly, then ran into lounge.

Inko followed after her with a chuckle.

Luck seems to have been on Izumi’s side. Will it continue or will it catch up to her eventually?


	3. Taking Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 9th. Chapter 1/1
> 
> It's time for a trip.

“Speech” _ ‘thoughts’ _

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


The week went, though to Izumi it felt like an eternity, for more reasons than one.

Obviously, the biggest reason was the fact that she was just super excited and couldn’t wait.

But the next biggest, was that the bullying got worse after she was forced to reveal why she was in such a good mood, which made her main bully, and ex-friend, “Kacchan”, step up his bullying against her.

Or at least he tried to, but after Tuesday, Izumi put her intelligence to work and managed to outsmart her would be bullies and escape.

She somehow managed to keep it up until Friday, where she wasn’t going to kindergarten.

No, that day was when she would be going to I-Island.

Izumi was running around the apartment with excitement, unable to sit still as they were waiting for the driver to come pick them up.

Inko smiled as she watched her run around. She was glad to see how excited her daughter was. She hadn’t seen it since before the girl’s fourth birthday, and she knew why, she was partly to blame for it after all.

Inko shook her head  _ ‘No, I’m not going to get upset about that, not when we’re going on our first trip outside of Japan together’ _

Izumi stopped running around right in front of Inko “Mom, do you think they’ll be here soon?” asked she while bouncing in place.

Inko smiled and put a hand on her daughter’s head “I bet they’ll be here any minute now” assured Inko.

Izumi nodded with a blinding smile and went back to running around the apartment.

Just as Inko predicted, a few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

Izumi stopped in her tracks and turned to look down the hall, right at the door.

She began bouncing “They’re here, they’re here”

Inko shook her head fondly and walked to the door and opened it.

Standing in front of her, was a woman wearing very traditional driver clothes, at least traditional English drivers clothes, the hat and white gloves included.

She bowed politely, a hand over her chest and her other arm behind her “Greetings Madam. My name is Rose, and I will be your driver for the day. Do you require assistance carrying you luggage down to the car?”

Inko blinked. She hadn’t expected such an… overly polite driver. It was probably part of her job, but it still felt weird.

“Um, yes, that would be nice. Thank you” said Inko semi hesitantly.

The woman nodded “May I then?” asked the lady as she politely gestured inside.

Inko realised she would have to go inside to get the luggage “Oh yes, go right ahead Miss Rose” Inko stepped to the side and gestured for the woman to enter.

The woman entered and grabbed the luggage with surprising ease, then stepped back out of the apartment.

Inko quickly got to putting her shoes on, while Izumi did the same beside her.

Once they exited the apartment, the two of them stood in the doorway and just looked inside.

Inko sighed and turned to Izumi “Say goodbye to our home sweetie, we won’t be seeing it for a while”

Izuka smiled and waved “Bye bye home, we’ll see you later” said she innocently.

Inko locked the door and then they turned to Rose, who had been patiently waiting for them to get ready to go.

Inko smiled to her “We are ready to go”

The lady nodded “Then please, follow me to the vehicle and we will be on our way” she turned and began walking.

Inko and Izumi silently followed behind her, going down the elevator and out of the apartment complex.

When they came down to the apartment complex, they were… quite surprised by the car the driver went to.

It was a limousine. A very fancy one.

Inko blinked and turned to the driver, who was putting Inko and Izumi’s bags in the back “This is the car we’re going to be driving in?” asked she with disbelief.

Rose closed the back and walked over to the passenger door and opened it.

She bowed to the two greenettes “Yes, this is the vehicle that I-Island dispatched for your convenience. I would recommend haste, lest we be late to the airport”

Inko and Izumi got into the limousine quickly after that.

While inside, Izumi turned to Inko “Mom, isn’t it normally only famous people who drive in lim-o-sines?” asked the curious girl.

Inko turned and gave her a smile “Normally Yes, but it’s the people being nice to us that are letting us use theirs” explained Inko.

Izumi made an ‘o’ face, then smiled and nodded.

Rose sat in the driver's seat while they were talking and drove away from the apartment.

  
  
  
  


During the drive to the airport, Izumi tried, and eventually succeeded in talking to Rose.

Izumi had been curious about who she was, where she was from, since her name was a bit weird by Japanese standards, and lastly what her quirk was.

The lady seemed to have been pulled in by Izumi’s excitement and her semi hardened exterior cracked.

She revealed that she was originally from England, but moved to Japan somewhere in her twenties. She was currently in her thirties. She also revealed that her quirk was some kind of passive coordination quirk, which made directions and much other work a breeze for her.

Obviously, Izumi was very interested in Rose’s quirk, but sadly the lady did not want to reveal it further, for personal reasons. Izumi was was smart though, so she understood and didn’t ask any further, which the driver was silently thankful for.

From there, the ride consisted mostly of Izumi looking out of the windows of the limousine or talking with Inko, while the mother in question used her phone to look up information about what was on I-island and what to do.

She had been doing this all week, but she still went on to remind herself of everything there was on the island.

“Look Mama, is that the airport?” asked Izumi as she pointed out of the large window.

Inko looked up from her phone and followed Izumi’s finger.

She smiled when she spotted what she was pointing at “Yes, that’s the airport. That means we’re almost there” 

Izumi grew a wide smile and began clapping excitedly “Yay, we’re almost there”

The limousine kept going past the terminal, where everyone usually goes to take the plane.

Instead, they drove along the large fence surrounding the rest of the airport, until they arrived at what looked to be security gate.

Rose drove up to the booth by the gate and opened the window, then handed something to the guard there.

The guard took a moment before handing it back.

A moment later, the gate opened to allow the limousine inside.

They drove in and Izumi marvelled at what she saw outside.

Everywhere she looked, there were planes after planes, all towering over the limousine they were sitting in.

She was gapping with a huge smile, watching jetliners taxiing from their gate towards the runway and vice versa.

Then, before either Midoriya knew it, the limousine came to a stop.

Rose turned off the limousine “We are here” announced she.

She quickly stepped out of the driver’s seat and went to the passenger door.

She opened the door for the two greenettes, and bowed politely, letting Izumi bounce, literally, out of the limo, followed shortly after by Inko.

They found themselves standing in front of a small private jet, and in between them and the jet, stood a man.

The man smiled and approached the two Midoriyas. Once in front of the matriarch, he politely bowed in greeting.

“Good morning Madam, my name is Jeremiah, and I’ll be your pilot for this flight” introduced the man.

Inko smiled and bowed politely in return “Good morning Mister Jeremiah, my name is Inko”

The man nodded, then turned and gestured to the plane “This is the aircraft you will be flying in today. It’s an Airbus 450, and it’s one of the few supersonic commercial aircraft models in service, meaning today’s flight will be quite fast, even though we’ll be travelling halfway to America” explained Jeremiah somewhat gleefully.

Inko blinked in surprise, but Izumi had sparkles in her eyes “Supersonic? It flies faster than sound?” asked the girl excitedly.

The man smiled to the girl “Yep. Pretty cool, right?” 

Izumi nodded with a bright smile.

He gestured to the door “Do you want to see the cockpit?” asked the man.

Izumi nodded even faster and looked up at Inko.

Inko chuckled and gestured for Izumi to follow the man “Go ahead sweetie, I’ll be right in in a moment”

Izumi let out an excited squeal and ran towards the plane. Jeremiah followed behind her and chuckled at the girl’s excitement.

Inko smiled, then turned back to the limousine and subsequently also Rose.

Inko walked over to the driver, who was pulling her and Izumi’s bags out of the back of the car.

“Thank you for driving us here Miss Rose, I appreciate it greatly” Inko bowed in thanks.

Rose blinked at her, then a small smile grew on her face, the first Inko had seen during the rough hour the woman had been driving them “You are welcome Madam, but you needn’t thank me for doing my job”

Inko raised an eyebrow “Job or not, I still appreciate it”

Rose nodded “My pleasure Madam. Allow me to carry your bags on board, then I will let you be on your way” the woman grabbed the bags and walked towards the plane.

Inko let her and followed after her.

Inko stepped aboard the plane and the inside stunned her.

It was luxurious, even more luxurious than the limousine had been. The seats seemed to be made of very high quality material, in both looks and possibly comfort.

“Oh my” muttered Inko as her eyes traveled over every inch of the inside.

Then there was a chuckle from behind her “Not used to expensive looking jets?”

Inko jumped slightly and turned to see Jeremiah standing behind her and wearing an amused smile.

Inko smiled back sheepishly “O-oh, um no, I am not used to anything like this, in fact I’m not used to having much money to use overall, so this is all rather overwhelming” admitted Inko.

The pilots smile faltered slightly “Ah, well I can understand that then” he cleared his throat “Anyway, if you’re ready, then we will get ready to take off and be on our way. The flight should be around four to four and a half hours, but if you get bored along the way, then there is in flight entertainment ready for you to enjoy. The steward can show you this if you want, once we’re in the air” explained the man.

Inko nodded “We are ready. Is my daughter still in the cockpit?”

Jeremiah nodded with a smile “She’s with my co-pilot, who is explaining what everything does to her. She’s a smart one, and excitable” notes the man.

Inko smiled “Yes, she seems to have found a love for technology. Really, she is the reason we are going on this trip at all” explained she fondly.

The man let out a laugh “Well it’s nice to see she’s already found what she likes, it takes some people much longer before they find that spark like she has”

Inko nodded in agreement “Yes, I just hope it’s enough to replace the one that was snuffed out” said she with a sad tone.

Jeremiah didn’t like that tone “Snuffed out?” asked the man carefully.

She nodded again, then looked up and into the cockpit, where she saw Izumi with a bright smile “She wanted, and probably still wants to be a hero”

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow “And? What’s the problem?”

“She’s quirkless”

Jeremiah stopped.

For about ten seconds, neither of them said anything.

“So? I don’t see why she can’t be a hero without a quirk” responded the man finally.

Inko whipped to look at the man, unshed tears sitting in her eyes “W-what?”

Jeremiah gave her a sideways grin “There are plenty of heroes out there with quirks that don’t help them in combat. She’d basically be the same, but from what I’ve seen of her intelligence, she might as well just have an intelligence quirk. So really, I don’t see why she can’t” the man shrugged, yet his tone was confident but also honest.

Inko stared at the man she had only met a few minutes earlier, who despite not knowing her daughter, seemed to believe in her.

He believe in her daughter, while she herself didn’t.

Inko felt more tears pool in her eyes, before spilling down her cheeks.

Jeremiah suddenly became worried when she saw her tears “Oh no, I apologise Madam, I didn’t mean to speak out of line like that” apologised the man as his hands hovered around her, unsure of what to do.

Inko shook her head “N-no, it’s not you. You just, made me realise a mistake I’ve been making, for far too long. Thank you” she looked up at him with a teary, but grateful smile.

Jeremiah looked at her with surprise for a moment, then he grew a soft smile “You’re very welcome Madam”

Inko took a minute to wipe away her tears, then she looked back to Jeremiah “Alright, I’m ready to go now, really” promised the green haired lady.

Jeremiah gave her a smile and nodded, then turned to go into the cockpit.

Inko followed him in and the sound of Izumi’s excited voice became louder as they went in.

“Planes are so coooool!” exclaimed the girl excitedly. She was sitting in the captains seat and fiddling with the control stick.

The co-pilot, a woman, laughed “I know, that’s why I love to fly them”

Jeremiah let out a laugh “Hey there kiddo, you ready to get out of that seat so I can get us going?” asked he cheekily as he stood behind Izumi.

Izumi looked up and nodded with a smile “Yes Mister pilot” 

Izumi shuffled out of the seat and ran over to Inko.

She hugged her mother’s legs “Mama, Miss pilot taught about what all the buttons do and it was really cool” explained the girl excitedly.

Inko chuckled “Yes I could hear you” she turned to the co-pilot “Thank you for keeping her occupied Miss…?”

The co-pilot smiled “My name is Josefine, Madam, and it was nothing, I like kids so I had just as much fun as she did” answered she the woman happily.

Inko smiled in response.

Jeremiah cleared his throat “Madam, why don’t the two of you go into the cabin and get seated while me and my co-pilot get ready for take off? If you need any help, the steward will be more than happy to help”

Inko nodded and looked down to Izumi “Come on sweetie, let’s go sit down so we can fly”

Izumi nodded excitedly and ran ahead into the cabin.

Inko and the pilot’s chuckled at her excitement. Inko said her final thanks before following her daughter into the cabin.

She came into the cabin to find a man helping Izumi into her seat, buckling her up and fastening the belt.

The man looked up when he heard Inko walk in “Oh, hello Madam. My name is Michael, and I’ll be your steward for this flight. If you need anything during the flight, just press the yellow button above your seat and I’ll be right over” Michael pointed to the yellow button in question.

Inko smiled “Thank you very much Mister Michael” thanked Inko politely with a small bow.

Michael smiled back “My pleasure Madam. Please take a seat and I will get to showing you the safety instructions, in the very unlikely case of an emergency” he gestured to the seat ahead of Izumi.

Inko went over and sat down in the seat and fastened her safety belt.

Michael had meanwhile gone into the back of the small private jet to pick up some items to the security instructions.

He went through them pretty quickly, but also made it more personalised since he only had to show two people, one of which was a child, so he also made it a little goofy to make sure Izumi wasn’t scared off by the idea of a possible crash, extremely unlikely though it was.

He finished the instructions quickly and put everything back.

Then a sound Izumi had never heard sounded out from the back of the plane.

Inko chuckled at Izumi’s surprised expression “Don’t worry sweetie, that’s just the engines turning on”

Izumi turned to Inko and blinked, then a smile spread across her face “That’s the sound the engines make? They’re loud, it’s so cool” gushed the girl excitedly in her seat.

Inko nodded in agreement “It is pretty cool, isn’t it?”

The plane began to move a few minutes later and taxi towards the runway.

Izumi was bouncing with excitement in her seat. She had never tried flying before, so she was excited to feel what it was like.

The plane taxied onto the runway a few minutes later and then just stayed there.

Izumi was confused when nothing happened, but just as she was about to ask Inko if something was wrong, the engines roared as the plane began to rocket down the runway, catching the girl off guard as she stared out the window while they increased in speed.

It took just a few seconds before the nose rose into the air and the plane left the ground, gaining altitude quickly and leaving the large city of Musutafu behind.

Izumi’s face was pressed up against the window and her eyes were filled with sparkles as she stared down at the ground, that was continuing to get farther and farther away.

She finally turned to Inko with quite possibly the widest and brightest smile she had made all day “I love this Mama, we’re so high up”

Inko smiled “Yes, we sure are” agreed she as she looked out of her window, seeing the city she lived in disappear as they flew away.

They’re on their way to have a great time, but will that be all? Who knows.


	4. Floating Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 14th. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> Izumi arrives at her destination.

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’_ "underline for English"

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


Izumi found herself rousing from sleep. When had she fallen asleep? She wasn’t sure, but she noticed someone was talking to her.

“I__mi. Iz_mi. Izumi, wake up Sweetie”

Izumi slowly, and groggily opened her eyes. She looked around, her mind not completely having caught up with her.

A moment later, she remembered everything and shot up in her seat.

Inko chuckled “Welcome back sleepy head. Jeremiah just told me that we’re getting close to I-Island”

Izumi’s eyes went wide as she turned to look out the window, scanning the sea for any sign of the island.

Just as she pressed her face up against the window, the intercom turned on “I would like to inform my two wonderful passengers that if you look out of the right side of the aircraft, you will be able to see the island ahead of us” announced Jeremiah.

Izumi did as the man said and looked ahead.

Her eyes sparkled as she saw the large, man made island come into sight.

The private jet flew over the island, giving Izumi an amazing look over the island.

“Wooow. So pretty” marvelled the girl with an awed expression. She had known about I-Island even before she began looking up about technology.

How did she know? Obviously because the number one hero’s support technician was also the head scientist on the island. That was in fact also how she got into the technological field. David Shield was basically another hero to her.

And she was about to meet him, AND spend an entire week with him.

She began steadily vibrating in her seat as she became more and more excited.

“We’re almost there Sweetie, just another ten or fifteen minutes” assured Inko with a smile.

Izumi returned the smile along with a nod.

Just as promised, the plane landed a few minutes later once it had lined up with the island’s runway.

The landing was so smooth that they barely felt any kind of vibrations from touching the ground.

The jet then took several more minutes to taxi to its assigned parking spot.

The sound of the engines shutting down told Izumi and Inko that they had arrived and the journey was over.

Izumi unbuckled her belt and got out of her seat, then began excitedly bouncing through the entire jet.

Inko managed to grab her when she ran past her, eliciting a squeal from the girl.

Inko began tickling the girl, making Izumi giggle loudly “N-no, Mama, s-stop”

Inko grinned “No can do Sweetie, girls who run inside need to be punished with a tickle attack” she began tickling the poor girl even faster.

Izumi squirmed in her hold, all the while trying to catch her breath through all the laughing.

Meanwhile, Michael was watching this with a humorous smile, but decided to help the poor girl.

“Madam, we have arrived and it is time for the two of you to depart. I hope you have had a good time with us” Michael smiled and bowed politely.

Inko stopped tickling Izumi and turned to Michael with a thankful smile “Yes, it’s been a very pleasant flight and you have been exceedingly accommodating. Thank you Mister Michael” thanked Inko.

Izumi managed to catch her breath and gave the steward a bright smile of her own “Thank you for the sweets Mister Michael” thanked the girl happily.

Michael smiled back “You’re welcome little Miss. In fact, here, have some for later” the man suddenly pulled out a hand full of some chocolate and wine gum bags and handed them to the girl.

Izumi looked at the bags now in her lap with a surprised look, then looked back up at the man with an even bigger, thankful smile “Thank you Mister”

Izumi put the bags on the table between her and Inko’s seat, then hopped off of Inko’s lap and hugged Michael’s legs.

The steward was surprise momentarily, but a small fond smile spread across his face after a moment and he patted her head “Your welcome little Miss”

After a moment, Izumi let go of the man and he went over to the plane’s door and opened it.

Before the two greenettes walked out of the aircraft, they said thank you and goodbye to Jeremiah and Josefine, which included Izumi hugging the both of them excitedly.

They exited the plane with their bags and took a moment to look around the airport.

Their eyes were mostly caught by the massive wall that surrounded the entire island. It was difficult for either Midoriya to comprehend not only their immensity, but also the fact that they were man made.

“Excuse me, are you the Midoriyas?”

Inko turned to see a woman approaching them in what could be interpreted as guide clothes.

“Yes, my name is Inko Midoriya and this is my daughter Izumi Midoriya” introduce Inko politely with a smile.

The woman smiled in kind “Ah, wonderful. My name is Himawari Tsuchida, please call me whatever you wish. I am here to guide you to Mister Shield’s residence” explained the lady.

“Ah, thank you very much Miss Tsuchida” thanked Inko.

Tsuchida gestured towards an entrance built into the wall “Please, follow me and we will be on our way” the lady began walking.

Inko and Izumi followed behind the lady while looking at their surroundings.

They stepped through the doorway Tsuchida had pointed at and entered some sort of strange hallway.

Suddenly their guide stopped shortly past the entrance.

She turned around to look at Inko and Izumi “In case you are unaware, we are standing on a mobile platform. In a moment it will move, which will allow the security to confirm your identities and that you are legally able to enter I-Island” explained Tsuchida with a polite smile.

Inko blinked at her, then the ground underneath them suddenly began to move.

It started off slow, which meant neither Midoriya lost their balance, but it still surprised them.

Tsuchida began gestured around the hallway, though it felt more like a tunnel “The security system installed here is equipped with the most advanced genetics scanners in the world. They’re capable of reading your DNA with ease, and have been recorded to occasionally spot cancerous tumours that the person is usually unaware of. This means that only the real person gets into the island and that those who pose as another person are caught before they cause any trouble”

Izumi watched with awe as what looked like a blue laser mesh of some kind approached them.

They passed through the mesh without issue and they quickly came to a stop at another door.

The doors opened to reveal the inside of the large airport terminal, which wasn’t exceedingly busy due to how expensive it actually was to go to I-Island. The three of them exited the terminal shortly after.

The sight Izumi saw when the doors opened made her run forward.

She stopped in the middle of a large open plaza and her eyes widened with awe.

I-Island was full of many large and amazing looking buildings. There was one building that looked like it had huge bubbles coming out of it, and many others that looked like they were straight out of a fantasy book.

“Izumi! Please don’t run off like that Sweetie”

Izumi jolted slightly and turned around to see Inko running towards her with a worried look.

Izumi realised she had ran away from her mother suddenly and looked down at the ground “I’m sorry Mama, I couldn’t help myself” apologised the girl.

Inko sighed “I know Sweetie, but please don’t do it again without telling me, alright?”

Izumi nodded, her face still aimed at the ground.

Inko huffed lightly as she looked at her daughter, then patted the girl’s head “Come Sweetie, let’s follow Miss Tsuchida. The faster we go, the faster we can meet with Mister Shield, the faster we can go out and explore again” explained she with a smile.

Izumi looked up at her, then smiled back “Ok Mama”

Inko reached out for Izumi to take her hand, which she did, then the two of them walked back to Tsuchida, who was patiently waiting for them with a smile.

Tsuchida guided them over to a nearby short term parking area, and stopped next to a rather… futuristic looking car.

She opened the back of the car “Let me put in your bags while the two of you get seated in the car” Tsuchida smiled politely to Inko and Izumi.

Inko smiled back and passed over her bag “Thank you”. Izumi did the same after a moment.

Inko opened the back passenger door and let Izumi jump in first, hopped in herself a moment after.

The inside of the car was very nice, not luxurious like the limousine, but still a lot nicer than the average car.

Tsuchida sat in the driver’s seat a moment later “We will be driving for a few minutes. If you have any questions as we drive, feel free to ask” added she before turning on the car, or at least Inko assumed she turned in the car, as it made no sounds, even when it started moving.

The drive, as promised, wasn’t very long and before they knew it, they were stopped in front of a modest looking house “We have arrived at the Shields residence” announced their guide.

Tsuchida unloaded their bags from the back of the car, placed them in front of the gate to the house, then turned to Inko and Izumi and bowed “I hope you have a pleasant time on I-Island. Goodbye”

Inko blinked at the sudden goodbye, but chalked it down to her merely doing her job and accepted it.

Tsuchida drove off a moment later, leaving Inko and Izumi awkwardly standing in front of the house they were, supposedly, meant to be staying at.

Inko pulled herself together, grabbed her bag, and walked up to the small fence surrounding the house.

Izumi copied her mother and quickly followed up along her.

Inko opened the gate and walked onto the property, letting Izumi walk in as well before closing it again.

They approached the door and stopped right in front of it.

Inko stood for a moment and just looked at the door, then took in a deep breath and released it.

She rang the doorbell, and waited.

About fifteen seconds later, the door opened and a bespectacled man stood in the doorway.

He smiled and spoke in perfect Japanese “Oh hello. Are you Inko and Izumi Midoriya?” asked the man.

Inko smiled back and nodded “Yes, and I suppose you are David Shield?” asked Inko in return.

The man reached out his hand for a shake “The one and only. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Midoriya”

Inko shook hands with the man, then turned to introduce Izumi, but she stopped when she saw her daughter’s expression.

She was staring at David with awe.

Inko let out a chuckle, as did David “I’m guessing she’s a fan?” asked the man as he turned back to Inko.

Inko nodded with an amused smile and turned back to Izumi “Izumi, Sweetie, it’s rude to stare”

Izumi jumped slightly, then became beet red as she realised she’d been staring and immediately ran to hide behind Inko’s legs.

Inko and David both began to laugh at this, while Izumi remained embarrassed.

Inko managed to stop laughing and patted Izumi on the head “Come on Sweetie, introduce yourself” encouraged Inko.

Izumi looked up Inko, her face still rather red from embarrassment, but she had been taught to be polite, so she did as asked.

She stepped out from behind Inko and bowed shyly, but politely “H-hello, m-my name is I-Izumi Midoriya” introduced the girl with a stutter.

David let out another chuckle and patted her on the head “Nice to finally meet you Izumi, I’ve been excited to meet you”

Izumi whipped to look up at the man with surprise, her embarrassment forgotten in an instant “You we’re excited to meet me?” asked she with surprise evident in her tone.

David nodded “Of course. You, a six year old and quirkless little girl, made the best drone out of all the ones submitted in the contest. A large amount of the people who submitted drones and robots to the contest had very junky looking drones or robots that obviously didn’t work, and they were pretty much all made by grown up adults to boot. But then there was you. You had a drone that we know could fly since you provided evidence and it was the prettiest drone out of all the four million plus other ones submitted. So of course I was excited to meet such a bright and promising mind” ranted David gleefully.

Izumi looked at him with pure surprise, but then after a few moments she suddenly latched onto his legs.

Inko was surprised by her daughter, not because it was unusual for her to latch onto a person’s legs like that, she had done it plenty before, but because it was rude to suddenly do it like this.

Just as she was about to sternly tell her to stop, Izumi let out a sob.

She was crying.

Inko’s eyes widened  _ ‘She’s crying? Why is she crying?’ _ she was frozen in place, the surprise making her unable to decide on what to do.

“Thank you…”

Inko and David both stiffened at the girl’s mutter.

David seemed to recover the quickest and began patting the girl’s head “What are you thanking me for?” asked he curiously, but also kindly.

Izumi sobbed a bit before answering “B-because, you c-called me bright, a-and you said I have p-promise. N-nobody other t-than M-Mama has said t-that to me”

David and Inko’s eyes widened in shock.

David then abruptly crouched down and wrapped the girl up in a comforting hug “Then they’re blind and biased bigots. You have one of the brightest minds I’ve ever seen, and I work with smart people everyday. If they can’t see how smart you are, then they aren’t worth your time, ok?” he put his hands on her shoulders so he could look her in the eyes.

She looked at him with red, puffy eyes and tears hanging on to her eyes. After a moment, she nodded in understanding and grew a small wobbly smile “Thank you Mister Shield” thanked Izumi.

David smiled back “You’re welcome, but call me David, we’re going to be spending the week together after all”

Izumi nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Inko meanwhile had been watching her daughter break down and cry from a simple compliment.

She hadn’t realised how badly the people around her had probably been treating her.

She had to figure out a way to make sure her daughter ended up in a place that would take good care of her.

She had to.

“Inko, are you alright?” asked David, shaking the woman out of her thought.

“I apologise, I was… thinking” apologised Inko vaguely.

David gave her a sad look for a moment, but then perked up as a thought came to him and he turned back to Izumi “Hey, Do you wanna go inside so you can see where you’re going to be sleeping while you’re here?” asked the man cheerily.

Izumi smiled and nodded. She quickly ran to go grab her bag, then went back to David.

David chuckled and turned to the door “Come inside you two” he gestured for them to follow him, which they did.

They stepped through the doorway and into the house.

“Please take off your shoes and leave them to the side” asked David kindly as he pointed to a few shoes sitting off to the side.

They would have done it anyway, as it was Japanese tradition, but it was nice to know that he wanted it as well.

They took off their shoes and followed David further into the house.

The man stopped at a staircase that went up to the upper floor and put a hand to his mouth “ Melissa! Our guests are here, come down and say hello !” shouted the man in English.

Inko understood what the man had said, having needed it going through law school, but Izumi was a bit confused.

The greenettes heard the sound of feet padding on the floor upstairs and a moment later a tiny figure swung around the corner and down the stairs.

Before coming to the end, she jumped, right into the waiting arms of David.

David chuckled “ There you are you little rascal ” he then turned and gestured to Inko and Izumi “ These two are the guests I told you about. The tall one is Inko, and the short one is Izumi ”

The little girl, who had long, wavy blonde hair and wore a pair of glasses, waved shyly at the two of them “ H-hello, my name is Melissa Shield ” greeted the girl shyly.

Inko stepped forward and crouched slightly so she was at eye level with the girl in David’s arms. She smiled “ Hello Melissa, I’m Inko, it’s nice to meet you ” greeted Inko in accented English.

Melissa’s eyes widened slightly and she turned to her father “ Papa, I thought you said she was from Japan ” asked the girl.

David chuckled “ Just because she’s from Japan doesn’t mean she can’t speak English ” explained the man kindly.

Melissa made an ‘o’ face and nodded with a smile a moment after.

Inko turned and picked up Izumi, so the two girls were at eye level with each other.

Melissa waved shyly again “ Hello ” greeted the girl.

Izumi smiled back, then her face scrunched up in effort “ H-helo, me Izumi. Who you are? ” asked the girl in quite broken English.

David and Inko’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Izumi, you can speak English?” asked Inko with surprise in Japanese.

Izumi shook her head “Only a little. I learned on the internet” answered the girl with a small shrug.

David let a smile come to his face “You really are a bright child. I think I’m going to be having a great time showing you around this week” said the man gleefully.

Izumi smiled brightly at this.

David put down Melissa “ Melissa, why don’t you go play with Izumi in your room? I know you probably won’t be able to talk but that doesn’t mean you can’t play ” suggested the man.

Melissa smiled and nodded.

Inko put down Izumi and crouched down to her level “Are you alright going with Melissa and playing in her room? I think me and David need to talk about a few things” asked she with a smile.

Izumi looked at Inko for a moment, then turned to Melissa, who was smiling expectantly at her, then turned back to Inko with a smile and nodded.

Inko and David watched as the two girls ran up the stairs and around the corner, giggling excitedly all the while.

Once they were out of sight, both Inko and David sighed.

They raised eyebrows at each other then began chuckling after a moment.

David gestured toward the lounge “Why don’t we sit down and have a talk. I think we both have questions” suggested the man with a more serious expression.

Inko’s smile fell as well and she nodded in agreement.

The two of them stepped into the lounge and sat down at the dinner table.

David cleared his throat “I hope you don’t mind, but I want to start off with asking you about Izumi”

Inko shook her head “No that’s fine. I think I know what you’re going to ask anyway” her expression turned pained as she said this.

David’s expression turned worried “Why did she react like that when I complimented her? She said nobody other than you had said something like that” 

Inko was quiet for a moment “She’s being bullied. I haven’t seen it, nor has she told me, but the bruises I’ve seen her come home with all point towards her being physically hit at kindergarten. I… I think it’s because she’s quirkless. Japan has never looked at quirklessness with positivity and it’s usually considered a disability” explained the greenette as she began to tear up.

David’s eyes widened. He had heard that Japan wasn’t very quirkless friendly, but he hadn’t realised it was that bad.

He stood up from his chair and went around the table to sit beside Inko.

He took her hand, making her look up at him “I’m sorry to hear that, truly. And… I know where you’re coming from”

Inko’s expression turned confused, prompting David to continue “Melissa. She’s quirkless too”

Inko’s eyes widened “Your daughter is quirkless too?” asked she with surprise.

David nodded, his expression now neutral “She was born in America, where quirklessness is generally seen in a more positive light, but we moved here shortly after… her mother died” explained the man, his tone turning pained at the end.

It was Inko’s turn to be worried “Oh my, I’m sorry to hear that”

David shook his head “No it’s alright, I’ve made amends with her death, but it’s still sometimes painful to think about”

He sighed “I would like to leave that for now and get back to what I was saying. When we moved here to I-Island, nobody questioned us for our quirks, unless it was because certain quirks could be dangerous in certain areas, and when they have asked nobody batted an eye to the fact she was quirkless. Some even thought it was interesting, since quirkless people are the closest to what humanity used to be before quirks appeared” explained he with a small fond smile.

Inko turned to look at the table with a sad expression “I would love to be able to bring Izumi to somewhere that won’t belittle her for something out of her control, but we don’t have a lot of money, so I can’t even move away to a better prefecture”

David went quiet for a moment “Well… how about I think of something to help you during the week, then at the end we can come together again and talk over what I might’ve come up with to possibly fix situation, how does that sound?” suggested the bespectacled man with a smile.

Inko blinked at him, then a thankful smile spread across her face “That would be very kind of you, thank you, David”

David nodded “It’s my pleasure. Now, do you have anything you want to ask me?” asked he as he continued on.

Wonder what David will think up. Guess we will have to wait.


	5. Exciting Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 18th. Chapter 1/1
> 
> Izumi gets to see I-Island, and David gives an offer.

“Speech” _ ‘thoughts’ _ “ underline for English ” 

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


The day went well following Inko and David’s discussion. They each had more questions afterwards, which they went over before it was time for them to get dinner started.

Inko insisted that she would make dinner during the week as a thank you for David letting them stay at their house.

David quickly found himself happy with his decision to let her cook, as the food was much better than most food he had tasted in a long time.

Melissa’s eyes sparkled as she smelled the food sitting in front of her.

She looked up at Inko “ This smells amazing Miss Inko, thank you ” thanked the blonde girl happily.

Inko smiled back “ You’re very welcome Sweetie ” she then gestured for everyone to begin eating.

David and Melissa both took a bite at one and they literally stopped mid bite and just stared with wide eyes into open space.

Izumi giggled, she had seen this reaction before and knew what it meant.

The giggle seemed to break them out of their daze and they looked down at their plates, then up at Inko.

“ You’re a culinary genius ” said David absentmindedly in awe.

Inko was caught off guard by the compliment and began blushing slightly, she had obviously been complimented before but she had never been called a genius like that before “ T-thank you, but really, I’m not that great ” insisted Inko kindly.

David did a spit take “ Inko, I’ve been to Michelin star restaurants before, you’re food is better than over half of those restaurants ” 

Inko blinked “ O-oh, well then, thank you I suppose ” she smiled sheepishly at him.

Melissa nodded in agreement “ Papa is right, you’re really good Miss Inko. I wish I could have this everyday ”

Inko smiled brightly and happily to the girl.

David stopped for a moment before continuing eating.

Following the meal, they spent some time getting to know each other more before Inko and Izumi had to set up their guest rooms.

Izumi and Melissa went to bed not long after, leaving David and Inko to freely go over what they were going to be doing during the week.

  
  
  
  


The weekend went over and the four of them enjoyed it by going out and having fun, and getting to know each other even better. 

The Saturday they had gone to the Pavilion, which was a large support items exhibition, and Izumi had been ecstatic as she ran through the building, as had Melissa, who had been right beside the girl the entire time.

Sunday they had spent time exploring the island, which included some areas that most people don’t normally have access to, but thanks to David and his position, they were able to go see the island’s massive propulsion systems, which consisted of several super massive pumps powered by a nuclear reactor deep in the middle of the island.

The pumps were obviously extremely loud, so they had to wear sound mufflers, but Izumi’s eyes sparkled the entire time.

Then the weekend came to an end and it was time for Monday to come around.

Izumi awoke as she had the other two days, excited and overjoyed.

She ran down the stairs with a speed only a super excited child could and slid around the corner to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, at the stove just like every morning, was Inko, preparing a delicious breakfast for all of them to enjoy before a busy and adventurous day.

Inko turned to the doorway when she heard Izumi slide in and smiled “Good morning Sweetie, are you ready for another day?” asked the green haired woman.

Izumi nodded her head excitedly “Yeah, I can’t wait to see what Mister David is going to show me today”

Inko giggled “Well, we will have to see, won’t we” 

Izumi nodded again and padded over to her mother “Can I help with anything?”

Inko smiled at her again “Of course Sweetie”

  
  
  
  


Two hours went by, and breakfast had been eaten.

David had told Izumi and Melissa to go get ready for the day, while he spoke with Inko.

“We’ll be going to my lab today. I’ll start off by showing you all around, but then I have to get to work, but Izumi and Melissa can stay and watch, and ask questions of course” explained David to to the greenette.

Inko hummed “I would be lying if I said I wasn’t interested myself. I would enjoy seeing your work myself” 

David smiled at her “Well, I suppose that’s a good thing, seeing as it will probably be what you’ll be seeing for the next few days” he rubbed the back of his neck.

Inko giggled “So long as Izumi has fun, I don’t mind what we really do” admitted she with a fond smile.

“I’ll make sure she enjoys every bit of it, I promise” promised David with kind expression.

Inko gave him a thankful expression “Thank you, I haven’t seen Izumi this happy since I got her the robotics kit, and before that it had been months. I still wake up and wonder if everything has been a dream or not” admitted the woman sombrely.

David’s expression turned worried, but then it hardened “Don’t worry, I’m going to make sure she never has a reason to be sad again” he gave her a kind honest smile.

Inko looked at him blankly for a moment, then a smile spread across her face “I think this week will stay with her for a long time, so I don’t doubt that” she giggled as she finished off.

She didn’t notice the grin that came to the man’s face for a moment.

“Mama” “ Papa ”

Both adults turned to to the doorway to see Izumi and Melissa and ready to go.

They smiled at their daughters “Time to go I suppose” said David with amusement.

Inko nodded in agreement while wearing a fond smile.

They got ready and left the house within ten minutes.

  
  
  
  


As they drove, David began speaking.

“Today, I’m going to be showing you around my work place, then I’ll be doing my work as normal. Of course, you’re going to be watching, but I might let you do a thing or two if it’s safe enough. How does that sound?” explained the man with an amused tone.

Izumi’s expression brightened “You’re going to let me see you work?!” exclaimed the girl excitedly.

David chuckled “Yep, but just remember to listen to me, ok?”

Izumi nodded rapidly “Ok! This is so cool”

David let out a laugh, then repeated what he had said to Melissa in English, which made the blonde girl just as excited as Izumi.

The two girls were motioning excitedly to each other in the back, and using what limited knowledge they had of each other’s languages.

David and Inko shared fond expressions as they continued the drive towards David’s workplace.

  
  
  
  


A few minutes later, and the four of them were standing in front of the building David worked at.

David smiled “Welcome to the Central Tower. This is where I and most other scientists do our work” 

Izumi marvelled at the super tall structure in front of her. Of course she had heard about it, but hearing about it and seeing it with your own eyes was a completely different experience.

Inko was looking up at the tower with awe herself “It’s amazing what humanity can create” muttered she absentmindedly.

David chuckled “Indeed, but just wait until you see the inside of the tower, I think you’ll find that even more impressive”

Inko raised an eyebrow at him, but decided to take his word for it and stayed quiet.

David took them through the doors of the tower and into the lobby.

He greeted the receptionist and exchanged some words before the receptionist made an expression of realisation and walked away.

Inko raised an eyebrow at the interaction and decided to ask “Is something wrong David?”

David turned to her and blinked, then made a face of realisation himself “Oh, no everything is fine, you just need something before you can come with me to the upper floors” explained the man.

Inko made an ‘o’ face “Ah, that makes sense I suppose, it wouldn’t do if someone could just walk right through” mused the lady.

David chuckled “No, it wouldn’t do at all”

The receptionist came back at that moment and handed David something, then bid him a good day.

David said his thanks and turned back to Inko and the two girls.

He began handing out plastic cards with neck straps to each of them “These are your access card. You have to make sure you don’t lose it, otherwise you’ll be stuck, ok?” explained David, putting emphasis on the end to make sure Inko and Izumi understood how important they were.

Inko and Izumi both nodded in understanding. Melissa had been with him before, so she knew not to lose it.

David then ushered them over to the elevator.

As the doors closed, he turned to the Midoriyas with a smile “Well, let’s start the tour”

  
  
  
  


The tour was nearing its end, and Izumi had seen breathtaking sights.

She had seen the large botanical section, filled with all sorts of plants and agricultural technology.

She had seen the wind mills that provide extra backup power in case there are experiments that require large amounts of power.

She had been allowed to see the data banks near the top of the tower.

And probably most exciting of all, she had seen the terminal that controls the security for  **everything** , not just the tower, but the entirety of I-Island. 

After the tour, which had a few hours, they went to the cafeteria to get some lunch.

And now she was on her way to David’s workshop.

She was walking down one of the tower’s many hallways, although walking might not be the right word with her literally bouncing in her steps.

David lead them to a singular sliding metal door and stopped in front of it.

He turned to look at Izumi and Inko over his and smiled “Welcome to the place where magic happens” he then pressed a button on a small screen panel next to the door.

The door opened and awe filled Izumi.

Past the door was a massive open workshop, filled with dozens of different machines.

David walked in with Melissa in hand, followed by Inko with Izumi in hand.

David turned back and smiled again “Welcome to my workshop. This is the place where I’ve made pretty much all of my inventions, including All Might’s hero suits” 

Izumi’s head whipped to look at David at the mention of the number one hero “You made All Might’s hero suit here?” asked the girl excitedly.

David nodded with a smug smile “Yep, actually I made right on this table over here” he pointed to a workbench over to the side of the room.

Izumi’s eyes sparkled as she stared at the workbench “That’s so cool”

David’s smile widened “Do you want to see what I’m working on right now?”

Izumi turned to him and nodded rapidly with a wide smile.

“Then follow me” he began walking further into the workshop.

Inko and Izumi followed the Shields slightly further into the workshop, before coming to a stop at a shelf.

He let go of Melissa’s hand “ Do you mind holding Inko’s hand? ” asked the man as he looked at his daughter.

Melissa nodded at him and skipped over and grabbed Inko’s free hand, then smiled up at the lady.

Inko smiled back to the girl, then turned her attention back to David, who was grabbing something off the shelf.

The man then brought over the device in his hands and put it on a large table, then gestured for Inko, Izumi and Melissa to come over.

They did just that and went over to the bespectacled man. Thankfully there were some chairs by the table, so Izumi and Melissa could sit on them and see what was happening on the table.

Once they were properly sitting on their chairs, David began explaining what the device was “This is a prototype quirk enhancement device. It’s supposed to make the wearer’s quirk much, much stronger than usual. It’s-“

“That’s a bad idea”

David blinked and turned to look to the side, right at Izumi, who was frowning at the device.

“Pardon?” asked David with confusion.

Izumi turned to look at him “I said it’s a bad idea. If a villain or bad guy got their hands on it, it would cause a lot of problems. Plus, it’s bad to force the body to do something it doesn’t like, or want to do”

David was about to open his mouth to retort, but he stopped midway. Sure, villains getting into I-Island, let alone the tower would be extremely unlikely, but a corrupt or power/money hungry scientist, that would fit the term bad guy. The part about forcing the body, also made sense. Chances are it could cause stress on the human body and possibly do irreversible damage.

David was quiet for a few moments, then sighed “I… I hadn’t thought about either of those points, but… It’s not my project, not really, so I don’t have much of a say in its development... but, I can have it locked away in the super vault at the top of the tower, it’s the safest place to keep anything, even compared to Tartarus. Thank you for… opening my eyes, i guess. I hope you can forgive me Izumi” explained and apologised the man with a solemn expression.

Izumi studied the man for a few moments, but then she nodded “I can forgive you, but that thing is bad, so it has to be a secret”

David nodded “I agree. I was short sighted and excited, but you’re right, and I’m not about to deny it. I’ll have to inform Sam of this” the last part was muttered only loud enough for him to hear.

Izumi nodded, then she was patted on the head and looked up to see Inko smiling at her “You always do look out for others”

Izumi smiled back at her “I want to be a hero when I grow up and heroes look out for others” the girl then suddenly got a surprised and fearful look and covered her mouth.

Inko paused at her claim, then a bright smile spread across her face “Of course, you’ll be a great hero, no matter what”

It was Izumi’s turn to pause and stared at Inko with a shocked look.

Tears began to spring forth from her eyes and she wrapped her arms around her mom, but she didn’t cry “D-Do you mean it?” asked the girl, her voice threatening to break out with sobs.

Inko’s answer was instant “Yes Sweetie, I should have said it a long time ago, but yes, I think you can be a hero” she wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her close.

Izumi began to cry silently into Inko’s chest, while her body shook with silent sobs.

David looked at the scene with worry, but a look from Inko told him that she would explain later.

Izumi calmed down quickly this time and looked up at Inko with a teary smile “Thank you Mama, I’ve wanted you to say that for so long”

Inko smiled back sadly “I know Sweetie, but I couldn’t bring myself to say yes. I didn’t want you to get hurt. You’re all I have left” admitted she with a pained tone.

David’s eyes widened as he heard her words and tone  _ ‘All she has left?’ _

He felt something tug at his shirt and turned to see Melissa looking at him with a worried expression “ Papa, why are they sad? ” asked the girl while turning to the Midoriyas.

David turned back to look at the greenettes “ I don’t know Melissa, but I’m going to find out ” answered he after a moment.

Melissa was quiet for a moment, then turned back to David “ If I can help, then I’ll do what I can ” her expression was resolute.

David turned to her with a smile “ I’ll remember that, thank you Melissa, you’re such a sweetheart ”

They turned back to the Midoriyas, who were still calming down.

  
  
  
  


After Inko and Izumi managed to calm down, they continued the day, leaving the talk about what had happened for later.

David worked on the device, will showing Izumi what it was he was doing and answering any questions she might have asked.

Eventually, the time came for them to return to the Shield residence.

They returned without fanfare, and when they did, the adults sent the children upstairs to play while Inko and David had an ‘adult conversation’.

They sat at the dinner table as they had the first day, sitting in front of each other.

Neither said anything for a few minutes, until David sighed “Alright, we should get through this, so I’ll just start” he looked right at Inko “What was that in the lab?”

Inko didn’t meet his look and kept her face pointed at the table “That… I guess that was me fixing a mistake I’ve been making for years”

David didn’t say anything, prompting Inko to continue “When… when she was diagnosed as quirkless, she asked me if she could still be a hero” tears began to fall onto the table as she spoke.

She looked up at David with a pained expression “I said I was sorry. I didn’t reassure her when I should have.-

I broke her heart”

David was taken aback by this, but he hid it to help Inko “Inko”

Inko opened her eyes to look at David through tears.

“What you said that time may have been a mistake, but you know what? You’re trying to fix it now, and that matters more. We can’t change what we did in the past, what happened in the past, but we can strive to change the future instead” he put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a kind smile “So don’t cry, but keep your head high and do what you can to fix that mistake, and if that means supporting her no matter what, then that’s what you’ll have to do, don’t you agree?”

Inko looked at him with surprise for a minute without saying anything, then her expression changed to one of determination “You’re right. I can’t change or take back what I said, but I can do my best to fix and make up for it now. I’ll do what I can to support her from now on” her tone was resolute.

David smiled brighter at her “That’s better. But I have a better idea”

Inko looked at David expectantly.

His smile kept up “How about we help her together?”

Inko’s eyes widened “Wait, what are you suggesting?”

David walked out and picked up his bag, that he brought to work and placed it on the table.

He opened it and pulled out some papers and gave them to Inko.

She looked at them with confusion, but took them after a moment and read them over.

Her eyes widened and her head whipped to David “W-what? A-are there r-real?”

David nodded “They are. So,-

how would you feel about moving in with me and Melissa?”

Oh boy, look at what I’ve gone ahead and done :3


	6. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 20th. Chapter 1/2.
> 
> Inko and David reveal the surprise to Izumi and Melissa.

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’ _ “underline for English”

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  


Days passed. Each day, Izumi was brought to David’s workshop to watch him work on his device.

He had actually let her try to solder some left over wire that would have been thrown out regardless, and she was beyond excited that she had gotten to try it.

But then, Friday came, and it was time to leave.

Izumi woke up in the morning, but her excited energy was completely gone.

She walked down into the kitchen while practically dragging her feet along the floor.

She didn’t even notice that her mom wasn’t alone in the kitchen and lounge that morning until the second person spoke up.

“Good morning Izumi, what’s with the long face?” asked David with an amused expression.

Izumi looked up with a surprised expression, being unused to David being awake at that time in the morning “Oh, good morning David” responded she monotonously.

David frowned “Hey now, why are you so down?” asked he again.

She didn’t respond for a moment “I’m sad that I’m going home. I don’t want to go, I want to stay here, with you and Melissa. Everyone here is a lot nicer than everyone back home” answered she, her voice sad as she admitted her feelings.

David’s frown deepened, but then a smile appeared instead “Well, I think I can make today a good day” said he with a cheery tone.

Izumi looked up at him with a confused look “What do you mean?”

“I have something to tell you, but you’ll have to wait until Melissa wakes up, because it’s a surprise for her too” David put a finger to his lip and winked at her.

Izumi looked at him for a few moments, her expression now blank, but then she nodded and went to the table and sat next to David.

David patted the girl on the head without saying anything.

It didn’t take long before Melissa walked down the stairs, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes and yawning.

David smiled at the blonde girl “Good morning Melissa, did you sleep well?”

The girl didn’t respond for a moment, then she shook her head “No Papa, I didn’t” answered the girl.

David raised an eyebrow “Oh? Did you have a nightmare?” asked he worriedly.

She shook her head again “No, I was sad because Izumi and Miss Inko are going home. I don’t want them to go home” admitted the girl sadly.

David turned to the kitchen and caught eyes with Inko and the two of them shared a knowing smile.

Inko walked into the lounge and sat next time Izumi while David moved to sit opposite them and beckoned Melissa to sit beside him.

After a moment, the four of them were sitting at the table, and the individual adults turned to their daughter.

Inko smiled to Izumi “Izumi, Sweetie, me and David have been talking during the week and we made a deal”

Izumi turned to look at her mother, her expression still sad, but she was listening.

Inko smiled wider “Izumi, we aren’t going home, because we already are home”

Izumi stared at Inko for a while after that, before her eyes slowly widened “Mama, d-do you mean w-we’re…?”

Inko nodded “Yep, we're staying here, we aren’t going back”

Izumi’s mouth hang open for a moment, before a wide and bright smile spread across her face and tears began to fall down her cheeks, tears of joy.

She launched herself at Inko and hugged her tight “Thank you, thank you Mama”

Inko hugged her back and patted her on the head “You’re welcome sweetie, anything for you, but don’t forget to say thank you to David as well” she turned to look at David, who had also just finished explaining the news to Melissa, who was also latched onto him with a wide smile of her own.

Izumi let go of Inko and jumped off her chair to go hug David and thank him profusely.

David laughed and patted her head “You’re welcome Izumi, but i want you to do something for me as well”

She looked up at him with a bright smile “I’ll do anything”

He raised an amused eyebrow “Be careful what you say, but I think you won’t regret this. Well, basically, I want you, along with Melissa, to become my successors as scientists”

Izumi’s expression turned shocked “Y-you want me to what?”

David smiled at her “You have a bright mind, I told you that, but I want to nurture that mind and make you potentially one of the smartest people in the world. And, you want to be a hero right?” 

Izumi nodded, her expression stil shocked.

“Well, wouldn’t it be cool if you were the first quirkless hero in the world, but you also only use support technology you’ve made yourself. I think people would be really impressed by that” he smiled brightly to Izumi as he explained.

Izumi’s expression lit up with excitement “You’ll teach me how to make things?” asked she animatedly.

David nodded “You and Melissa, but you have to do well in school, otherwise I might not be able to do it, so do your best and learn, ok?” 

Izumi nodded “I will, I’ll learn lots and I’ll learn fast, I promise” promised the girl excitedly.

David smiled confidently “I know you will. Now, how about we get something to eat”

Inko giggled “I’ll go finish breakfast then, you three have fun here at the table” she got up from her seat and went into the kitchen to finish the feast she had prepared to celebrate their new change.

While Inko made breakfast, Izumi and Melissa excitedly conversed together, through David, about the fact they would be able to stay together.

Watch out world, you’re going to have a pair of scientific geniuses wreaking havoc in a few years.


	7. Kindergarten, School, Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 20th. Chapter 2/2.
> 
> Izumi begins kindergarten, then we see her at school, and a finally a reveal is made.

“Speech” _ ‘thoughts’ _ “ underline for Japanese ”

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


The Midoriyas and Shields took a week to get used to their new living arrangements, as well as getting the two greenettes’ rooms set up.

But they also took the time to teach Izumi as much English as possible before she had to start kindergarten.

Which is where she currently found herself.

“Good morning class. Today, we’ll be having someone new joining us, so please help take good care of her. Before I introduce her, I want you to know that she is from Japan and still isn’t very good at English, so be patient with her, ok?” explained the kindergarten teacher to the kindergarteners.

The children all made sounds of understanding.

The lady nodded and walked over to the door and opened it.

A moment later, she stepped to the side and Izumi walked in and stopped in front of the class.

The teacher walker over next to her “Class, this is Izumi Midoriya, say hi”

The class all smiled and waved while saying hello to Izumi, which caught the girl off guard as she was unused to children her age smiling at her.

The teacher leaned down to Izumi “Can you say hello?” asked the lady slowly so Izumi could understand.

Izumi nodded after a moment and turned back to the class and spoke in heavily accented English “H-hello, my name Izumi, take care me please?” she bowed politely as she finished, as was Japanese custom.

The class all smiled reassuringly to the girl and nodded.

The teacher smiled at the class’s kindness, but turned her attention back to Izumi after a moment “Izumi, do you want to sit with Melissa?” she gestured over to Melissa and made a sitting gesture for the little girl to understand.

Izumi nodded and walked over and sat down next to Melissa.

The two children smiled at each other before the teacher came over and handed out crayons and and paper for them to draw with.

During this, Izumi found herself surrounded by most of the other children.

“You’re from Japan?” asked one of the kids.

Izumi understood it and nodded.

“That’s cool. What’s it like there?” asked another kid.

Izumi’s face scrunched up in effort “What it like there?” asked she, to make sure she heard correctly.

The kid nodded.

Izumi frowned “They mean, not nice me to” answered she.

The children around her looked at her with confusion “They’re mean to you? Why?”

Izumi looked down at the table sadly “Me no quirk. They no like no quirk”

The children’s eyes widened, but Melissa’s head whipped to look at Izumi in an instant.

“You don’t have a quirk?” asked Melissa with surprise.

Izumi began to shrink in on herself, fearing they were going to hate her too, but she nodded anyway, knowing it was too late to deny it.

A smile spread across Melissa’s face “I don’t have a quirk either”

Izumi’s eyes widened and she looked up at Melissa with shock “No quirk?”

Melissa nodded “No quirk” she smiled brightly.

Izumi smiled as well and she excitedly hugged Melissa.

The blonde girl was slightly surprised by the sudden move, but hugged the girl back after a moment.

The other children looked at the two of them for a moment, then had the surprising thoughtfulness to leave the two of them alone.

The two girls excitedly spent the day together, trying to chat with each other and having fun.

The day ended and the two girls were picked up by David.

He greeted the two girls “Hello girls, did you have a good day?” asked he with a smile.

Melissa nodded while Izumi tilted her head “You asked me have good day?”

David nodded “ You’re getting better. You’ll be speaking full sentences before we know it ” praised the man as he patted her head.

Izumi smiled at the praise “ Thank you ”

David then held out his hands for the two girls to hold “Come, let’s go home”

Izumi and Melissa took his hands with bright smiles and followed him back to the car.

The first thing Izumi said as she walked inside her new home was “ Mama! You never told me Melissa was quirkless too! ”

  
  
  
  


Time went, and it was time for Izumi and Melissa to begin school.

Izumi had gotten exceedingly good at English during her time in Kindergarten, meaning she could follow along to conversations with only a few issues every now and again.

The first day had been little more than orientation and introductions, meaning the second was when the learning truly began.

However, it quickly became apparent that there were two students who excelled at every class, and after the first month, David and Inko were called in to a parent teacher conference.

David and Inko sat in the meeting room of the school, their daughters by their sides and the teacher sat across from them.

The teacher cleared their throat “Thank you for coming Mister Shield and Missus Midoriya. I wanted to talk to you about Melissa and Izumi”

The adults nodded “We assumed as much, but why? Is there an issue?” asked Inko with a small worried frown.

The teacher shook her head “No, not as such. Really, the issue is that your children are too smart. They’ve finished most of their work for the first half of the YEAR in a month. Have either of you done an IQ test for them?” 

David and Inko shook their heads “No, but we are aware of their advanced intellect” added David.

The teacher pulled up two pairs of paper and handed one to each of the parents “Well, I hope you don’t mind, but we snuck in an IQ test last week. These are the results”

David and Inko raised an eyebrow but turned back to the papers and read them over.

A smile spread across David’s face after a moment.

Melissa’s test had concluded that she was in the middle of the ‘genius’ classification, the same as himself.

David let out a chuckle “Looks like she’s inherited my smarts”

He turned to Inko with a smile, but paused when he saw her shocked expression as she gapped at the piece of paper.

He put a hand on Inko’s shoulder and shook her “Inko? What’s wrong?”

Inko jolted and whipped to look at David with wide eyes.

After a moment she seemed to register his question and instead of saying anything handed him Izumi’s results.

He raised an eyebrow at her, but took it anyway and read it over.

His eyes widened as well when he got to the results.

“Upper level savant classification?!” exclaimed the man in shock.

He put a hand on his forehead and looked at the teacher “Is this correct? There’s no mistake here or anything?” asked he with disbelief.

The teacher gave him a wobbly smile “I reacted the exact same way when I was given the results, but I was assured that it is 100% accurate, and she didn’t cheat. She’s an upper level savant, probably in the upper top ten percent of smartest people in the world” answered the teacher.

David continued to gape at the teacher for another minute before he turned to look at Izumi, who was looking between everyone with confusion.

Finally the girl tugged at Inko’s sleeve, bringing the woman out of her daze “ Mama, what’s going on? ”

Inko turned to her with a dumbfounded expression, before a moment later it turned into a bright smile “ Well Sweetie, your teacher gave you a special test to see how smart you are, and the results say your super duper smart ” 

Izumi’s eyes widened “ I’m super duper smart? ” asked the girl with an awed tone.

Inko nodded, then she turned her attention back to the teacher “So, what does this mean for her school life?” asked she worriedly.

The teacher pulled up another set of papers and handed them to each of them “Well, thanks to Mister Shield’s status as the head scientist and the fact you work directly under him as his secratary, we in the board of education have decided to give your children a more… ‘free flowing’ education, if that makes sense. They will be taught by a private teacher, who will adapt their material as they go along. The board decided this to make sure they do not remain under stimulated if they finish work early, which would be very likely. It is not the first time something like this has happened, but it’s the first time it’s happened with quirkless children” explained the teacher, while Inko and David read over the papers.

David looked up from his paper “So, if i'm reading this right, they can take their exams whenever the teachers decide they are ready, regardless of when in the school year it is, so does that mean they can basically skip grades?”

The teacher nodded “Yes, that is the reason behind the free flowing part, and from what I’ve seen, they will need it. When they get bumped up a grade, we will make sure none of the older students attempt to try any sort of bullying. While they won’t attend class with the other children, they will still have their breaks together with them, to make sure their growth socially doesn’t suffer. While we haven't had any significant bullying issues for many years, we will still be vigilant for it” explained the teacher with a smile.

David looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded. Inko put her hand up a moment later “Excuse me, but how far along would this count for? For example, would this follow up and into something like college?” asked the greenette.

The teacher hummed and frowned “I suppose we should have written that on. This will continue through most schools and grades, including most universities and colleges. As an example, hero schools do not support this for their hero lessons, but for their other, regular university classes, they do” 

Inko blinked “So, Izumi could potentially end up in university before the age of 18?”

The teacher nodded “Yes, but I don’t believe hero schools will accept either of them early, due to the age gap” 

Inko hummed thoughtfully, then nodded understandingly.

The teacher nodded back “Well, unless you have anything else to ask, I believe that was all. In case you come up with questions at a later date, you may call me or one of the board members” she smiled at David and Inko.

David and Inko smiled back “Alright, thank you for your help” thanked David as he reached out to shake the teacher’s hand.

The adults shook hands before Inko and David left the room and the school.

Once they got home, the adults explained what was happening to the two girls, who were very surprised by the lengths the teachers were going to to make sure they learnt well.

The two girls began excitedly talking to each other about the development, while Inko and David watched fondly.

Inko turned to David “We have incredible children, don’t we?” asked she fondly.

David nodded and turned to her “Not unlike us, at least I think Izumi is incredible because you are” he smiled kindly, before he blinked, then a blush appeared on his face as he realised what he had said.

Inko blushed as well, but she smiled through it “Well, I believe Melissa is incredible because you are too” 

David blinked again, then averted his gaze and scratched his cheek “W-well, thank you”

The two adults then sat there in silence, both of them with a familiar feeling in their chests.

Interesting development, eh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, i dont know how the whole IQ system works, so i just sorta made my own. I hope it helps emphasise how smart Izumi is.


	8. Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 26th. Chapter 1/2.
> 
> Izumi and Melissa get a babysitter for the night.

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’ _

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  


A few months went by, and Izumi and Melissa had gone up a school year after finishing their exam early, and with high marks.

But that isn’t the center point for today.

No, today Izumi and Melissa were on their way to one of David’s co-workers.

Why? Because David and Inko were going on a date after pinning each other for literal months.

David stopped the car in front of a modest sized house.

David exited the car, followed closely by Izumi and Melissa. He went to the back of the car and pulled out a big bag, then walked to the house’s front door with the two girls.

He put the bag down by the front door, then knocked on it.

The door opened after a while, and revealed a lanky looking man, most likely in his late twenties to early thirties.

The man smiled “Hey David, I was starting to wonder when you’d get here” greeted the man.

David smiled back “Hey Stetman, yeah, we were a bit late because we forgot something and had to go back”

The man-Stetman, let out a small chuckle “Well, I guess that’ll do it” he then turned to Izumi and Melissa “Hey girls, how are you two?”

The girls smiled “Hey Uncle Stet” greeted both girls cheerily.

Egon Stetman was one of David’s co-workers that the girls saw often, as he was often invited to hang out during the weekends and have a beer with David.

That was the reason why David had asked the man to babysit the two girls while he and Inko went on their date.

David put a hand on each of the girls’ heads, making them look up at him “Alright girls. Be good and listen to Uncle Stet and me and Inko will see you tomorrow, Alright?”

Izumi and Melissa smiled and nodded to him.

He nodded and turned back to Stetman “Thanks again for agreeing to this, I owe you one”

Stetman waved it away “You don't owe me anything, I’m actually sort of glad that you trust me to look after the girls, I’m not really used to it” admitted the man awkwardly.

David shook his head and placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder “Stet, you’re one of my best friends, I work with you almost daily and we hang out almost every weekend, of course I trust you”

Stetman looked at him with surprise, but after a moment a happy smile appeared on his face “Thanks David”

David smiled “No problem my friend. Now, I have to get going or I’m going to be late, I’ll see you tomorrow”

Stetman nodded “Alright, have a good time” he waved at David as he walked away.

David waved back and called out to the girls “Have fun girls, and listen to Stet”

The girls waved back “We will, bye Papa/David”

David then got into his car and drove off, leaving Izumi, Melissa and Stetman standing in front of the house.

Stetman rubbed the back of his neck “Well, let’s get inside I guess” he picked up the bag David had brought, then motioned for Izumi and Melissa to follow him inside the house.

Izumi and Melissa had only tried being in Stetman’s house once before, and that was for around ten minutes before they had left again.

The man set the bag down by the door and put his hands on his hips, while the two girls stood in front of him.

He scratched his head “I’ll be honest, I don’t really know what I’m doing, so… do you want to go watch TV?” asked the man awkwardly.

Izumi and Melissa blinked at him, before looking to each other and smiling. They turned back to him and nodded.

He smiled and showed them into the lounge, where a rather large TV sat.

The girls sat side by side in sofa, while Stetman sat on the left, next to Izumi.

He picked up the remote and turned on the TV, then turned to the girls “Is there anything you want to watch? Maybe a movie?” 

The girls shared a look then turned back to him and, in sync, said “Ironman”

Stetman blinked, then facepalmed “I should probably have seen that coming” he dragged the hand down his face and revealed a smile “I guess it’s a good thing it’s my favourite movie series as well”

The girls smiled back.

They then began a movie marathon spanning several hours, only stopping to get food and drinks, which consisted of pizza and soda.

Eventually though, it was time for the girls to go to sleep.

Stetman helped the girls get ready for bed, including making the guest bed. However, since there was only one, they would have to sleep together in the same bed. The girls didn’t mind though, as they enjoyed sleeping in the same bed on occasion regardless.

As the girls got to bed and fell asleep, Stetman went back down stairs and plopped back down in the sofa.

“That went so much better than I had hoped” muttered the man to himself, but after a moment he smiled “I need to stop worrying so much all the time”

The man then also went to bed shortly after.

  
  
  


The morning came before any of them knew it, but Stetman woke up first.

The man went downstairs and poured some cereal for himself.

He managed to finish the cereal before he heard padding coming from the stairs and a moment later Izumi and Melissa walked around the corner.

Stetman smiled to them “Good morning you two, did you sleep well?”

The girls nodded with a synced yawn, before going to sit at the table.

“Are either of you hungry?” asked the man as he walked over to the cereal drawer.

The girls nodded again.

Stetman smiled and pulled out the boxes of cereal he had, then gave each girl a bowl and placed the milk between them.

The girls picked out cereals, then poured milk and began to eat.

They sat at the table silently while they ate.

After a minute, Stetman broke the silence “So… what do you two want to do until your parents come get you?” asked he awkwardly.

Izumi and Melissa looked at each other, then quietly talked together about what they wanted to do.

After a minute, they turned back to Stetman “Technology”

Stetman blinked “Technology? What do you mean?” asked he with confusion.

Izumi took point “We want to learn about technology, like how to make it” explained the greenette.

Stetman’s face lit up with realisation “Ooooh, right. Well, how about I show you my workshop then?” suggested he with a smile.

The two girls’ eyes widened and excited smiles spread across their faces.

The girls immediately began scarfing down their cereal and put the bowls away.

Stetman couldn’t help the laugh that came from him at their excitement “Alright, Alright, calm down. Why don’t the two of you go up and put on some clothes while I clean up here, then I’ll show you my workshop”

The two girls nodded excitedly then ran up the stairs.

Stetman couldn’t help the fond smile that came to his face as he put away the cereal and cleaned the bowls.

Just five minutes later, the two girls came running down the stairs while wearing regular clothing and stopped in front of Stetman, excitedly bouncing in place as they waited for him.

He chuckled again, then gestured for them to follow him.

He guided them into a back room of the house. Inside the room, was a surprisingly large workshop.

There were welders, manual and robotic, an auto hammer and even a forge to make parts with.

It was an engineer’s dream.

The two girls looked at everything with awe “Wooow”

Stetman smiled proudly at their awe “Welcome to my little piece of heaven. What do you think?”

They looked at him with stars in their eyes “This is really cool Uncle” exclaimed Melissa, getting an agreeing nod from Izumi.

His proud smile widened “Thank you. Now, do you want to see some of it in action?”

The girls smiled brightly.

For the next couple hours, Stetman showed the two girls how all of his tools worked and what he used them for. He did this by making them all a large metal dice, not one you could use for games, but to keep in your room as a decoration.

By the time he had finished the dices, the girls were filled with awe at all the machines at work, as well as Stetman’s abilities with both a welder and the machines.

The two girls held their large dices and looked them over with wide smiles, then they looked up at him “Thank you Uncle, this is really pretty” thanked Izumi cheerily “Yeah. You were really cool too” added Melissa excitedly.

Stetman rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly “W-well, thank you, I’m glad you liked it” the man had a small blush as he smiled back to the girls.

As he finished saying this, the sound of the doorbell rang out.

Stetman blinked and turned to the door “Oh, that must be your parents. Come on, why don’t you come along so you can show them the dices” suggested the man.

The two girls nodded excitedly and ran towards the workshop’s door.

Stetman let out a laugh and followed to let them out so they could run to the front door.

The girls ran through the house and over to the front door, and excitedly stood at the door, waiting for Stetman to open it.

The man came around the corner a moment later with an amused smile and opened the door.

Izumi and Melissa immediately ran out of the door and into their parents arms.

Thankfully, it was actually them, and not some random strangers.

The two girls excitedly looked up at their parents, while hugging their legs “Mama/Papa, look what Uncle Stetman made for us” they both presented their dice to the two of them.

David and Inko, who were initially caught off guard by their sudden appearance, recovered and smiled “Wow, that’s so nice of him, isn’t it. Did you remember to say thank you?” asked Inko with a raised eyebrow.

Both girls nodded.

David patted both girls’ head while chuckling “Good girls” he turned to Stetman “So you showed them your workshop?”

Stetman rubbed the back of his neck “I hope you don’t mind, but they did say they wanted to learn about technology, so I thought that so long as I made sure they were out of harm’s way, you wouldn’t mind” explained the man with a lopsided smile.

David raised an eyebrow, but then smiled “I know you Stetman, you always keep up with safety precautions. You wouldn’t let them do something that puts them in harm’s way”

Stetman blushed slightly at the explanation, and the evident trust his friend had in him.

He seemed to pull himself together after a moment and stepped to the side “Do you want to come inside?”

David and Inko smiled and accepted.

The five of them sat inside and spoke for another half an hour before Inko and David went up to help pack the girls’ things.

They left shortly after, but not before the girls said thank you to Stetman once again for keeping an eye on them and showing them how his machines worked.

As they drove back, Izumi piped up from the back.

“So, how did the date go?”

The two adults gained heavy blushes at the sudden question, but after a moment, Inko turned around to look at the two girl.

“We… we’re, um, together, so…” answered she awkwardly, not knowing how to say it.

Melissa tilted her head “So you’re a couple now?” asked she innocently.

David made the car swerve suddenly at his daughter’s deduction, while Inko froze.

After another few moments, Inko recovered “Well, yes, we are” admitted she shyly.

Izumi and Melissa gained excited smiles.

:3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a pic of what Egon Stetman looks like: [Egon Stetman"](https://oyster.ignimgs.com/mediawiki/apis.ign.com/starcraft-2/c/c9/EgonStetmann_SC2-3.jpg)


	9. Growth and Creation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 26th. Chapter 2/2.
> 
> Izumi and Melissa become educated.

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’ _

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  


Time passed, a lot of time in fact.

When Izumi and Melissa were nine, they had skipped grades to be in the last year of Middle school. 

When they were ten, they had managed to get all the way to the last year of Junior High.

When they were twelve, they graduated High School.

During all of this, Izumi could actually have been farther along, but she was adamant about progressing along with Melissa when ever she was asked.

During these years, when the two girls were roughly ten, Inko and David finally got married.

It hadn’t been anything large, just a private service and an after party for their friends and what little family they had, which wasn’t much for either side, meaning nothing from Inko and only David’s parents.

But one thing that had happened at the party, was Izumi got to meet one of her greatest idols.

“Ah, you must be Young Izumi. It is nice to meet you” said a booming voice from behind the girl.

Izumi recognised that voice, and whipped around to face the speaker.

Her eyes widened as they fell on a familiar smile.

“A-A-All Might?!” squeaked Izumi in surprise.

All Might let out a booming laugh “Indeed, it is I, All Might, and I have heard things about you Young Lady”

Izumi fiddled nervously with her hands “Y-you’ve heard a-about m-me?” asked she nervously.

All Might’s smile turned amused “Why of course! David speaks as highly of you as he does Melissa”

Izumi blushed “O-oh”

All Might’s smile turned slightly teasing “He also informed that you are a big fan of mine”

Izumi’s blush turned deep red and she hid her face in her arms, while letting out incoherent noises of embarrassment.

All Might couldn’t help the laugh that went past him “Come now, there’s no need to be embarrassed” assured the large blonde man.

Izumi whined from behind her arms “It is embarrassing that Mister David told you about me” she peeked out from behind her arms.

All Might hummed “It would seem he is already doing his job as a father then”

Izumi groaned “Oh no”

All Might put a hand on her head and ruffled her hair “Come now, I wish to give you something”

Izumi paused for a moment, then reluctantly moved her arms so All Might could see her face.

The hero, who was wearing a black smoking, reached a hand into his back pocket.

Then the man suddenly reached under Izumi and lifted her up so she was sitting on his bicep.

She squeaked from the sudden move and held onto the man’s arm as she was raised into the air.

Then the man pulled out a phone and held it in front of himself.

All Might smiled “Smile Young Izumi”

Izumi took a second to realise what he was doing, and when she did, she managed to smile, though it may have been lopsided.

All Might took the picture.

All Might immediately sent the picture over to David, before Izumi had a chance to tell him no.

All Might let out a chuckle “Worry not Young Izumi, you will look back on this with fondness one day”

Izumi pouted and crossed her arms “I want to think about it fondly now”

All Might laughed louder.

He then put the girl back onto the floor.

All Might stood tall “It was nice to meet you Young Izumi, but I wish to go speak with David and your mother, have a pleasant evening” the man turned to leave.

“Wait!” exclaimed Izumi suddenly.

All Might paused midstep and turned back to Izumi.

She fidgeted nervously, but then looked up at All Might “C-can I ask you a question first?”

All Might raised an eyebrow, but smiled after a moment “Of course you can, what is it?”

Izumi took in a deep breath “Do you think it’s possible to become a hero without a quirk?”

All Might blinked at the girl and fully turned to her “Can someone become a hero without a quirk?”

Izumi nodded shyly, but found her voice unwilling to come forth.

All Might hummed and put a hand to his chin.

After a moment, he seemed to come to a decision “It would be hard, and potentially dangerous, but I think it’s possible. You would do well, thanks to your intellect. So yes, I think it is very much a possiblity” answered the blonde.

Izumi looked up at the man with wide eyes, before a bright smile spread across her face.

But then she felt something wet fall down her cheeks.

She hadn’t realised it, but she had begun to cry.

“Thank you, All Might” thanked Izumi through tears and a smile.

All Might smiled and kneeled down in front of her, then wrapped his large arms around her in a hug “You are welcome, Young Izumi”

They went back to the party shortly after that. All Might went to talk with the newly wed couple, while Izumi went back to Melissa.

  
  
  


From that day forward, Inko and Izumi were known as Inko and Izumi Shield, making Izumi and Melissa official siblings, though they had been that for years in spirit anyway.

Regarding their continued education, they had been given scholarships for the university on I-Island to go into any course of their choosing.

Both of them choose engineering, but Izumi also asked if it was possible to go into robotics at the same time.

The officials gave her raised eyebrows when she asked this, but after conversing together, they decided that “So long as you can keep up with both curriculums, we will allow it, but if we see you going behind on either of them, you will be forced to choose between one of them, do you understand?”

Izumi nodded “I’ll do my best, I promise”

That was how Izumi found herself graduating university with a masters in both after just two years, after having beyond excelled in all classes, and yes, that means she got her bachelors in just about a year alone.

This meant that Izumi had two masters degrees at the age of fourteen, while Melissa had one.

A month after their graduation, they were going with David to The Central Tower.

But this time, it wasn’t to watch him work. No, it was time for them to work themselves.

The board of directors that oversaw the work being done and completed on I-Island had been following the two girls’ progress through the years and the second they had completed their degrees, the board had offered the two girls their own lab spaces in the tower to conduct their work.

David hadn’t been surprised by the board’s decision to have the girls work in the tower, but he had been slightly surprised by how quickly they jumped at the opportunity.

The three Shields entered the Tower and for the first time, Izumi and Melissa had scientists cards hanging around their necks.

None of the other scientists were surprised when the girls were announced to be their new co-workers, they had all born witness to their intellect over the years and were excited to see what they would create.

After the announcement, the two girls were brought to their new labs, which were coincidentally right next to each other, which excited both girls as it meant they would be able to stay near each other and have an easier time asking each other for help.

David allowed the girls to get right to work. They had earned their degrees, despite being young, so he trusted them to stay safe.

  
  


Four months had gone by when something happened.

The Tower’s powergrid had a sudden, massive drain from one of the labs, causing every light and machine in the Tower to turn off from lack of power.

“What in the-“ exclaimed David as the power came back on.

However, he was cut off by an announcement over the intercom system “Warning. Large power signature detected in lab 375” said a synthetic voice.

David’s eyes widened. That was Izumi’s lab.

He ran out of his own lab as fast as he could and over to the staircase. He rushed up the stairs at a pace he hadn’t known he was capable of, but he managed to get to Izumi’s lab quickly.

The door to her lab opened without issue and he ran inside.

But he stopped shortly after entering.

He hadn’t gone into her lab much after the first month, in fact he hadn’t at all, so when his eyes fell on the large device inside that was roughly the size of a large family car, his eyes widened.

Then cheering registered in his mind and he looked away from the device to see Izumi cheering and throwing her hands up.

He went over to her “Izumi? Is everything alright?”

She turned to him with an excited smile “I did it Papa, my theory was correct”

He blinked “Your theory? Izumi, what exactly have you done? The system registered a large power signature in here”

She ran over to the device and put a hand on it with a proud smile “This is my fully functioning Prototype Fusion Reactor. The reason for the power loss in the tower was that the reactor needed the power to jumpstart itself, but now it can run by itself” explained the girl.

David’s mouth opened in disbelief and he ended up staring for a few moments “You… you made a fusion reactor? Are you serious?”

Izumi nodded, then gestured for him to come over “Come check for yourself. It works, you heard the system say it too”

David came over and Izumi began walking him through what she had made and exactly how she had gotten it to work when so many others had failed.

By the end of her explanation, David was thoroughly impressed and in awe.

He had confirmed, and reconfirmed that it functioned, yet he still found it difficult to believe that she had actually done it.

But once it finally sunk in, he immediately pulled out his phone and called someone.

After a moment, he spoke to the other person “Inko, I need you to prepare a patent” he paused for a moment “No, not for me, it’s for Izumi. She’s just created a potentially earth shattering invention, one that could solve energy issues around the world” he paused again “I’ll give you the specifics later, just make sure we can get this patent as fast as possible” he paused for a third time “Alright, thank you, I love you” he put down the phone as he finished and turned back to Izumi, who was looking at him with wide eyes.

“Did you just ask Mama to patent the Fusion Reactor in my name?” asked Izumi with surprise.

David smiled “Of course I did, you’ve created an invention that most likely everyone will try and get their hands on. You’ll be getting a lot of money for it if we patent it, plus it’ll show that you were the inventor” explained he to her.

Izumi hummed “Alright, that makes sense, but… I don’t have a bank account”

David raised an eyebrow “We can set one up at any time, and we can get you a card, we just haven’t had a reason to so far”

Izumi blinked “Oh”

David chuckled “Yeah, oh” he turned to the reactor prototype “We’ll have to show the board your prototype. They have to make sure it’s safe before we show it to the public”

Izumi nodded in understanding “Do we have to set up a meeting or do we just call them here?”

David pulled up his phone again “We just call them here, which I’ll do right now. If we’re lucky, they’ll be here quickly” he dialled up the number to the board’s phone.

The call went through quickly and he exchanged words with them for a few minutes, before hanging up again.

He turned back to Izumi “They’ll be here within the hour, so until then, you should get everything ready to show them, ok?”

Izumi nodded in understanding and got to work with preparing the reactor to show the board committee.

As promised, around half an hour later the committee walked into the lab. They exchanged greetings, then asked Izumi to explain her prototype to them.

She repeated the explanation she had given David, then answered questions the board had about the invention.

After nearly an hour of explaining and questions, the board huddled together to make their verdict.

After talking amongst themselves for a few minutes, they turned back to the green haired girl.

The head of the board stepped forward “Izumi Shield, we have made our decision. After deliberating over the information you have given us, we have decided to allow you to reveal your reactor to the public. This will be done at the I-Expo, just as every new invention is, and you will have to reveal it yourself” explained the elderly man.

Izumi smile brightly and bowed “Thank you very much sir”

The man smiled to her “You need not thank us, just keep up your work. You are a boon to science and humanity as a whole. We look forward to seeing where you’ll go from here”

The board members said their goodbyes and went on their way, having other things to see to.

Izumi was left in her lab along with David. She began clapping her hands and bouncing excitedly in place.

She turned to David “Did you hear that Papa? They said I could show it off at the I-Expo”

David smiled at her and put a hand on her head “I heard and I’m very proud of you”

Her smile got brighter at the praise “Thanks Papa”

Izumi has already shown how intelligent she is, but will this be all? Not likely :)


	10. Presentation and Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 2nd. Chapter 1/2.
> 
> Izumi presents her invention to the world, and something else along with it.

“Speech” _ ‘thoughts’ _

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


It was time for one of the biggest events in the world.

It was time for the I-Expo.

The early access event had passed, but Izumi had decided to skip the party. She wasn’t fond of parties, as they were usually loud and cramped.

But there was another reason as well.

She was nervous about her presentation of the reactor. She had never had to talk in front of a crowd before, and she was about to talk infront of potentially thousands of high profile people.

Luckily though, she wasn’t the first to present, and David had helped her plan it, since he had done plenty of presentations before.

The person presenting before her finished up and the announcer stepped onto the scene again.

“Thank you once again to Henrik Rasmussen for explaining his new support invention. Now, up next we have a newcomer to the scientific community, but she has already made a groundbreaking discovery. Don’t let her age fool you, she is as bright as can be. Please help me welcome onto the scene, Izumi Shield!” The announcer gestured with flare towards the entrance to the scene.

Izumi took a deep breath, then walked out.

The crowd had been clapping, but the second she stepped out into the light, a large amount of the clapping stilled.

Izumi walked onto the middle of the stage and for a second she fidgeted nervously.

She smiled, or at least tried to smile, at the crowd “Um, h-hello everyone. My name, as you heard, is Izumi Shield. In case you're wondering, yes, David Shield is my dad, but he’s my stepdad, so I’m not biologically related to him. Um, anyway, I’m here today to present my invention to you all” she took several steps to the side.

As she came to a stop, the floor under where she had been standing opened up and slid to the sides.

Out of the floor, rose Izumi’s Fusion Reactor. She had made improvements to it over the time leading up to the I-Expo, meaning it was more efficient now as well as requiring less power to jumpstart.

She gestured to it as it came to a stop “This is my fully functioning Fusion Reactor. As you might guess, it is capable of creating large amounts of power with very little fuel requirements. I designed it to be able to be sized up or down and still function with little to no deviations from the design, meaning you could potentially put one of these into a vehicle, but I’m not quite at that level yet. Um, that’s all I really have to say about it, so, does anyone have any questions?”

Everyone was staring with awe at this girl, who had apparently made a  _ fully functioning fusion reactor _ . It was sci-fi made real.

Finally, someone raised their hand.

Izumi pointed out to them “Yes Mister?”

The man stood up, and a moment later a drone dropped down in front of him and handed him a microphone.

He took it and spoke into it “If I may, do you accept personal questions? As in, questions about you?” asked the business looking man.

Izumi blinked “Um, I don’t see why not, so sure, go ahead”

The man nodded “Then, may I ask how you are here? I believe only fully educated scientists are allowed to be here or create something of… this caliber”

Izumi smiled “I am fully educated. I have a masters degrees in Engineering and Robotics”

Murmuring spread throughout the crowd as the information sunk in for most people.

The man, now thoroughly stunned, gave the microphone back to the drone and sat back down.

Izumi looked over the crowd “Does anyone else have any questions?”

Another couple of hands raised from the crowd.

Izumi pointed out another person and they were given the microphone.

The lady spoke “May I ask how old you are and how you managed to get two masters degrees?”

Izumi hummed “Well, to answer the first, I’m just shy of my fifteenth birthday, and I managed to get my degrees thanks to my IQ. I’m classified as being in the upper savant category, so I’m apparently one of the smartest people in the world? My Papa’s words, not mine” explained Izumi.

More, slightly louder murmuring spread through crowd.

The lady spoke again “Your quirk is quite amazing then”

Izumi smiled “Oh, it’s not a quirk. I’m quirkless”

And the crowd broke out into loud shouting. 

The revelation that this fourteen year old, was not just smart, but was smart AND quirkless, threw everyone for a loop.

Izumi began to panic slightly, having feared she had said something wrong.

Suddenly, someone grabbed the microphone from the lady who had asked the question.

A chipper voice spoke up “Ladies, gentlemen, please calm yourselves, you are not helping anything by shouting, least of all Young Izumi”

The crowd paused, the sudden chipper voice surprising them slightly and making them look in the direction of where they had last seen the microphone.

As the crowd calmed, the chipper voice spoke again “Young Izumi, as I now have the microphone, do you mind if I ask a question?”

Izumi blinked “Um, of course but, I don’t know where you are” admitted the greenette sheepishly.

“Ah” said the voice, before the sound of shuffling came through the microphone.

A moment later, someone stepped out into the isle, letting Izumi see who was holding the microphone.

Her eyes widened as she realised who it was.

A paw raised into the air in greeting “Greetings Young Izumi, judging by your face, you know who I am, but I will introduce myself regardless. Am I a mouse? A dog? A bear? The most important thing is, I’m Nedzu, the principal of UA” 

Izumi was gapping. She knew a lot of heroes came to the I-Expo, but she hadn’t seen the principal of UA at it before.

Nedzu hummed “If I may ask my question, how did you end up in this field?” asked the rodent curiously.

Izumi shook out of her shock quickly at his question “O-oh, um, it’s a slightly long story and I don’t know if I have time to explain” she turned to the announcer, silently asking for confirmation.

The announcer looked away from her and put a finger to her ear and began to speak to someone.

After a moment the announcer nodded again and turned back to Izumi.

She gave the girl a thumbs up.

Izumi smiled and nodded, then turned back to Nedzu.

“So, um, I guess it started when I was declared quirkless and my old dream was shattered. As some of you might know, quirklessness hasn’t been looked at well in Japan, and that went for me as well. I was heavily bullied, even to the point where a classmate used their quirk against me on a daily basis. Of course, the teachers never did anything about it as I wasn’t seen as worth anything. Because of this, I ended up secluding myself in my room and searching through the internet. On the internet, I discovered the scientific community and quickly found myself pulled into it. At one point, I asked my Mama for a robotics kit so I could make my own robot. My Mama did get me one and I went to work making something. I completed a functioning drone after a just few weeks, it wasn’t anything special other than its ability to fly. Sometime after that, we got a notice about a contest where I could, and did, submit my drone. We actually forgot about it, but a month later someone showed up at our door and said my drone won the contest. That was how we came to I-Island and met Papa, um, met David Shield. We were only supposed to be here for a week, but he recognised my intellect and he figured out how badly I was treated back home, so he offered to pay for me and my mom to move in with him permanently. During the week for the contest, my love for technology only grew. And from there I just went through school fast along with my sister and we ended up with our own labs in the Tower after we graduated university”

At the end of her speech, she took a moment to look around.

She was thoroughly surprised to see tears in the crowd.

She turned back to Nedzu, who was sporting a frown.

The rodent hummed “I am… very disappointed to hear this is the case. If I may, you mentioned and ‘old dream’. Would it be rude of me to ask what it was?”

Izumi blinked. She hadn’t thought anyone would care about that.

She fidgeted slightly “Um, please don’t laugh, but I wanted to be a… a hero, but everyone around me told me it was impossible and that I should give up” she fought back tears. She didn’t want to cry on a stage in front of so many people.

“Why does being quirkless mean you cannot become a hero? I know plenty of heroes who may as well be quirkless with their quirks”

Izumi paused. She slowly turned back to look at Nedzu, who was giving her a serious look.

Izumi stared for a moment, before finding her voice “R-really?”

Nedzu nodded “Let me tell you something. I care not what others think, anyone, and I mean anyone, can be a hero. Missing a leg? Not an issue, Ectoplasm is an example of that. Have a non-combatant quirk? No issue either, I am an example of that. Young Izumi, if you were to apply for UA, you would be accepted wholeheartedly, so if you still wish, your dream can be reignited” the rodent had a smile as he finished off.

Izumi stared with shock. Her mind was unable to wrap itself around the white mammal’s words.

Finally, the words managed to sink in, and the dam broke.

Tears began to fall from the girl’s eyes as she cried openly, unable to contain the emotions that had built up over the many years.

The crowd felt their hearts break as they watched Izumi cry openly.

She tried desperately to stop herself from crying, as well as drying the tears.

It took her a few minutes to stop crying “I-I’m sorry, I d-didn’t mean to g-get so emotional” apologised the girl through some lingering sobs.

Nedzu, who still had the microphone, shook his head “No, it is alright. You are still a child, and something like this is bound to make one emotional and I believe everyone here agrees with me” Nedzu looked around, which only those near him could see.

But then someone began to clap, then another, and before Izumi knew it everyone was clapping and shouting encouragement at her.

Izumi looked over the crowd with wide eyed shock. So many people, and all of them were shouting in support of her.

She felt tears come to her eyes again, but she managed to hold them down this time. Instead, she smiled “Thank you, everyone”

After this, it took a few minutes before everyone calmed down and got quiet for the girl to continue.

Izumi scanned the crowd “Um, I’m sorry for sidetracking the presentation, but I think we should get back to it. Does anybody have any questions about the reactor?”

From there, the girl began answering questions about her device.

By the end of it, she had peaked the interests of many companies and she had a bright smile as she walked off stage.

As she walked off, the crowd was giving her a standing ovation.

The announcer walked back on as Izumi disappeared behind stage “What a turn of events. Let us all send our best wishes and support for Izumi Shield”

The announcer went on to announce the next presenter, while Izumi went over to a wall and slid down it.

She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head against them and let out a heavy sigh.

She didn’t notice the footsteps approaching her until a hand was on her head.

She raised her head up from her knees to meet a familiar face.

“Oh, hey Papa” greeted Izumi with a small smile.

David gave her a worried look “Hey Izumi, how are you holding up?”

Izumi deadpanned “I just cried in front of thousands of people, what do you think?”

David looked at her for a moment then nodded “Alright, fair point. But… what Nedzu said-“

Izumi smiled “He said he’d accept me into the school. I still have a chance”

David smiled as well “And I think you’d be a great hero. But, what are you going to do about the exam? We both know what it is” asked he sceptically.

Izumi grinned mischievously “I have plans and ideas”

David sweat dropped.

Looks like Izumi’s path is set, but will she be able to do it?


	11. New Sights and Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 2nd. Chapter 2/2.
> 
> Izumi and Melissa have traveled, but where to?

“Speech” _ ‘thoughts’ _

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


Izumi was exhausted.

Why was she exhausted? One word.

Jetlag.

Why was she experiencing jetlag?

Because her and Melissa had flown to Japan.

Over the years since Izumi had flown there, I-Island had floated further away from Japan, meaning that the flight between the two places had gotten longer.

And the two Shield daughters were in Japan for one reason and one reason only.

UA.

The two girls had gotten an apartment in Musutafu, Izumi’s hometown and the city where UA resided.

They had moved to the city about eleven months before the entrance exam and little over a year before the school year would begin, meaning they would have plenty of time to settle into the Japanese routine.

But that wasn’t all. Izumi had also bought a warehouse in the nearby industrial sector along with a substantial amount of equipment to continue her work.

What was her work and how did she afford the warehouse? Well, it consisted of a lot of automation, but besides that it was a very private project, and she could afford it and the apartment thanks to her patent on the Fusion Reactor.

But Izumi wasn’t working on any of that this day, she was out in town.

She was walking through a shopping strip not far from the apartment, just minding her own business.

“Excuse me, but by any chance are you Izumi Shield?”

And there was the part she hadn’t thought about. The people who recognise her.

She turned around to look at the speaker.

It was a girl, probably her age, with black hair pulled up in a spiky ponytail.

Izumi smiled at her, trying to stay polite “Hello, yes I am Izumi. May I ask who you are?”

The girl blinked “Oh my apologies. My name is Momo Yaoyorozu. I apologise if I interrupted your day, but I had to make sure”

Izumi raised an eyebrow “You didn’t interrupt me necessarily, but are you related to Toto and Coco Yaoyorozu, the CEOs of Yaoyorozu Industries?” asked Izumi back.

Momo smiled “Yes, I am. I’m glad that you remember them. Your Fusion Reactor has been a great boon to the company, so on behalf of them, I thank you” the girl bowed to Izumi.

Izumi waved dismissively “No need to thank me. I needed the reactor for my own plans, me giving it to the public was just to make the world better”

Momo paused mid bow, then looked up at Izumi with a confused expression “Your own plans?”

Izumi nodded “I needed it to become a hero”

Momo gained a surprised expression “You plan to become a hero? But, don’t you already have a career in the scientific field?”

Izumi nodded “I do, but it’s not what I want to do. I’ve wanted to be a hero for as long as I can remember, but when I was declared quirkless I was told it would be impossible” explained she sadly.

Momo frowned, but didn’t say anything.

Izumi continued “But then I went to I-Island, and everyone began to support me. That’s when I realised that a quirk doesn’t make you a hero, it’s your actions, and I intend to be a hero everyone can look up to” she smiled brightly to Momo.

Momo stood in front of the greenette with her mouth slightly agape.

But after a moment, a smile spread across Momo’s face “That is very inspirational. Are you planning on going to UA then?” asked the black haired girl.

Izumi nodded “Yes. I’m taking the entrance exam in just over ten months”

Momo raised an eyebrow “The entrance exam? Why not the recommendation exam? Surely you could get in that way thanks to your father” questioned the girl with confusion.

Izumi shook her head “Because I want to show I deserve to be there, that I’m not weak and I can fight. The recommendation exam has no combat portion, but the regular entrance exam is purely combat. I want to show that I can use my brain to work past my lack of a quirk” explained she with conviction.

Momo hadn’t thought of it like that, but she could understand the grenettes reasoning.

Momo smiled to her in response “Well, perhaps we will be classmates then” 

Izumi smiled back “Perhaps we will” then she gained a thoughtful expression “Say, do you want to exchange numbers so we can stay in contact?”asked she curiously.

Momo was surprised by the suggestion “You want to stay in contact? Why?”

The greenette scratched her cheek sheepishly “Well, I’ll be honest, I don’t have a lot, well, any friends, especially not in Japan, and you’ve been nice to me without getting all excited about my… ‘fame’” explained she shyly.

Momo had trouble believing that, but then she remembered the girl’s speech during her presentation of the Fusion Feactor.

_ ‘She was heavily bullied’ _ reminded Momo herself.

The ravenette smiled “Sure then” she pulled out her phone and handed it to Izumi “Here, put in your number while I put in mine” she gestured for Izumi to give Momo her phone.

Izumi smiled and handed over her phone. The two of them put in their numbers into the other’s phone, before they both handed them back.

Momo bowed politely “I’m sorry for interrupting you, but it was nice to meet you”

Izumi waved it away again “Don’t worry about it, it’s fine. I need to get going now, I’ll speak to you later” said she as she began to walk away.

Momo nodded and waved “Alright, goodbye Shield”

Izumi waved back “Goodbye, but call me Izumi”

Momo blinked at the casualness directed at her, but before she could argue it, the girl was already gone.

  
  
  
  


Izumi continued going through the shopping district, while getting recognised several times more along the way. That meant pictures and autographs.

But by the end of it, she managed to find a small, secluded café.

She entered the café and looked around the interior. It had a fairly homey feel to it, which Izumi liked.

“Hello there, can I help you?”

Izumi blinked and turned to the desk, where the clerk was standing and smiling at her.

Izumi realised the man was asking if she wanted to order anything and looked up at the menu “Um, yes, could I have some… camomile tea?”

The clerk nodded “I'll get it right to you. Until it’s done, please take a seat. I apologise if we’re a bit cramped, it’s a little busy currently”

Izumi nodded and walked further into the café.

True to the clerk’s word, the café was full. Every table was occupied, but only one had a free seat, and it was a two seated window table.

Izumi approached the table, where a girl was sitting.

She stopped next to the table “Um, excuse me, do you mind if I sit here? It’s the only free seat in the café” asked she politely.

The girl looked up at her, and her eyes seemed to widen for a moment, but her expression schooled quickly and a polite smile appeared instead “Of course you may, go right ahead” 

Izumi smiled back and sat down in front of the girl.

Izumi had a chance to look at the girl. She was wearing a white dress, which went well with her baby blue, lavender and pale grey hair. She also had pretty bluish-lilac coloured eyes and fair pale skin.

Izumi found herself wanting to reach out to the girl, but she wasn’t the one to talk first.

“Pardon me, but aren’t you Izumi Shield? The Technocrat Savant?” asked the girl with a curious tone.

Izumi internally groaned at the nickname. For some reason, people had picked up the nickname for her shortly after her presentation, and it only got strengthened when she released improvements to existing technologies and inventions over the years.

She sighed “Yes, I am Izumi Shield. I have been recognised a lot more than I thought I would” 

The girl raised an eyebrow “Well you have been seen as an icon here. Your speech at the I-Expo has sparked movements to improve the lives of quirkless people, so of course you would be well known” explained the girl, before taking another sip of her tea.

Izumi blinked “Wait what? I haven’t heard about this” she was surprised by the idea that a movement had started over her speech back at her presentation.

The girl hummed “I suppose the news may not have reached I-Island, but yes, your speech spurred a large movement, one that even made its way into the government. Several new laws are in fact already being pushed through. It is quite impressive in my opinion” explained the girl with an impressed tone.

Izumi remained quiet for a few moments.

As she stayed quiet, the clerk come over with her tea.

“Your tea Miss. Enjoy” said the clerk as he put the tea on the table.

Izumi nodded in thanks “Thank you”

Izumi turned back to the girl “Excuse me, but can I have your name? You know mine already after all”

The girl smiled with amusement “I suppose that is fair. My name is Saiko Intelli, it is an honour to meet you” introduced the girl, with a small polite bow.

Izumi blinked “I’m sorry if this is rude, but why do you consider it an honour to meet me?” asked the greenette with confusion.

Saiko hummed again “Well, besides what I mentioned before, I admire your intellect” explained she.

Izumi tilted her head “My intellect? What do you mean?”

The girl raised her tea cup “I have an above average IQ myself, in the genius category, but my quirk enhances my IQ when I drink tea and close my eyes. The increase depends on the kind of tea I drink. I have admired the fact that your natural intellect matches up to my quirk enhanced intellect. Truly, quirks have made us take many things for granted, and our intellect is one of those” she sounded passionate as she spoke.

Izumi couldn’t help the short laugh that came out “Yeah, I know it has”

The two girls got quiet as they drank their tea.

Saiko broke the silence again “So, may I ask what you are doing in Japan? It is rare for an I-Island scientist to get permission to leave the island” asked the girl with curiosity.

Izumi tilted her head from side to side “Well, technically I’m not an actual scientist, as I’m not yet a full adult, so I’m not bound by that rule. As for why I’m here, I’m going to attend UA” explained Izumi before taking a sip from her tea.

Saiko’s eyes widened in surprise “UA? Why would you wish to go there? Have you not already graduated university?”

Izumi hummed “I have, yes, but I’m chasing a dream that was snuffed out once”

She looked up at Saiko with a fire in her eyes “I want to become a hero, one everyone can look up to no matter what” her voice was full of conviction as she spoke.

Saiko’s eyes were wide as she stared at Izumi.

Then, the girl seemed to recover and a smile spread across her face “That is very admirable goal. I wish to become a hero as well, so perhaps we will see each other there?”

Izumi blinked, then giggled “Why let fate decide?” she put her hand into her pocket and pulled out her phone “Why don’t we exchange numbers?”

Saiko’s eyes widened “Really? You’re positive you are alright with this?” asked the girl with a worried tone.

Izumi raised an unimpressed eyebrow “I asked, didn’t I? Plus, I don’t have many friends, and I enjoyed talking with you” admitted Izumi sheepishly.

Saiko remembered her speech, how she was bullied, and smiled as she pulled out her phone.

The two girls exchanged numbers, but stayed seated and continued to talk for a while, getting to know each other further.

It turned out that Saiko’s father was a high ranking government official, and one of the few politicians leading the Quirkless Reformation Act, as it was called.

As they talked, Izumi found herself getting stuck on the other girl’s features, such as staring at her eyes, her lips as they moved, her pretty hair and fair skin.

Izumi shook her head, snapping out of the daze she had been going into.

_ ‘Where did that come from?’ _ wondered the girl.

Izumi has made two friends just a month into her return to Japan, but the second one is making her have strange thoughts. Where will things go? Time will tell.


	12. Slimey Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 9th. Chapter 1/2.
> 
> Izumi finds herself in not one, but two tricky situations.

“Speech” _ ‘thoughts’ _

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


Another month passed, and Izumi was back out in the city once more.

During the month, Izumi had frequently spoken with both Momo and Saiko, getting to know each better.

She ended up going out for tea with Saiko on one occasion, which Izumi found to be very fun, yet she couldn’t pinpoint what had made it as fun to her as it did.

Regardless, she was currently walking through town, her hair tied up in a short ponytail and on her way to test out a more recent invention.

The technology behind the invention had been a minor accident, but would prove to be immensely useful if perfected, which was why she had decided to create the device she was wearing under her clothes.

What did it do? Well-

A sound from behind Izumi cut shook her out of her thoughts.

She had been walking through a tunnel under a motorway, when the sound of the manhole cover behind her opened up.

She turned around in a split second, only to be met a wall of sludge.

“A small sized invisibility cloak” the voice grunted “A tight fit, but it’ll have to do”

The sludge wrapped itself around Izumi, before it began to force itself into her mouth.

Izumi’s eyes widened  _ ‘What’s going on? Is it a villain? Am I going to die here?’ _ thought she with panic as she began to thrash around, desperately trying to tear the sludge out of her throat.

The sludge villain growled “Stop thrashing around, you’re only making this more difficult for the both of us. Just be a good little girl and let me take over your body so I can esca-“

“HAVE NO FEAR”

The villain stopped forcing sludge into Izumi’s mouth “All Mi-“

“FOR I AM HERE.  **TEXAS. SMASH** ”

All at once, Izumi felt the sludge be torn away from her body, only to be replaced by a strong wind.

The wind dissipated quickly, and Izumi’s body met the ground. As she laid on the ground, dark patches began to appear in her vision.

Moments before she lost consciousness, a familiar face and blonde hair appeared in her vision. It sounded like they said something, but she couldn’t make out the words.

Then everything went dark.

  
  
  
  


Izumi came to again before long, but she felt something warm wrapped around her, which meant she couldn’t be on the ground.

That’s when her ears began to pick up sounds.

“Izumi, wake up, please”

Izumi managed to open her eyes, but it took a moment for them to focus.

When they did, she saw a very familiar and very dear face.

“Uncle Might?” asked Izumi with a raspy voice.

Blue, sunken in eyes locked on to Izumi’s own jade green “Izumi? Oh thank god, I was afraid I had lost you” his voice was heavy with relief.

Izumi looked around “What happened?” asked the girl as she got out of the man’s arms.

All Might’s expression turned pained “I was chasing a villain, but he managed to get away momentarily and got to you. I got here before he finished doing… whatever he was attempting to do to you, but you lost consciousness after being freed. I managed to get what sludge remained inside your system out and restart your breathing, but you’ve been unconscious for more than ten minutes”

Izumi looked at him for a moment with a blank expression.

Then, she raised her arm, and lightly chopped the man on the head.

All Might whipped to her with a surprised look, but Izumi spoke before he could “I don’t blame you, so don’t feel bad. Sometimes civilians get caught in the crossfire, we both know that, so don’t give me that expression, alright?” she had a slightly scolding tone as she spoke, but her expression was soft.

All Might looked at her for a moment, then a small smile spread across his face “You’re right, you’re always right, but you also know that it’s not that easy” 

Izumi nodded “I know, but you know my stance on it now, so try not to beat yourself up over it” she looked around the tunnel “Did you get the villain?” asked she as she searched for the sludge villain.

All Might nodded and patted his pocket “I managed to quickly capture him in some soda bottles I had, then I realised it was you who was being attacked and I went to help you. Speaking of, are you alright? Are you in any pain?” asked he with renewed worry.

Izumi took a moment to feel herself over, then shook her head “No, not really, but I think I can still taste the villain, and it’s really foul” she stuck her tongue as a frown appeared on her face.

All Might chuckled “That is good to hear, well, the unhurt part at least. How about we go get you something to wash out your mouth then?” suggested the man.

Izumi nodded with a smile “Sure, but only if you release your quirk. No need to keep it up if the villain is unconscious”

All Might let out an amused huff, before smoke began to surround him, and in a sudden ‘pop’, All Might disappeared and was replaced by a slightly shorter, but still rather tall, thin blonde man.

Izumi frowned at him “You’ve gotten thinner. You haven’t been taking care of yourself properly, have you?” 

He flinched, which was all Izumi needed. 

She sighed and gave him a pointed look “Toshinori Yagi, if you don’t start taking better care of yourself, I  _ will _ make a robot and VI to take care of you. That includes keeping you from doing hero work” she gave him a look that left no room for arguing. It was a look she had inherited from her mother.

Yagi didn’t meet her look, knowing what he would see “I… I’ll try my best, but without my stomach, well, food is a lot more difficult to enjoy, so I often see no point in eating more than necessary to survive” admitted the man with a slightly solemn tone.

Izumi huffed “You can’t do hero work with only the bare necessary nutrients. Look, why don’t you ask Recovery Girl if she has any nutrient pastes that can be mixed with other food. I know they exist, so don’t try and tell me no”

Yagi sighed in defeat “All right, I’ll do that, just please, don’t make a robot or anything” asked the blonde with a pleading tone.

Izumi gave him a pointed look “Take care of yourself, and I won’t have to”

Yagi nodded, then began coughing into his hand, leaving some blood on it “Um, shall we go get that drink for you?”

Izumi smiled and nodded, then the two of them left the tunnel.

They didn’t notice when the bottles fell out of Yagi’s pocket halfway to the store.

  
  
  


Yagi paid the café clerk for the camomile tea, then handed it to Izumi.

She took a large sip of the drink, then quickly stuck out her tongue and began to fan her tongue “Hod, hod, hod” muttered the girl.

Yagi chuckled “Careful now Izumi, burning your tongue won’t help now will it?”

Izumi pouted, her tongue still hanging out of her mouth, but she didn’t retort.

Yagi patted her head “Come, let’s walk and talk” suggested he with a smile.

Izumi smiled and nodded. The two of them left the small café they had stopped at and began walking at a slow pace.

Izumi took a sip of her tea, then looked up at Yagi “So, what are you doing in Musutafu?”

Yagi smiled mischievously “Sorry, I can't reveal that yet” 

Izumi raised an eyebrow, then gained a thoughtful expression.

A smile spread across her face “I can guess what you’re doing” she gave him a sideways look.

Yagi let out a laugh “Yes, I know you can, but i won’t tell you even if you’re correct”

Izumi shrugged “Fair enough”

A short silence fell between them as Izumi continued to drink her tea.

“So, where were you going before… that happened?” asked Yagi after a minute.

Izumi blinked, the facepalmed “I forgot about that, now I’m late” she groaned as her hand slid down her face.

Yagi raised an eyebrow “What do you mean you’re late?” asked he with confusion.

She sighed “I was going to test a new invention, but then that hap-“

She was cut off as a large explosion went off a few blocks away and smoke billowed into the sky.

Both Yagi and Izumi whipped with wide eyes to stare at the rising smoke.

Neither said anything as they began to rush in the direction of the smoke.

  
  
  
  


“Oh man, this kid’s quirk is great!” laughed a familiar voice.

Izumi and Yagi came to a stop at the end of a road, and the scene they arrived to was straight out of a movie.

Their eyes widened when they saw the familiar liquid form of the sludge villain.

Yagi immediately reached down to where the bottles had been in his pockets, and found them no longer there.

“Shit. I must have dropped them while we walked” 

Izumi looked up at him “Uncle, how much time do you have left?”

He shook his head “Little to nothing. I was supposed to have caught him then gone home and rest” answered the blonde.

Izumi turned back to the sludge villain, only to see an explosion erupt from him.

“Hahaha, you damn heroes won’t get to me with this kid around, man this is awesome” continued the villain gleefully.

Izumi’s eyes widened. Explosions?

That’s when she saw it. Ash blonde hair. Red eyes.

“Kacchan” muttered the girl.

Her expression hardened.

“Uncle. I’m about to do something stupid. Don’t be mad”

Yagi turned to her with a confused expression, but his eyes widened when she began to walk forward.

“Izumi! Wai-“ called out the man, only to pause as the girl disappeared in a shimmering blue wave of light.

  
  
  
  


Kamui Woods was beginning to fear they wouldn’t be able to save the kid the villain had taken hostage.

What made it impossible, was the fact that the kid seemed to be firing their quirk off at random, definitely from trying to get away from the villain, but the villain just somehow redirected the attacks.

“Damn it, how long until someone with a more suitable quirk comes around?” shouted the wooden hero.

Death Arms responded “Five minutes, maybe more”

Kamui swore  _ ‘That won’t be quick enough. The villain is suffocating him’ _

“Someone with a more suitable quirk? Are you serious?”

Everyone paused.

That was a girl’s voice. A loud one that had shouted over all the chaos.

“You’re heroes. You’re supposed to save people, regardless of the circumstances. If you’re not going to do anything, then someone else will have to”

All of a sudden, the sludge villain cried out in pain.

Everyone turned to look at the villain.

The villain was reeling back, as if something had hit it.

Then a moment later, a small hole appeared in the sludge, leading into the ash blonde.

Then in the next second, the ash blonde came out of the sludge.

The sludge villain recovered “What the hell was that? Where the hell are you?”

The sound of something hitting the villain sounded out, as the villain was sent reeling again.

“I’m right in front of you, but I guess my invention worked since you can’t see me” the voice was mocking.

The villain growled, then his eyes locked onto the ash blonde again “Damn it, my hostage” he made a grab for him again “Get back here you”

Then the villain was sent back again.

“Hey heroes, are you going to do something, or will you just stand there?” asked the voice.

That shook the heroes out of their gawking, and made Kamui Woods and Death Arms move into action.

They rushed the villain, who had tried to go for the hostage again, but was knocked back by the invisible person.

It didn’t take long from there until they had managed to capture the villain and secured the hostage.

It was at that point they turned their attention to the voice.

“Where are you? You’d better show yourself or you’re going to get more charges than just vigilantism” said Death Arms with an annoyed tone.

Then someone spoke, right next to them “Vigilantism? Good luck charging me with that”

Both heroes jumped back, the voice having surprised them, but then their words registered for them.

“What are you talking about?” asked Kamui with confusion.

“You should know when you see me” answered the voice.

Then, in between the two heroes, in a shimmering display of shining hexagons, a person began to appear.

The heroes moved to capture the person, but when their face was revealed, they stopped in their tracks.

In front of them, stood a very familiar person.

Green eyes looked between the heroes “Hello, Kamui Woods, Death Arms. My name is Izumi Shield, and as you likely know, i am quirkless” greeted Izumi with a friendly tone.

Everyone was staring with shock. It was her, the Technocrat Savant, the Quirkless Wonder.

Izumi bowed politely “I apologise for calling you out like that, but it was very… infuriating, to hear you speaking about ‘someone with a more suitable quirk’. I could name several ways that you could have easily gotten to the hostage, but you didn’t. You let your quirks determine your ability to help” her voice was starting to sound strained.

Death Arms shook out of his shock and scowled “Of course we did, if we don’t have a matching quirk, then we can’t do anything” 

She whipped to him and shot him a glare “Then explain how I, the quirkless girl, managed to do what you, the quirked heroes, failed to do”

Death Arms paused.

When he didn’t respond for a few seconds, Izumi continued “I don’t have a quirk, but you know what I do have? My intellect, and so do you, but the thing is that humanity has come to believe it is reliant on quirks and that they can’t do anything without them. But if that’s the case, how did humanity survive for millennia before quirks appeared? The answer, is our advanced intelligence. We used our intellect to shape the world to suit our needs, but quirks have made us lazy. Now, people rely on their quirks, but when they fail,  _ we _ fail to fall back on what we can always rely on, and that is our intelligence. That is how I kept the villain away, because I deduced his weakness and capitalised on it, and I used what I’ve created” ranted Izumi, her tone slightly agitated as she got further into it.

Everyone was staring at her, but some were starting to realise she was correct. She was quirkless, but she had beaten the villain when the heroes failed to.

Izumi then turned, to the ash blonde, who was staring at her “And you, Kacchan, you used your quirk willynilly and set fire to most of the buildings in this district. You’re just as guilty of relying on your quirk as the heroes are”

The ash blonde-Kacchan, stared at her with shock. A look that was unfamiliar to the girl on his face.

She huffed and turned back to the two heroes “You can’t arrest me for vigilantism, you know that, and I only fought in defence of another, so I’ll be taking my leave. I was late for my test before, but it looks like I won’t need it after all” she began to walk away.

Kamui reached out his hand “Hey wai-“ but he stopped as the girl disappeared from view in another shimmering display.

Nobody moved or said anything for a few minutes after, not until the EMTs rushed over to ‘Kacchan’ and began fussing over him, which shook everyone else out of their shock.

The reporters obviously went crazy over the fact they now had confirmation that Izumi was in Musutafu, while the heroes were left embarrassed and with new food for thought.

Meanwhile, Izumi had gone back to Yagi and guided him away so she could go visible again.

They walked a few blocks away, then Izumi turned visible again and released a heavy sigh.

Yagi meanwhile, was staring at her “How- why- what the hell” breathed out the blonde.

Izumi giggled sheepishly “Sorry Uncle, but I couldn’t just stand there, especially since I just experienced that earlier myself”

Yagi gave her an incredulous look “You ran in there. Did you even think?”

She shook her head immediately, but then she gained a serious expression “He needed help, and I had the ability to. I don’t need more of a reason than that” there was conviction in her voice as she spoke to him.

Yagi stared at her for a while, but then a smile spread across his face “The words of a true hero. Izumi, you will make a wonderful hero” he put a hand on her head.

Izumi was surprised by the smile, but she returned it after a moment “Thanks Uncle”

Yagi looked around, as if he was checking if anyone was there.

Once he decided there was no one there, he turned back to Izumi, now wearing a serious expression “Izumi. I have made my decision on something. I want to extend an offer to you”

Izumi blinked at the sudden change in attitude from the blonde, but said nothing, inviting him to continue.

He continued as she wanted “You know how I’ve never revealed what my quirk is? How I always deflect away questions with some terrible witty humour or something else?”

Izumi nodded with a confused expression, but then her face lit up with understanding.

Yagi smiled as he saw the expression “My quirk is called One for All. And I want you to inherit it”

Izumi’s eyes widened “Did you just say inherit? Inherit your quirk?” asked she with shock.

Yagi nodded “My quirk, One for All, it is not one I was born with. I was given the quirk by my master, who had been given it by another before her, and I want to pass it on to you, and my mantle as the symbol of peace” explained the blonde.

Izumi was staring at him with disbelief. A quirk that can be given to someone else? And he wants her to be the symbol of peace?

Izumi’s head lowered as her brain processed the information.

She was quiet for a few minutes, before she looked up at Yagi with a smile.

“Thank you Uncle-

but I decline”

:3


	13. Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 9th. Chapter 2/2.
> 
> Yagi responds to Izumi's answer

“Speech” _ ‘thoughts’ _ “ underline for English ”

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


Yagi and Izumi looked at each other in silence.

Then, finally, Yagi smiled “I had a feeling you would say that, especially after that speech, but I wanted to try anyway” he chuckled with some amusement.

Izumi blinked “You’re… not upset that I said no?” asked she with surprise.

The blonde shook his head “No. As I said, I had strong feeling you would decline, but it was worth asking regardless” his expression turned serious again “But I want you to remember, this is a secret that cannot be revealed unless it is someone I or my successor trust explicitly. I doubt I need to tell you why”

Izumi nodded, a similarly serious expression on her face “If it got out, everybody would be rushing to try and get the quirk. It would cause chaos”

Yagi nodded “Correct. Now, I hadn’t originally intended to do this, but you’re intelligent, much more so than me, and I trust you, so when I find my successor, I want to introduce you to them and I want you to help them, with whatever it may be. Can you do this for me?” asked the man with a bow.

Izumi looked at him with an unreadable expression, before a giggle went past her lips “Come on Uncle, you know you don’t have to bow, or ask. I’ll help however I can” promised Izumi with a bright smile.

Yagi smiled back at her “Thank you Izumi”

Silence fell on them again.

Izumi stretched “I think I’m going to go home. Do you want to come say hi to Melissa?”

Yagi thought for a moment, then smiled “Sure, it has been a while since I’ve last seen her”

Izumi smiled back “Then follow me”

The two of them left towards Izumi and Melissa’s apartment, chatting all the while.

  
  
  
  


When the two of them arrived at the apartment, Izumi immediately received a very stern lecture from Melissa.

“ You could have gotten in trouble! What were you thinking?! ” exclaimed the blonde, bespectacled girl.

Izumi cowered underneath the taller girl’s look, but tried to smile “W-well, t-the PCD worked, and I couldn’t j-just stand there w-when the heroes w-were doing nothing” explained she with a stuttered.

Melissa gave her an unimpressed expression “If it had been almost anyone else, you would have been arrested and lost your chance at going to UA as well as becoming a hero” the blonde sighed and rubbed her eyes beneath her glasses “Izumi, you can’t go around doing things like this just because the law doesn’t include quirkless people”

Izumi chuckled sheepishly, then gained an embarrassed expression “I know Sis, but, I just couldn’t help myself. I’m sorry” apologised the greenette with a dejected expression.

Melissa’s expression softened, but she wasn’t the next to speak.

“Melissa, please don’t be so harsh on her. If she hadn’t acted, chances are the hostage wouldn’t have made it” interjected Yagi, trying to calm down the blonde girl.

Melissa turned to Yagi with narrowed eyes “That may be the case, but I have no intentions on being lenient with her” the girl turned back to Izumi and was about to say something, but then she did a double take.

She stared at Yagi with wide eyes, then a wide smile spread across her face “Uncle Might” she wrapped the thin man up in a hug.

Yagi was surprised by the sudden change in the girl’s attitude, but he melted into the hug quickly “Hello Melissa, I hope you don’t mind me dropping in unannounced”

Melissa released the hug to smile at him “You’re always welcome here” then she blinked and looked him up and down, then frowned “You’ve gotten thinner”

Yagi sighed and shook his head with a fond smile “Yes, Izumi said the same and she’s already given me a thorough scolding, so you don’t have to” assured the man.

Melissa raised an unimpressed eyebrow, but relented as she knew Izumi cared about his health as much as she did.

She turned back to Izumi, who was looking somewhat relieved at having lost the blonde’s attention.

Melissa gave her a smile, but it was a smile that hid something less kind “Izumi~. I’m not done with you yet, but I’ll leave it for now, until Uncle leaves” singsonged the girl with a sickly sweet voice.

Izumi tensed up and gave her sister a nervous smile “O-ok”

Melissa nodded, then turned back to Yagi with a real smile “Come on inside Uncle. Do you want some tea?”

Yagi sweatdropped “Uh, sure, that sounds nice”

The blonde girl guided the man into the apartment, while Izumi stayed by the front door and tried to recover from what had just happened.

  
  
  
  


Yagi stayed for several hours, even through dinner, which was luckily something easy for him to eat, being Miso soup and rice.

He finally decided it was time to leave before it got dark, and bid the two girls farewell.

He left after exchanging hugs with both girls, leaving just them in the apartment.

Melissa sighed and a worried frown found its way onto her face “I still find it hard to believe that that’s actually Uncle Might” she turned to Izumi “And I’m also still confused as to how you managed to figure it out after just knowing him for a few minutes”

Izumi shrugged “His mannerisms were the same, as was his speech pattern. It wasn’t hard to figure out from there” explained the greenette dismissively.

Melissa gave her a deadpan expression “Easy for you maybe, but remember that you’re a lot smarter than most people, so it really wasn’t as obvious to me or Mama”

Izumi blinked, then rubbed her neck “Sorry, I forget sometimes” apologised the girl.

Melissa smiled “That’s a good thing you know, it means you’re not overconfident and believe your better than others, but when you say things like that, it can be misinterpreted” explained the blonde girl.

Izumi blinked again, then smiled “I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you Sis”

“You’re welcome. Now, let’s get back to what I was saying earlier” Melissa’s smile turned into something slightly threatening.

Izumi swallowed nervously. It was going to be a long evening.

Poor Izumi, but she brought it upon herself.


	14. Entrance and Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 11th. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> Izumi gets a phone call, and meets someone new, while also being a little show off.

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’_ **“???”**

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


Two more months went by, and Izumi was in her warehouse, which she had redesigned into a workshop.

She was currently in the middle of working on a vehicle, one she had designed long ago, but hadn’t gotten around to, as other things had been more important up until then.

She had been working for several hours, but then as she was starting to finish up, she got a phone call.

She blinked, and moved to clean her hands in a cloth, before answering the call, forgetting to check the caller before pressing the button.

“Hello, this Izumi Shield” answered she politely.

There was a familiar chuckle from the other side “Hello Izumi, it’s me, Toshinori”

Izumi’s face brightened “Uncle, hello. It’s not very often you call me, what’s the occasion?” asked she happily.

Yagi chuckled again “Yes I know, but you know as well as I do that my work keeps me busy. So, you recall what I asked of you roughly two months ago? When I asked you to be my successor?” asked the blonde slightly cryptically.

The girl raised an eyebrow “Yeah?” Then she paused as she realised what he was talking about “Wait, did you find someone already?” asked she with surprise.

“Yes, though it was little over a week ago. Do you recall the incident that happened around then, the one with the collapsed building?” asked Yagi.

Izumi hummed “Yes, I do”

“Well, they didn’t report on it, but there was a girl who ran in and used her quirk to help remove the rubble. Thanks to her, a lot of people survived, people that would likely have died otherwise” explained he with an almost proud tone.

A smile spread across Izumi’s face “And you chose her to become your successor? And she accepted?” deduced the greenette.

“Indeed she did. And now that she’s begun her training, I want to introduce you to her. I’m having her clean up Dagobah municipal beach to prepare her for it, but she should be ready to receive it roughly two or so months before UA. She has done some minor working out on the side already, so she doesn’t need the full seven months until UA, which will give her time to get used to it before the entrance exam” explained the man further, while staying cryptic about One for All, just in case someone was listening.

Izumi nodded to herself “Alright. If you want, I can help with transporting the trash too. I need a long term test for one of my inventions, and this would be perfect for it” suggested she with a gleeful tone.

Yagi hummed “If you are certain it is safe, then I do not see why not, but do you have permission to… use this invention outside of your own property?” asked he with a slightly worried tone.

Izumi giggled “Of course I do. It was easy to get permission, especially since it’s private property that I’ve created myself, so you have nothing to worry about in that regard” assured she with an amused tone.

Yagi let out an amused huff “Alright then. Well, back to your introduction. I was thinking, if you have time you could come meet her today? She arrives here at roughly four o’ clock, which is in about two hours”

Izumi looked around the workshop “I should be able to make that. You don’t mind if I make my entrance with flair, right?” asked she with an excited tone.

Yagi let out a laugh “I don’t see why not. I will see you then I suppose?”

Izumi smiled “Yep. Bye Uncle” 

Yagi said his goodbye, then they both hung up the phone call.

Izumi looked around her workshop and hummed to herself _ ‘I should have time to finish up’ _

She went back over to the workbench she had been working at.

As she walked over, she spoke out loud.

“Adjutant. Spin up the Dropship and send it to the warehouse, would you please?”

A synthetic, slightly English female voice answered over the loudspeakers **“Affirmative Mistress. Activating Dropship, initiating Autoflight function, warehouse coordinates locked”**

  
  
  
  
  


Yagi was standing at Dagobah municipal beach, by the stairs going down to the sand, all the while minding his own business as usual.

“Hello Mister Yagi” called out a voice.

Yagi turned to look down the other side of the parking lot, where a familiar face was running towards him.

He smiled “Hello Young Uraraka, how are you today?” asked the blonde.

The brown haired girl- Uraraka, smiled at him “I had a great day today. How about you? Are you alright?” asked the girl with a somewhat worried tone.

Yagi chuckled and patted the girl on the head “Worry not Young Uraraka, I am taking care of myself, there are people who remind me to almost daily” assured the man.

Uraraka nodded “Alright, if you say so”

Yagi raised a finger as his face lit up “Ah yes, speaking of people, there is someone I want you to meet today. They should be arriving before long” he began looking around the area, trying to spot the person.

Uraraka tilted her head “Someone you want me to meet? Who?”

Yagi kept scanning the area as he answered “Someone who will be far better suited to help you with-“

He cut himself off as his eyes narrowed and he brought a hand to protect them from the sun while looking toward the sky.

“Is that her?” asked he aloud suddenly.

Uraraka’s expression turned confused and she turned her head to follow his gaze.

She spotted something in the sky. It looked like a small plane.

But there was one problem.

It was going straight towards the ocean.

Uraraka began to panic and turned to Yagi “Mister Yagi! That plane looks like it’s about to crash!” 

Yagi’s brow was furrowed, then a smile spread across his face “No, it won’t. Take a look”

Uraraka’s confused by his apparent nonchalantness, but turned back to the plane.

She watched with growing dread as it got closer to the water.

Then all at once it reared up and travelled across the water’s surface.

Right towards them.

Her eyes widened as it got closer, at very high speeds.

She grabbed onto Yagi’s arm and started to tug at him “Mister Yagi, we need to get out of here”

Yagi turned and gave her a reassuring smile “No need to worry, it’ll be fine”

She looked at him with wide, fearful eyes “There is no way this is going to be fine! It’s going to crash!” shouted the girl in panic.

Yagi patted her on the head “If it’s at risk of crashing, then I will stop it, so either way I will have to stay, but I promise on my life, that everything will be fine” promised the blonde with a soft tone.

It was a familiar tone, reminiscent of the same one he uses as All Might to calm people during accidents.

She trusted that tone, and she would trust it now.

She turned back to look at the plane, that was now almost at the beach.

However, she realised that this ‘plane’ looked… strange.

She was proven right, as just off the shoreline, the nose reared up, but two bright orange lights shone from the sides of it.

Uraraka’s eyes widened as it got closer, and she realised it wasn’t a normal plane, but some kind of rocket VTOL ship.

It came to a near full stop just short of the shoreline, before the nose went back down and, what she assumed to be, the engines angled slightly backwards to give it some forward momentum.

As it came over the parking area, it slowed before coming to a stop.

It turned around while hovering above the parking lot, meaning the cockpit was facing Yagi and Uraraka, then slowly but surely it began to lower towards the ground.

Three latches opened underneath the… ‘aircraft’, revealing three landing legs, and shortly after the aircraft touched down.

The engines, which were quite loud, audibly and visibly shut down moments after.

Uraraka was staring with wide eyes all the while. She had just seen something out of a science fiction movie.

There was a hissing sound from the front of the craft, then another hatch opened, and a ramp extended down towards the ground.

The sound of footsteps could be heard from inside the aircraft, then a moment later a figure appeared in the open doorway.

“Whew, that was exhilarating”

Uraraka stared as a familiar face came into view.

Yagi chuckled “It was something to see. Another fine creation Izumi” said the man as he looked over the aircraft.

Izumi smiled as she walked down the ramp “Thanks Uncle, it took a while to get the engines and rotors calibrated properly, but now it flies at mach speed with ease and can hover anywhere and anytime”

Uraraka was still staring, which the greenette took notice of.

She walked over to the brown haired girl and smiled “Hello, you must be Uncle’s successor. My name is Izumi Shield, though you probably know that already, judging by your staring” she reached out a hand for the girl to shake.

Uraraka shook out of her daze, while her already pink cheeks became red with minor embarrassment “O-oh, y-yes. M-my name I-is Ochako U-Uraraka, i-it’s an honour to m-meet you” she grabbed Izumi’s hand to shake it, before she blinked as what the greenette had said sunk in “Wait, he told you about me? Isn’t that supposed to be a big secret?” asked the brunette as she turned to Yagi.

Yagi shrugged “It is, but there were multiple reasons for why I told her. One, she's better suited to help you improve your quirk and One for All than I am, and two, she would have figured it out eventually regardless. Remember, she’s one of the smartest people on the planet, and we’re close enough that she calls me Uncle. It would only have been a matter of time before she figured it out” explained the blonde with a grin.

Izumi giggled “Yep, that would happen. I figured out he was All Might as well, after just knowing him as Yagi for about ten minutes. It helped that I had met him before the… injury” added Izumi, her tone becoming solemn at the end.

Yagi’s expression softened, and he walked over and put a hand on Izumi’s head.

When she looked up at him, she met a soft smile “Don't worry Izumi, the injury isn’t as bad, thanks to you and David’s work on my suit” assured he kindly.

Izumi looked at him for a moment, then nodded “Ok, but if that changes, don’t hesitate to come to me, alright?”

The blonde nodded “I promise” he turned back to Ochako “I apologise about that. The revelation of the injury hit Izumi hard, and she hasn’t quite gotten over it yet”

Ochako expression turned worried, but she didn’t know what to say, so she just nodded in understanding.

Izumi took a deep breath, then a smile came back to her face “I’m ok, let’s get to it” she turned back to Yagi “So, what’s the plan Uncle” asked she cheerily.

Yagi hummed “For now, my plan is for you to observe Young Uraraka, and perhaps give guidance where possible. You are more intelligent than I am, so you are bound to think of things I wouldn’t have”

Izumi brought a hand to her chin, then nodded “Alright, that sounds fine. Will you do combat training with her eventually?” asked the greenette further.

Yagi blinked, then rubbed the back of his neck “Um, no, I hadn’t really intended to. You know I don’t use martial arts, I’ve never needed it, so I didn’t think about it” admitted he with an embarrassed tone.

Izumi stared at him blankly, then sighed “Alright. I’m gonna be doing martial arts training with her then, but it can wait until she inherits One for All. She doesn’t have the build to be a brute forcer like you, I can tell just from looking at her” she looked the brunette up and down as she said this.

Yagi turned to look over Ochako as well, then sighed “You’re right, and I knew it as well, but I still didn’t think of it” he turned back to the greenette with a lopsided smile “This is what I meant by you being bound to think of things I hadn’t”

Izumi raised an eyebrow, then a small smile appeared on her face “Well I’m glad you decided to reach out instead of trying to do it yourself. It could have ended badly otherwise”

The blonde flinched slightly at her bluntness “Ouch, I know I can be bad, but I’m not that bad, am I?”

Izumi shrugged “Maybe, maybe not, I haven’t seen enough of your day to day decisions to make a consensus. Well, besides your eating habits, which are a pretty big negative” she gave him a small glare at the last part.

Yagi looked away, trying to seem ignorant of her words.

He cleared his throat and turned back to Ochako “Young Uraraka, why don’t we get started, shall we?”

Uraraka blinked “Um sure. Do you just want me to do the usual?”

Yagi nodded “Yes, but put the trash in the large bins. Izumi will transport the bins to the recycling plant in her-“ he paused as he realised he didn’t know what the aircraft was. He turned to the girl in question “Actually, what is this aircraft?”

Izumi blinked “Oh right. This is my G-226 Aerial Transport, but I just call it a Dropship for short. It can carry many tons of cargo with ease, despite only having two engines” explained Izumi proudly.

Ochako raised a hand “How does it stay stable though? It only has one engine on each side, so how does it manage to stay in one place without tilting?” asked the brunette with confusion.

Izumi smiled “The secret to that, is several heavy duty gyroscopes and stabilisers. They can keep it stable with almost no movement. If you want, I’ll let you fly along later, maybe fly you home too” suggested she cheerfully.

Ochako stared at her, then the plane, then her again “You’d let me fly along?”

Izumi nodded “Of course. It’s supposed to be a people carrier, and there’s room for two people in the cockpit, so you can easily enjoy the view with me”

Ochako stared for another moment, then a wide excited smile spread across her face “That sounds really awesome. If you’re fine with it, then I would love to”

Izumi smiled “Then that’s the plan” she turned to the beach, then back to Ochako “Well, I guess you should get to it”

Ochako nodded and turned to run down the stairs towards the beach.

Yagi called out to her as she ran down “Remember to be careful”

The girl turned and gave him a thumbs up, along with a smile, then turned back and ran across the sand.

Izumi hummed with an analytical expression “She seems bubbly, and thoughtful of others, but also attentive of details. She’ll be a good successor” determined the girl.

Yagi nodded with a proud smile “Indeed she will, I’m glad you approve as well”

The greenette turned to the blonde with a raised eyebrow “She’s your successor, why does my approval matter?” asked she with a confused tone.

Yagi turned to her with a smile “Because you’re intelligent, and I value your opinion as much as some of my most trusted friends. That, and you’re better at reading people and figuring out their thinking process than I am, so it is also reassuring that you see the same I do” answered he with honesty.

Izumi blinked, then a small blush appeared on her face “Oh, um, thank you” 

Yagi chuckled “Come, let’s go down to the sand and keep an eye on Young Uraraka” he turned to look at the ship “Um, will you get in trouble for leaving the… ‘Dropship’ there?” asked he with a raised eyebrow.

Izumi turned to look, then shrugged “There really isn’t a law that surrounds the Dropship, but I could probably get in trouble for blocking multiple parking spots” the girl hummed for a moment, then brought her left forearm up in front of her “Adjutant. Take control of the Dropship and fly it back to SkyShield and get it refuelled”

**“Affirmative Mistress. Activating Dropship, initiating Autoflight function, Sky Shield coordinates locked”** answered a synthetic female voice, with a slightly English accent.

Yagi looked at Izumi with surprise, but then the sound of the Dropship’s engines reactivating caught his attention, and he turned back in time to see the ramp retracting back to the ship and the door closing.

Moments after, the engines revved up and the ship began to rise from the ground.

It moved forward slowly at first, then as it reached the water the engines pointed backwards and it shot off, reaching mach one after just a few seconds, creating a loud sonic boom as it continued to gain altitude.

Yagi stared after it with shock, then once it got too small to see, he slowly turned to stare at Izumi, who was looking at him expectantly.

He finally found his voice “Izumi. What was that?”

Izumi smiled “Which part?” asked she innocently.

Yagi looked around a befumbled expression before looking back to her “Everything!” exclaimed he with wide eyes as he threw his hands into the air.

Izumi continued to smile innocently “Well. The voice you heard was my AI, Adjutant. She helps me with cataloging my work and she can control many of my inventions, just like she did with the Dropship just now” explained she cheerfully.

Yagi stared at her “You have an AI? How?” 

Izumi shrugged “I needed it and got some help from one of my co-workers at I-Island who specialises in programming. At first she was surprised by my request, but once I explained it, she was actually quite excited for the challenge. So, she wrote Adjutant’s programming and guidelines, while I prepared her memory core, and that’s how she came around. I only have one problem, and that’s the fact my co-worker programmed her to call me ‘Mistress’ and won’t tell me how to change it, and Adjutant won’t accept verbal commands to change it” she huffed with a small pout as she finished. The fact Adjutant called her Mistress still threw her off, but she either had to get used to it, or learn advanced programming, and she knew which was faster.

Yagi blinked at her several times, then put his hands together and brought them up to his face.

He took in a deep breath, then sighed heavily as he dropped his arms to his sides “I don’t know why I’m surprised anymore, you’re intelligent, and resourceful enough for something of this caliber” he rubbed his eyes in exasperation.

Izumi giggled “Of course i am. But this is small compared to some of the other things I have going” added she innocently again.

Yagi narrowed his eyes at her “I’m not even going to ask. Let’s just get down to the sand” said the man as he turned and began walking away, completely done with the situation.

Izumi couldn’t help the laughing fit that came from her.

Yagi couldn’t handle it, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Medivac Dropship](https://starcraft.fandom.com/wiki/Medivac_dropship) This is the vechicle the dropship is based off of. It's basically the exact same in the fic, except it doesn't have the healing capabilities, at least not yet.
> 
> [Adjutant](https://starcraft.fandom.com/wiki/Adjutant) And here we have the canon Adjutant.  
[Adjutant voice lines](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YEaY8One1zg) And here are some voice lines so you all can get an idea of what she sounds like, though remember she is technically speaking Japanese in the fic.


	15. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 16th. Chapter 1/2.  
(No, this is not a Q&A chapter where you guys get to ask questions, because you can do that whenever anyway)
> 
> Izumi gets called in to answer.

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’_ **“Adjutant”**

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  
  


Two weeks passed after Izumi’s introduction to Ochako.

As promised, Izumi had flown the girl home in the Dropship that day, and scared a large part of the city’s population at the same time.

Questions had been asked by the public, but the only answers they had been given was that, no, it was not an alien spaceship, and no, it was not a government or military aircraft. This however, did little to calm down the public, which forced the government to reach out to Izumi.

They asked her to do a public announcement of the Dropship, which was what she was, reluctantly, going to do.

Of course, she put in a patent for the G-226 Aerial Transport before she revealed it, to make sure no one could claim it as their own.

So that’s why she currently found herself backstage at a conference stage, in front of the National Diet building in Tokyo.

Why was she at such a high profile place as the Diet building?

Because apparently the news hadn’t just spread through Musutafu, or even Japan.

No, it had gone worldwide in less than a week, making the conference more important than before.

The Prime Minister of Japan walked on stage, yes,  _ the _ Prime Minister, making the hundreds of reporters present go crazy and take so many pictures that one would become hard of hearing from the cameras clicking.

She walked over to the podium and cleared her throat “Thank you all for coming here to this conference. As we announced, this conference is being held to address the growing unrest surrounding the… ‘spaceship’, that was seen in Musutafu two weeks ago”

“Before i begin, i would like to remind you all again, that it is not alien nor is it a government or military craft” 

Several hands from the crowd of reporters raised up.

The Minister, deciding to humour them, picked out one of them “You have a question?”

The reporter stood up “Yes Madam. The government has stated these things before, but you haven’t given us an answer, only denials, so who or what has created this spaceship?”asked the female reporter.

The Prime Minister internally groaned, but remained calm externally “That, I was about to get to”

The reporter had the decency to look somewhat embarrassed at basically wasting everyone’s time, and sat back down.

The Minister refocused on the rest of the crowd “The reason why we never revealed who created this ship, was to prevent them from being hounded by the media. They do not need it, nor do we want them to have to bother with it, but as this has gotten out of control, we reached out to them and asked them to reveal it to everyone”

“And that is what the purpose of this conference is. The creator of the spaceship is here and they will be answering questions to reassure you, the public” she gestured to the entrance of the conference stage.

Izumi took a deep breath, then walked on to the stage, immediately being assaulted by camera flashes, but they didn’t last long as people paused when she got fully into view.

She walked over to the podium, where the Minister was standing and they bowed to each other.

Izumi then walked up to the podium, but she needed a small stool to reach up to the microphone, not that the reporters could see.

She scanned the crowd for a quick moment, then smiled “Hello everyone, you all most likely know me, but to be polite, i am Izumi Shield, young inventor and apparently an alien too” her last statement got chuckles from the crowd of reporters.

Izumi continued “So, before i begin, i think the way I’m going to do this is like a Q&A. Basically, you will all ask me questions and I will answer them, this way I should cover everything you want to know without missing anything. So, show of hands please” explained she as she looked over the crowd.

Literally every reporter present at the conference raised their hands.

Izumi scanned around, then she picked out a reporter, which she did by naming their affiliate station.

The reporter stood up “Miss Shield, you are the creator of this… spaceship?” asked the reporter simply.

Izumi nodded “I am. And, well, it’s not an actual spaceship, but it is capable of reaching orbit and flying in a vacuum” 

The reporter did a double take “Wait, it can reach orbit?”

Izumi nodded nonchalantly “Yep. It took a long time to figure out the propulsion system, but once I did, it was surprisingly easy to put them into use”

She then pointed upwards “In case you’re curious where the ship is, it’s approaching us right now”

Everyone looked up, quickly spotting a small object in the sky that was creating smoke trails.

The object began to get closer, then as it got close enough, a rumbling sound could be heard coming from it.

As it got closer still, it slowed, the rumbling getting louder all the while.

Then, the Dropship came to a stop above the stage, hovering in place while it’s engines threw wind in every direction.

It stayed there long enough for the reporters to recover from their shock and take some pictures of it, while the camera men managed to film it.

Once Izumi determined it had been there for long enough, she told Adjutant to take it back to Sky Shield.

The reporters followed it as it ascended back into the sky, until they lost sight of it.

Once Izumi could see that the reporters’ attentions were back on her, she continued her explanation.

“That was my invention, the G-226 Aerial Transport, but i just call it the Dropship for short. Its powerful and efficient engines give it the capability to fly long haul flights at mach speed with ease. They also allow the Dropship the ability to carry loads well over 150 tons though it was originally designed as a people carrier, i redesigned it to be able to carry heavy loads externally as well, like a crane helicopter” explained the greenette as she went into business mode.

She looked over the crowd “Do any of you have any questions related to the Dropship?”

Several hands raised up, and the girl quickly picked out a reporter.

“Do you have a pilot to fly it, seeing as it flew her without you?” asked the reporter.

Izumi tilted her head from side to side “Well, technically it does, and that would be me, but it doesn’t have another pilot. The one who flew it just now, was my AI, Adjutant. Introduce yourself Adjutant” she brought her left forearm in front of her, and pressed a few times on the communicator strapped to her arm.

The loudspeakers, where Izumi was speaking through, crackled for a moment, before settling down again.

Then a new voice spoke through  **“Greetings. My designation is Adjutant. My purpose is to assist Mistress Shield in her scientific and everyday endeavours by cataloging data, offering assistance and recording discoveries”** introduced the synthetic voice of Adjutant.

Izumi cut in “Ignore the Mistress part. Her programmer put it in and she won’t tell me how to change it, nor will Adjutant change it for me”

**“Creator Nirida has blocked access to this feature without proper clearance”**

Izumi groaned and rolled her eyes “Yes Adjutant, I know, I was just telling everyone else”

**“Apologies Mistress. I have not been programmed for social interactions”**

The greenette’s expression softened “I know Adjutant” she pressed a few buttons on her communicator again, and there was another crackle from the speakers as Adjutant disconnected.

Izumi turned back to the reporters with a sheepish expression “Sorry about that. Um, where was I?” 

The reporter spoke up “I think you answered my question” said he as he sat down.

Izumi blinked, but accepted it and went to choose another person.

She picked out another reporter “Miss Shield, is it alright if I ask why and how you’re here in Musutafu?”

Izumi raised an eyebrow, then shrugged “You can ask why I am here, but I won’t answer, as that’s a private matter. But I’m unsure as to what you mean exactly by ‘how am I here’” her expression was perplexed as she asked that.

“Oh, I meant that, usually I-Island scientists are not allowed to leave the island, so I, and many others have been wondering how you are here” explained the reporter.

Izumi’s face lit up with realisation “Aaah, you meant that, well that’s easy, the law didn’t encompass me. What I mean by that is, that since i wasn’t a full adult yet by their laws, I can’t be a proper scientist either, even though they gave me a lab in the Tower. So that’s how I’m here basically” explained Izumi with some amount of glee. It had been satisfying to find that loophole in the law, well for her at least, not so much the Board. I-Island followed the American laws when it came to being an adult, so unless she had been 21, they wouldn’t have been able to keep her.

The reporter nodded with a small amused smile and sat down again.

Izumi went through several more reporters, and several of them continued to try and pry out why she was in Musutafu, but she shut them down each time, refusing to tell them.

Finally, another reporter asked it again, and Izumi snapped.

She put her hands down, literally “Enough. I’ve told you I won’t tell you why I’m in Musutafu, if you don’t stop asking, then I will end this conference here and now, am I clear?” she glared at the crowd of reporters, she could tell it was working, judging by how many of them looked away or shrunk in on themselves slightly.

Then, a particularly ballsy and daring reporter decided to test her “Are you here to go to UA? We need to know why someone like you is here”

Izumi’s eye twitched and her face lowered to hide her eyes behind her hair.

“Adjutant. Send the Dropship back down. I’m leaving”

The crowd of reporter’s eyes widened, and many, especially the ballsy reporter who realised their mistake, tried to get her to stay.

Izumi responded by giving them a hard glare, which silenced them immediately “I told you I would end it, you decided to test me. This conference is over” Izumi left the podium and walked backstage, leaving a crowd of reporters and a Minister who weren’t quite sure of what to do.

Izumi didn’t care however. The reporter hadn’t listened, and she wasn’t going to keep taking that.

She managed to catch her breath backstage, and calm down some, but she was still in a very bad mood.

A few moments later, the Prime Minister came backstage as well.

She walked over to Izumi “Well, that could have ended better, but I do not blame you for doing what you did”

Izumi turned to the Minister with an expressionless face “They tested me, and I delivered. I’m not about to let them act like they deserve to know about my private life”

The Minister nodded in agreement “I agree with you completely. In my personal opinion, you did the right thing. This should teach them not to act like this in the future, and if it doesn’t, then you shut them down again. A politician can’t do this normally, but you aren’t a politician so this option is valid. But remember, it can very well backfire on you if they decide to write half truths about you that paint you in a bad light” 

Izumi nodded “Thank you Madam, I’ll keep that in mind. Now, is there anything you want to go over before i leave? Because I’m in a very bad mood now” her tone supported her claim. It sounded tense.

The Minister hummed “Well, there is a minor thing, but I wish to talk about that in private. Are you willing to come sit with me for a bit before you leave, or would you rather do it another day when you are in a better mood?” 

Izumi hummed as well “It depends. Is it something that could make me more angry?” 

The Minister shook her head “No, I shouldn’t think so, but truthfully it depends on where things go” answered she with a smile.

Izumi raised an eyebrow, then sighed “Alright, I’d rather get it out of the way now then instead of having to come back another day. Lead the way Madam” she stood up and turned to the Minister.

The Minister nodded “Then follow me please”

The Minister began to leave the conference stage with Izumi and four agents in tow.

They entered the Diet building and walked through several hallways.

If Izumi had been in a better mood, she would have been excited to be in such an important building, but she wasn’t in a good mood, so she didn’t particularly care much at that time.

Eventually they arrived at a door with a pair of agents standing in front of it.

One of the agents opened the door as they got close, and both Izumi and the Minister walked inside.

The four agents that had been following them stayed outside as the door behind them closed, leaving the Minister and Izumi alone in the room.

Or so she thought.

She blinked when she spotted a man in military attire sitting in one of the sofas inside.

The man stood up as the two of them came in “Ah, hello there Prime Minister, did the conference finish already?” 

The Minister nodded “Yes… it ended early due to a, very daring reporter” answered she cryptically.

The man raised an eyebrow “A daring reporter?”

Izumi cut in, her anger flaring momentarily “A reporter who apparently doesn’t respect personal privacy” said the greenette through grit teeth.

Both the Minister and the military man blinked and turned to Izumi, who was trying to steady her breathing.

She took a deep breath and looked to the other people present “I apologise about that, I lost my temper momentarily” she bowed politely in apology.

The man looked at her for a moment, then chuckled lightly “Well, I cannot blame you then. Nosey reporters get on everyone’s nerves, so you needn’t apologise for them aggravating you” he reached out a hand “My name is Atsuhiro Kataoka, I’m a general in the Japanese Defense Force” introduce the man.

Externally, Izumi seemed polite and smiled while shaking his hand, but internally she was afraid she was in trouble, her anger having been out to the side momentarily. After all, it’s not often you end up having to talk with both the Prime Minister and a JDF general.

Evidently they had some idea that she was thinking this, as the Prime Minister put on a reassuring smile “Don’t worry. You aren’t in any trouble, nor will we be confiscating anything from you”

Izumi sighed internally and physically relaxed.

The Minister gestured to the sofas in the room, and for Izumi to take a seat.

Izumi did as she asked, and took a seat in the sofa, while the Minister and Kataoka sat in the sofa across from her.

The Minister folded her hands “I suppose you will want to get this over with quickly, am I correct?” 

Izumi nodded in confirmation “I mean no offence, but after the conference my mood is very bad” 

The Minister nodded “I thought as much. We will get right to the point then. The reason why we wished to talk to you was because the military has detected your Dropship going into orbit very often and staying there for extended periods of time. After your Dropship caused the stir some two weeks ago, the military decided to follow it visually, only to... well, you might be able to guess what we discovered” explained she with a serious expression.

Izumi hummed, though she was frowning slightly “That would be Sky Shield. It’s my orbital construction platform and vehicle and resource depot” answered the girl.

The Minister and Kataoka raised eyebrows at her “Orbital construction platform? You’re creating something like that?” asked the general with obvious surprise.

She raised a finger “Have created. It’s fully operational and ready to construct almost anything I want or need”

The Minister’s expression turned worried “But, why would you create this, SkyShield? You’re not pla-“

Izumi cut her off “I am planning something. I’m planning on being a hero. And to be a hero I need my inventions, but if I make a base on the ground, not only will it be more difficult to respond to incidents, it will also be expensive to pay for the used land. My solution to both issues, was Sky Shield. Space isn’t owned by anyone, which means not having to pay anyone for anything other than resources, it’ll allow everything to be more mobile, and finally, I won’t have to answer to anyone” explained Izumi with a fairly blank tone and expression. He she been in a better mood, she might’ve sounded gleeful even.

The Minister and Kataoka stared at her with surprise, not entirely sure what to say.

They looked at each other for a moment, then back to Izumi “We… we will have to talk about what to… make of this situation, as it is very unique. Do you mind staying here for a few minutes while we go… discuss this in another room?” asked the general.

Izumi nodded, but said nothing.

The Minister and Kataoka stood up, then left the room through an adjacent door.

As they closed the door behind them, Izumi turned to her left forearm.

“Adjutant, activate holo display”

**“Yes, Mistress. Holo display activating”**

A small disk rose from the communicator on her arm with a click and hiss, then Izumi took the disk and placed it on the table in front of her.

A moment later, the disk flickered to life and began projecting a keyboard and screen into the air.

They both settled in front of her at a comfortable height and distance, giving her easy access to the keyboard.

She moved her hands over the keyboard and began to type.

“Adjutant. What’s the status of Project Capital?” asked the girl suddenly.

A small, adjacent screen window opened next to the screen Izumi was using to do her work.

On the screen, appeared what looked like a woman, but it was obvious she wasn’t human.

**“Project Capital is at 63 percent projected completion. Prototypes 1, 2 and three have seen continued success. If this pattern continues, the project is estimated to be complete in half a year to a year”** the metallic woman that appeared on the screen, was Adjutant.

Yes, Izumi had decided to create a humanoid ‘core’ for it. The core currently resided in Sky Shield, away from physical tampering, and it’s processing power and firewalls protect it from all forms of hacking, including quirk assisted ones.

Izumi hummed “That’s acceptable. Continue as planned. Alert me if there are any complications as usual”

**“Understood Mistress, parameters unchanged, continuing construction”**

Izumi gained a small smile “Thank you Adjutant”

**“You are welcome, Mistress”**

Izumi continued to type in silence, while she waited for the Minister and Kataoka to come back.

A few minutes later, the door opened again and the Minister and Kataoka walked back in.

Both of them paused however, when they saw Izumi typing away at her holo display.

The girl looked up at them and noticed their surprised expression “Apologies. I decided to check up on some things while you were away, I hope you don’t mind”

They shook out of their surprise and shook their heads “N-no, it’s not an issue, it was just… surprising” answered the Minister.

Izumi nodded, and deactivated the holo display, then picked up the disc and reinserted it into the communicator on her arm.

The Minister and general walked back to the sofa and sat across from the girl.

The general took point this time “We have… come to a decision”

Izumi nodded, but said nothing as she waited for him to continue.

“Seeing as your… assets, are out of our official jurisdiction, we cannot legally do much about it, but, we can, and will, keep surveillance of it. We have acknowledged the fact that this is for the good of the Japanese people, and we are aware of your wish of becoming a hero. That is why we are allowing you to proceed unhindered, for now” explained Kataoka calmly and professionally.

Izumi nodded in understanding “I understand, thank you Sir, Madam” she bowed politely.

The Minister put up a hand, bringing Izumi’s attention to her “We want you to know, that we’re only doing this because it’s in orbit. Had it been on Japanese soil, we would have done something more, but seeing as you are the only one with a cheap and easy way up to Sky Shield, at least that we know of, we cannot reasonably do anything about it. In short, we have no other choice than to trust you and your word” explained she very bluntly.

Izumi nodded again “Yes, I suspected that was the case. If it will help calm your nerves, I’m willing to show it to you, but I don’t want what you see to get out. I’d rather keep Sky Shield a secret for now”

The Minister and general raised eyebrows “Do you mean, going to space and physically seeing it?” asked Kataoka

Izumi smiled “Precisely. You’re afraid of it, and I want to show you that you don’t have anything to be afraid of, and the best way to do that is by showing you it directly”

The. Insisted and Kataoka shared a look, before nodding to each other. They turned back to Izumi “When would it be best to do this?” asked the Minister.

Izumi hummed “I am going up this weekend to do a regular check up, to make sure everything is working as intended. You can come with me then if your schedules allow it” answered the greenette.

The Minister waved dismissively “If my schedule doesn’t allow it, then I will clear it. This affects the entirety of Japan, so it is more important than a meeting or two” the general nodded in agreement.

Izumi smiled “Alright then”

From there, Izumi went over when she was doing it and what would be happening.

Before she left the Diet building, she had made a plan with the Minister and Kataoka.

The decision was that the Prime Minister, Kataoka, and several other generals would be accompanying Izumi during her check up trip to Sky Shield. They had also promised to keep everything they saw a secret, to honour Izumi’s wishes.

Once they had planned everything, Izumi was escorted out of the Diet building by a small group of agents.

She was brought to a car and driven to a nearby helicopter port, where the Dropship had been waiting for her.

She said her thanks to the agents, then stepped onboard the Dropship.

A minute later, the Dropship’s engines roared to life and it soon lifted off the ground and flew towards Musutafu.

Looks like Izumi got the attention of the higher ups. Let’s hope they don’t try to stop her.


	16. A Sequence of events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 16th. Chapter 2/2.
> 
> Izuku meets up with an acquaintance, and things happen from there.

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’_ **“Adjutant/Radio communication”**

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


Another two weeks went by.

During that time, Izumi had held her promise and took the Prime Minister and the generals up to Sky Shield.

To say they had been shocked by the large platform, would have been an immense understatement.

Sky Shield was large, roughly 25 by 25 kilometres, and consisted of one large, circular platform, connected to four wings which consisted of a further array of smaller platforms. The platform had several, large stabilisers, which kept it in orbit without actually having to orbit the planet. This was to make sure that it would always be in position to assist Izumi when she needed it.

It was littered with fully automated, modular factories, capable of creating almost anything Izumi needed.

It also had many, many large anti-air turrets to defend it from any potential attackers, unlikely though it was. These also had an experimental form of scanner, which used gravitational waves to detect incoming craft, meaning it could detect cloaked ships easily as well if needed. Obviously, she didn’t tell the generals this, as they would likely ask her for the plans to them, or something along those lines.

All in all, they were speechless by the time Izumi had finished her check up and explanation.

Finally, one of them asked the question she had been waiting for.

“How did you even build this?” asked one of the generals with disbelief.

Izumi smiled to him “One word. Robots” answered she innocently.

They raised eyebrows at her, but said nothing, prompting her to continue.

“I mentioned this during my presentation of the fusion reactor a few years ago, but I have a masters degree in Robotics. As such, I used my knowledge, and the help of my AI, to create an army of autonomous construction bots. And thanks to my fusion reactor and the super efficient power cells a co-worker at I-Island created, they have all the power they’ll need for months, if not years without recharging or refuelling. These bots are called the T-280 Space Construction Vehicle, or SCV for short. I’ve created varying sizes, but the most common stands at roughly 3.7 meters. They’re equipped with Plasma Welders and experimental Fusion Cutters, which allow them to work on the platform with ease. And almost all of this was designed and created by me” explained Izumi with practiced ease. She enjoyed showing off her creations, even if they were supposed to be secret.

She also enjoyed the looks of pure awe on people’s faces as they were confronted with what they thought was impossible.

Following this, Izumi finished up some final things, before returning everyone to the surface.

Following this, the government and military decided that they would keep surveillance of Sky Shield, not because they didn’t trust her, as they mentioned, but because it mostly made them feel better in general, which Izumi could understand.

But that was just over a week ago. Currently, Izumi was drinking tea in a familiar café with a familiar face.

Saiko hummed “The conference was quite a thing to see, especially the ship and the ending. Quite fascinating really” said the girl at one point.

Izumi raised an eyebrow “I guess by ‘the ending’, you mean when I cut off the conference because the reporters were being disrespectful?” 

Saiko nodded “Do not misunderstand me, I support your actions. Those reporters likely thought that since you are younger, you would cave eventually. You’ve proven them wrong now, so it shouldn’t happen again, unless it’s another quite rude reporter. But enough about that, how have you been since then?” asked the girl politely as she moved the topic away from the conference.

Izumi smiled, silently grateful for the change of topic “I’ve been well. I’ve been making progress on some projects, and I’m helping a friend prepare for UA, or, rather I’m helping a friend, who is coaching someone else, and I’m helping them coach the other person, if that makes sense” 

Saiko nodded “That is kind of you to do. I am making my own preparations for UA as well, though mine mostly consist of mock scenarios to improve my decision making” explained Saiko, though she averted her gaze as she said the last bit.

Izumi’s brow furrowed “Only? I hope you’re doing combat training as well, you likely won’t make it through the entrance exam otherwise” 

Saiko’s eyes widened “Excuse me? What do you mean?” asked the girl with a confused tone.

Izumi shrugged, but her expression stayed the same “The heroics exam is combat oriented. You have to destroy robots to get points. If you don’t have some ability to destroy the robots, you will be fail the exam” explained the greenette with an… annoyed tone?

Saiko was taken aback by the revelation “But, why? And how do you know this?” asked the light greynette, now with a worried tone.

Izumi looked out the window of the café “My Robotics teacher at the university on I-Island was the one who designed the robots currently used in the exam. He told us about it absentmindedly one day, even though he’s probably not supposed to talk about it” explained she with a fond smile. She had enjoyed her time at the university.

Saiko’s head lowered so she was looking at the table a bewildered expression.

She stayed quiet for a moment, then her expression turned thoughtful and looked up at Izumi “There must be more to it than that. Being able to fight doesn’t make a hero, it’s their actions and willingness to help others”

Izumi grinned and turned back to Saiko “I thought the exact same thing. And after some heavy digging, I’ve found some clues. There are people who’ve mentioned a second point system for the exam. Usually, messages like these would be deleted by UA to protect what the entrance exam is like, but sometimes their system seems to overlook messages like these because their contents likely aren’t descriptive enough for them to get flagged. If my theory is correct, this second point system is related to heroism, possibly from helping out or protecting your fellow contestants or something else” explained Izumi with no small amount of excited glee.

Saiko blinked at her, then her expression turned thoughtful.

After a few moments of thinking, a smile appeared on her face “Yes… I can see the logic. It would make sense for them to have such a point system” agreed the girl with a grin of her own.

Izumi nodded, then her expression turned stern and she pointed a finger at the girl “Now, I want you to take some kind of martial arts training. I’ll even train you myself if I have to”

Saiko looked taken aback by her claim “You’d go that far? Why?”

Izumi smiled, a genuine happy smile “Because I want to see you at UA” admitted the girl. What she didn’t know, was there was a small blush on her cheeks as she said this.

Saiko felt a weird feeling in her chest at Izumi’s answer, but it was warm, and fuzzy.

She didn’t know why, but she felt her cheeks heat up and a smile spreading across her face “W-well, if you don’t mind, then I would be honoured if you would train me” she didn’t know where the stutter, nor her choice to be trained by Izumi came from.

Izumi smiled even brighter “Of course. If you can give me your schedule, then I’ll set up a plan for when to teach you” she was giddy, it was clear to see.

Saiko nodded and the two of them began to plan their schedules.

  
  
  
  


A few days went by, and the two of them had their first session together.

Izumi looked Saiko up and down as she stood in front of her.

The lavender-greynette had put on a fitting tank top that cut off just above her stomach and a basic pair of workout shorts, neither managing to leave a whole lot to the imagination, while her hair was pulled up in a ponytail.

Izumi felt her cheeks heat up, but she was confused as to why. She hadn’t even started working out yet.

Saiko found herself in a similar situation, as Izumi’s skin tight bodysuit also left little to the imagination.

The light lavender-greynette fidgeted “M-May I ask, w-why you are wearing a skintight bodysuit?” asked she with a small stutter.

Izumi blinked, then looked away as she felt her cheeks getting warmer “W-well, it’s because m-my hero suit is going to be designed like this, so I train with it to get used t-to it” answered the greenette with a stutter of her own.

The two girls stood in front of each other awkwardly for a few seconds, before Izumi cleared her throat “Alright, let’s get started. First, let’s do some stretches to loosen up. It’ll also give me some idea of where you are physically and what we’ll need to work on” Izumi’s personality took a sudden turn and she suddenly seemed more authoritarian.

Saiko blinked at the change, but was also thankful for the distraction “I understand. I believe I am somewhat limber, and I do exercise frequently”

Izumi nodded “That’s good, it means we might not have to take as many breaks as I originally thought. Alright, I’ll show you what to do, then you mirror me, understood?”

Saiko nodded in understanding.

Izumi went on to show Saiko several stretching exercises, and managed to show just how limber she was, while the lavender-greynette followed as best she could. True to her claim, she was somewhat limber, but not nearly as much as Izumi.

After about thirty minutes, Izumi stood back up from the mat and turned to Saiko, who was catching her breath.

Izumi giggled “Tired already?” teased the girl.

Saiko turned her head to look up at Izumi and shook her head “N-no, it was just, difficult” 

Izumi smiled at her “The more you do it, the easier it will get, so it’s a good idea to do it outside of training as well. Do you need a minute before we get started?”

The lavender-greynette shook her head and stood up “No, I am ready. What would you have me do next?” asked she with a determined expression.

Izumi’s smile turned into an approving grin “I like your grit. Alright, I’ll start slow, just follow my movements and we’ll slowly speed up as we go, then at the end we’ll put it all together and try some light sparring” 

Saiko nodded in understanding once again. 

Izumi went to the middle of the room they were in, and gestured for Saiko to take position beside her.

Izumi went through many martial arts movements, showing of the simplest ones first. She did this several times, to make sure Saiko had memorised them well, then she let her stand in the middle.

Izumi helped the lavender-greynette adjust her form, made sure she threw her punches properly and didn’t pull anything.

Once Izumi decided that Saiko had the basics down enough, she decided to start the sparring.

Izumi took position in front of Saiko “Alright, you just throw some punches and kicks, and I’ll parry or dodge them. I’ll tell you what to fix as we go along, just like before, alright?”

Saiko nodded in understanding, and took up a stance. It was still off, but not as much as when she had first started.

The lavender-greynette went through some moves, lashing out with amature punches and kicks.

And just as Izumi had said, she parried all of them easily.

After Saiko tried for a few minutes, Izumi decided to finish it.

She parried another punch, but this time she grabbed her arm and pulled Saiko forward.

The lavender-greynette lost her balance and fell forward, and Izumi, while still holding on to the other girl’s arm, swung around the girl as she fell to the floor.

Saiko hit the padded floor of the training room, and Izumi pinned her down by holding the girl’s arm behind her back as she laid on the floor.

Izumi hummed “You’re better than I had thought. You’re a quick study”

Saiko grit her teeth on the ground “T-thank you, b-but please, l-let go of my a-arm, you are hurting m-me”

Izumi blinked and let go of her arm “Sorry, but it’s sort of the purpose of the hold. Now, are you ready to hear what you did wrong and what you did right?”

Saiko rubbed her arm as she sat on the floor, but after a moment she stood up and nodded to Izumi with a determined expression.

Izumi smiled “Good to see you’re not giving up. Alright-”

From there, Izumi went over what her friend needed to adjust and what mistakes she had made, and once Saiko had noted everything, they went back to sparring.

They sparred for another two hours, stopping every five or ten minutes to adjust Saiko’s form, then getting back to it.

Eventually, exhaustion caught up to Saiko, and she found herself unable to get up after one of Izumi’s counters.

The greenette frowned as she watched Saiko heaving for air on floor.

She crouched next to the girl, getting into her line of sight “Are you ok?”

She continued to heave for air for a few moments, then swallowed “T-...Tired” responded the lavender-greynette.

Izumi thought that was the case “Alright, we’re finished for today then” she turned the girl over so she was lying on back.

She put her arms under the other girl’s knees and back.

Saiko frowned slightly, and was about to tell Izumi not to break her back trying to carry her.

But then, in a show of surprising strength, Izumi rose up, with the lavender-greynette in her arms.

Saiko’s eyes widened in surprise as Izumi, with little issue, carried her over to one of the benches lining the walls of the room.

Izumi carefully set down the exhausted girl on the bench, putting her head on a towel they had brought.

Izumi crouched down beside Saiko again “I hadn’t meant for you to get this exhausted, I thought you would have stopped me before you, well, crashed” apologised the greenette.

Saiko hummed “So, this is what it feels like to ‘crash’. I will remember this for next time” said the girl weakly, and with a slightly raspy voice.

Izumi nodded “Good. I’ll get you some water, but you’re going to need to rest for a while before you try to get up. I’ll give you a lift home today, walking will only make it worse for you now” she stood up and walked over to the small cooler she had brought.

Saiko blinked at Izumi “A lift home?”

Izumi pulled a water bottle out of the cooler and turned around to her friend with a smile “Yep. Your family owns a large estate right? I would imagine there is enough room for the Dropship to land there”

Saiko’s eyes widened “The Dropship? You mean the ship you showed off at the conference?”

Izumi nodded as she walked back over “Yep. It’s for your own good, and it’ll give me a chance to finally see your home” added the girl with a grin.

Saiko blinked “I hadn’t realised you wished to see where I lived…” muttered the girl.

Izumi giggled “We’re friends, aren’t we? And friends go to each other’s houses sometimes to hang out. If I know where you live, then I can come around whenever and spend time with you” explained the greenette with wide smile.

Saiko looked at Izumi with surprise. She hadn’t realised they were actual friends, she had thought they were just, very well acquainted.

She felt her cheeks heat up again, but not from her exhaustion, and her cheeks tugged as a smile spread across her face.

“Yes. We’re friends”

  
  
  
  


After Saiko had rested for some time, the two of them took a quick shower to wash off most of the sweat from their sparring, and changed into their casual clothing.

Izumi helped Saiko as she walked out of the building, walking near her to act as a support and to catch her if she lost her balance or her legs buckled.

The building they had gone to spar at luckily had a large open parking lot attached to it, meaning the Dropship had plenty of space to land as it swooped down from the sky.

Saiko’s eyes were wide as the ship landed in front of her, and the boarding ramp opened at the front of it.

Izumi all the while watched her friend with a smile.

“You ready to step on?” asked Izumi.

Saiko didn’t look at her, but kept her eyes on the ship as she nodded numbly.

Izumi giggled at her awed expression. The two girls walked on board the ship a moment later, the boarding ramp closing behind them as they walked through the ship.

They made it to the cockpit after some more walking, and Izumi helped Saiko into the copilot seat.

The girl’s eyes had remained wide the entire way through, looking at everything, and now her eyes were travelling across the dashboard.

Izumi giggled as she sat in her seat “Interested in what everything does?”

Saiko turned to her, still with an expression of awe and nodded again.

Izumi smiled “Well it would take a while to explain, so it will have to wait until another time” she began to press on several buttons and flipped a few switches as she spoke.

As she did this, the engines reactivated, having shut off when the ship landed.

Izumi grabbed the controls and turned to Saiko “You ready to go?”

The lavender-greynette’s expression finally changed, and a smile appeared on her face.

Izumi nodded “Then off we go”

The engines revved up and slowly but surely, the Dropship rose up from the ground.

The nose tilted upwards as the engines rotated to propel the ship into the sky.

Izumi accessed a screen that hung to the side of her and pulled it closer to her. She put Saiko’s address into the navigation system, and once it had found her home, Izumi turned the ship in the direction of her home.

Saiko meanwhile, was staring out the window, admiring the view of both the sky and the city below them.

But then, barely two minutes into their flight, something came up.

**“Attention. Mistress, a power failure has occured at Sky Shield, platform three. Production has been completely halted, and SCVs are unable to solve the problem”** said Adjutant as she suddenly spoke through the cockpit’s radio system.

Saiko jolted at the sudden voice while Izumi blinked.

Izumi frowned “Is it urgent?” asked the girl simply.

**“All production at platform three, and subsequently platform five, has been completely halted, and production from platform one, two and four will back up in T-minus 40 minutes. I recommend solving the issue immediately”** answered the AI.

Izumi’s frown deepened, and after a moment she turned to look at Saiko, who was looking around the cockpit, but stopped when she noticed Izumi looking at her.

A worried expression found its way into Saiko’s face “Is something wrong? And what was your… AI speaking of?”

Izumi kept looking at her for a few moments, then seemed to come to a decision.

She turned back to look out the window “I’m sorry, but we’re taking a detour. Something has come up, and unless it’s fixed as soon as possible, there will be a lot of problems”

Saiko was confused by her explanation, but then the ship’s nose rose, pointing upwards and away from the ground.

The ship’s engines roared as the ship suddenly accelerated to over mach one.

Saiko was pushed back into her seat, while the ship accelerated further into the sky.

Soon after, the familiar blue sky began to disappear, and instead was replaced by an ever expanding field of blackness.

It took Saiko a moment to realise where they were going.

She turned to Izumi with wide eyes “Are we going into space? Why?”

Izumi’s expression was schooled as she turned to her friend “What you’re about to see, is a secret. You can’t tell anybody about it, and you’ll know why when you see it”

The greenette turned back to look out the window, and steered the ship to follow parallel along the earth’s surface.

As the ship moved to do so, something came into view.

Saiko’s eyes widened in shock as they fell upon the manmade platforms of Sky Shield.

She said nothing as Izumi navigated the ship towards one of the four wings of the station, revealing just how big the platform really was.

The ship set down on a landing pad, and the engines shut down, and Saiko was still staring with awe.

Izumi got out of her seat and stood next to Saiko.

“Saiko. I need you to listen to me” said the greenette with a semi stern voice.

Saiko jolted out of her daze, and turned to Izumi.

Izumi pointed outside “I’m going outside. While I’m out there, I need you to stay here. I’ll leave the communicator on, so you can talk to me and tell me if there’s anything wrong, but unless I tell you to, you are not allowed to press anything. Do you understand me?” explained the girl with seriousness.

Saiko nodded “Yes, I understand, but… what, is this place, and how?” asked she with astonishment.

Izumi was quiet for a moment, then turned to walk out of the cockpit “I’ll tell you when I get back. For now, just sit tight and don’t mess with anything” the greenette then left the cockpit.

She walked into a different part of the ship, where she put on a special suit, one she used to go physically inspect Sky Shield when needed. It was outfitted with microthrusters that allowed her to easily go wherever she needed.

A few minutes later, she walked down to the boarding ramp.

She sealed her helmet “Adjutant, can you hear me?”

**“Yes Mistress. Connection is stable”** answered the AI.

Izumi nodded to herself “Saiko, can you hear me?”

It took a moment for the answer to come  **“Y-yes, I hear you”** answered the girl awkwardly. She had probably been surprised by Izumi suddenly speaking through the radio.

“Alright. Adjutant, seal the access way and open the boarding ramp” ordered Izumi after she decided everything was ready.

**“Affirmative Mistress. Sealing access way and opening ramp”**

The door she had walked through closed behind her, while red lights began to flash through the room she was standing in.

The ramp cracked open, letting all the air in the room rush out in an instant, leaving Izumi standing in a vacuum as the ramp lowered.

As the ramp touched the landing pad, Izumi stepped out of the ship.

She looked around “Adjutant, direct to me to where the problem is”

**“Affirmative Mistress. Setting route and marking approximate area of power fault”**

Izumi turned her head as the holographic display showed a line going to the area.

“Thank you Adjutant. And while you’re at it, please display my location to Saiko in the cockpit. I think she’ll feel better if she can follow my progress” added the greenette.

**“Affirmative Mistress. Routing Sky Shield and suit camera feeds to Dropship cockpit”**

Izumi looked up towards the cockpit “Saiko, can you see me on the screen?”

**“Yes, I can see you”** answered the girl, her voice sounding less tense than it had earlier.

Izumi nodded “Good. I’m going to get going. I promise to do this as quickly as I can, just remember that if anything happens, or you want to ask anything, then just speak up and I’ll hear you”

Saiko didn’t respond, but she could still hear her through the active channel, so she accepted it and got on with it.

She activated the microthrusters, and ascended above the platform. She followed the marker Adjutant had set, which was luckily not too far away.

However, she quickly realised it could be a tricky fix.

The fault seemed to be in a small enclosed space, which explained why the SCVs couldn’t fix the fault themselves.

It was an oversight on Izumi’s part, and she mentally noted to find a way to fix the issue at a later date.

But she got to work.

After a few minutes, she managed to carefully squeeze herself into the small space, and quickly located the fault.

It looked like a cable had somehow gotten loose and gone into the path of one of the robot arms, which then severed it.

Izumi hummed “Adjutant. Cut power to platform three. There’s a severed power cable that needs replacing, get an SCV to grab a spare from the depot, type 2-6. Also, perform diagnostics on welder arm 3-23 once power is back online. It looks like it ran over the cable, and I want to make sure it didn’t damage anything” ordered the greenette.

**“Understood Mistress. Deactivating power for platform three. Sending SCV 3-14 to collect spare type 2-6 power cable. ETA, 4 minutes”**

Izumi watched as the lights outside the small space shut off, and plunged everything into darkness. She activated the lights on her helmet and nodded to herself, then got work on decoupling the power cable.

It didn’t take long, as the power cables were designed to be easily decoupled with the correct tools. Tools Izumi’s suit always had.

She went to the entrance to the small space, and waited for the the SCV to arrive with the replacement cable.

**“Is everything alright?” ** asked Saiko with a slightly worried tone over the communicator.

Izumi smiled to herself “Yeah, everything is fine. It was just a power cable that was cut over, probably by one of the welder arms”

**“Oh, good. Are you alright?”** asked the girl further.

Izumi raised an eyebrow “Of course, are you worried about little old me?” asked she with a teasing tone.

There was a sputter through the communicator  **“W-well, yes of c-course i am. You’re my friend”**

Izumi giggled “Well I appreciate it, thank you” thanked she genuinely.

Shortly thereafter, the SCV arrived with the new cable. Izumi took the new one, and gave the SCV the old one.

She then quickly went back and attached the new power cable.

Once she was sure the cable was properly attached, she spoke through the communicator again “Adjutant. Reactivate power for platform three. And scratch the previous order, perform a full diagnostics of all platform three welder arms, just in case”

**“Understood, Mistress. Reactivating power for platform three. Power online, initiating full diagnostics run for production line. Time until completion, ten minutes”**

Izumi hummed “Alright. Saiko, I’m on my way back, but we need to wait a few minutes to make sure everything is working properly before we leave” she went to leave the small space she had been working in as she talked to the lavender-greynette.

**“Alright, I understand”** answered Saiko simply.

She quickly made her way back to the Dropship, and by the time she returned, there were still seven minutes left.

She went up the boarding ramp, and as she entered inside, Adjutant closed it up and sealed it.

A moment later, the atmosphere was restored so Izumi could remove her helmet.

She took off her helmet as she walked through the ship, then went to take off the suit again.

A few minutes later, the suit was off and she walked back up to the cockpit.

As the door to the cockpit opened, Saiko turned around in her seat.

When she saw Izumi, a smile spread across her face “You’re back. Is everything well outside?” asked the girl curiously, and with a hint of relief.

Izumi smiled as she walked over and sat in the pilot’s seat “The new cable was installed without any issues, but now we just have to wait for the diagnostics to finish” answered the freckled girl.

Saiko nodded and turned to look back outside the window.

After being quiet for a few moments, Saiko spoke up again “So, what is place?” asked the lavender-greynette as she looked outside at the man-made platform.

Izumi looked outside “This is Sky Shield. It’s my construction hub, where i can mass produce almost anything i want. I created it to so i could have a place to easily produce and store my creations as well as a quick way to have everything delivered to me. Making a base on the ground is costly and takes too long to have my vehicles respond, so this was the solution i came up with” explained Izumi with a proud smile as she looked at the expansive platform she had designed.

Saiko turned to her with a surprised expression, but it turned into an impressed look as she turned back outside.

“It’s quite amazing, in my opinion. You have done in just a few years what humanity has been unable to for decades, perhaps centuries if you count all the years since quirks appeared” there was a sense of awe in her voice as she spoke.

Izumi shrugged “Well, don’t forget that technology as a whole is more advanced now than it was back before quirks appeared, which means there have been discoveries made since then that ended up being what they were likely missing back then, namely an efficient fuel source and propulsion system, the first of which had already been created when i stared, so i just filled in the gap of the engines”

Saiko hummed “True enough, and yet still, you have made so much progress in just a few years, its remarkable, awe inspiring really” it was truly remarkable how much Izumi had managed to make in just a few years.

Izumi felt her cheeks heat up slightly at the praise, but a smile spread across her face at the same time “Thank you Saiko” Izumi turned to look back out of the window”

For a short while, silence fell between them as they both stared out the window.

Eventually, Saiko spoke again “The stars are very pretty up here, much clearer than on Earth”

Izumi hummed “Yeah. Sometimes I stay here for awhile, just to watch the stars for a while” agreed Izumi.

Saiko kept looking out the window “The stars remind me of your freckles. They’re star-like as well” it took Saiko a few moments to realise what she had just said, but once she did, she began blushing up a storm.

Izumi turned to Saiko and blinked, then her eyes widened “D-did you j-jus-“

**“Diagnostic complete. Welder arms 3-7, 3-10 and 3-11 require repairs. SCVs are able to do repairs automatically”** reported Adjutant suddenly.

Izumi got distracted from what Saiko had said moments before, and turned to a console next to her “O-oh, thank you Adjutant. Tell me if there are anymore issues”

**“Affirmative Mistress. Initiating repairs. Preparing to test production line in fifteen minutes”**

Izumi nodded. She kept looking straight forward for a few moments, then spoke to Saiko without looking at her “W-well, I’m going to prepare the Dropship for take off, so strap in if you aren’t still”

Saiko looked out the window and nodded wordlessly. She was still strapped in, so she didn’t move beyond that.

Izumi went through the process of starting up the Dropship, the engines once again roaring to life.

A few moments later, the ship once again took off from the platform and turned back towards Earth.

They traveled back to the ground in awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say after what Saiko had said minutes before.

The ship passed through the clouds at high speed, angling up several kilometres above the ground to slow down.

The ship’s descent slowed as it pointed towards its original destination.

After flying for a few minutes, they arrived at the more expensive part of town, where many celebrities, business CEOs and politicians live.

Izumi looked out the cockpit down at the ground.

Suddenly Saiko pointed out the window, slightly to the right “There, that is my family’s estate, the one with the black roof and white walls” 

Izumi followed where the girl was pointing, and quickly found the house she was pointing at. It was quite easy to find, as it didn’t quite match the same building style the other houses around it were built with.

Izumi turned the ship in the direction of the house, but turned to Saiko as they got closer “Is there a place where it would be best for me to land?” 

Saiko brought a hand to her chin, then nodded after a moment “Yes, there are a pair of helicopter pads at the back of the property, I believe they are large enough for you to land upon” she pointed out the window again to where they were.

Izumi found them quickly and steered the ship in their direction.

Luckily, it seemed the pads were free, meaning Izumi would have little problems with landing.

The landing was as smooth as it had been before, and once again the engines shut down with a familiar whine.

Izumi and Saiko stayed in their seats for a moment. Then Izumi cleared her throat “W-well, I guess we should get you out so you can get some rest”

“Um, yes, that sounds… good” agreed Saiko awkwardly.

Izumi got up from her seat, then helped Saiko out of her own seat, as she was still a bit unsteady on her feet.

As they walked through the ship, Izumi broke the silence.

“Thank you for saying my freckles are pretty”

Saiko whipped to look at Izumi with wide eyes. Her stare lasted for a few seconds, until she turned to look ahead again, now with a small smile “I-I was only being honest”

Izumi turned to her and smiled “Well, I think you have pretty eyes. They’re almost the same pretty colour as your hair” a blush appeared on the greenette’s face as she said this.

Saiko gained a blush of her own and looked away from the other girl “T-thank you”

Izumi turned back to the front “I was just being honest”

Saiko couldn’t help the laugh that escaped from her mouth for a moment.

Izumi grinned victoriously at having made her laugh.

The two of them made it to the boarding ramp, and as they approached, it opened with a hiss.

The ramp descended to the ground, and when it did, it revealed a surprise, at least to Izumi.

Standing in front of the ship, was about a dozen suited people, all brandishing guns up the ramp, specifically in her direction.

Izumi blinked with wide eyes “Um, Saiko, why are there about a dozen guns aimed at me?” asked the greenette without looking away from the suited people.

Saiko sighed “Because my parents must not have seen my message and alerted the guards that we would be coming like this”

Saiko took a few steps forward, so they were out in the light.

When the guards were able to see Saiko, their eyes widened and they immediately lowered their guns.

“What is going on out here?”

Izumi blinked again, this time at the raised voice coming from behind the gathered guards.

The guards in the middle stepped to the side, revealing a man with pale grey hair and a moustache.

He blinked at the scene, but his eyes widened when they fell on Saiko.

“Saiko? What’s happening? And why is there a large… thing, on our helicopter pads?” asked the man with confusion as he walked forward, the guards following along cautiously and protectively.

Saiko gave him a deadpan expression “If you were to check your phone, you would see that I sent you a message some time ago stating I would be arriving via... unusual means, and to warn the guards of an aerial vehicle that would be arriving”

The man blinked, then fished out his phone from his pocket and turned it on.

“Oh” said the man simply as he saw the notification for the message.

He looked up with a sheepish expression “I’m sorry Saiko, I must have missed it because of the speech I was trying to write, and your mother has friends over, so she hasn’t been by her phone” apologised the man.

Saiko sighed “Of course that was the problem. No matter, there is no danger, the guards are unneeded” the girl eyed the guards, who were still cautiously watching the ship.

The man nodded, and made a gesture. The guard all holstered their weapons and left the scene a second later, while he approached Saiko.

The man looked over the Dropship with a confused expression as he walked, before he seemed to realise something and stopped just a few steps from Saiko “Wait a moment, isn’t this the Dropship Izumi Shield revealed several weeks ago?”

Saiko blinked, but didn’t respond immediately, instead looking to where she could feel Izumi still holding onto her, only to find empty space.

She was confused at first, but then she remembered the sludge villain.

_ ‘She’s wearing that?’ _ thought Saiko with surprise.

She turned back to the man “Um, yes father. She gave me a ‘lift’ home”

He whipped to look at her “Pardon, did you just say she gave you a lift home?”

“Um, yeah, I did”

Saiko’s father’s eyes widened in surprise.

Next to Saiko, Izumi began to reappear as hexagonal shapes lit up in a wave and revealed the girl.

Izumi smiled sheepishly to the man “Um, hello there. Sorry for… going invisible sir, but having a dozen firearms pointed at me wasn’t very... comfortable”

The man stared at her with surprise for a few moments, then seemed to shake out of his daze “What. How the-?” he seemed to be having trouble comprehending what was happening.

Saiko rolled her eyes “She is… my friend. She is the one who is helping me learn martial arts, but I ended up ‘crashing’ and was unable to properly walk. She offered to fly me home, which is how we are here” explained the lavender-greynette.

Her father blinked “She’s your friend?” he turned to look at Izumi with surprise “But, how, and why? I mean, i’m happy to hear my daughter has made a new friend but-“

Izumi put up a hand, stopping the man mid sentence.

She smiled to him “We met at a café a few months ago. It was full, so I asked if I could take the seat across from Saiko. We ended up talking, and shared contact information. We’ve been meeting up regularly for tea and to talk since then” explained the greenette cheerfully.

He blinked again “As simple as that? Well, alright, I suppose. I, uh, apologise for the reception, i hope we haven’t offended you in anyway” apologised the man as he bowed politely.

Izumi waved dismissively “No offence taken. They were doing their job, it just surprised me, really” assured the girl.

Saiko’s father straightened up “My name is Daishin Intelli, it’s an honour to meet you, Miss Shield” he stepped forward and reached out his hand, inviting the girl to shake it.

Izumi smiled and reached out a hand and shook Daishin’s hand “Nice to meet you too, but just call me Izumi, Miss Shield is my Mama’s name” 

He nodded “If you insist. Would you like to come inside? Perhaps have some tea?” asked the man politely as he gestured towards the house.

Izumi, not wanting to be rude, smiled “That sounds nice. We should also get Saiko inside, so she can lie down”

Daishin nodded, but it seemed tense for some reason “Right, please follow me then”

He turned on his heel and began walking towards the house.

Izumi turned to Saiko with a raised eyebrow.

The girl shook her head in response “He thinks highly of you, very highly. He is probably on edge from meeting you” explained the lavender-greynette.

Izumi blinked “He thinks highly of me? Why?”

Saiko began walking, making Izumi follow her to keep her stable “Because to him you’re a symbol. A symbol of change, and that quirks shouldn’t define a person” 

Izumi’s eyes widened “I’m a symbol?” asked she with surprise.

Saiko nodded “Did I not mention when we first met that my father was forwarding the Quirkless Rights Movement?” asked she with a raised eyebrow.

The greenette looked thoughtful, then shook her head “No, you mentioned he was a supporter, not that he was forwarding it”

Saiko hummed “I suppose I forgot that part. Either way, as a very high standing quirkless person, you are an icon to the quirkless population, and a testament to what a person is capable of without a quirk”

Izumi hadn’t realised that. She hadn’t known she was seen in such a positive light.

Izumi turned to look at Daishin.

She had things to think about now. 

  
  
  
  


They entered the house a few moments later.

Daishin guided Izumi and Saiko into the lounge, that was already occupied.

Daishin entered the lounge ahead of the two girls “Um, I’m sorry to interrupt Honey, but, we have a guest” said the man sheepishly

“A guest? Who? And what was that racket a moment ago?” asked a female voice.

At that moment, Saiko and Izumi walked into the lounge.

Sitting on a large sofa inside the lounge, were five women, one of which looked much alike Saiko.

Their eyes widened when they fell on Izumi “H-honey, i-is that who i t-think it is?” asked the woman who looked much like Saiko.

Daishin nodded “Yes. She is a friend of Saiko’s, and she gave her a lift home in the… Dropship. That was what made the ruckus”

The woman stood up suddenly “Oh my gosh, it’s her, i'm not ready” she seemed to become almost panicked as she walked back and forth.

Saiko sighed “Mother!” exclaimed the girl suddenly.

The woman stopped mid step and turned to look at the two girls with wide eyes.

Saiko continued “Calm down, there is nothing to be worried about. Izumi will think no more or less of you whether you dress well and use makeup or not. Just calm down, and introduce yourself” 

The lady stared at Saiko for a moment, then turned to Izumi, and stared for a moment.

She swallowed and walked forward to stand a bit in front of Izumi.

She bowed “H-hello, my n-name is Masako Intelli. I-it’s a g-great honour to m-meet you” stuttered out the lady nervously.

Izumi blinked at the surprising amount of nervousness coming from the woman, but she smiled after a moment “Hello Miss Intelli, my name is Izumi Shield, it’s nice to meet you too. Please call me Izumi”

The lady paused for a moment, then looked up at Izumi with a surprised expression.

Izumi tilted her head “You seem surprised. Am I not what you expected?” asked she teasingly.

Masako stared for a moment, then snapped out of her surprise and stood up straight again “Um, n-no, not particularly. I a-apologise if that s-sounds rude”

Izumi shook her head “No no, it’s ok. I wouldn’t be surprised if people thought I was stuck up, especially not after what I’ve just found about my apparent social status” she side eyed Saiko for a moment as she said this.

Daishin did a double take “Wait, did you not know about your effect on the public?” asked he with surprise.

Izumi raised an eyebrow, then shook her head “No, not really. I don’t typically follow politics, as I find it aggravating a large amount of the time, so I had no idea that I had… apparently had quite an effect on it” admitted Izumi as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Daishin stared at her for a moment, then huffed as he turned away “Well, I won’t disagree with you there”

Izumi grinned “Glad you understand. Anyway, let’s get you down onto the sofa Saiko”

Saiko sighed “Yes, that would be nice” said the girl in a joking tone.

Both Daishin and Masako’s eyes widened at their daughter’s tone, but said nothing as Izumi brought the girl over to the sofa and laid her down on it.

Once Saiko was lying down on the sofa, she looked Saiko in the eye “Are you comfortable?”

A light blush appeared on the lavender-greynette’s face, but she nodded regardless “Yes, thank you, Izumi” thanked the girl.

Izumi nodded, then turned to the girl’s parents “You already know Mister Intelli, But Saiko crashed during training, so she needs rest. No working out of any kind for the next few days, and definitely no extraneous movements for the rest of the day”

The parents blinked at her, but nodded numbly after a moment.

Saiko turned to look at her parents “Could you tell the maids to make some tea? I would like some camomile right now”

Daishin jolted “Um, yes, of course. I will be right back” he left the room quickly.

From there, it quickly evolved into pleasant conversation as everyone calmed down and became more comfortable with the situation they found themselves in.

Eventually though, Izumi had to take her leave, but not before making sure Saiko wouldn’t strain herself over the coming days.

Izumi left the Intelli household with a wide smile that day.

Welp. This was, exciting, and long.


	17. Tests and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 21st. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> The gates have opened. Time to prove themselves.

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’_ **“Adjutant”**

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


It was time.

After years of preparation.

It was finally time.

**For the UA Entrance Exam.**

Izumi held a wide smile as she walked to the prestigious university, among a crowd of other examinees.

She had decided not to take the Dropship to UA, as it would obviously cause a scene and she didn’t want to cause more than one scene that day, so she was content to walk to the university.

Of course, she wasn’t alone.

Walking on either side of her, was Ochako, Melissa and Saiko.

After their training, Saiko was looking more fit, having some muscle hidden on her fair body. She had excelled at her training over the months she had sparred with Izumi, having even managed to win on three occasions, though Izumi claims that they were flukes, just to annoy the girl..

But two months or so before the day of the exam, Ochako had joined their sessions, along with Yagi.

Izumi ended up helping both girls with training, which also included training Ochako to effectively use One for All, without revealing the nature of the quirk to the lavender-greynette.

The brown haired girl had had trouble using the quirk in the beginning, as the quirk seemed unwilling to do what the girl wanted, while also injuring her badly when she attempted to use it.

However, thanks to Izumi’s intellect, they managed to work around the issue, and even discovered that the quirk had had an effect on her own quirk.

Following Ochako inheriting One for All, her quirk’s name changed from Zero Gravity, to Gravity Engine. One for All had seemingly evolved her own quirk, making her able to not only remove the gravitational pull from an object, but also now increase it.

The discovery had been accidental, and somewhat painful, as the brunette had unintentionally used it on Izumi during their sparring, and it took her a bit too long, in Izumi’s opinion, for her to figure out how to stop it.

Of course, the revelation that her quirk now sported complete control over gravity, was a massive shock to not only Ochako, but also Izumi, who was now even more fascinated by her quirk’s power.

This change in her base quirk’s power, also helped mask the inclusion of One for All, as the sudden strength enhancement part was written off as an unusual mutation, and while rare, it was not unheard of for quirks to do this.

Meanwhile, Melissa had been working on her own innovations to prepare for UA, she had even made a rather ground beaking discovery that even Izumi had overlooked, though it was likely due to the fact their focuses lied in different areas.

Izumi hummed as they got close to UA “We're almost there”

Melissa smiled “Yep, not long left”

Saiko nodded “Indeed. We’re almost there” 

Ochako made a noise “Ooh, I’m so nervous”

Izumi turned to her and smiled “Nervous? You have no need to be nervous, you’ll do great, all of us will”

Ochako smiled in return “Thanks Izumi”

Saiko watched their interaction, and felt a strange feeling in her chest. It wasn’t the first time she had felt it, and she had only figured out what it was several weeks earlier, when she had asked her mother about the strange feelings she would have around Izumi.

The answer she had gotten made her blush harder than she likely ever had in her life.

And her thinking of it brought the blush back, but it was luckily not as intense.

“Saiko? Are you ok?”

Saiko jolted and turned to look at Izumi who was looking at her with a worried frown.

The question registered for her after a moment “O-oh, yes, I was just thinking” answered she with a wobbly smile.

Izumi raised an eyebrow, especially when she saw the blush, but she had enough tact not to ask.

“Guys, we’re here” exclaimed Ochako suddenly.

Izumi, Melissa and Saiko looked forward, and saw that they had indeed arrived at the UA gate.

All four girls looked at the gate for a few moments, then looked ahead, through the gate.

Izumi looked between the two girls “Our first steps towards our dreams”

The other three girls smiled and nodded.

The four girls stepped through the gate together, and took their first steps towards their futures.

  
  
  
  


The auditorium was packed. There were examinees sitting in quite literally every seat of the large room.

Izumi was sitting in between Saiko and Ochako, while Melissa had split off at the entrance, as apparently the Support course examinees were being tested in a different section.

The lights dimmed, meaning the presentation was about to begin.

Down at the scene, a familiar face walked up to the podium.

Izumi’s face brightened “Oh my gosh it’s Present Mic” whispered the greenette excitedly.

Ochako giggled at Izumi’s excitement, while Saiko giggled behind her hand to suppress it.

The blonde hero got to the podium “HEY THERE LISTENERS, welcome to UA’s heroics entrance exam, can I get a HEY?” asked the hero enthusiastically as he put a hand to his ear.

Izumi cupped her hands around her mouth “HEY” shouted she enthusiastically.

She was the only who actually said it, but she didn’t care, not in the slightest.

Present Mic aimed finger guns at her “Hey, thanks little listener, I’m going to be rooting for you because of that” he grinned at her.

“Alright listeners, I’m going to explain to you all how this exam is going to work. What you’re all going to be doing today, is destroying robots” began the blonde as he pointed to the wall behind him.

A projected lit up the wall behind him with depictions of parts of the exam.

“The exam is set up in a point collection system, meaning you gotta destroy robots to collect these points. Here you guys will see the different robots you’ll encounter”

The outline of a robot appeared on screen “The One Pointer is the easiest to beat, but also worth the least amount of points” then another outline appeared “The Two Pointer is the medium difficulty robot, and as its name says, it’s worth two points” and then a third outline appeared “And finally we have the Three Pointer, which is the most difficult robot to beat. Collect as many points as you can, and those with the most will pass”

During the hero’s explanation, Izumi had been muttering to herself, not very loudly, while also typing on her communicator, which was completely silent.

Suddenly, a few rows ahead of Izumi, a blue haired boy shot up from his chair and raised a stiff hand “Excuse me sir, but on the print out it clearly states that there are four robot variants. If this is a mistake, then it is unbecoming of the top hero school”

Just as suddenly as he had stood up, the boy turned to Izumi and chopped an arm at her “And you, you have been disruption everyone around you this entire time. You are being a distraction to others, and if you are not taking this seriously then you should leave” 

Izumi frowned “Watch yourself, Iida. Before you go ahead and accuse other people, you should get all the facts. For example, I was muttering to myself about what Present Mic was saying and I was disrupting no one. If I was, they would have asked me to stop themselves. Also, I believe Present Mic wasn’t done with his explanation, so sit down, and stop making a fool out of yourself” she kept staring the boy right in the eye.

The boy’s eyes widened at her use of his family name, but then he looked around and realised that people were looking at HIM now, and some were looking at him with expressions that screamed “Is he an idiot?”.

He promptly turned back to Mic and bowed deep “I apologise, I jumped to conclusions”

Present Mic sweat dropped “No worries listener, just sit back down and I’ll finish up”

The blue haired boy bowed again and sat down.

Mic cleared his throat “Anyway, yes, there is in fact a fourth robot. That robot is the Zero Pointer, and as its name says, it’s worth no points, instead, this robot will act as an obstacle that you should avoid at all costs. It’s sort of like those thwomps from that old video game series”

Izumi blinked at that “The Zero Pointer, huh?” muttered she with an interested tone.

Mic continued “Before you go, let me lay down the ground rules. No interfering with or sabotaging your fellow examinees, if you do, you’ll be automatically disqualified, and we will know if you do it” he grinned in a less than friendly way when he said that.

The blonde man gripped each side of the podium as he leaned forward and shot the crowd of examinees his signature smile “Alright listeners, that was all from me, but before you go, let me impart with you UA’s motto”

He raised his hands, and as he said his next words, the projection behind him changed to show the words, with a lot of flair mind you.

“Go Beyond,  **Plus Ultra** ”

  
  
  
  


The written exam ended, but it had felt like an eternity for Izumi. She had finished the test quickly, very quickly in fact, as the questions were all exceedingly easy to her. To pass the time, she had resorted to writing down suggestions for how to improve the written exam, as she found some minor issues in it. By issues, she did not mean mistakes like spelling or wording, but some questions seemed too out of left field, but then again, perhaps that was the point.

She left the exam room while stretching her arms, and walked among the other examinees for her site.

She had been assigned to the same site as Saiko, which she was happy about, but Ochako had been assigned to a different site, which disappointed the brunette, until Izumi pointed out that having all three of them in one site would mean less robots for the remaining examinees. Ochako had giggled at Izumi’s claim, while Saiko shook her head with a smile.

Izumi and Saiko met up as they walked towards the bus to the exam site.

Izumi smiled to her friend “So, how did you do?”

Saiko shrugged half heartedly “I believe I did well, however some of the questions caught me off guard”

Izumi hummed “Yeah, I think I know which questions you mean. I finished so quickly I had to resort to writing suggestions for improvements to the written exam”

Saiko couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her “Yes, I could imagine you doing that. Now, when will you tell me what you have planned for the exam?” asked the lavender-greynette with a raised eyebrow.

Izumi grinned and put a finger to her lips “That’s a surprise for everyone, can’t go and tell you early now can I?”

Saiko rolled her eyes, but there was a fond smile on her face.

They reached the bus shortly after, making idle chatter all the while, and ignoring the looks Izumi had been receiving since they exited the auditorium.

She had expected to be recognised, but she was surprised that nobody had asked her if she was who she is, or asked for pictures or autographs. Yes, that happened sometimes.

After a rather tight bus ride, one that brought blushes to both Izumi and Saiko as the shorter greenette’s head was forced into her friend’s ample chest. She had almost suffocated at one point when her head was really forced in by another examinee, who leaned back without caring for those around them, which made the situation even more awkward.

So the relief both girls felt once they were able to leave the bus, was palpable.

Izumi cleared her throat “Um, how about we go over to the side?” suggested she as she pointed over to an area without any other examinees.

Saiko nodded in agreement, though there was still a small blush on her slightly pale skin.

Izumi also still had her blush and the feeling in her chest was back.

The feeling she had gotten a name for thanks to her mom.

She still remembered the embarrassment she felt after Inko had told her, with a teasing tone and smile-

that she was having a crush.

The word had stayed glued in her head for a long time, and even during her work she found her thoughts drifting towards Saiko.

She shook her head to clear out the thoughts, she needed to focus now, and think of Saiko later. Wait, no-

“Um, Izumi, will you tell me what it is you’ll be doing for the exam now?” asked Saiko suddenly.

Izumi jolted and turned to her, but then a smile spread across her face “Oh right. But it’s more fun to show you than tell you, don’t you think?” she moved to speak into her communicator.

“Excuse me, but may I have a moment of your time?”

Izumi blinked and stopped just as she opened her mouth to speak. She turned around, and had to look up at who had spoken.

It was the blue haired boy from the auditorium, Iida.

Izumi tilted her head “Um, yes you may, but please make it quick, I need to prepare something for the exam” 

The boy nodded “Of course. I wished to apologise for my behaviour in the auditorium. It was rude and uncalled for of me to point you out as I did. I hope you can forgive me” he bowed apologetically, but also exaggeratedly.

Izumi blinked again, but then she smiled “Don't worry about it Iida, I can see why you might have thought I was being disruptive, but you also need to consider that if I haven’t stopped, that means nobody has said anything, which means I’m not disturbing them. Short sightedness can quickly get you on someone’s bad side” assured the girl cheerily.

He righted himself “Thank you for your kindness, but may I ask how you know my family name?” asked he with some confusion.

Izumi giggled “That’s easy, I’m a hero nerd, and Ingenium is one of my favourites. I actually met him once, and we ended up talking for a while. He showed me a picture of him and you together and said you would be doing the exam when i would, and he sort of asked me to keep an eye on you for him” she rubbed the back of her neck as she admitted the last bit.

Iida blinked, then sighed “Of course that’s the reason. My brother has always enjoyed showing others pictures of me. But, it is comforting to know he asked you to look out for me. Thank you, Miss Shield” he bowed once again, but this time not as deep as before.

Izumi grinned “So you do know who i am, then again, i guess most people do at this point… whatever, i need to get ready. Adjutant, is it ready?” she spoke into the device on her arm as she decided to get going.

**“Yes Mistress. A2 Armoured Mechanical Hybrid is ready and awaiting your command”** answered the AI.

Izumi’s grin widened “Then send it in”

For a moment, nothing happened, all that could be heard was the conversations of the other examinees, while Saiko and Iida looked at Izumi with increasingly confused expressions.

But then, a rumble began to sound out, getting increasingly louder as seconds passed.

Saiko turned to Izumi, while Iida and the rest of the examinees began to look around in confusion “Izumi. Did you get approval to use your vehicles?” asked the girl with disbelief.

Izumi smiled wide “Yep, but only on one condition” she turned to look off into the distance.

Saiko followed her gaze, and spotted a small dot in the sky, that was growing larger.

Iida also seemed to notice it, as he sputtered “What? Do you intend on using an aircraft? Is that not cheating?” asked the boy incredulously.

Izumi turned to him, her smile still there “That’s the condition UA set. I’m not allowed to fly”

Iida and Saiko’s expression turned confused again “Then why are you bringing in an aircraft?” asked Iida.

Izumi turned back to the approaching aircraft “Because this isn’t a regular aircraft”

Before Saiko or Iida could ask anything else, the aircraft was upon them.

Izumi brought her communicator device up to her mouth “Adjutant-

initiate Assault mode”

The aircraft dived towards the ground, then pulled up to fly some 50 or so meters above the ground.

As the aircraft approached where all the examinees were, they could see clearly that it looked like some kind of fighter jet.

Then something mind blowing happened.

The fighter seemed to transform rapidly, its frame changing and moving, while dropping from the sky as its thrusters seemed to shut off or were moved in an odd angle.

Saiko, Iida and all the other examinee’s eyes widened in shock and some with small amounts of fear as the now changing shape of the fighter fell towards them.

It finished transforming moments before impacting the ground and skidded across the concrete floor.

It came to a stop right in front of Izumi in a cloud of dust, and the girl casually turned around to look at Saiko and Iida.

She gestured to the cloud “Say hello to probably my most creative creation, the A2 Armoured Mechanical Hybrid, or my prefered nickname for it, The Viking”

The dust cleared, and revealed what could only be described as a mech, standing right behind Izumi.

The Viking stood at roughly twenty feet tall, being about four times taller than Izumi herself. It’s wings had folded backwards, connecting to it’s thrusters and looking sort of like a jetpack for the mech, while the two large Gatling Cannons had shifted to act as it’s arms. The missile pods, having already been above the cockpit, now sat on its shoulders, and finally, the legs had folded out from inside the main body of the aircraft, having originally been the hover thrusters that allowed it to hover in place.

It was a highly complex machine, and it had taken months to perfect the intricacies of its transforming process without it being a risk to the pilot’s life.

Everyone was staring with wide eyes at the large vehicle now standing in front of the test site. Nobody had expected something like this, though those that knew about Izumi, probably should have. 

Izumi was about to turn back to the mech, but paused in the middle and suddenly turned back to the crowd of examinees “Oh yeah, if any of you have sensitive hearing, could you please come over here? It’s for your own good, so it would be nice if you hurried before we have to start” 

The examinees blinked at her with confusion, but after a moment, a girl with purple hair came through the crowd.

She walked over to Izumi and stopped in front of her with an interested expression “So, what is it?” asked the girl inquisitively.

Izumi smiled and pulled something out of her pocket and reached her hand out to the girl.

She raised an eyebrow, but reached out her hand to accept whatever it was.

Izumi put two small objects into her hand “These are special earplugs. They’re designed to muffle certain frequencies and volumes, to protect your hearing. I’m giving you these because the Viking’s Gatling Cannons are pretty loud, and i don’t want to ruin your chances at getting in, or your hearing” explained she with a kind smile.

The purple haired girl raised both eyebrows, but Izumi couldn’t tell if that was out of surprise or her being impressed.

She put the earplugs in her ears, then after a moment she spoke “They’re comfortable, like they were made for me almost, and i can hear myself clearly too” this time it seemed like her eyebrows raised from being impressed.

Izumi’s smile widened “That means they work as intended” she looked back at the rest of the examinees “Does anybody else need the special earplugs?” asked she as she raised her voice.

Everyone shook their head, to which Izumi nodded.

She turned to the purple haired girl again “You can keep them after the exam, they’re not difficult to make and you’ll benefit from them more”

The girl grinned “Thanks” she turned and walked away into the crowd.

Izumi nodded, and finally she turned to get into the mech.

She had luckily had the foresight to figure out how to include a built in ladder, so she was inside the cockpit in just a few seconds.

“Izumi!”

The greenette leaned over the edge of the cockpit and looked at Saiko “Yeah?”

The lavender-greynette gave her a deadpan expression “Don’t destroy all the robots, please”

Izumi blinked, then smiled “Don't worry, I won’t”

She sat back in the seat and pressed a button that closed the cockpit.

“Adjutant, give me a full systems diagnostics” ordered Izumi as she began to press several buttons, then put on a helmet.

**“All systems nominal. Reactor running at optimal capacity. Gatling Cannon ammunition capacity at max. Ripwave fusion missiles loaded and ready”**

Izumi nodded “Thank you Adjutant. Release automatic control and perform a quick test of the servos, actuators and Gatling Cannons” she flipped a few switches and pressed a few buttons.

Outside the mech, it began to whir as different parts of the machine began to move. It’s Gatling Cannons began to turn as they were tested, but of course didn’t fire as the test still hadn’t begun.

**“Servos and actuators nominal. Gatling Cannon rotation unhindered. Initiating 3D wireframe display. Viking, ready for combat”** announced the AI.

Izumi grabbed the controls as the cockpit’s windows began to display various information.

The mech’s large legs shifted as it turned towards the large gates to the test site.

Everyone stared with shock and awe as the large mech began to take large heavy steps towards the gates.

As it approached, the gates actually began to open.

Izumi grinned.

“ALRIGHT LISTENERS, BEGIN”

Izumi’s helmet closed up as a visor shot down from top of her helmet.

The mech ran forward at a speed nobody had expected it to be capable of, but people were surprised by Izumi’s sudden rush ahead, as nobody, except for Saiko, had realised that the exam had begun.

“WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING STANDING AROUND?! THE MECH AND THE OTHER GIRL HAS THE RIGHT IDEA, GET GOING!”

A second went by, then all the other examinees began scramble towards the entrance.

But when they got to the gate, many stopped at the scene in front of them.

Dozens, absolutely dozens of robots, littered the main road going through the fake city that was the exam site.

Few found the courage, or sensibility to continue and find areas with less robots. Saiko, Iida and the purple haired girl were among those courageous and sensible few.

But those that stayed, found their shocked gazes travelling to something just as awe inspiring.

At the base of the large staircase going from the gate and down to the city, was Izumi in the Viking.

It seemed to brace itself, then the Gatling Cannons began to whir.

The robots all rushed forward, intent on destroying the mech.

They barely made it thirty meters to the mech, before they were thrown back one by one

The sound coming from the Viking, was not unlike the infamous wrrrr-ing made by the ancient American A-10 Warthog as it’s Gatling Cannons spewed fire.

The Viking swivelled from right to left as hundreds of bullets flew from the two gatling guns, destroying the roughly two or three, maybe even four dozen robots trying to attack the mech.

Finally, after having fired continuously for about fifteen seconds, the Gatling Cannons stopped spitting fire and slowed down.

The road that had previously been overrun with robots, now looked like a battleground. There were bullet holes in all the buildings, windows were shattered, and pieces of robots were scattered everywhere.

The Viking turned slightly towards the crowd behind it, as if it was looking over its shoulder at them “Are you just going to stand there? You’ve only got fourteen more minutes to get the points you need, so you best get moving” Izumi’s voice came through several external speakers outfitted on the Viking’s exterior and was loud enough for the crowd to hear very clearly.

The Viking then turned back ahead and began to walk forward, while vigilantly turning right and left to keep an eye out for stragglers.

The crowd seemed to mostly come out of their daze, and they slowly but surely dispersed to find robots to destroy.

As Izumi walked away in the Viking, she inwardly hoped that UA had sent in a large amounts of robots, and that she hadn’t just destroyed most of the robots in the exam site.

Meanwhile, Saiko was running through a smaller street which seemed barren at first glance.

But she knew otherwise.

As she ran down the road, she hugged the buildings.

Had she not gotten combat training, she would have been caught by the One Pointer that suddenly jumped out of one of the buildings she was passing by.

The training Izumi had literally beaten into her took over, and she dodged the robot’s swipe at her.

She then swiftly went behind the robot, then managed to climb onto it’s back.

Izumi had helped her with the next part. Thanks to the greenette having had the creator of the exam bots as her teacher, she knew some of his robotics habits.

As such, she predicted that there would likely be a panel covering the vital components of it’s drive and control system on its back, likely right below the robot’s neck.

Just as predicted, there was the panel. She easily managed to pull off the badly attached panel.

Inside, were several wires, as well as a box of some kind.

Saiko decided this was likely part of the drive system, but instead of ripping it out like one might expect, she opened it.

Izumi had not just helped her figure out how to beat the robots without a quirk, she had also taught the girl how to potentially Hotwire the robots.

She pulled out wires, connected them here and there and as she did this, the robot began to twitch and jolt abruptly.

Eventually though, the robot stopped moving.

Saiko frowned, but she continued to fiddle with a few things.

She quickly figured out that she had activated some kind of manual control option, and if she applied electricity to the correct wires, she could control it.

A grin that was very unlike the girl appeared on her face.

A minute later, she was rolling through the streets on the back of the One Pointer, and ordering it to swipe at and destroy other robots.

The robots never saw it coming, despite having sensors to pick out other robots and examinees, but the fact Saiko was on top of the robot may have been the reason.

She was racking up a minor kill count as she rolled through the street, all the while wearing a manic, excited smile. 

  
  
  
  


Roughly ten minutes later, Izumi was walking through another street, while keeping an eye out for robots, and other examinees.

She had already helped several examinees. She had more than once saved someone from being snuck up on by a robot when they weren’t looking, usually by ramming the smaller robots out of the way.

As she walked, the ground began to rumble.

Izumi’s brow furrowed “What the?”

**“Warning. Seismic disturbance detected. Pattern suggests a large, unidentified object has entered the city. Update, Sky Shield has detected a large object at the center of the exam site”**

Izumi’s eyes widened, but her expression hardened quickly “Mark its location” ordered Izumi.

**“Affirmative. Location marked. Further seismic patterns suggests object is moving”**

Izumi turned the Viking and made it enter a sprint as she hurried to where the earthshaking was coming from.

She had evidently been close as she made it there in just about thirty seconds.

She was meet by the towering form of what could only be the Zero Pointer, and it was coming towards her.

Izumi frowned  _ ‘I could probably take it out with a Ripwave, but if there’s no points to be gained, then I won’t waste resources’ _

She was about to turn away and get out of the robot’s path.

**“Warning. Life signs detected in Zero Pointer’s path. Zero Pointer telemetry does not suggest it is aware of the person’s presence”**

Izumi’s eyes widened “There’s someone there?”

The display on the cockpit zoomed in on the rubble ahead of the Zero Pointer.

Izumi’s eyes widened with horror.

“SAIKO”

She didn’t think, she just acted.

The Zero Pointer’s track was just roughly a hundred meters away from Saiko, who was trapped under a pile of rubble, and it was approaching quickly.

The girl was looking back at the Zero Pointer with terror.

Izumi’s expression turned from one of horror, to one of pure  **rage** .

She flipped up a small cover on her control stick.

The Zero Pointer lit up with red crosshairs on the cockpit display.

She sent the Viking into another sprint.

Halfway to the robot, Izumi pressed the button.

“GET AWAY FROM HER” shouted the girl at the top of her lungs.

She didn’t know it, but her yell had broadcasted through the speakers on the mech, and Saiko had heard her.

The girl whipped to look at Izumi, just in time to see a barrage of nearly two dozen missiles get launched at the Zero Pointer.

The missiles flew at the robot with extreme speeds, hitting it barely three seconds after having been launched.

The missiles made impact with the robot.

And the world was filled with blinding light and searing heat.

Saiko covered her eyes as the light blinded her, and the sound was deafening.

But a moment later, the light dimmed.

She dared to open her eyes slightly, but her eyes opened fully when she realised what she was seeing.

It was Izumi, or more specifically, the mech was standing over her protectively.

It was protecting her from the debris now flying everywhere from the explosion.

Except, it didn’t look like there was any debris, just light and heat.

Saiko’s eyes widened further  _ ‘Is she protecting me from the heat?’ _

A moment later, the light dimmed and the heat began to disperse.

Another second later, the light and heat dissipated completely.

The moment it was clear, Izumi threw open the Viking’s cockpit and she grabbed on to the ladder as it extended down to the ground.

The greenette rushed over to Saiko with a speed she hadn’t seen before from her friend.

Izumi dropped to her knees next to her friend “Saiko! Are you ok?! Are you hurt?!” asked she with a panicked tone.

That caught Saiko off guard. She had  _ never _ heard Izumi sound panicked.

She found her voice though “U-um, no… well, m-my leg hurts” she pushed at the rubble that was covering her legs. 

Izumi turned to the rubble, and without saying a word, she started to lift off the rubble with little effort.

It didn’t take her long to clear off the rubble, then she immediately began to look over Saiko’s legs.

Her medical knowledge was basic, but she knew the difference between a sprained muscle and a broken bone.

She sighed with relief “It’s not broken, probably just a muscle”

Saiko nodded “Alright, than-“

She was cut off as Izumi suddenly embraced her tightly.

Saiko blinked “Wha- Izumi?”

“I w-was so scared, w-when I saw y-you by t-the foot of the r-robot, I w-was so s-scared I w-wouldn’t get to s-see you a-anymore” sobbed out Izumi. The dam had broken and tears were spilling down her cheeks.

Saiko’s eyes widened. She could feel her shirt getting wet from Izumi’s tears.

Saiko wrapped her arms around Izumi, and comfortingly rubbed the back of the greenette’s head “I’m here, I’m ok, thanks to you” her voice was calming and comforting as she spoke.

Izumi sniffled and more sobs escaped her, but she was slowly calming down.

“I d-don’t know what I would d-do if you- I d-don’t know what I w-would do without you” admitted Izumi.

Saiko froze for a moment, but after a moment she decided to hell with it all.

“I don't know what I would do without you either”

Izumi tensed up in her embrace, which made Saiko momentarily freak out as she thought she had messed up.

But then Izumi moved back so she could look at Saiko.

The greenette’s eyes were red and puffy from crying, but now her mouth hung open slightly as she stared at Saiko.

Saiko... didn’t know what to make of her expression “I-Izum-“

“Do you feel the same way?” asked Izumi as she cut off her friend.

Saiko blinked, but she didn’t need to think about her response “Yes. If you… disappeared from my life, I feel i would lose something important to me” admitted the lavender-greynette with a blush.

Izumi kept staring, but this time it seemed more like surprise.

“I love you”

Saiko’s eyes widened at the three words that had suddenly left Izumi’s mouth.

For a few seconds, Saiko said or did nothing.

Then something clicked in her mind, and without a word, she threw herself at Izumi.

And the two locked lips.

Izumi’s eyes widened in surprise, but after a second, she melted into it.

Their arms wrapped around each other and they began moving over each other’s backs.

After a full twenty seconds of their lips having been connected, they finally parted.

They stared into each other’s eyes as they breathed heavily.

“So, does that mean you feel the same then?” asked Izumi with a small smile.

Saiko gave her a slight deadpan expression “I thought you were supposed to be the savant here, yes, of course I feel the same” she leaned back in and kissed Izumi on the lips again, but it wasn’t a full lip lock this time.

Izumi smiled wide.

“Are you two sweethearts finished?” asked a voice with an amused tone.

Izumi and Saiko’s eyes widened and they whipped to look at the speaker.

Standing next to one of the Viking’s legs, was a short, elderly lady.

She chuckled “While I enjoy watching young love blooming, the exam has ended and I believe the two of you should get going”

Izumi and Saiko both burst into deep blushes and Saiko quickly scampered off of Izumi. But as she got up, she pulled or did something to the injured area on her leg, which made her wince and let out a yelp.

The elderly woman frowned “Oh dear, it sounds like you’ve been injured after all” the lady walked over to Saiko, who was holding her leg above the area in pain, and examined the injured area.

She hummed as she examined the injury “Hold still deary, this may sting a bit” warned the lady.

She examined the area, pressingly lightly on it, which made Saiko wince again.

The lady hummed again “It’s not broken, you’ve just torn the muscle. I’ll just use my quirk on you and you should be all well again”

The lady leaned forward and planted a kiss on the injury. A moment later, her leg began to glow a light green, while the injury visibly healed.

Saiko and Izumi watched this happen with awed expressions, but then Izumi’s face lit up with realisation and she turned to the elderly lady.

“You’re Recovery Girl, UA’s nurse” exclaimed the greenette suddenly.

Recovery Girl chuckled again “Indeed I am, you must be quite the fan if you know about little old me” teased the nurse lightly.

A small embarrassed blush appeared on Izumi’s face “W-well, I’m a big hero fan and you help the next generation by making sure they heal quickly, and you’re who makes UA able to hold exams like this” Izumi began to gush as she went on.

Recovery Girl smiled “Well, I’m glad to see some people appreciate what I do” the nurse turned back to Saiko “Here deary, you probably feel somewhat tired now after my quirk’s done it’s work” she pulled out what looked like a small candy dispenser and gestured for Saiko to put out her hand.

The girl was indeed feeling tired and did as the nurse asked.

Recovery Girl dispensed a few vinegums into Saiko’s hand “Those should give you some energy back, but you may still feel sluggish for a while. I’m going to continue my round, will you two be alright?” asked the nurse with a raised eyebrow.

Izumi nodded “I'll help her get home”

Recovery Girl nodded “Alright. Take care then dearies” the short lady waved to them as she turned and walked away.

Saiko took and swallowed the gummies, and within just a few seconds she felt some energy return, which was strange as the body usually didn’t take in nutrients that quickly.

The lavender-greynette slowly tried to get up, carefully putting pressure on the previously injured leg.

Izumi obviously quickly got up herself and helped her… friend? Lover?

The two girls stood in front of each other, now looking into each other’s eyes.

“So…” began Izumi “Are we…?” She pointed between her and Saiko with a small blush.

Saiko got a small blush, but nodded nonetheless “Yes… I suppose we are” 

Izumi smiled wide.

The greenette took Saiko’s hand in her own and intertwined their fingers.

Izumi nodded towards the site’s exit “Come on, let’s go”

Saiko smiled and nodded.

The two of them left the exam site hand in hand.

  
  
  
  


Elsewhere at UA, in a dark room filled with screens, sat a collection of costumed people.

Some of the screens showed a replay of the Zero Pointer’s demise, while others showed the aftermath.

A short, familiar white rodent hummed “That was... quite the show of force”

Nods of agreement went around the room “She saved someone, someone we overlooked. While it was excessive, she just saved that girl from death, and us from a lot of legal and political trouble” added a masked man with a cowboy hat.

A woman with long, spiky, dark purple hair and blue eyes nodded in agreement “We need to make some changes evidently. The Zero Pointer was supposed to detect if there were any examinees ahead of it. Obviously, that didn’t happen” she frowned as she said this.

A short man, wearing a digger shovel-like helmet made a disgruntled sound “The designs we’re using for the exam are old, and their technology is beginning to become outdated. But something like what Izumi Shield brought out, that’s high tech, very high tech” he was looking at a screen in front of him, where he was replaying different parts of the Viking’s scenes. He seemed fascinated by the complexity of the craft, but also by how solid it actually seemed despite the large amount of movable parts.

“She’s got guts, but without her toys, she won’t make it as a hero”

Everyone turned to one corner of the room, where a man wearing a black jumpsuit was standing.

“Don’t be so sure, Aizawa-san”

The man- Aizawa, raised an eyebrow, and turned to a familiar, thin blonde man.

The raised eyebrow turned into a scrutinising squint “What are you talking about Yagi?” asked the black haired man with an annoyed tone.

Yagi grinned “She is surprisingly proficient at martial arts, in fact, I believe she may even be able to give you some trouble, even without her ‘toys’” 

Aizawa scoffed “And how would you know?” asked he further.

Yagi shrugged “I’m basically her Uncle. Her stepfather, David Shield, is like a brother to me, and Melissa has called me Uncle since she could talk, and Izumi took to calling me the same, just like a moth to a flame” he wore a fond smile as he reminisced on the first time Izumi had called him Uncle.

Aizawa kept his scrutinising gaze on the blonde for a few moment, then grunted and looked away “Fine, I’ll give her a chance”

“Aizawa-san”

The black haired man turned to the speaker “Nedzu?”

Nedzu’s expression was serious “I’m revoking your ability to expel students this year without a valid reason. ‘No potential’ is not valid, unless I agree with you. Do you understand me?” the rodent’s voice was stern as he stared down the brooding black haired man.

Aizawa looked at him incredulously “You’re what?”

Nedzu’s expression hardened “You intend to expel Miss Shield for the simple reason that she does not have a quirk. You say you are looking for potential, but you’re letting the lack of a quirk blind you to her immense intellect. You claim to dislike the biased exam, yet you remain biased towards the quirkless” There was actually some annoyance in the rodents voice as he glared slightly at the man.

Aizawa’s eyes widened. 

Nedzu turned back to the screens “My decision is final. Now then, let us begin with tallying the points, shall we?” 

The other people in the room nodded in agreement, not wanting to give the rodent any more of a reason to become upset.

The pining has ended, and the exam has ended. Time to find out the results.

<strike> _ He’s here _ </strike>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Viking](https://starcraft.fandom.com/wiki/Viking) Here you guys can see the lore tab for the Viking.  
[Inspiration](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MVbeoSPqRs4) If you skip to 1:08 you'll see my inspiration for the Viking's entrance at the exam. It's supposed to basically look like how it does in the video.  
[Viking Transformation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4DjCZQ48Kds) And lastly, here's a video of what the Viking's transformation usually looks like and will look in the future.


	18. Results, and a Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 24th. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> Izumi and her friends get their results, and then she has an unexpected encounter.

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **“Adjutant/Phone call”**

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


A week passed after the exam, and during that week, Izumi and Saiko had been practically inseparable.

They would spend everyday together, whether it be at Izumi’s workshop while she worked, at her apartment while spending time with Melissa, or at Saiko’s home.

However, today they weren’t together right from the start of the day, as they were supposed to get their exam results that day. As such, they had agreed with Ochako and Melissa that they would wait for their results, then meet up at Izumi and Melissa’s apartment to view the results together.

That’s how the four girls found themselves sitting on the sofa in the apartment, with their letters in hand.

Izumi looked between the other three girls “So, who wants to go first?” 

Melissa raised her hand “I’ll go first, since my results probably won’t be the most exciting” she opened the letter, and pulled out a disc of some kind.

A moment after, the disc lit up and a projection began to play.

A short man, wearing a yellow digger shovel as a helmet, appeared on the projection “Hello Melissa Shield. You hopefully remember me from the exam, but I am Majima Higari, otherwise known as Powerloader. I am here to give you your results for the exam, and might I say, I might not be able to teach you much over these four years. Your written score was a 97%, and you had the most fascinating device out of any of the examinees I’ve seen in… well, ever. It’s my pleasure to tell you that you have been accepted into UA with top marks. I’ll see you at the start of the school year in two months” the man grinned and waved as he finished off his speech, and a moment later the projection turned off.

Melissa blinked, Izumi grinned, Saiko raised an eyebrow and Ochako let out an impressed whistle.

“That’s some high praise, be proud Sis” Izumi had a large smile as she clapped the blonde on the shoulder.

Melissa smiled to the greenette “Thanks”

Ochako excitedly put her hand up “Can I open mine now?” asked she as she literally bounced on the sofa.

Izumi fondly rolled her eyes, but gestured for the brunette to go ahead.

She opened her letter, and just as with Melissa’s, a disc fell out and just as before it lit up a second after.

“I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION”

Three out of the four girls jumped in surprise, while Izumi let out a laugh “Hah, I knew it”

“Indeed, it is i, All Might, and as of this coming school year, i’ll be UA’s newest teacher” All Might’s voice boomed, even through the recording.

Saiko and Ochako’s eyes widened further in surprise “He’s going to be a teacher?” questioned the lavender-greynette in surprise.

“Shocking, isn’t it? But that is for another day, today, I am here to announce all of your results from the exam, speaking of, I should hurry along” as All Might talked, a hand began to move into frame and seemed about to gesture something, but as the blonde began to change subjects, it gestured with a thumbs up and moved off screen.

“Young Uraraka, you managed well on the written exam, getting a 64% score, which is a passing score. As for the practical, you did perhaps even better, scoring 51 Villain points, which is a passable score as well” explained the man as he gestured to a projection behind him.

Ochako smiled “That means I passed” exclaimed the girl excitedly as she threw her hands into the air. However Saiko’s expression seemed to fall for some reason.

“However”

And her excitement disappeared all at once, while Saiko froze, before slowly looking up at the projection.

“That is not all we scored on. After all, what kind of hero school would UA be if it ignored heroic actions? As such, we have Rescue points, and you, Ochako Uraraka, scored 18 rescue points for helping your fellow examinees during the exam, leaving you with a total of 69 points. Young Uraraka, You have passed the exam, come, UA will be your hero academia” the blonde man reached towards the camera and wore a proud smile.

The projection ended a moment later, but nobody said anything for a moment.

Ochako moved a hand to her chest “Oh gosh, I thought for a moment that he was going to tell me I hadn’t passed or something” her voice was slightly shaky as she breathed out a heavy sigh of relief.

Izumi and Melissa giggled at that “Yeah, Uncle has always been a fan of theatrics, so he loves when he gets the chance to do stuff like this” Melissa’s tone was fond, but also amused as she remembered when her and Izumi used to play together and the man would join in with theatrical joy.

Ochako raised an eyebrow, but then she giggled as she began to imagine the hero acting on a scene at a theatre.

Then Izumi noticed something.

Saiko was silently staring at her letter.

Izumi frowned and leaned her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder “Sai? Are you ok?” asked she worriedly.

Saiko jumped slightly at the touch and the greenette’s voice, but after a moment she leaned her head against Izumi’s “I’m… scared, I think” admitted the girl sadly.

Izumi’s frown deepened “You’re scared of finding out you failed?”

She could feel Saiko nodded in confirmation.

Izumi raised her head from Saiko’s shoulder, making the lavender-greynette raise hers as well.

Izumi moved so she was pointing at Saiko, and gently grabbed the girl’s head and moved it so they were looking at each other.

Izumi’s expression was stern “You listen to me. You are going to pass, I know you will, and if you somehow don’t, then you’ll just have to do your best to get up into the hero course through the sports festival. You did submit an application for the General Education course, right?” Izumi’s voice was stern, but also strangely comforting to Saiko as they stared into each other’s eyes.

Saiko stared for a moment, but then nodded in confirmation, which made Izumi nod acceptingly “Good. It’s better if you just open it. The longer you wait, the worse it’ll be if the news is bad” suggested the freckled savant as she looked to the letter.

Saiko turned back to the letter, and looked at it nervously for a moment, then took a deep breath and ripped the letter open without her usual finesse.

A familiar metal disc fell onto the table, and landed right side up. It activated after a moment, just as the previous two discs had.

“HELLO AGAIN, IT IS I, ALL MIGHT, HERE TO GIVE YOUNG INTELLI HER RESULTS”

They had all expected the booming voice this time, so they all noticed his use of ‘again’.

“Indeed, I said again, and I did that because I knew you three would be watching these together, as well as Melissa, of course, but Powerloader took care of hers. Now, you already know the process with this, so let me make it short for you. Young Intelli, you scored a 91% percent on the written exam, which is an incredible score, well done” he gave her a thumbs up as he announced her written score.

Saiko felt joy over the praise, but it was overshadowed by her nervousness and fear of her practical results.

“As for the practical, you only scored 37 Villain points, which is sadly just shy of a passable grade” 

Saiko knew there was more to it than that, there had to be, so she didn’t feel down just yet.

“However, as you saw with Young Uraraka’s results, there are also Rescue points, and you, Young Intelli, scored a total of 12 Rescue points, which earns you a total score of 49 points”

Saiko felt dread washing over her as she anxiously waited for All Might to give the verdict.

“And with those 49 points, you have passed. Come Young Intelli, UA will be your hero academia” he reached out his hand to the camera, just as he had with Ochako’s results.

Saiko’s eyes widened and her mouth fell open, then a moment later a smiled spread instead “I did it, I did it, I passed” Saiko threw her arms around Izumi’s neck and began to bounce in place with joy.

Izumi giggled and turned her head to kiss Saiko’s cheek “I told you you would pass, great job Sai” 

Saiko smiled wider, but a blush appeared on her face from the kiss.

One thing Izumi had figured out over the first week of their relationship, was the fact that Saiko’s sudden and deep kissing at the exam, was very out of character for her, and she was in fact quite shy about kissing.

It was a good thing Izumi wasn’t, because otherwise they may have barely kissed at all during the week, or the following month or two.

Izumi patted her arms “Alright, let me open my letter now, I want to know how I did too” 

Saiko let go, somewhat reluctantly though, but she knew Izumi needed to know her own results.

The greenette opened her letter, and once again a disc fell out.

And once again, it turned on after a moment.

“Hello” said a chipper voice.

All four girls blinked. That didn’t sound like All Might.

The voice laughed, but the screen was empty “You thought it would be All Might, but it is in fact me, Nedzu, the principal of UA” from the bottom of the screen, popped up a white, familiar rodent.

Izumi’s eyes widened “Mister Nedzu?” asked she aloud with a confused tone.

Nedzu chuckled “Yes, it is I. I have decided to personally give you your results, as I have some information to add afterwards, but I will get to that when I get there. By now, you have likely already gone through Melissa Shield, Ochako Uraraka and Saiko Intelli’s letters, and might I say all three of you greatly interested me when I watched the exams, but you, Izumi Shield, were perhaps the most interesting of them all” he turned halfway to look at a projection that lit up behind him.

It showed a replay of the Viking’s entrance “You brought in quite the piece of machinery, and Powerloader was practically drooling as he watched it over the cameras. But back to business, for the written exam, you received the fifth ever 100% on the exam, which I am frankly not surprised about. For your practical, you put on another show. Thanks to your initial destruction of the large crowd of robots at the beginning of the exam, and those few other robots you managed to destroy later on, you earned a total of 86 Villain points, which alone puts you in first place for the exam. But as you’ve seen with Young Uraraka and Young Intelli, we also have Rescue points, and you have been the most heroic out of anyone in the exam this year. After saving several examinees, and then destroying, no, annihilating the Zero Pointer to save Young Intelli, you have earned a total of 78 Rescue points. This means you have passed your exam with a record breaking 166 points, beating both All Might and Endeavor’s scores by a landslide. Izumi Shield, it is my immense pleasure to say that UA will be your hero academia” Nedzu imitated what All Might had done at the end of Ochako and Saiko’s messages.

All four girls’ eyes were wide and their mouths hanging open as the rodent finished his announcement.

“Oh my god. I broke the record” muttered Izumi in shock.

“Now, I know you have just been told some… very surprising news, but I have more to tell, or rather, ask of you” continued Nedzu.

Izumi refocused on the projection and the rodent.

“Firstly, I would like to preface this with an apology” explained Nedzu with a less chipper smile.

Izumi’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“On behalf of UA, I would like to apologise to you, and Saiko Intelli for what nearly happened with the Zero Pointer. It’s old design and technology seems to have had vulnerabilities we were not entirely aware of, and its sensors sadly overlooked Young Intelli. Had it not been for you Miss Shield… I dare not think it. We have sent an apology to the Intelli household and we are ready to accept any demands for repayment”

All four of the girls’ eyes widened in shock again. She had actually been close to death.

“We are working on updating the designs for the exam bots, to make sure this does not happen again. I know it is a lot to stomach, but I must continue this so we can finish the remaining exam messages. This is for both Shields, I have taken the liberty of looking up your educational records, and I have made it so you are not required to participate in most regular classes, namely those you have already passed during your university terms at I-Island. It will be on your curriculum sheets when you start your school year”

Izumi and Melissa shared a look. This meant they would have more time for their work.

“And finally, one last thing. Izumi Shield, I have read your application, as well as your request to not only be able to bring in your vehicles, but also for the construction of a private workshop for you to use in your free time. I am accepting both of the requests, but you must bring your own tools and machinery, as I doubt any of it is especially cheap and UA only has so much funding” 

Izumi smiled. She was glad to hear that, otherwise a lot of projects would be put on hold for a significant amount of time.

“This workshop will be connected to your dorm, so you will have easy access to it at all times. I am also taking the liberty of creating a landing pad for your aircrafts, as we both know you will create a mess of the grass and ground otherwise. Beyond that, I have nothing more to add. I look forward to seeing your future exploits. Take care, all four of you” the white rodent waved at the screen with a chipper smile as it turned off.

All four girls sat still for a few moments as they finished processing what they had just heard.

Izumi sat up straight, having rested her elbows on her knees, and let out a breath “Well then, that was a lot of information all at once” she turned to Saiko, who was still staring off into space “Sai, you ok?”

Saiko jumped and whipped to Izumi. It took her a moment to register what she had been asked “O-oh, um… no, no not particularly. Knowing i was actually close to... death, is not a comforting thought” Saiko’s voice was shaky as she admitted this.

Izumi frowned and pulled the lavender-greynette down into an embrace, holding her head close to her chest.

The greenette began to soothingly run her hand through Saiko’s hair “Don’t worry. You’re still here, you’re still with me” she kissed her girlfriend on her forehead.

Saiko gained a small, smile “Thank you, Izu”

Izumi blinked for a moment, then grew a wide smile “You finally called me by a nickname”

Saiko blushed lightly, but didn’t say anything as she snuggled up against Izumi.

Ochako and Melissa had stayed quiet for some time, but both of them cooed at their friends/sister being cute together.

Saiko’s blush grew at her friends’ cooing and she tried to hide herself slightly behind Izumi.

Izumi giggled at this action and returned to petting her head.

From there, the four girls got into comfortable conversation as they sat on the sofa.

Eventually it hit the three hero course students that they had no clue what class they were in.

Luckily, Saiko had the thought to recheck the envelope they had gotten the discs in, and found a piece of paper with additional information.

Including what class they would be in.

And all three of them were in Class 1-A.

  
  
  
  


A day went by. The four girls had enjoyed their time the day before, having fun while talking or watching TV, they even had dinner together once time came for it.

But that was yesterday, now it was the day after, and Izumi was out in town again.

She was on her way to pick up some minor items that she had forgotten to order, but it was quicker for her to get them herself than it was to order them as she usually did.

Sadly, it still required her going to the other side of Musutafu, so it would still take her a few hours, just because of transport and then walking, but she was nothing if not patient.

As she walked down the streets of Musutafu, she found herself lost in thought, mainly due to how quiet it was. It was a weekday, so most people were at work or in school, meaning it was quite peaceful.

Then that peace was broken as something tumbled into her side.

She almost lost her balance, but managed to keep her balance thanks to her martial arts training.

She looked down to her left.

It was a girl. A short, probably six year old, white haired girl with a horn coming out of her forehead.

But what really caught Izumi’s eyes, were the bandages wrapped around her arms, and the fact she was shaking.

Izumi put a hand on the girl’s head “Hello there Sweetie, who might you be?” asked she as kindly as she could.

The girl tensed up for a moment.

“Please… help me” whispered the girl.

Izumi’s eyes widened.

She quickly crouched down and wrapped her arms around the girl, one hand on her back, the other on her head. It was then she noticed the girl’s terrified look and the tears threatening to spill forth.

“Is someone trying to catch you?” asked Izumi with a worried whisper.

The girl didn’t move or say anything for a moment, then she nodded.

The hairs on Izumi’s neck stood on end. She was being chased? Was she a kidnapping victim?

“Ah. There you are, Eri”

Izumi felt a shiver go down her spine as a deep voice came from ahead of her.

She looked up, past the white haired girl.

Her eyes widened when they fell on a man wearing a beak-like mask.

It was a mask she had heard about.

_ ‘Eight Precepts of Death’ _ thought Izumi with dread. The Eight Precepts of Death were a Yakuza group, but little was known about them.

But what was known, was that the capo and the strongest members, all wore beak-like masks.

Izumi’s embrace with the girl tightened “Are you talking about this girl?” asked Izumi with a schooled tone and expression.

The man nodded “Yes, she’s my daughter. We were out for a walk, but she ran off for some reason. Thank you for finding her and looking out for her” the man seemed to smile at her behind his mask, but Izumi could tell it was fake.

Izumi also could tell that his explanation was fake. She wasn’t wearing shoes, and her clothes were basically a hospital gown.

The man reached out a hand “Come now Eri, let’s go home”

Eri began to shake more in Izumi’s hold.

Izumi made a decision, another stupid decision that would probably get her in trouble, but all signs pointed toward the girl not being taken care of well, at all.

The brilliant thing about her Personal Cloaking Device, was that anything not too large in Izumi’s grip, would also turn invisible.

So that was what she did. At her will, the device activated and quickly cloaked her and the girl, hiding them from view.

The man was shocked for a moment, and didn’t move or say anything for a second, before his brow furrowed in anger and he began to look around “Where are you! Get back here with that girl, or I will kill you” shouted the man.

But Izumi didn’t listen. She ran. She ran away as fast as she could.

Once she was out of earshot of the man, she spoke “Adjutant. Call Naomasa Tsukauchi, now”

**“Connecting now, Mistress”**

It didn’t take long before the call was accepted.

**“Hello, this is Detec-“**

Izumi interrupted him “Tsukauchi, it’s Izumi. Listen and don’t interrupt. I just encountered a member of the Eight Precepts of Death. He was chasing a little girl, probably six or seven years old. I used my Cloaking device to get away from him with the girl and I’m running towards the nearest police station” 

There was loud shuffling from the other side  **“YOU WHAT?! God damn it, give me the address you left them at and the address of the station you’re going to, I’ll be there as fast as I can”**

Izumi quickly told him the address they had been at and which station she was going to.

**“Alright. I’m telling every hero in the area to go to that area and I’ll notify the police station that you’re coming and to guard you until I arrive. And keep an eye on the girl”** explained the detective.

“Alright. Thank you Naomasa, I’m sorry for the trouble” thanked and apologised the girl.

Naomasa scoffed on the other side  **“Yagi has told me enough about you for me to know that you don’t do things without a reason. Just make sure to keep that Cloaking thingie on and stay safe. I’ll be there soon”**

“Alright. I’ll see you then” the phone call ended a moment later.

Izumi kept running, and as she ran, she whispered assurances to the girl “You’re ok. I’ll keep you safe. He won’t be able to get to you anymore”

The girl had a death grip on her shirt, and she was still shaking in fear.

It didn’t take long from there until she made it to the station. She ran up to the doors, and the second she made it past the threshold of the entrance, she deactivated the Cloaking device.

All the police officers in the lobby jumped for their weapons, but stopped quickly once they realised it was Izumi.

One officer, who looked older than the rest, ran forward.

“You’re Izumi Shield right? I’m the police chief for this station, follow me into the back” the man gestured for her to follow him and he began to quickly walk further into the station.

Izumi followed after him quickly. He guided them towards one of the interrogation rooms in the back of the station, and opened the door for Izumi to go in.

“Take a seat. I’ll send an officer in a bit to bring something for you to drink and some fruit, but I need to get everyone in place and ready in case this villain attacks” explained police chief.

Izumi nodded “If need be, I can bring my own reinforcements, but if I do it before he attacks, then he might figure out where I am”

The chief shook his head “No, it won’t be needed. We have several high profile heroes inbound. This is a serious situation and really, you shouldn’t have done anything, but I still think you did something good” he gave her a grin.

Izumi smiled back “I only did what I thought was right”

The chief nodded “Yeah. I need to get going. If you need anything, there’ll be a pair of officers stationed outside the door” the man then left the room and locked the door behind him.

Izumi looked around the room. It was a standard interrogation room, with two chairs and a metal table.

Izumi walked over and sat down in the chair. She began to run her hand through the girl’s hair comfortingly “It’s ok. You’re safe now. The bad man won’t be able to get to you” whispered Izumi reassuringly.

The girl seemed to tense up for a moment, then slowly moved her head to look up at Izumi.

Her red eyes were filled with unshed tears “Why?” asked the girl in a quiet whisper.

Izumi raised an eyebrow “Why what?”

“Why did you help me. He’ll hurt you, remake you, make you hurt” said the girl as the tears began to fall down her face.

Izumi’s eyes widened in shock, but internally her anger grew.

She tightened her hold on the girl, bringing her head into her chest “I promise. He will never get to hurt you, ever again” 

The girl’s red eyes widened, then the tears slowly began to trickle down her cheeks “B-but how? Why?”

Izumi let go of the girl enough for her to be able to look up at the greenette.

Izumi smiled kindly and reassuring to her “Because i’m secretly really strong. I can turn invisible-” Izumi partially activated the cloaking device as she said this, making the field move over her body like a wave “and i have secret base up in the sky. My helpers live up there, and they’ll help you too” Izumi’s voice was still kind as she spoke.

The girl’s eyes widened “You’re strong? And you have a base?” asked the girl.

Izumi nodded “Yep. After this is over, do you want to see it? I’ll show you my helpers, and they’ll be more than happy to help you too” 

The girl stared at Izumi with wide eyes, then she looked down “Is it ok?” asked the girl with tenseness in her voice.

Izumi frowned slightly. She didn’t like that she was still upset like this.

_ ‘Maybe she’s more deeply affected by it all than i thought’ _ thought Izumi internally.

She refocused on the girl “Of course it’s ok” then she had a thought “Do you want to see something cool?” asked Izumi as she patted the girl on her head.

The girl looked up at her, then after staring at her face for a few seconds, she looked away and nodded shyly, almost imperceptibly.

Izumi smiled “Alright then. Adjutant, can you pull up the prototype Star Map?” said Izumi aloud as she pulled off the hologram disc from her Communicator.

**“Yes Mistress. Accessing Star Map”**

A second later, the hologram projector came to life and began to construct a hologram above it.

And the room was filled with  **stars** .

The girl’s eyes widened with surprise, but it quickly turned to awe as she looked around the room.

Izumi smiled wider at her expression “Well? Isn’t it cool?” 

The girl nodded “Pretty” muttered the girl.

Izumi reached a hand out “Do you want to see what the sun looks like?”

The girl nodded again.

Izumi began to make gestures with her hand, and as she did, the hologram began to shift.

The view began to change as it rapidly zoomed in on an object.

It got close, and revealed the Milky Way galaxy, but it continued, going further in on one of its arms.

It continued in on one specific light.

Eventually, the light began to grow in size, getting larger and larger.

Then it came to a stop as Sol came fully into view.

The girl stared with awe at the orange orb now resting in front of her.

Izumi moved the basketball sized hologram of the sun down to the girl “Here. That’s our sun. It’s pretty, isn’t it?” asked she kindly.

The girl nodded again as she put her hands around the hologram.

She was surprised when it moved along with her hands, but adjusted after a moment and began to look at it curiously.

Izumi watched this with joy. She seemed to have been distracted from her previous thoughts and fear over the situation she was in.

She patted the girl on the head, making the girl look up at her “Do you want to see Earth?” asked Izumi with a raised eyebrow.

The girl nodded wordlessly again, but there was a light in her eye that hadn’t been there when Izumi first encountered her, or before the hologram.

Izumi smiled, and reached out again. 

After some more gestures, the hologram moved, then a new ball appeared.

Izumi plucked the hologram of Earth out of the starry landscape, and held the blue and green orb in her hands in front of the girl.

The white haired girl looked at the orb with awe.

“This is Earth, the planet we live on” explained Izumi. She moved the hologram so Japan came into view “And this is where we are right now” explained she as she pointed at Japan.

The looked with awe “We’re there?” asked the girl curiously.

Izumi nodded “Yep, thats where we are”

The girl looked up at Izumi, and the expression she saw made her heart soar.

There was a small smile on the girl’s face.

Izumi was elated to see this, and smiled right back at the girl.

“Ahem”

Izumi and the girl whipped to look at the door.

In the now open door, stood a man, wearing a long coat and a hat.

He put up a hand in greeting “Sorry to interrupt, but i just wanted to say i’m here” apologised the man.

Izumi smiled “Hello Tsukauchi. I was just keeping her entertained” she patted the girl’s head comfortingly.

She was doing this, because the girl had pulled herself close to Izumi, while making herself as small as she could.

This did not go over Tsukauchi, and he frowned in worry.

He walked into the room and closed the door behind him, then walked over towards Izumi and the girl.

He crouched down with some distance between him and Izumi.

He smiled “Hello there. My name is Detective Tsukauchi. I’m a policeman” said he as he introduced himself with a kind voice.

The girl didn’t move for a moment, so Izumi leaned down to her “It’s ok, he’s nice. He’s here to help you and catch the bad guy” 

The girl looked up at her “He’s nice?” asked the girl with a slightly trembling voice. Her situation had come back to her.

Izumi smiled kindly to her and nodded “Yeah. He just needs to ask you a few things, then he can go catch the bad guy so he can’t ever get to you again. I promise”

The girl stared at her for a few seconds, the she turned to look at Tsukauchi.

She was still hiding herself against Izumi, but she found her voice “H-hello”

Naomasa smiled wider “Hello. Do you feel like answering a few questions? They’ll help me catch the bad guy, just like Izumi said”

The girl looked back up at Izumi.

She smiled back “Don’t worry, i'll be right here. And you don’t have to answer a question if you don’t want to, ok?” promised Izumi kindly, almost motherly.

The girl looked at her for a moment again, then nodded “Ok” said she quietly.

Naomasa nodded “Ok. Well, let me start of with something simple. What’s your name?”

The girl turned to him again “E-Eri” answered the girl quietly again.

Naomasa raised an eyebrow “Just Eri?” asked he with confusion.

She nodded shyly.

He hummed “Well, i think it’s a nice name” he smiled to her as she wrote it down.

He then went over a few more questions, not pushing Eri to answer, but giving her time to think, or decide that she didn’t want to answer. All the while, Izumi was calmly and comfortingly stroking her hair, while whispering her assurances once in a while.

Eventually, Naomasa nodded “Ok, that’s all i want to ask right now. I might come back with more questions, are you ok with answering them when i get them?” asked he kindly to Eri.

The girl looked up at Izumi. The greenette was confused for a moment when she didn’t say anything, only looking at her, but then it clicked for her “Oh, do you want me to be there when he comes again?” asked Izumi curiously.

Eri nodded, then shuffled herself close to Izumi again and grabbed her shirt.

Izumi felt a strange feeling in her chest. It was different from the feeling she had gotten with Saiko, in fact it was almost stronger.

She looked up at the detective, who was watching Eri intently.

He looked up after a moment.

They kept their gazes locked on each other for a moment before Tsukauchi stood up again “I think… i have something i need to talk to the chief about. I’ll be back in a bit” he walked towards the door and knocked on it. A moment later the door was unlocked and the detective walked out.

Izumi turned back to Eri “So, your name is Eri?” asked Izumi softly.

The horned girl nodded.

Izumi hummed “He’s right, that is a pretty name” she smiled down to the girl.

Eri looked up at her with a small expression of surprise, but after a moment it turned into a blush and she hid her face in Izumi’s chest again.

Izumi giggled at her embarrassment “No need to be embarrassed” she patted the white haired girl on the head comfortingly.

Eri looked up after a moment.

Izumi smiled “Do you want to know my name?” asked she as she tilted her head slightly.

Eri kept staring at her for a moment, then she nodded shyly.

Izumi nodded “My name is Izumi Shield. It’s nice to meet you Eri” she stroked Eri’s head as she smiled warmly.

Eri looked at her with her mouth slightly agape “Izumi S- Shi” her brow furrowed as she tried to say her name.

Izumi giggled “You can just call me Izumi if you want, i know my family name is a little hard to say” assured she as she patted the girl on her head again.

Eri looked up at her “Ok” answered she quietly.

Izumi looked back up to the hologram still being projected, then looked back down at Eri “Do you want to see more things?” asked she with a warm smile.

A small smile appeared on Eri’s face again at the suggestion, and she sat back up on Izumi’s lap “Yes, i want to see more pretty things”

Izumi giggled “Then how about i show you the Moon next” she reached out her arm again, and once more the starfield shifted.

  
  
  
  


It took a bit over an another hour before anybody came in again, well, besides an officer that came in with the promised water and fruit.

Eri hadn’t asked for any water or fruit herself, but when Izumi asked if she wanted anything, the girl seemed very eager to have some.

It was something she would have to tell Tsukauchi about once he returned.

After the hour without any updates, the door opened.

Izumi turned to the door, while Eri went back to hiding up against her.

Tsukauchi walked in, flanked by another, rather tall and slightly thin man.

The man wore glasses, and had green hair.

Izumi tilted her head at the man, then turned to Naomasa “Tsukauchi, why is Sir Nighteye here?” asked she questioningly.

Tsukauchi gestured to the hero “He’s here because he’s been investigating the Eight Precepts of Death for a while now, so i asked him to come in and talk to you” explained the detective.

Izumi raised an eyebrow, then turned back to Nighteye “Well, it’s been a long time Sir” she nodded her head in greeting, being unable to bow because of Eri.

The tall man nodded “Indeed it has. We’ve not spoken since the wedding I believe, but i digress, i am not here for pleasantries today. You reportedly encountered one of the Eight Precepts, and CCTV footage from the area supports your claim, as well as the fact that he was after the girl. However, i am clueless as to why they were after her” he looked at the girl with a calculative gaze.

Izumi put her hands over Eri’s ears “Her arms are completely bandaged up, and she’s wearing what amounts to a hospital gown. My best guess is they were either torturing her for some reason or…  _ experimenting _ on her” she hated to say that word, especially when it surrounded such a sweet girl as Eri.

Sir Nighteye frowned and looked over the girl. He could see the gown, and the bandages.

He sighed “I hate that the facts point can suggest it” he rubbed his eyes behind his glasses.

Izumi moved her hands away from Eri’s ears and moved a hand back to comfortingly stroke her hair. She turned to Tsukauchi “So, what have you figure out with the chief?”

Tsukauchi frowned “We looked for her in the system, but we’ve found nothing. She’s not registered, so that likely means she wasn’t... kidnapped” 

Izumi’s eyebrow twitched “Are you trying to tell me, that they did this to their own flesh and blood?” asked Izumi with a hiss.

Eri flinched quite badly at her tone, which immediately made her refocus “Oh gosh, I’m sorry Eri, I didn’t mean to scare you” she wrapped her arms around the girl and rocked her back and forth as she tried to calm the girl down.

Tsukauchi was surprised by the sudden switch between calm, angry and soothing in just a few seconds, but continued regardless “It's… possible, but either way, it means that we don’t know who her parents are, or if she has any for that matter” admitted the man with a regretful tone.

Izumi frowned “I was hoping it wouldn’t be like this. So, what’s going to… happen to her?” asked she with strange tone.

Tsukauchi shook his head “We have people who are trusted with taking care of children like her. They will take care of her until this is all over, and she’s deemed ready to be adopted”

Izumi frowned sadly. Truthfully, she was sad to part with Eri, she had gotten surprisingly… attached to the girl over the hour or so they had spent together.

She nodded and looked down at the girl, who was still hiding in her chest “Eri, could you look at me, please?”

Eri looked up at her, with frightened eyes, eyes that made Izumi’s heart clench.

She tried to smile reassuringly to the white haired girl “Tsukauchi is going to bring you to some nice people that are going to take care of you, so be a good girl from now on, ok?” 

Eri’s eyes widened, then tears began to appear on her eyes “A-are you coming w-with me?” asked the little girl with a shaky voice.

Izumi bit her lip, then shook her head “No, I’m sorry Eri, but i can’t come with you”

The tears began to fall from the white haired girl’s eyes and she put her head back into Izumi’s chest “No, you p-promised you w-would k-keep me safe. I w-want to stay w-with you. I w-want you to k-keep me s-safe” she sobbed as she shook her head, and her tiny little hands had a death grip the greenette’s shirt.

Izumi wrapped her arms around the little girl and she rested her head against Eri’s, but she said nothing as he mind began to swim.

Tsukauchi stepped forward “I’m sorry Eri, but there’s nothing to be done. These people will keep you safe, and they’ll help you” he reached out to grab the girl.

_ ‘God damn it. Why do I keep making stupid decisions?’ _ thought Izumi as her mind became clear, and her decision was made.

“Stop”

Tsukauchi stopped midstep, his hands inches from touching the little girl.

The reason he stopped, besides being told to? 

Izumi was giving him a death glare.

“I won’t accept this arrangement. I’ll take care of her. And I refuse to accept anything else. She’s been through too much, and i’ve gotten attached to her myself” Izumi’s voice left little, if any room for argument.

Nighteye decided to try and use that little bit of room “You? You’ll take care of her? You’re barely an adult, and you are quirkless for that matter. How will you keep her safe?” asked the hero incredulously.

She turned her glare to the tall man “The same way I beat the record for UA’s Entrance exam. With my wits, and my creations”

Nighteye’s eyes widened “You beat the record? No, that’s not possible”

“Yet it is”

Izumi’s head whipped to the door, where a familiar short white creature stood.

Tsukauchi, Nighteye and Izumi’s eyes widened in surprise “Nedzu?” said all three of them at once.

“Indeed, it is I, Nedzu, the principal of UA, and I am here to join in on this whole debacle” responded the rodent with his ever chipper smile and tone.

Tsukauchi looked at him with a bewildered expression “What? How do you know about this?”

Nedzu hummed “You do not recall talking to Toshinori and explaining the situation to him briefly? Well, he was in my office when you did, and after talking to you, he told me what you had told him. I came here as fast as I could after that, and I’ve been watching those two for some time now” he eyed Izumi and Eri as he had gained a thoughtful expression.

He then turned turned back to the detective “And from what I’ve seen, I believe Miss Shield would be the best choice for taking care of Young Eri”

Tsukauchi, Nighteye, and Izumi’s eyes widened again “Pardon me, but are you crazy?” asked Nighteye.

Nedzu narrowed his beady eyes at the tall man “No, I am quite sane, and I am also quite sure in my decision. Allow me to explain why I’ve come to this decision. Young Eri has shown clear signs of heavy trauma since she arrived here. Ordinarily, it would take lot of time and much, much effort to break down the walls such trauma would construct, but Miss Shield has already made the girl open up to her, so much so that she seemed to throw a minor fit when you tried to take her away just now. Miss Shield has also shown that she is more than capable of taking care of Young Eri, having shown what I believe are clear motherly actions and instincts” 

Nighteye kept staring at him incredulously, but then he schooled his expression “What about school? She just stated she passed the UA Entrance exam, so how will she be able to take care of the girl during classes?”

Nedzu smiled, but it didn’t quite seem as friendly as it normally did “She has already passed University at I-Island, so there are some classes she won’t have to participate in, and I am more than willing to allow Young Eri to sit with Miss Shield during the other classes, and during heroic exercises the teacher will be able to keep an eye on her. I have thought this through, just as I always do. It will be much more efficient to do this, and less stressful for Young Eri. And, the both of you should know that I have enough contacts in the government to get my way no matter your decision” his smile turned into a grin. He had them in checkmate.

Nighteye and Tsukauchi turned to each other, then the detective sighed “You know this means Izumi will be involved in the case then, right?” 

Nedzu raised an eyebrow “She already is, is she not? She ran from a member of the Eight Precepts of Death, while saving a little girl that may have been abused or experimented on. She is already a part of this, whether she also cares for Eri or not, will make no difference”

The detective frowned, while Nighteye scoffed.

Nedzu raised a finger(?) “And, you forgot one important thing”

The two men looked to the rodent expectantly.

Nedzu began to pace as he continued “These Yakuza will almost definitely try and get the girl back, and they may also wish to take action against Miss Shield for taking the girl. And depending on their range of influence, they may also have contacts in the government, who could tell them where Young Eri has been sent, and finding Miss Shield’s home is no more difficult than following her home” explained the rodent, with a somewhat grim expression as well, but whether that was over the subject, or the police and hero’s oversight, only he knew.

Tsukauchi and Nighteye’s eyes widened once more.

Nedzu looked up to the two men as he came to a stop “Miss Shield has been accepted into UA, and the 1-A dorms currently stand empty. My proposal, is to have Miss Shield move in as soon as possible, with Young Eri in her charge”

Tsukauchi and Nighteye shared another look, while Izumi stared at Nedzu.

Tsukauchi turned back to Nedzu “We will… have to talk about this. We will be back in a moment” him and Nighteye walked out of the room, leaving Nedzu, Izumi and Eri alone in the interrogation room.

“Why?” asked Izumi as the door closed.

Nedzu hummed “Because I feel kinship with Young Eri” answered the rodent simply, without turning to her.

Izumi’s brow furrowed in confusion “Kinship?”

Nedzu nodded and turned to Izumi, while he brought a paw up to the scar on his face “I know what it is like to be experimented upon. I was lucky when I was saved and was surrounded by good people as I healed. When I realised she was likely experimented upon herself, I endeavoured to be one of the good people surrounding her. And as someone who has gone through this myself, I know what she needs most, and currently, i believe that is you” she looked at the white haired girl that was still clutching tightly onto Izumi’s shirt.

Izumi nodded and smiled to him gratefully “Thank you sir, for believing in me” 

Nedzu waved dismissively “You proved to me in the exam that you care for others and I know you will do the same for Young Eri” he smiled to Izumi, almost proudly.

The door opened again, and the two men walked back in.

Tsukauchi sighed “We’ve… somewhat reluctantly agreed to giving Izumi custody of Eri, for now. Everything you’ve said has made sense and though we dislike it, we won’t deny it. Eri will be registered in the system and Izumi will be set as her… foster mother” explained the detective.

Nighteye sighed and looked at Izumi “I apologise for how I attacked you before. This whole situation has me stressed. I haven’t been able to find any concrete leads in months, and then you stumble across this. It… was vexing to me, and I let it cloud my judgement and rationalisation” he bowed apologetically to the greenette.

Izumi look at him for a moment, then nodded “I understand, don’t beat yourself up too much” said the girl simply.

Tsukauchi pulled out a notepad from his coat pocket “We also managed to get a positive ID on the villain you encountered.-“ Izumi quickly covered Eri’s ears again “His alias is Overhaul. He’s the leader of the Eight Precepts” informed the man grimly.

Izumi’s eye’s widened “The leader? Oh no, I just pissed off the head honcho, didn’t I?” groaned the girl as she face palmed.

Nighteye sighed “Yes, which is another, strong reason as to why we decided to agree. We only just got confirmation while we were out and discussing this. Had we known earlier, we would have been more willing to this immediately” explained the tall man.

Nedzu hummed “I’m glad I came then. Those Yakuza, while typically small and surveilled, can still be quite dangerous nowadays”

Tsukauchi nodded “Agreed. I think we should finish up early and get back together at a later date when it’s safer to do so. If they figure out she’s here, then there’ll be chaos”

Nedzu nodded “I will go with Miss Shield and help explain the situation to her sister, and perhaps her parents as well. Do we have any transportation available?”

Nighteye nodded “Yes, we’ve got several armoured vehicles ready”

Izumi hummed, then turned to her communicator “Adjutant. Have a pair of a Vikings ready to intercept any villains that may attack us on our way to the apartment, outfit them with non-lethal armament” ordered Izumi.

**“Affirmative Mistress. Preparing Vikings for launch. ETA, ten minutes”**

Izumi nodded and turned to Tsukauchi and Nighteye “Now we’ve got support in case someone figures out where we are”

Nedzu hummed “The craft you used in the exam? Yes, those should be ample assistance”

Nighteye and Tsukauchi looked between them in confusion, but neither decided to ask them further.

Tsukauchi gestured to the door “Come, we should hurry. I’ll call in some heroes to keep watch around Izumi’s apartment while we’re there”

Nedzu and Izumi nodded. Before Izumi stood up, she turned back to Eri, who was now calmer than before, but still had a tight grip on Izumi’s shirt “Eri, we’re going to my home now, so we’re going to be driving, ok?” explained she calmly and softly.

The white haired girl looked up at her “Please don’t leave me” pleaded the girl.

Izumi smiled warmly to her “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere, and neither are you. They changed their minds, so you’ll be staying with me” 

Eri’s eyes widened and tears began to appear in her eyes again.

She brought her face back into Izumi’s chest “Thank you” muttered the girl.

Izumi patted her head “You’re welcome Eri”

Tsukauchi and Nighteye looked at the interaction, and both silently wondered why they had thought she wasn’t fit to take care of her.

They left the interrogation room shortly after and quickly went to the armoured vehicles behind the station.

They drove of shortly after and went towards Izumi and Melissa’s apartment.

Things have taken a turn, haven’t they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cloaking Device](https://starcraft.fandom.com/wiki/Personal_cloaking_device) Here's a bit on the Personal Cloaking Device. Just to be clear, in the lore, it's activated via psionics, but in the fic, it's just powered and activated with regular old electricity.


	19. A Calming Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 30th. Chapter 1/2.
> 
> Izumi and Eri arrive at the apartment, then have a nice evening.

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’_ **“Adjutant”**

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


The drive to the Shield apartment was thankfully uneventful, and they arrived before long.

During the entire drive, Izumi had been whispering assurances to Eri, as the girl had started to tremble in her embrace once they entered the car.

They made it to the apartment complex’s parking lot and quickly exited the vehicles, which quickly drove off again so as to not wake suspicion.

Izumi walked between Tsukauchi and Nighteye,while Nedzu sat on the bespectacled man’s shoulder, as they walked through the complex and up to her apartment.

She unlocked the door, and they quickly entered the apartment.

They all sighed, well, some sighed internally, while others externally.

The sound of footsteps approached the entryway, and a moment later, Melissa stuck her head out from the corner.

She blinked at the collection of people standing in the entrance, but she zeroed in on the greenette “Izumi? What’s going on?” asked she with confusion.

Izumi smiled sheepishly “A lot honestly. Could you go make some tea? We have a lot to talk about” asked she awkwardly.

The blonde girl’s brow furrowed, but she nodded nonetheless and walked towards the kitchen.

Izumi turned to Tsukauchi, Nighteye and Nedzu and she smiled to them “Welcome, please make yourselves at home” 

The three of them bowed politely in thanks, as was Japanese custom. 

They entered the apartment, and all walked towards the lounge and the sofa.

The guests sat down in the sofa and got comfortable while Izumi sat in the recliner chair with Eri, and they waited for Melissa to finish the tea.

As they waited, Izumi rocked Eri back and forth. The girl was still afraid, but she seemed more calm as the greenette stroked her head.

A few minutes later, and Melissa walked in with a tray of tea.

She placed it down on the coffee table in front of the sofa. She gestured to the tray with a smile “Help yourselves to some tea”

The detective, hero and principal all smiled and thanked her.

The blonde sat down in a chair beside the sofa and looked to Izumi.

She opened her mouth to ask her what was going on, but then she spotted Eri, and her eyes widened.

“Izumi, why is there a little girl in your lap?” asked the girl with confusion.

Izumi laughed nervously “Well…” 

From there, Izumi, with some help from Tsukauchi, Nighteye and Nedzu, went on to explain to her sister what had happened leading up to their arrival at the apartment.

As they finished, Melissa was quiet for a moment.

Then she sighed “I really, really wish I could say I’m surprise, but I’m really not. Why are you like this Izumi?” said the blonde with a deadpan.

Izumi shrugged with a sheepish smile.

Melissa sighed again “Alright, so Izumi is now Eri’s… foster mother, and she’s going to be moving into UA early?” 

Nedzu nodded “Yes, and if you are not opposed to it, so will you”

Everyone turned to the rodent “Wait what?” asked Tsukauchi with confusion.

Nedzu nodded “Yes, imagine if the Yakuza figure out Miss Melissa is Miss Izumi’s sister. They would use her to get to Miss Izumi, and subsequently Young Eri. She can live in the 1-A dorms along with Miss Izumi until the 1-H dorms are free at the end of the school year” explained the white rodent.

Nighteye hummed, then sighed “You’re right. That could very well happen” he turned to Melissa “It will be for your own safety, so I suggest you agree”

Melissa turned to Izumi and gave her a half hearted glare “And now I’m getting dragged into this. Why, why must you be like this?”

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it” apologised Izumi.

Melissa sighed “I guess I don’t have much of a choice. Fine, I’ll agree to this”

Nedzu nodded “Good. I believe it should be safe enough for you to stay here overnight and get everything ready to move tomorrow, while I prepare everything at UA”

Izumi and Melissa nodded, but then Izumi seemed to realise something “Um, sir, what about outside visitors?”

Nedzu turned to her with a raised eyebrow “Visitors? Do you mean friends?” asked the rodent.

Izumi tilted her head from side to side “Friends, and my girlfriend” admitted the girl with a small dusting of a blush.

A smile spread across Nedzu’s face “Oho, a lover eh? Well, I suppose I could give you a guest pass or two. Am I right to suspect that these friends are Miss Intelli and Miss Uraraka?”

Izumi nodded wordlessly.

Nedzu clapped his paws “Then I do not see why not. I will just send them their student passes early then” 

Izumi smiled “Thank you sir”

Nedzu waved dismissively “It is no trouble, truly. Now, I do not believe there was much, if anything else, was there?” asked the rodent as he looked to Mighteye and Tsukauchi.

The two men shook their heads “No, not right now” answered the detective.

Nedzu nodded “Then I suppose we should get going” he jumped off the sofa, but turned to Izumi after a second “We will have a group of heroes posted outside your apartment complex overnight, for extra security”

Izumi nodded “Alright. Thank you again sir, for all of this”

Nedzu smiled softly “It is my pleasure, Miss Shield”

The rodent, hero and detective said their goodbyes, and left the apartment.

Izumi stayed seated in the recliner chair and kept stroking Eri’s hair.

Melissa sat in the sofa, near Izumi and Eri.

The two Shield’s locked eyes, and a silent conversation went between them.

Izumi turned back to Eri “Eri? Could you look up at me?” asked she softly.

The white haired girl shuffled for a moment, then she looked up at Izumi, but it was obvious from her expression that she was still a bit afraid.

The greenette smiled down at the little girl “There’s someone I want you to meet” she gestured to Melissa “This is my sister, Melissa. Can you say hi to her?”

Eri followed Izumi’s gaze, and locked eyes with Melissa.

She shyly hid herself in Izumi’s arm, but after a moment she peaked at her with a single red eye.

“H-hello” greeted the girl shyly.

Melissa smiled and waved to her “Hello there Eri, I’m Melissa, Izumi’s sister. It’s nice to meet you” 

Eri came out a bit more from behind Izumi’s arm “Sister? What’s a sister?” asked the girl with slight confusion. 

Izumi and Melissa shared a surprised look for a moment, but they quickly turned back to Eri.

Melissa took point “Well, it might be a bit difficult to explain. See, normally, sisters have the same Mama and Papa, but our Mama and Papas aren’t the same. My Papa met Izumi’s Mama, and they fell in love. They became what is called ‘married’ which made me and Izumi sisters” explained Melissa slowly and as simply as she could.

The girl tilted her head and got a thoughtful expression.

Izumi tilted her head “Did you understand that Eri?”

The girl looked up at her, but didn’t say anything for a moment. Then she pointed at her “You and her don’t have the same Mama and Papa, but your Mama and Papa love each other and ‘be-became married’?” the little girl recited parts of the blonde’s explanation.

Izumi nodded “Yes, that’s pretty much it. Good job Eri” praised Izum as she patted the girl on the head.

A small smile appeared on her face from the praise, but then she tilted her head again “What’s love?”

Izumi and Melissa sweat dropped. It might be a long evening.

  
  
  
  


A few hours went by, and Izumi and Melissa had used a large amount of that time trying to teach Eri some things that she really should have known already.

Eventually, it became time for dinner.

Eri was finally comfortable enough for Izumi to put her down while she went and prepared dinner.

The girl was reluctant at first to let Izumi walk away, but once the greenette set up the hologram projector and projected the Star Map again, the girl was much more willing to let Izumi walk away to prepare dinner.

Izumi decided to make a small feast, seeing as it would be their last dinner in the apartment, but also Eri’s first meal outside of captivity, that she knew of.

She decided to prepare her favourite food. Katsudon.

It was a familiar recipe to her, so it took her no time at all to cook up three bowls.

She placed the bowls on the dinner table, then walked over to the sofa, where Melissa was keeping Eri entertained with the hologram.

Izumi smiled fondly at this and the feeling in her chest was back “Eri, are you ready to eat?” asked she as she stopped beside the recliner chair.

Eri turned from her seat on the sofa and blinked at her, then after a moment she nodded wordlessly.

Izumi smiled “Come then, I’ve made you a bowl just for you to eat” she gestured to the table, where the three bowls were sitting.

Eri nodded wordlessly again and hopped off the sofa. She walked over to Izumi, and her tiny hand gripped at the greenette’s pant leg.

Izumi leaned down and patted the girl assuring on the head.

She guided the girl over to the table, then helped her up onto one of the chairs.

Eri looked at the bowl sitting in front of her curiously, then she leaned forward and took a whiff of the dish.

Her eyes went wide, and her mouth hung open, and a second later she began to drool slightly.

Izumi smiled at her expression “Does it smell good?”

Eri nodded wordlessly once more, but her eyes stayed glued onto the bowl of Katsudon in front of her.

Izumi picked up her chopsticks, and picked out a piece of pork from Eri’s bowl.

She brought it over to Eri “Here you go. Remember to blow on it before you take a bite, it’s hot” warned she kindly.

Eri stared at the piece of pork for a moment, then looked up at Izumi.

Izumi gave her a warm smile “Go on” 

Eri turned back to the pork piece, then leaned forward and blew on it, just as Izumi had said.

Izumi nodded “Good, just like that. You can try and eat it now, but don’t be afraid to spit it out if it’s too hot, ok?”

Eri looked up at her again for a moment, then nodded. She looked back at the pork piece, then opened her mouth and took the piece into her mouth.

Izumi smiled as the girl began to chew on the pork piece.

Eri’s eyes became wide as the taste flooded her mouth. A second later, tears began to appear in her eyes.

Obviously, this made Izumi panic for a moment, as she thought she had messed up, or the piece was still hot “Eri? Are you ok?” asked she with a calm and kind tone, despite her internal panic.

Eri didn’t move or say anything for a moment.

“I-it tastes g-good. Really good” answered the white haired girl finally.

Izumi felt herself calm down, but her answer also made her angry. If she reacted like that to a basic dish like Katsudon, then what had they been feeding her?

Izumi smiled, ignoring the anger for now, and patted the girl on the head “I’m glad you think so. Do you want to eat yourself, or do you want me to give you bites to eat?” 

Eri turned to her, still with some tears lingering in her eyes, and pointed to her shyly.

Izumi nodded “Ok then. Just give me a tap on the arm then when you’re ready for more, ok?”

Eri nodded and continued to chew on the pork in bliss.

Izumi went back to her own bowl, and began to eat as well.

Neither of them noticed Melissa watching them as they interacted.

She smiled  _ ‘I have to agree, she does seem to fit into the role naturally’ _

They continued to eat, and as they did, Izumi and Melissa chatted together about some things, while Eri sat and quietly ate.

Izumi and Melissa ended up finishing eating before Eri did, so Melissa was kind enough to go up and clean up, while Izumi kept feeding the horned girl.

Eventually, Eri looked down and didn’t ask for anymore food.

Izumi raised an eyebrow “Are you full?”

Eri nodded, then she seemed to shrink in on herself “I’m sorry” muttered the girl, some fear leaking through her voice.

Izumi frowned sadly. She didn’t like seeing that Eri was afraid that Izumi would be upset.

She brought her hand over the girl’s head, and she seemed to flinch at the action.

Her hand continued down on the girl’s head, and gently patted her head.

Eri’s eyes opened, and she turned to look up at Izumi with a surprised expression.

Izumi was smiling at her “You don’t have to ever apologise for not being able to eat, ok?”

Eri kept looking at her “You’re not mad?” asked she with confusion, but also fear.

Izumi shook her head “Of course not. I made a big portion, and expecting you to eat it all is like telling you to fly. Can you fly?” 

Eri shook her head, which made Izumi smile “Well there you go. So don’t ever be afraid to admit you can’t do something, or don’t want to, ok?”

Eri kept staring at her, then tears began to form in her eyes again.

Izumi pulled the girl closed, and began to stroke her head comfortingly.

“Thank you, thank you” muttered the white haired girl through quiet sobs.

Izumi smiled softly “You’re welcome Eri”

The two of them sat for a few minutes, just embracing each other.

Melissa watched from the hallway. She smiled as she walked back towards her room and gave them privacy.

After a few minutes, Izumi moved back so she was at arms length with Eri.

She smiled at the white haired girl “Do want to watch some TV after I’ve clean up your bowl?” asked she with a smile.

Eri tilted her head “TV?” ask the girl with confusion.

Izumi nodded “Yeah. Let me quickly wash your bowl, then i can show you, ok?” She grabbed the bowl and stood up to go to the kitchen.

Eri quickly hopped off her chair and followed Izumi into the kitchen.

The greenette turned as she heard Eri’s tiny feet tap against the wooden floor. She smiled to the little girl “You want to come see the kitchen?”

Eri grabbed onto Izumi’s pant leg and looked up at her “I want to be with you” answered the horned girl shyly.

Izumi smiled fondly and patted the girl on the head “Alright then, but listen to what I say then. There are sharp things in there and I don’t want you to get hurt” 

Eri nodded in understanding.

Izumi nodded back and she went into the kitchen with Eri. The greenette lifted the white haired girl up onto the counter, next to the sink, and told the girl what she could and couldn’t do, while she quickly washed the bowl.

She finished washing the bowl quickly and put it away in the cupboards. She then turned to Eri and picked the girl up into her arms.

She walked out of the kitchen and into the lounge again.

She went and sat down on the sofa and, then put Eri down on her lap.

She leaned forward and grabbed the TV remote, without making Eri have to move.

She showed the girl the remote “This is a TV remote. You use this to decide what channel you want to watch on the TV” she then pointed to the device in question “And that is a TV”

She pressed the on button and the TV came to life a few seconds later.

Eri’s eyes widened as the room was filled with sound, while the TV began to display a news anchor.

She turned to Izumi “How did that man get in there?” asked the girl curiously.

Izumi smiled “He’s not in the TV. They use a thing called a camera. A camera films things and then it can send it to the TV. It’s the same way I showed you the sun earlier” explained Izumi.

Eri made an ‘o’ face and turned back to the TV.

Izumi switched the channel over to the cartoon channel, so Eri could have some fun.

Eri’s eyes began to sparkle as she watched the cartoon show they had turned to.

Izumi found herself watching Eri fondly. She hadn’t even known the girl for a day, but she would already do anything for the girl.

Was that what it felt like to be a parent?

  
  
  
  


Two hours or so of cartoons later, and Eri let out a big yawn.

Izumi blinked, then an amused smile spread across her face “Are you getting tired?”

Eri blushed slightly, but nodded anyway.

Izumi hummed “Guess we should get you ready for bed then” she took the remote and turned off the TV, then she stood up with Eri in her arms.

She walked towards the bathroom and entered it. She walked over ant put Eri down on the floor.

She turned to the bathtub, then back to Eri “Let’s start with a bath, how does that sound?” suggested the greenette.

Eri nodded, but then her eyes drifted to the bandages on her arms.

Izumi frowned as she spotted this, and crouched down to be eye level with the girl “I’m going to have to take those off while you go in the bath, but I’ll put on some new bandages after you’re clean, ok?” She smiled reassuringly to the girl.

The girl looked at her with a slightly pained expression, but nodded nonetheless.

Izumi nodded. She got up and turned around to turn on the water, then turned back and moved to begin taking of the little girl’s bandages.

Eri flinched and took a step back while bringing her arms close to her.

Izumi frowned sadly at her reaction, but she quickly dropped it in favour of smiling reassuringly to her again “There’s nothing to be afraid of” she reached out hand, with the palm pointed upwards.

Eri stared at her hand for a moment, then at her own arms.

After a moment, she slowly reached out her arm and placed her hand in Izumi’s.

Izumi smiled “You’re a brave girl. I promise to be careful, ok?” 

Eri nodded, now somewhat calmer.

Izumi carefully took hold of Eri’s hand and slowly began to remove the bandages.

She inhaled sharply when the skin was revealed.

Or rather, how little healthy skin was revealed.

Both of Eri’s arms, were covered in dozens of scars, going up and down her arms.

Internally, Izumi was fuming, but externally she smiled comfortingly to Eri “Let’s get you into the water, shall we?”

Eri nodded wordlessly, but she seemed upset as her eyes darted to her arms.

Izumi stopped the water as it came to a good level for the girl, then she helped Eri out of the old gown. Yes, she had been wearing that all along, but nobody had thought about it, all Izumi had thought about was making Eri feel better.

She helped Eri into the water, and from there, she helped the girl get clean. Izumi washed her arms, legs, back and finally her hair.

Twenty or so minutes later, Izumi drained the water and quickly rinsed the girl off with the shower head, then she grabbed a towel and began to dry the white haired girl off.

Another five minutes later, and Izumi let the towel stay on Eri’s head.

She crouched down to the girl, who was sat on top of the toilet seat “I’m just going to go get something for you to wear, ok? I’ll be right back” promised the greenette with a smile.

Eri looked at her from under the towel, then nodded in understanding.

Izumi nodded, then stood up and quickly left the bathroom and went to her own room. She quickly rummaged through her dresser and found a shirt that was much to small for her, but would fit Eri like a slightly oversized dress, and also a pair of underwear that would hopefully fit her.

She grabbed it and quickly went back to the bathroom.

However, she did not like the scene she came back to.

Eri was staring at her arms, and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

And Izumi had only been gone for less than five minutes.

Izumi frowned sadly as she saw this. She walked over and crouched down in front of the girl.

She took both of Eri’s small hands in her own, making the girl look up at her.

Izumi gave her a small smile “You know, scars don’t have to be a bad thing. They show you survived, and that you’re strong. And I think that’s what you are, you’re brave, and a survivor” 

Eri’s tearfilled eyes widened, before the tears picked up again and she began to cry.

Izumi wrapped her arms around the girl, and as she had several times that day, she once again comforted the girl.

“Thank you, thank you” said the girl once again as she sobbed into Izumi’s chest.

Izumi leaned down and kissed the girl on top of her head “You’re welcome Eri, You’re welcome”

It took somewhere around ten minutes before Eri began to calm down and they separated after another five minutes.

Izumi smiled to her as she showed her the All Might shirt she had gotten out and the underwear “Here, I got you something you can wear while we sleep”

Eri stared at the shirt and underwear, then looked up at Izumi, who was smiling expectantly at her.

Eri nodded after staring for a bit “Ok” muttered she quietly.

Izumi nodded as well. She helped the girl with putting on the clothes, and luckily, both the underwear and the shirt fit her well, it even looked cute on her.

Izumi stood up straight and put her hands on her hips. She looked over the girl and nodded “Yep, cute, just like I had imagined”

Eri grew a blush at Izumi’s sudden claim “Thank you” muttered the girl anyway.

Izumi smiled “Anytime, Sweetie” she then hummed “Alright, let me find some bandages then, and afterwards I can find you a toothbrush to use. Well, at least I think I’ve got a toothbrush somewhere in here” she got a thoughtful expression as she looked between the two cabinets in the bathroom.

She went over to a cabinet and made an “Ah” noise as she pulled out an unused toothbrush and a roll of gauze.

She put the toothbrush on the sink, then turned to Eri with the gauze.

The girl didn’t flinch back this time when Izumi reached out to wrap the gauze around her arms.

It took her a few minutes, but once she was done, Eri had clean bandages on her arms.

Izumi nodded and looked up to Eri “How does that feel, is it ok?” asked she with a small reassuring smile.

Eri looked at the bandages, then bent her arms and moved them around a bit. She nodded after a few moments “It feels ok” answered the girl, still speaking quietly.

Izumi nodded “Alright, time for the toothbrush then” she stood up and grabbed the toothbrush from the side of the sink.

She turned to Eri and held it out towards her “Can you brush your teeth yourself?” asked the greenette with a raised eyebrow.

Eri nodded and took the toothbrush from Izumi.

Izumi smiled. At least she wasn’t entirely dependent on her.

She took the tube of toothpaste and put some on the brush for Eri, then she pulled over the stool so the girl could reach up to the sink.

Eri stepped up onto the stool and began to brush her teeth.

Izumi watched patiently as Eri thoroughly cleaned her teeth.

The girl finished off after two minutes and cleaned herself and the toothbrush from toothpaste.

Izumi tilted her head “Are you finished?” 

Eri turned to her and nodded.

Izumi gestured to the toilet “You should use the toilet as well. Can you do that yourself as well?” 

Eri nodded again.

Izumi nodded “I’ll go stand outside the door then. If you need anything, just call for me” she turned and walked towards the door.

She closed the door behind her and stood in front of the door.

A moment after she closed the door, Melissa walked out of her own room.

She raised an eyebrow at Izumi “Is Eri in the bathroom?” asked the blonde.

Izumi nodded “She can brush her teeth by herself, and go to the toilet. One nice can I can say about those Yakuza, is at least they’re decent enough to teach her these things. But when I had to take off her bandages” her expression was furious as she turned to Melissa “Her arms were covered scars. They were  _ everywhere _ ” her voice was full of anger as she said this.

Melissa’s eyes widened “My god. What have they done to her?” muttered the blonde with horror.

Izumi shook her head “We won’t know unless Eri knows and eventually feels comfortable enough to tell us, or the Yakuza members are caught”

Melissa didn’t move or say anything for a moment, then she nodded “You’re right, but we don’t know yet how deeply affected Eri has been by what she’s gone through”

Izumi huffed “From how she reacted when she was looking at her scars, I’d says it’s pretty deep”

Melissa frowned “Poor thing” she looked at the door and went silent for a few moments, then she turned back to Izumi “If you ever need help, you know you can ask me right?”

Izumi gave her a small, grateful smile “I know, thank you Sis”

Melissa smiled back “What are sisters for if they can’t help you out?”

Izumi let out a laugh “Fair enough”

Melissa nodded, then she turned to the bathroom door “Where will she be sleeping then? With you?”

Izumi nodded “For now. Hopefully we can get her a bed of her own at UA, but for the first few months she’ll be sleeping in my room regardless” answered the greenette as she looked at the door.

Melissa hummed “Because she seems attached to you, and until she gets used to being away from you for prolonged periods of time, it’s best to let her sleep in the same room as you?” she looked at Izumi expectantly.

Izumi nodded in confirmation “Yes, that was my thought process as well”

Melissa nodded “And what about the workshop?” asked she further.

Izumi hummed and shrugged “I don’t know if the building at UA is ready yet, but when it is, I’ll send some SCVs to transport everything to UA” 

Melissa nodded again.

“I’m finished”

Izumi and Melissa turned to the door, that was now creaked open and Eri was peeking out from the room.

Izumi smiled to her “Hey there Eri, have you washed your hands?”

The girl nodded “With soap” answered the girl quietly.

Izumi’s smile turned proud “Good girl. Are you ready to go to bed then?” asked she as she reached out a hand for the girl to hold on to.

Eri blushed at the praise, but she grabbed onto Izumi’s hand and nodded.

Izumi pointed to Melissa “Can you say goodnight to Melissa?”

Eri looked up at Melissa and shyly waved “Goodnight, Mel-Melis-“ her brow furrowed as she tried to say her name.

Melissa giggled “You can just call me Mel, or Lissa if you want”

Eri blinked at her, then nodded “Goodnight, Mel” she waved to the blonde again.

Melissa gave her a wave back “Goodnight Eri, sweet dreams”

Izumi turned and walked the girl to her room.

Izumi’s room was fairly green, but lacked the same amount of hero mercy she used to have when she was little. It still had a few hero figurines here and there, but otherwise there were some quotes from famous mathematicians and scientists strewn about.

Izumi brought Eri over to the bed. She patted the sheets “This is where you’ll be sleeping, together with me. Are you ok with that?” asked the greenette with a raised eyebrow.

Eri nodded immediately “Yes please” answered the girl not so quietly this time.

Izumi smiled “Ok. How about, you get comfortable while I quickly go and get ready for bed myself?” She patted the pillow to emphasise her suggestion.

Eri looked at the bed for a moment, then looked up at Izumi and nodded.

Izumi nodded back “Alright. Here” she pulled back the bed sheet, then picked up the girl and lied her down on the bed.

She pulled the bed sheet up to her neck, then stroked her hair and smiled to her reassuringly “I’ll be back in a few minutes, ok?”

Eri nodded, but her expression seemed apprehensive.

Izumi tilted her head “What’s wrong?” asked she with slight worry.

She didn’t say anything for a moment, but then she mumbled something.

Izumi frowned slightly “You need to speak louder than that Sweetie”

Eri looked up at her “I don’t like the dark” admitted the girl quietly.

Izumi blinked, then a smile reappeared on her face “Well that’s an easy fix” she took the projector disc from her communicator once again, and she went to the table and placed the disc.

She raised the communicator to her mouth “Adjutant, activate the Northern Lights display”

**“Yes Mistress. Accessing files”**

The projector came to life again.

And the room was filled with beautiful green and purple.

Eri’s eyes went wide as the Northern Lights, or Aurora, filled Izumi’s room.

And being a hologram, the light’s were 3D, so they reached down to Eri.

The girl reached out to the flowing lights “Pretty” muttered the girl with awe.

Izumi smiled “Are you ok with me going now?” asked she with a slightly amused tone.

Eri kept her eyes glued onto the lights, but she nodded nonetheless.

Izumi turned “I’ll be right back then” she walked out of the room, leaving Eri to watch the Northern Lights as they moved slowly and peacefully in the air.

Izumi quickly went over her routine, brushing her teeth and the rest of the things, then went back to her room. It had taken a little over five minutes.

When she came back, she was relieved to see that Eri was still watching the lights.

She walked over the side of the bed and unstrapped her communicator, then placed it on the table next to the hologram disc.

“Adjutant, could you dim the projection?” asked Izumi as she pulled the bedsheet to the side so she could lie down.

**“Yes Mistress. Activating ‘Night light’ function”**

The Northern Lights hologram dimmed, but we’re still present, meaning they created some small amount of light, but not enough to be disruptive as they slept.

Izumi lied down next to Eri, and the girl almost immediately latched onto her.

Izumi smiled and brought her free arm up to pat the girl on the head “Are you ready to go to sleep?”

Eri didn’t moved for a few moments.

Izumi raised an eyebrow when the girl didn’t respond, but she could tell she was still awake.

Then she got an idea.

A lullaby.

She began to hum a song Inko had sung to her when she was young herself. It was one that had run in the family, though she didn’t know its name, nor did Inko.

As she hummed, Eri slowly looked up at her with a look Izumi couldn’t quite discern what was. The greenette began to stroke Eri’s hair as she hummed.

She hadn’t learned the lyrics yet, sadly, but the humming alone seemed to be having the intended effect.

Eri’s eyes began to droop, and she began to roll up on herself.

Izumi stopped humming once she was this, and she wrapped arms around the girl.

She leaned down and kissed the girl on top of her head “Goodnight Eri”

The white haired girl made a few sleepy noises “Goodnight Mama”

Izumi’s eyes widened in shock.

_ ‘Did she- she just called me…’ _

For a few moments, even as the white haired girl fell asleep, Izumi didn’t move and her expression stayed shocked.

But then as it fell into place in her mind, a fond, happy smile spread across her face.

She got comfortable and closed her eyes.

She drifted off to sleep with her arms wrapped comfortingly around the little white haired girl.

Is this the beginning of a new family?


	20. A Change of Scenery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 30th. Chapter 2/2.
> 
> Izumi, Melissa and Eri have a change of scenery as they move to UA

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’_ **“Adjutant/Intercom/Phone”**

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


Dawn came. Izumi awoke, but for a moment she did nothing and just basked in the comfortable bliss she found herself in.

But then everything from the day before came back to her.

She didn’t move, instead she slowly opened one of her eyes.

She looked down, and she smiled when she saw the white hair of the little girl she was now taking care of.

The little girl was still sleeping soundly, and she was bundled up against Izumi.

She then remembered what the girl had said as she fell asleep.

Izumi felt a happy, but fond smile spread across her face, and she brought a hand up to stroke the girl’s hair.

_ ‘Mama. That doesn’t sound so bad’ _ thought Izumi as she looked at the girl.

She got comfortable and closed her eyes. She didn’t go back to sleep, instead just waiting for Eri to wake up. While she waited, she began to plan, make calculations and just think.

It took almost an hour before the girl began to stir.

Izumi opened her eyes as she felt the girl move around.

Eri shuffled for a moment, then she suddenly tensed up and went completely still.

Izumi’s raised an eyebrow, but she put a smile on her face “Good morning Eri”

The girl flinched at her voice, but after a moment her head suddenly whipped up so she could look at Izumi with wide eyes.

Izumi blinked at the sudden motion, but before she could ask the girl what was wrong, tears began to appear in Eri’s eyes.

Izumi’s eyes widened “Eri? Eri, what’s wrong?” asked she worriedly.

Eri pulled herself back into Izumi’s chest “I-I t-thought I w-was back t-there” answered the white haired girl through silent sobs.

Izumi felt her heart clench. She had thought she was back with the Yakuza.

Izumi tightened her embrace on the white haired girl “I promised you, I would never let them take you again, don’t you remember?”

Eri didn’t move for a moment, then she nodded.

Izumi smiled “Good. You know what, how about I go make us something to eat, how does that sound” suggested the greenette as she pulled away from the girl so she could see her face.

Eri looked up at her. There were still tears in her eyes, but she wasn’t crying. She nodded to Izumi’s suggestion after a moment of silence.

Izumi nodded back “Alright. How about I carry you to the sofa, then you can watch some cartoons while I make something to eat”

Eri nodded again.

Izumi smiled again. She got a firm hold of Eri, then she shuffled out of the bed.

She walked out of her room with Eri in her arms.

But as she walked out, a smell hit her. A familiar smell.

She walked into the lounge and turned towards the kitchen, where the smell was coming from.

And there was Melissa, standing with a pan and spatula.

She looked up when Izumi walked in and smiled to them “Good morning you two. I’m making pancakes, Papa’s recipe”

Izumi smiled back “That was just what I was going to do. Thanks Sis” 

Melissa let out a laugh “I had a feeling you would want to do that. You just go sit with Eri, I’m almost done” she gestured to the dinner table.

Izumi nodded, then turned to Eri, who was looking curiously between the two of them.

Izumi smiled to her “Melissa is already making food for us, and she’s almost done, so we’re going to be waiting with cartoons until after we’ve eaten, are you ok with that?”

Eri blinked at her, then nodded.

Izumi smiled wider. She walked over to the table and set Eri down on a chair, then she sat down next to her.

Melissa had already pulled out plates, syrup and butter, everything one would need for a delicious stack of pancakes.

Just a few minutes later, Melissa walked over to the with plate stacked high with pancakes.

She put it down in the middle of the table and gestured to it “Dig in”

Izumi smiled and turned to Eri. The little girl was staring at the pancakes with an open mouth and was drooling a bit, just as she had with the Katsudon the evening before.

Izumi giggled “Do you want the first few pancakes?” asked she with an amused tone.

Eri turned to her and nodded, still a bit of drool dripping from her mouth.

Izumi quickly took a few pancakes and put them Eri’s plate, then she grabbed the syrup bottle and showed it to the girl “Do you want some syrup on it? It’s sweet, and makes the pancakes taste even better” explained she with a smile.

Eri tilted her head, then turned to the pancakes, then turned back to Izumi and nodded.

Izumi nodded back, then she unscrewed the cap and poured some syrup onto the white haired girl’s pancakes.

Eri watched as the golden brown liquid flowed over the pancakes and down the sides. Her mouth began to water even more as the smell hit her.

Izumi watched her expression with amusement, then she picked up the girl’s knife and fork and then cut out the pancakes.

Once she had cut them out, she gave the fork to Eri “Here you go. Remember to chew them properly, otherwise you might choke, ok?” warned the greenette with a straitened finger.

Eri nodded in understanding and took the fork from Izumi. She turned to the pancakes and stabbed her fork through a piece, then brought it to her mouth.

Eri’s eyes widened as the taste hit her.

Izumi and Melissa both watched her reaction with smiles.

The white haired girl chewed the piece of pancake quickly, then immediately went on to the next piece.

Izumi softly put a hand on Eri’s arm “Easy there, they’re not going anywhere, so take your time” reassured the greenette softly.

Eri blinked at her, then nodded “Ok” responded she quietly.

She slowed down from there, and Izumi and Melissa dug into their own pancakes.

The three of them sat and ate. Izumi and Melissa talked about some ‘work’ related things, while Eri ate her pancakes and looked between the two sisters.

“What are you talking about?”

Izumi and Melissa both blinked. They turned to Eri, who had spoken up for the first time.

Izumi smiled “Oh, we’re talking about some, um, ‘work’” answered she simply.

Eri tilted her head “Work?”

Melissa nodded “Yep. We invent things, like machines and other things” explained the blonde further.

Eri made an ‘o’ face “Can I see?” asked the girl curiously.

Izumi smiled wider “Of course you can, but it might not be today, ok?” warned she kindly.

Eri nodded “Ok. Thank you Ma-“ the girl closed her mouth suddenly and her eyes went wide with fear.

Izumi smiled even wider and brought her hand over to pat Eri’s head “You can call me Mama if you want Sweetie” assured the greenette.

Eri turned and looked at her with wide eyes “You’re not mad at me?” asked the white haired girl with obvious surprise.

Izumi shook her head “Of course I’m not mad. I’m actually happy that you want to call me Mama” admitted the freckled girl with a small blush.

Eri stared at her for a moment, then she shuffled over and hugged Izumi around the waist while digging her face into her shirt.

“Thank you Mama” thanked the girl quietly and with a quivering voice that told Izumi she was on the verge of crying again.

Izumi wrapped her arms around the horned girl again “Anytime Sweetie”

Melissa blinked at the scene. She was surprised by both the girl’s want to call Izumi Mama, but also her sister’s surprising acceptance of it.

Izumi looked up at her sister with a wide smile “She did it last night as she fell asleep, and I had time to think it over this morning” explained she as she answered the unspoken question.

Melissa made the ‘aaaah’ face and nodded with a small smile of her own.

But then the blonde’s expression turned thoughtful “Does… does that make me an aunt then?”

Izumi blinked, then she giggled “Yep, I think it does” agreed she with amusement.

Melissa smiled again.

After this, they got back to the pancakes, finishing what few ones they had left. After that, Izumi brought Eri to the sofa so she could watch cartoons while she and Melissa cleaned up from breakfast.

Once they finished that, Izumi helped Eri get cleaned up, meaning brushing teeth, then her hair and finally finding her something to wear.

This time, it was Melissa who helped.

She came into Izumi’s room while the greenette was searching for something for the girl to wear “Izumi, i’ve got something she can wear”

Izumi turned to see what Melissa had, and she raised an eyebrow.

It was one of Melissa’s old dresses.

She looked at Melissa with a confused expression “Why do you have that here?” asked she with confusion.

Melissa shrugged “Must have gotten packed with my other things on accident, but I didn’t want to throw it out” 

Izumi hummed “Well, I guess it’s a good thing now” went over and took the dress from Melissa “Thanks Sis, I owe you one”

Melissa shook her head “You owe me nothing, as usual” assured she with a smile.

Izumi smiled back. She turned to Eri and showed her the dress “Look at what Melissa is letting you use, it’s one of her old dresses” the dress was light blue, and had some ribbons around the waist area.

Eri looked at it, then turned to Melissa “Thank you” thanked the girl shyly.

Melissa smiled “You’re welcome. You can keep it too if you want, I don’t need it myself”

Eri nodded in understanding.

Izumi then helped the white haired girl out on the dress. It fit her well, and the colour scheme wasn’t bad on her, but it wasn’t the colour that fit her best either.

Izumi nodded as she looked the girl over “Looks cute” stated she matter of factly.

Eri blushed at Izumi’s statement.

Izumi turned to Melissa “Now that that’s done, I suppose we should get to packing, shouldn’t we?” asked Izumi, though it sounded more like a suggestion.

Melissa nodded in agreement, then looked to Eri “I think it would be better if we let Eri watch TV while we work”

Izumi nodded in agreement “It would be better, and faster” she turned to Eri and smiled “Me and Melissa have to pack up everything, so while we do that, do you want to watch some more cartoons?” suggested the greenette.

Eri tilted her head, but nodded after a moment “Yes please”

Izumi nodded back, then reached at a hand for her to take “Then let’s go, shall we?”

Eri walked up to her and put her hand in Izumi’s.

The three of them walked into the lounge, then set Eri down in the sofa again and turned on the TV.

Once that was done, Izumi and Melissa immediately got to work with packing up the apartment.

They only had to pack up their clothes and personal belongings as the dorms already had furniture.

They luckily hadn’t bought much in the way of clothing since they had arrived in Japan, so it wasn’t very difficult to get everything packed away.

But just about halfway through their packing, there was a knock on the front door.

Izumi and Melissa stuck their heads out of their rooms, and they locked eyes.

Izumi stepped out “I’ll get it”

Melissa nodded and went back into her room.

Izumi walked towards the front door, and once she got to it, she quickly looked out the peephole to see who it was.

She frowned when she saw a scruffy looking man in what seemed to be a jumpsui and a woman in a suit with red glasses, neither of who she recognised.

But then a familiar face appeared in her view.

The familiar white fur of Nedzu popped up from below her field of view and waved to her.

She unlocked the door quickly and opened it with a smile.

She bowed to Nedzu “Good morning sir”

Nedzu smiled to her “Good morning Miss Shield, how are you this morning?”

Izumi’s smile became wider “We are quite well. Eri also seems to be better. She has actually taken to calling me… Mama” admitted she with a fond, happy smile.

Nedzu blinked “Truly? She must take to you more than i had believed. Regardless, i am glad to hear she seems to be doing well” he smiled again.

Izumi nodded, then she looked between the two people with the rodent “So, would you care to introduce me to your… companions?” asked she with a raised eyebrow.

Nedzu nodded “Of course, how rude of me” he gestured to his right “This is Nemuri Kayama, otherwise known as the pro hero Midnight” the lady in question waved to Izumi. Nedzu then gestured to the man on his left “And this is Shota Aizawa. Both are teachers at UA and are here to assist with the move to the dorms”

Izumi nodded “That’s kind of you to do, but we can manage. We don’t really have much, since we were expecting to move into UA’s dorms after a year” explained Izumi.

Nedzu nodded “A smart decision. May we come inside then?” 

Izumi stepped to the side and smiled “Of course, make yourselves at home, briefly though it is” 

Nedzu walked in first, followed by Kayama, then Aizawa, who eyed Izumi.

Izumi raised an eyebrow at him when they locked eyes, but he looked away shortly after.

Izumi frowned slightly. He was acting suspiciously, but he was employed by Nedzu, so he had to be ok.

She closed the door and followed in behind them.

She walked into the lounge and saw something she was not happy to see.

Nemuri was closing in on Eri, who had crawled back and was hiding on the other side of the sofa, and even from where she was standing she could the girl was trembling.

She surged forward and stepped right in front of the lady.

The bespectacled woman stopped in her tracks, especially when the glare Izumi was shooting her registered for her.

Izumi pointed to the door “I don’t care if you’re a hero, or here to help. If you scare my girl, then you will leave my home. Am I clear?” her tone was seething as she kept her glare on the lady.

Kayama took a step back “I-I d-didnt mean to s-scare her, I just w-wanted to say hello a-and keep her company” explained she with a slightly shaky voice.

Izumi narrowed her eyes, then turned to Nedzu “Did you not tell her how Eri reacted when she encountered new people?” asked she with an accusing tone.

Nedzu nodded, unoffended by the rightfully accusing tone “I did, but it does not seem she understood exactly how badly she reacts” he shot Kayama a disappointed.

The woman looked down with a sad and ashamed look, then took a few steps back.

Izumi kept her eyes locked onto the lady as she stepped back, then the greenette turned and went over to Eri.

She stopped halfway, when she noticed the girl’s horn was longer, and there seemed to be tiny sparks coming off it. It had to be her quirk.

Izumi continued slowly, wary as to what the girl’s quirk did, but it didn’t look like it was voluntary at that point in time.

She got to the sofa and crouched down “Hey Sweetie, it’s me, it’s Mama, I’m right here”

The little red eyed girl looked up, and when her eyes locked on to Izumi, she seemed to relax slightly.

As this happened, Izumi noticed that her horn stopped emitting sparks, and also visibly shrunk.

The little girl unbundled herself and quickly crawled over to Izumi then hopped into her arms.

Izumi wrapped her arms around the little girl “There there, you’re ok, nobody is going to hurt you, not while I’m here” her voice was soothing and comforting as she rubbed circles on Eri’s back.

The three guests watched the scene with differing feelings.

Nedzu watched with a mixture of joy and approval.

Nemuri watched with regret but also found it cute.

Aizawa thought Izumi would fail to become a hero while taking care of a child.

Izumi stood up with Eri in her arms and turned to the three UA guests.

She pointed to them “Eri, these people are from UA, the place we’re going to live at for the next few years. Can you say hello to them?” Izumi’s voice was soft as always, not demanding anything of the girl, only asking or suggesting.

Eri looked up from Izumi’s shoulder after a moment and looked over them. She looked away when her gaze drifted to Aizawa, but she waved to Nedzu “H-hello” greeted she shyly.

Nedzu smiled to her kindly and waved back “Hello there Young Eri. I am happy to see you are well. Did you sleep well?” asked the rodent kindly.

Eri nodded shyly, then she kept staring at Nedzu with what seemed to be curiosity.

Nedzu chuckled “Curious as to why I look how I do, are you?” asked the rodent with a humorous tone.

Eri nodded, making Nedzu smile “That is simple, I am an animal with a quirk, not a human”

Eri blinked “An animal?” her tone was curious as she asked.

Nedzu nodded “Indeed. My quirk makes me very smart, that is how i can do many of the things I do” explained the rodent.

Eri stared at him for a moment, then she turned to Izumi “Can I pet him?” 

Everyone blinked at her question. Izumi looked at her for a moment “Um” then she turned to Nedzu.

Nedzu raised an eyebrow, but then he smiled and nodded.

Izumi smiled back to him and turned to Eri “Yes, you can, but if he tells you to stop, or if he doesn’t like it, then you’ll listen, right?”

Eri nodded “Yes Mama” agreed the girl, with an almost excited tone.

Izumi crouched and put the girl down, but the girl kept a hold on Izumi’s hand.

Izumi raised an eyebrow at the girl, but then she noticed how she was looking nervously at the two adults next to Nedzu.

Izumi followed Eri as she walked forward. She did this to make sure they got close on Eri’s terms and so she felt comfortable.

They got close, and once Eri was in front of Nedzu, she moved her free hand to pet Nedzu’s head.

As she did this, Nedzu stayed still, not making any sudden movements that could frighten Eri.

Her hand made contact with Nedzu’s fur, and her eyes widened with sparkles “Soft” muttered the girl.

Nedzu made a low humming noise “I would hope so, I take very good care of my fur after all” his tone was amused, as was the smile on his face.

Eri moved her hand across the rodent’s fur, all the while admiring how soft he was.

Nedzu hummed after a minute “Alright, I believe that is enough. Could you move your hand?” asked the rodent, his voice sounding slightly tense.

Eri listened and moved her hand, just as she had been asked to do.

Nedzu let out a shaky breath, but quickly masked it with a smile.

Eri let a small smile cross her face “You’re very soft Mister”

Nedzu nodded “And you are very gentle. Thank you for that” his voice still sounded tense, and his smile seemed slightly tense as well.

Izumi frowned with slight worry. She turned to Eri “Eri, why don’t you go back to watching cartoons. I’ll make sure they don’t come over to you if you don’t want them to, ok?” suggested Izumi as she tried to give Nedzu some breathing room.

Eri looked up at her “Ok. Mister fluffy can come too” responded the girl.

Izumi smiled “Alright then, but I just need to talk to him first, then he can come over if he wants to, ok?”

Eri nodded in understanding. The little girl padded back over to the sofa and managed to crawl back up onto it by herself.

Izumi smiled at seeing her act for herself, then turned to Nedzu, who seemed to be doing breathing exercises.

Instead of asking if he was ok, which she could tell he wasn’t, she gestured to the kitchen table “Do you want to sit down? Should I make some tea?” asked she worriedly.

Nedzu nodded “That sounds wonderful right about now. Thank you, Miss Shield” thanked he with a slightly wobbly smile.

Izumi nodded in understanding, then went to the kitchen and quickly began to heat up some water.

A few minutes later, she came back to the dinner table with a tray of tea.

She put it down at the table, where Nedzu, Kayama and Aizawa were sitting.

Nedzu quickly grabbed a cup and poured himself some tea.

Izumi sat down next to Kayama, which was the only available seat. She turned her gaze to Nedzu, who was now sipping on the tea he had poured for himself.

He let out a content sigh “Ah, Camomile, perfect” his tone was grateful as he turned a less tense smile to Izumi.

Izumi nodded, but her worried expression was still present “Are you alright sir?” asked the greenette with worry.

Nedzu didn’t move or say anything for a moment, then he nodded “Yes, I am… fine now. I apologise for that, i… do not deal well with physical contact, outside of me sitting on someone’s shoulder” admitted the rodent with a slightly regretful tone.

Kayama nodded from beside Izumi “I think that’s the first time I’ve seen him let someone touch him” added she with a slightly worried tone of her own.

Nedzu nodded “That might very well have been the first time in many, many years that i’ve let someone touch me” admitted the rodent with a thoughtful expression.

Izumi was surprised to hear this from the rodent, but then a memory from the day before came to her.

“Is it… because of your time being… you know-“ asked she with careful wording.

Nedzu nodded “Yes, it stems from that time. I would rather not talk about it, I hope you understand” confirmed the rodent with a small amount of pain in his voice.

Izumi nodded “Of course, i’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable” apologised she quickly.

Nedzu shook his head “No, I understand. But i thank you for not asking further into it” he gave her a small grateful smile.

Izumi smiled back “You’re welcome” 

It became slightly quiet at the table, the only thing that could be heard being the TV.

Izumi cleared her throat “So, me and Melissa were wondering. Is the workshop you were making finished yet or is it still being constructed?” asked the greenette as she changed the subject.

Nedzu smiled and clapped his paws “Why of course, thanks to Cementoss and our contractors we managed to construct it very quickly, so it stands ready already” answered he gleefully, though his smile seemed slightly grateful, likely for the distraction.

Izumi nodded “Alright, then you won’t mind if I get our machines transported over after we’ve moved in then?” asked she further.

Nedzu shook his head “No, I should think that is fine, though you will probably end up creating a scene, won’t you?”

Izumi smiled sheepishly “Well, it won’t be the Dropship that delivers them, it’ll be something… bigger” admitted the girl.

Nedzu raised an eyebrow “Bigger? You have craft larger than this Dropship of yours?” asked he with a slightly surprised tone.

Izumi grinned “Oh that’s not even close to the largest thing in my possession”

Nedzu grinned back with a curious glint in his eyes “Oho? Care to indulge my curiosity?” 

Izumi hummed “Tempting, but no. Perhaps in the future, but for now i want as few people as possible to know about it. It’ll make things easier” explained she cryptically.

Nedzu hummed “Interesting. Very interesting”

Then Izumi noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

She turned to look at Aizawa, who was looking at her suspiciously “Is something wrong Mister Aizawa?” asked the greenette with a careful tone.

Aizawa stared at her for a moment longer “I was making plans. I’m going to be your teacher when the school year begins, and I was thinking that since you’ll be there early, and I don’t currently have a class, I want to do some basic training with you” explained the man gruffly.

Izumi raised an eyebrow “Really? You’re going to be my teacher, Eraserhead?” asked she with curiosity.

Aizawa blinked at the use of his hero name, but schooled his expression quickly “So, you know my hero name?” asked he with barely masked curiosity.

Izumi nodded with a sly smile “I’m a hero otaku, have been for years. Before I found my path to heroism through technology, i searched the internet for any heroes that fought close to or completely quirkless. You came up at one point, and i knew it was you because it was rumoured that you work at UA, but the jumpsuit sealed it. Also, for years you were as much of an idol to me as All Might, and you still are” explained she with something between fondness and sadness.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow, then looked away as he hid his face.

Izumi tilted her head at his reaction, then Kayama chuckled beside her.

Kayama leaned in “You’ve just embarrassed him. If he looks away and hides his face, that means he’s embarrassed. Remember that” explained the woman with a teasing tone.

Izumi raised an eyebrow, but then a grin spread across her face and she nodded in understanding.

She looked back up at Aizawa, and saw that he was glaring at Kayama.

Nedzu chuckled “Now now, no fighting. We are guests here, remember that” the rodent sounded somewhat like a father as he said this.

Aizawa scoffed “I know that” he turned back to Izumi “So, as I was saying, I want to do some training, since we have time and I want to see how well you do in CQC” explained the scruffy man further.

Izumi hummed and nodded “Am I right to suspect you want to do it quirkless without any of my inventions?”

Aizawa nodded “Correct. Normally i do a test at the start of the year, but it’s geared more towards figuring out the limits of my new students’ quirks, so this training will help me gauge your abilities without it” explained he further.

Izumi nodded “Good to know. I’ll do my best then” she smiled to him as she made her statement.

Aizawa nodded “Good. We’ll start next week, I’ll come around with a schedule for you sometime in the next few days”

Izumi nodded in understanding.

The sound of footsteps came from towards the hallway.

Everyone turned to the hallway and saw Melissa walking towards them.

She raised an eyebrow at them all “Are you chatting for fun or making plans for the move?”

“Making plans” answered Izumi, then she turned back to Nedzu “But I should probably finish packing up my room” she turned back to Melissa “So if you’re done packing, why don’t you keep our guests entertained?”

Melissa blinked “Well, i am finished, so i suppose i can do that” agreed the blonde.

The two sisters switched places and Izumi went to pack what remained of her room while Melissa spoke with the UA faculty.

Izumi was finished with packing after just over half an hour and went back to the the dinner table.

Once she had announced that they were ready, Izumi and Melissa quickly went to clean the tea set and throw out all the perishable foods, then they moved out.

Nedzu had hired a moving truck to transport Izumi and Melissa’s possessions to UA, but only the truck, no driver, meaning Kayama was entrusted with driving it.

Some might think that would be a disaster waiting to happen, but if there was one thing she was, it's a good driver.

They left the apartment after having moved out all the boxes, then they took off.

  
  
  
  


Izumi sat in the car with Melissa, and Eri between the two of them. The white haired girl was calmer during this car ride than she had been the day before.

Izumi was looking out of the tinted windows of the car as they drove through the streets of Musutafu.

She had been looking out at the people and the buildings, and she had spotted a couple figures running across the rooftops and following them, but she recognised them.

One of them was Edgeshot and the fact he was following them obviously meant that he was there to guard them.

Eventually, the tall main building of UA came into view.

Izumi smiled and turned to Eri “Eri, look outside” she pointed towards the building “do you see that tall building over there?”

The little girl looked out through the tinted window, and nodded after a moment.

“That’s UA, where we’re going to be living for now” explained she with some excitement of her own.

Eri’s eyes widened “That’s big” muttered the girl with a small amount of awe.

Izumi nodded “Yes, it’s really big. It has to be otherwise everyone can’t be in there”

Eri nodded in understanding, but her eyes stayed glued onto UA.

The car kept going and it didn’t take long before they made it to the gate.

They entered the premise quickly and kept driving towards the 1-A dorm building.

The road going through the campus was empty, as everyone was in class at that time.

After driving for another minute, they arrived at the 1-A dorms.

The car stopped in front of the building, and everyone stepped out of the car, and a moment later Kayama came to a stop behind them.

Izumi stood in front of the dorm building with Eri in her arms, and the girl was looking up at the dorm with awe.

Izumi looked at her with a smile “This is where we’re going to be living. Pretty big right?”

The white haired girl nodded wordlessly.

Izumi turned to Nedzu “Can we go inside?” 

Nedzu gestured towards the front door “The door is unlocked” said he as he invited them to enter.

Izumi smiled and turned to walk inside the dorm.

She opened the door and entered.

The dorm was large, it’s ground floor consisted of a large common area with a dining table, a large TV with a large sofa and a pair of recliners and a sizeable open kitchen.

Izumi hummed and nodded as she looked around the common area “Its pretty big, and nice” remarked she with approval.

Nedzu smiled next to her “Why thank you, I’m glad you think so” he then pointed to the right side of the common room “The right side is the female wing, and your assigned room is on the second floor, room 3. I’ve already taken the liberty of bringing in a second bed for Young Eri to use once she is comfortable” explained the rodent.

Izumi nodded “Thank you, I had planned to ask about that actually” 

Nedzu grinned “You may be intelligent, but I am still well out of your league”

Izumi shrugged “You’re right, for the most part” she grinned at him as she said this.

Then someone cleared their throat behind them and they turned to see Melissa, Kayama and Aizawa standing behind them.

Kayama pointed behind her “We should get their things moved out of the truck so I can return it. We only hired it for the day, so I need to return it before they close” pointed out the purple haired woman.

Nedzu blinked “Ah, right you are” 

They collectively helped moved all the boxes out of the truck and into the common area, then once that was done, Kayama bid them farewell for the moment and drove off with the truck.

Aizawa huffed “Now I wish I had chosen to drive the truck” muttered the man tiredly.

Izumi raised an eyebrow at the man, having heard what he said “Why do you say that? Do you have something against being here?” asked she almost accusingly.

He turned and looked to her “I’m tired and just want to sleep, it has nothing to do with you, your sister, or the girl” explained the man matter of factly.

Izumi pointed to the sofa “Then go lie down and take a nap while we set up” suggested she with a slightly amused tone.

Aizawa raised an eye at her, then turned to Nedzu questioningly.

Nedzu gestured to the sofa “Go ahead Aizawa, we will handle this” 

He nodded “Thanks” then he went over to the sofa and lied down on it.

It took barely a second before they could hear him snoring.

Izumi and Melissa blinked, then they turned to Nedzu “Does he always fall asleep that fast?” asked Melissa questioningly.

Nedzu shrugged “It depends on how much work he’s done or has to do, and he did quite a bit last night” explained the rodent simply.

Izumi and Melissa turned to the sleeping man, then looked at each other. After a moment they got to work moving their boxes up to their rooms.

Izumi took her boxes into her room, while Melissa borrowed the room next to hers until the year started.

They took their time to set up, and after roughly an hour and a half, they came back down to the common room, where Nedzu and a now reawoken Aizawa had been rejoined by Kayama.

Izumi was carrying Eri, as both of them had taken a liking to doing this, Eri because she felt safer in Izumi’s kind but strong arms, and Izumi because she liked to make sure the girl was safe and comfortable, and to her, nowhere was safer than in her arms.

The purple haired woman waved to them as they came out from the stairwell “Hello girls, have you finished setting up?” asked she curiously.

Both Shields nodded, making Nedzu smile “That is good to hear” he gestured to the coffee table in front of the sofa “Lunch Rush, UA’s cook, has prepared some sandwiches for us all to eat”

Sure enough, there was a large plate of sandwiches on the table, ready to be eaten.

Izumi and Melissa smiled. They had gotten hungry while setting everything up in their rooms, and while she hadn’t said it, Izumi knew Eri was hungry too.

They sat down in the sofa, Izumi in the middle with Eri on her lap, Melissa on her right, Nedzu on her left and then Kayama next to Melissa while Aizawa was sitting in one of the recliners.

Izumi grabbed a sandwich and handed it to Eri with a smile “Here Sweetie”

Eri took the sandwich and looked at it for a moment, before taking a bite out of it.

She hummed contently after chewing the bite for a moment, then she ate the rest of it with gusto.

Izumi smiled wider. She grabbed a sandwich for herself, as did the others.

They sat and ate together while chatting comfortingly.

  
  
  
  


Some time went by, and Izumi decided she would need to get prepared for her workshop to be moved over.

The first order of business towards that, was checking UA’s power systems.

She turned to Nedzu, after leaving Eri with Melissa, who the girl now seemed to feel comfortable enough with for Izumi to leave “So, i’m going to prepare for my workshop to be moved over, and i need to check the available power. Could you show me to the transformer on campus?” asked Izumi as she explained what she was going to do.

Nedzu raised an eyebrow, but nodded after a moment “Of course, but how much power do you require for this workshop of yours?” asked he curiously.

Izumi hummed “I can't remember the exact amount, but i put my threshold well about what i minimum need” answered she, now in full business mode.

Nedzu hummed “Well, so long as it doesn’t push up our power bill too high”

Izumi smiled “No promises”

Nedzu smiled back. He really liked her.

The rodent then showed Izumi to where the transformer was, and Izumi got to work checking it’s power capacity.

She sighed after a few minutes and turned to Nedzu with an exasperated expression “How are you getting anything done?”

Nedzu blinked “Pardon?”

She gestured to the transformer “You’re literally using every single bit of power this thing can send. I’m really wondering how UA hadn’t had a black out yet” it boggled her mind that an institution such as UA would be so kalous about such an important thing.

Nedzu blinked “Ah. I was... not aware of that. I believed we should have had plenty of power to spare” he put a paw on his chin while a thoughtful frown appeared on his face.

Izumi turned back to the transformer, then she sighed again “Alright, there’s no way I’m going to leave this as is” she turned to the rodent, who was looking at her with a curious expression “I’m installing a Fusion Reactor on UA grounds, free of charge and i won’t hear any denials”

Nedzu looked taken aback for a moment “What? But, are they not highly expensive?” asked the white rodent with clear shock.

Izumi shook her head “The expensive part is the installation and startup, not the reactor itself, and I’m going to be personally doing that. UA can’t keep going with this amount of power draw, it will blow a fuse at some point and maybe even destroy any devices connected to the system. I’m doing this, so you best just accept it and tell me where to put it” her expression was stern, and her body language told the rodent that she was adamant.

Nedzu blinked. For the first time in quite possibly years, he was speechless.

It took him several seconds to find his voice again “Well, UA has backup generators in its sublevel, perhaps you could place it there?”

Izumi nodded “Show me”

The rodent didn’t need to be told twice and turned on his heel.

He showed the greenette down to the sub level, where two rather large fuel generators resided.

Izumi took her time to look around, then she examined the generators.

She nodded once she was done “Well, those generators are basically ancient and really terrible for the environment, so those will be going out. The room is large enough for two type-3 reactors, which will give more than enough power to the entire campus and allow for some expansion if needed” 

Nedzu blinked “Two of them?” questioned the rodent with surprise.

Izumi nodded “Yep. It’s not big enough for a type-4, so I’ll have to supplement with two type threes. It’ll output about the same amount of power with the same maintenance requirements” explained the greenette.

Nedzu looked at her for a moment, then at the generators, then back to her “How will you… install all of this then?”

Izumi turned to him with an innocent smile “With my helpers of course” she turned to her communicator “Adjutant, load up two type-3 Fusion Reactors into a Crate, then have the Dropship ferry it to UA along with eight human sized SCVs” instructed she to her AI.

**“Yes Mistress. Relaying orders to SCVs. Preparing Dropship departure from Sky Shield”**

Izumi nodded, then turned to Nedzu “Let’s head topside, they should arrive quickly” she began walking upstairs, while Nedzu quickly caught up to her.

They made it up fairly quickly, and Izumi made her way over to the landing pad that had been made for her vehicles.

She stopped beside it, then she simply crossed her arms and looked up.

Nedzu blinked at her, but instead of asking what she was doing, he simply looked up as well.

A few minutes went by with nothing happening, then a small dot began to appear in the sky.

Izumi squinted at it, then she smiled “Ah, there they are”

Nedzu turned to her for a moment with a perplexed expression. He wanted to ask why they were coming from the sky, but he failed to find his voice and instead took to just looking back up at the growing dot.

Another minute went by, and as it did, the dot grew larger and larger, before eventually the sound of the Dropship’s engines began to ring in their ears.

It approached the ground with high speed, then reared up it’s nose while angling the engines down to slow it’s decent.

It came to a hover above the landing pad, which gave Nedzu time to see the ‘Crate’ Izumi had mentioned.

It looked more like a simple oversized metal box than a shipping container, as he had imagined.

The Dropship slowly descended, while the landing gear lowered, including some legs on the Crate itself.

It touched down, and a second later the engines shutdown as it’s journey was complete.

Izumi nodded, then she brought the communicator up to her mouth “Alright. SCVs, deploy and prepare for Fusion Reactor installation, dual type-3s. Deploy and sort all components” ordered the freckled girl into her communicator.

There was no response, instead the ‘Crate’ made a hissing noise, before it seemed to split open at the back.

Two doors opened at the back, followed by a ramp that folded out and reached down to the ground.

A moment later, heavy, metallic, footstep-like sounds began to echo from inside the Crate.

Then 8, rather humanoid looking robots walked out of the Crate, each holding onto a metal box of some kind, rather large boxes.

Izumi walked up towards them “Place them around the landing pad, once you’ve got everything out, organise them, then make final preparations for installation” she pointed around the open area of the landing pad as she said this.

The robots all made some kind of beeping noise, then they went over and placed the boxes on the ground, then they went back into the Crate and came out with more boxes.

This continued for almost fifteen minutes, before the robots went to seemingly organise the boxes as they laid on the ground.

After another ten minutes of this, they each went over and lined up in front of Izumi.

She nodded once they did this “Alright. Tools. Fusion cutter, test in three, two, one” she raised her right hand as she said this, and the robots mirrored her by raising their left arms “Test” as the words left her mouth, she clenched her her hand into a fist, and the robots activated their Fusion Cutters.

She looked between them, then she stopped on the fifth robot “SCV 1-84, your Fusion Cutter is sputtering. Adjust it please”

The robot in question made a beeping noise, then the flame, or whatever was coming out of it’s hand, began to change form slightly, before it was the same as the other robots’ ‘flames’.

Izumi nodded “Good” she then quickly checked over the rest of them, before she unclenched her hand, which made the robots turn off their Fusion Cutters.

She then raised her left hand “Ready Plasma Welders. Test in three, two, one” just as before, the robots mirrored her and once she clenched her hand, the robots activated their Plasma Welders.

This time they were all adjusted properly, so she just unclenced her hand and nodded “Alright. Prepare for parameters, adjust accordingly with Adjutant when necessary. There are two large diesel generators in the sublevel. They need to be dismantled and removed before the Fusion Reactors can be installed. Only use your Fusion Cutters if it’s absolutely necessary, I want them intact. Do you all understand?” 

The robots all made salutes, then turned towards the entrance to the generator sublevel.

Izumi put her hands on her hips and nodded “Now all we have to do is wa-“ she turned to Nedzu as she said this, but stopped when she saw Nedzu’s expression.

He was staring at her with what seemed to be awe.

She blinked “Um, are you alright sir?” asked the greenette nervously.

Nedzu seemed to shake out of his daze at that and refocused on Izumi.

He smiled after a moment, though it was slightly lopsided “Yes, I am fine, just… awestruck, quite frankly”

Izumi blinked again “Awestruck? You?” asked she with surprise.

Nedzu chuckled “Why yes, even I am awestruck on occasion. It was… well a lot of things at once I suppose. Seeing the ship in person” he gestured to the ship “the… SCVs? Yes, the robots, and then you going through the… routine, that you went through with the robots. It was quite the thing to see, especially seeing that they seemed somewhat intelligent and capable of discerning orders” explained the rodent, often pausing to find the correct words to explain what he had seen.

Izumi rubbed the back of her neck “O-oh, well, I had to get them programmed like that, otherwise building everything would be more… difficult. They need some amount of ability to think while building, otherwise if they encounter something out of their parameters, they’ll either stop completely, or destroy themselves or the thing they’re working on” explained the greenette as she gestured with her hands.

Nedzu hummed “Yes, I can see how that would be a problem. But, how did you manage this? Are you not educated in Engineering and Robo-“ he stopped mid sentence, a rare thing for the rodent to do.

Izumi smiled “Part of learning Robotics is programming, I just took it up a notch, with some help of course”

Nedzu put a paw to his chin “Of course…” he looked up at Izumi with a grin “How long have you been planning all of this?” asked the rodent with a curious tone.

Izumi grinned and brought a finger to her lips “Now where’s the fun in telling you that?”

Nedzu’s grin became wider “Oooh, you are interesting. Very, very interesting. I look forward to seeing, and figuring out everything you do”

Izumi bowed “I’ll take that as a compliment”

Nedzu chuckled in response.

Just then, Izumi’s communicator went off.

Izumi brought it in front of her, then sighed “Looks like they need some human help. I’m going down to supervise them, could you go back to the dorm and tell Melissa and Eri that it’ll take me a little while before I come back? Probably two hours, maybe more if there are some problems” asked the greenette as she turned towards the entrance to the sublevel.

Nedzu nodded “Yes, of course. Be careful down there, i would like it if you didn’t get injured”

Izumi gave him a reassuring smile “Don’t worry, i know what I’m doing”

She walked down to the sublevel and got to work, while Nedzu went to the dorm and updated Melissa on the situation.

  
  
  
  


An hour and a half later, and classes had been out for a while.

As everyone was minding their own business, the intercom suddenly come to life.

**“Hello students, this is your principal speaking. I would like to inform you that in about thirty minutes, the power to UA will be switched off momentarily as the power system is upgraded. I apologise for the inconvenience”**

Everyone blinked at the sudden announcement, but everyone finished up anything they needed to within the thirty minutes were over.

Meanwhile, Izumi was in the sublevel and looking over the diagnostics for the two reactors that were now fully constructed and installed.

The hologram in front of Izumi showed several diagrams and lines upon lines of code.

After using time to read and check over everything, she nodded “Alright” she pressed a button on her communicator, then waited for a moment.

**“Yes, Izumi?”** asked the voice of Nedzu.

“Can you tell the students body that the power is going off in two minutes? The reactors are ready to go and i’m making the last preparations now” asked Izumi as she looked up at the two reactors.

**“Ah, wonderful. I will tell the students right now”**

Izumi smiled “Thank you Nedzu. I’ll come up to your office once they’re up and running without complications” added the greenette.

**“I will prepare some tea then. See you in a moment”**

Izumi severed the connection and turned back to the reactors and cracked her fingers.

Two minutes later, and the whole campus fell dark.

As the power was cut off from the campus, it was all rerouted to power up the two Fusion Reactors now installed under the main building.

Reactor 1 began to glow with life after a second, then the power was routed to Reactor 2, and another second later, it began to glow as well.

Izumi then remotely cut off outside power to the campus, and quickly went through the diagnostics to make sure everything was functioning properly.

After two minutes or so, Izumi came to the conclusion that everything was working properly and she connected the two reactors to the grid.

The campus lit up with renewed life as the power grid came back online, though now everything seemed brighter as the power was more stable.

Izumi nodded to herself “Everything looks good. Guess it’s time to get topside again”

She left the sublevel shortly after that, and came back outside.

Once she came into the light, she blinked at what she saw.

The Dropship was surrounded by people.

Izumi wasn’t quite sure about what to do, so she did the simple thing and walked over to them.

“Um, excuse me. Can I help you all?” asked the greenette as she came up behind large group.

The entire group whipped around as the words left her mouth, and they all stared at her with wide eyes.

They stared at her with shock, until one of them raised a shaky hand and pointed at her “Y-you’re, y-you're I-Izumi Shield, the Technocrat Savant”

Izumi felt her eye twitch. She really wasn’t a fan of that nickname. 

She sighed “Yes, I am her. Why are you standing in front of my ship?” asked she with a raised eyebrow.

The group all swallowed, then one of them stepped forward “W-we saw t-the ship, and realised it was yours, s-so we came out to s-see it. We’re all S-Support course students, s-so you’re an inspiration to us” explained the student through nervous stutters.

Izumi hummed “Really? Well, if that’s the case, do you all want to see something I haven’t shown the public yet then?” she grinned mischievously at them.

They stared at her for a moment, then they all nodded excitedly.

Izumi grinned wider as she called out the SCVs and had them show off to the students.

Will she be able to play of her presence at UA, or will everything be revealed? 


	21. A little help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 7th. Chapter 1/2.
> 
> Izumi brings in the cavalry, and the Shields help a teacher.

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’_ **“Adjutant/Intercom”**

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


The day passed quickly after the reactors came online.

The first thing Izumi did after she had finished showing off to the Support course students, was to go to the principal and give him an update on the reactors, as well as relaying instructions on how to maintain them.

Following this, she went back to the dorm and met up with Eri and Melissa.

Obviously, the little girl was relieved when she came back and immediately latched onto her, then refused to let go for well over an hour afterwards.

They had a relaxing evening, a nice dinner, then they went to sleep.

  
  
  
  


They woke up after the school day had already begun, and had a pleasant breakfast together.

Once they had gotten cleaned up, it was time for Izumi to get to work.

But then she remembered, she hadn’t actually moved her workshop yet.

So she did what she was supposed to have done the day before, she sent her SCVs.

Except this time, they wouldn’t be arriving in a Crate carried by the Dropship.

  
  
  
  


As the the first break between classes came, the school building began to shake.

Everyone was confused, but then they could hear something.

A loud rumbling.

Everyone looked out the windows, but only those on the side pointing towards the dorms could see what was making all the noise.

It was a massive ship several times the size of the Dropship, and it was coming in for a landing at the new landing pad behind the 1-A dorms.

It came down and slowly touched down, it’s large thrusters shutting down moments after, making the rumbling and shaking subside.

Everyone stared in shock at the large ship now settled on the ground in the middle of the school campus.

Then the intercom came on, just as it had yesterday.

**“Hello students, it is i, your favourite principal, Nedzu. I apologise about the ruckus just now, UA has currently employed Izumi Shield to assist with some changes and it has required some… heavy equipment. These ships of hers may be travelling to and from UA over the next two months or so, so do not be surprised if they disrupt classes every now and again”**

The student body all shared surprised looks, but their teachers soon came in and brought order to everything.

Meanwhile, Izumi was standing in front of her Freighter ship, the Hercules-Class Dropship, or just the Hercules for short.

Izumi’s old workshop in the industrial district had been so heavily tinkered with to accommodate her needs that the Hercules was needed to move it all, as well as a small army of SCVs to get it all dismantled as quickly as she had.

She brought her communicator up to her mouth “Alright. Adjutant, you’ve got the plans I drew up right?”

**“Affirmative Mistress. Confirm broadcast of plans to SCVs?”**

Izumi nodded “Confirmed. Thank you Adjutant”

The Hercules’ large side door door hissed as it unlocked and opened outwards.

A ramp extended down from it, similar to the Dropship, and as it made contact with the ground, the army of SCVs moved out of the ship, each of them carrying boxes or items.

There were a pair of larger SCVs, about three times the size of the human sized ones, mixed in as well. These SCVs seemed to be carrying larger pieces of machinery the smaller robots wouldn’t have been able to carry.

Izumi watched as the SCVs carried everything into the new UA workshop, and then they got to work remodelling.

At this point, Izumi decided that they didn’t need her help, and went back into the common room of the 1-A dorm.

When she came in, she found Eri sitting on the sofa, and she was once again watching cartoons, as she had come to enjoy.

She went over to stand behind the sofa and patted Eri’s head.

The girl looked up at her, and the greenette smiled “Hey there Sweetie, what are you watching?” asked she curiously.

Eri pointed at the screen, which was showing some old cartoon from America that was translated over. It was something about a boy with a gem in his belly button, but Izumi hadn’t really been following along properly and couldn’t remember.

“Ah, this one” she went around the sofa and sat down next to Eri.

Eri cuddled up to Izumi and Izumi wrapped an arm around the girl.

  
  
  
  


The school day ended, and Izumi’s SCVs we’re still going strong in the workshop.

Izumi, Melissa and Eri had enjoyed a nice quiet lunch in the dorm, if you ignored the ruckus coming from the workshop.

Not long after classes let out, there was a knock on the door to the dorm.

Izumi turned to the door, then looked at Melissa with a raised eyebrow.

Melissa shrugged from her place on the sofa, and went back to helping Eri draw.

Izumi rolled her eyes, then stood up from the recliner she had been sitting in and doing work on her holo disc.

She walked over to the front door and opened it.

She blinked when she had to look down at the person who had knocked.

However, she knew immediately who it was, and she smiled “Hello Mister Powerloader, what brings you here?”

The short man fiddled with his hands for a moment, making Izumi raise an eyebrow.

“Well uh, I wanted to ask for your… expertise” answered the man as he found his voice.

Izumi blinked “My expertise? Aren’t you more experienced in the Engineering field than I am?” questioned the greenette with confusion.

The man tilted his head from side to side “Sure, but… you’re many times more skilled than I am, and as such I wanted to ask for your help with the redesign of the Entrance Exam bots” 

Izumi looked at him for a moment, then turned back to Melissa and Eri, then back to Powerloader “Alright, but i’d like for Melissa and Eri to come with me then. Melissa because she helped me with my own designs, and Eri because I don’t want to leave her alone”

Powerloader looked at her for a moment, then he nodded “Alright, that’s acceptable. Can we do it now or would you rather set up a time?”

Izumi hummed “Let me talk with Melissa and Eri, and i’ll be right back with you. Why don’t you come inside in the meantime?” she gestured for the man to enter.

Powerloader nodded in understanding and entered the dorm, and once he was in, Izumi closed the front door, then walked over to Melissa and Eri.

She came around the sofa and stood next to Melissa, who looked up at her from the sofa.

The blonde raised an eyebrow “So, who was it?” 

Izumi nodded her head in the direction of Powerloader, making the blonde turn around “He wanted to ask for my help with the redesign of the Entrance Exam bots, and I answered with so long as you and Eri could come along. Are you up for doing it now or would you rather wait for another day?” 

Melissa hummed “Well, I wouldn’t mind helping, or doing it now, but Eri needs to give her opinion as well” as she said this, she pointed to the white haired girl, who was staring between the two of them.

Izumi crouched down so she was at eye height with the girl and gave her a smile “Sweetie, a teacher asked me and Melissa for some help. Do you want to come and see us work?” asked she softly.

Eri’s eyes widened and she nodded excitedly, but she still wasn’t smiling.

Izumi nodded back “Alright, do you want to bring anything? Maybe your crayons?” asked she as she turned to the drawings Eri had made.

Eri turned to the drawings and crayons, then back to Izumi and nodded.

Izumi nodded back again “Alright, let me find a small bag for you to use and then we can go, ok?”

Eri nodded again “Ok Mama”

Izumi smiled. The girl had gotten a bit more vocal over the last day, which made her happy.

Izumi stood up “I’ll be right back then” she quickly went up to her room, and managed to find a bag quickly, then came back down.

She then had Eri point out what she wanted to bring, then packed the things and put the bag over her shoulder.

She picked up Eri, then turned to Melissa “Are you ready to go?”

Melissa smiled “Yep. Let’s go help out the most prestigious learning institution in the world” 

Izumi smiled back. She stepped around the sofa and walked back over to Powerloader.

The short man looked up at her as she came over, but Izumi spoke first “We’re ready. Lead the way”

The ginger hero grinned “Alright then. Follow me”

He turned to the door and walked out of the dorm, with Izumi, Melissa and Eri following after him.

  
  
  
  


Powerloader lead the three of them to the school’s Support Studio where the Support course did their work.

He unlocked the door and stood to the side to let them walk in.

Izumi and Melissa walked in and looked around.

The workshop was very basic by their standards, but to any novice engineer, it was high tech.

Powerloader locked the door behind him, then walked over to them and gestured to a side door “My workshop is through there, this is the students’ work space” explained the man.

Izumi and Melissa nodded and followed him through the workshop to the door to his own.

He unlocked this door as well, then once again stepped to the side so the two girl’s could walk inside.

This workshop was larger and had a large amount of mid construction projects strewn about.

Powerloader walked up beside them “Sorry for the mess, i’ve been running around a lot, so i haven't had a chance finish everything and clean up” apologised the man as he rubbed the back of his head.

Izumi giggled “That’s ok, i’m not always much better myself” she looked around “So, where do you want to do this?” questioned she with a raised eyebrow.

Powerloader pointed over to a large table “Over there. I have the bots’ plans laid out on the table” answered he simply.

They walked over to the table, and sure enough, the four plans were laid out on the table.

Izumi found a chair and brought it over to the table, then put Eri on it.

She smiled to the girl “We’re going to start working ok? If you need anything, then just say so, but don’t walk around without us” instructed the greenette softly.

Eri nodded in understanding “Ok, can i have my crayons?” asked the girl as she looked at the bag.

Izumi nodded “Of course you can, just remember to draw on your own paper, and not on the plans we’re working with” reminded the freckled girl as she handed the white haired child with her crayon and books.

Once Eri nodded in understanding, and satisfied with the answer, Izumi went back to Melissa and Powerloader and they went to work.

  
  
  
  


After an hour or so, the three engineers had gotten most of the way through the work they needed to do, when a quiet voice spoke up.

“Can i see what you’re doing?” 

Izumi and Melissa looked up, having hear the girl speak, while Powerloader continued speaking for a moment before realising the two girls weren’t listening.

Eri was looking at them, and the plans, with curiosity, but also a bit of apprehension, probably afraid to interrupt them.

Izumi smiled to the white haired girl “Sure, you can see, but you might not understand what we’re talking about”

Eri seemed to relax at Izumi’s calm and accepting answer and reached out her arms to be picked up “I want to do work with Mama” answered the girl.

Izumi just couldn’t say no to that and happily picked up the girl and let her sit in with them as they went over the last schematic, the one for the Zero Pointer.

The were talking about it’s arms and it’s ability to move, when Eri tilted her head and pointed at the schematics “Can you give it a tail? Like a cat?” asked the girl innocently.

Izuma, Melissa and Powerloader turned to her and blinked.

Izumi and Melissa then turned to Powerloader, who raised a finger as he was about to deny the idea, but then he went quiet.

His eyes widened “That’s not a bad idea actually. It would allow the bot to fight off examinees from behind without having to turn around, which it’s really slow at…” he went further into thought.

He turned to Izumi and Melissa “If we size it down a bit, we should be able to give a reasonable sized tail, without making it any more difficult to fight against. Do you think that’s possible?” asked he curiously.

Izumi and Melissa hummed “I should think so. I can write up a modified version of some of my creations’ back vertebrae support structures. It should be strong and not super easily broken” answered Izumi after a moment, while Melissa nodded in agreement.

Eri looked between them “You’re giving it a tail?” asked the girl curiously.

Izumi turned to her and smiled “It sounds like we are. Thank you for the idea Sweetie” she patted the white haired girl’s head as a proud smile spread across her face.

Eri’s eyes widened at the praise, but after a moment, a genuine, small smile managed to appear on her face, similar to the one she had gotten when Izumi showed the girl the sun two days earlier.

Izumi felt heart swell with joy at the sight of it.

_ ‘I’ll have to bring her into the workshop every now and again, probably let her have her way with some idea as well’ _ mentally reminded she to herself.

Izumi, Melissa and Powerloader then went over how to include the new idea, while Eri watched and listened as well as she could.

Eri is a little cutie, isn’t she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hercules-Dropship](https://starcraft.fandom.com/wiki/Hercules_dropship) Here's a link to the Hercules Dropship. I know there isn't a lot, but it doesn't have much lore behind it's creation other than what's written there.


	22. An Unexpected guest, and a Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 7th. Chapter 2/2.

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **“Adjutant”**

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


It took awhile, but they managed to get the Zero Pointer finished before dinner.

Before they left, Powerloader said his thanks and promised to credit them for their help in the redesign, which including Eri for her idea with the tail.

Izumi, Melissa and Eri all walked back to the dorm, intent on preparing a pleasant meal for the evening.

But as they arrived at the dorm, they found that those plans would change.

They entered the dorm, and their eyes fell on a familiar grey suit and green hair.

Izumi blinked “Sir Nighteye?”

The tall man turned upon hearing his hero name “Ah, there you are. I wanted to speak to you, and hopefully the girl” 

Izumi tilted her head, then turned to Eri, who was back to hiding against her, while shaking slightly.

She brought a hand up to the girl’s head and stroked her hair comfortably, which made the girl calm down slightly.

Izumi turned back to Nighteye “I don’t think you should expect to be able to get her to talk anytime soon” she turned to Melissa “Could you take her up to your room and keep her company while I talk with him?” 

Melissa nodded and reached out to take Eri from her sister.

But as one might expect of a scared child, she refused to let go of the greenette.

Izumi patted the girl’s head “Don’t worry Sweetie, it’s just Melissa. I just need to go speak to Sir Nighteye, then I’ll be right back, I promise” she smiled to the little girl as she looked up at her.

She had a few small tears in her eyes, but she nodded after a moment “Ok Mama” then she willingly let herself be held by Melissa, who then went upstairs to her room with the girl, while Izumi and Nighteye stayed in the common room.

Once they were out of eye sight, Izumi turned back to Nighteye, but blinked at the surprised look he was giving her.

“Um, is something wrong?” asked Izumi curiously.

Nighteye schooled his expression quickly and adjusted his glasses “No, nothing wrong, I was just… surprised” admitted the man.

Izumi guffawed “You? Surprised? I find that hard to believe” she gave him an incredulous look.

His face told her that he was completely serious “While my quirk makes it hard for me to be surprised, I still have the occasional blind spots in my Foresight. Regardless, I was surprised by the girl calling you ‘Mama’. I had not anticipated something like this, at least not so quickly, mainly due to how she reacted whenever anyone besides you were in the same room as her, during her time at the police station” explained the bespectacled man.

Izumi’s expression turned surprised “Oh. Really?” asked she, still finding it slightly difficult to believe she had heard.

Nighteye nodded “Yes. And seeing this, I would like to apologise again, I was sceptical of your ability to take care of her, but it seems she is doing… quite well, even when taking what she has gone through into account. You have a gift, I see that now” he bowed politely to the girl.

Izumi felt like she had entered another dimension. Nighteye bowed to few, if any.

And yet, here he was, bowing apologetically to  _ her _ .

She shook out of her daze “N-no, it’s ok, i understand why you would think that” assured the girl awkwardly.

Nighteye stood up straight “Be that as it may, it was still rude of me to write you off without letting you try. But, we should talk, I do not have much time until I must return to my agency”

Izumi looked at him for a moment, then she nodded, her expression and demeanour more serious as she went into business mode “Alright” she gestured to the sofa “Please take a seat then”

Nighteye nodded and accepted the invitation. The two of them sat in the sofa, each of them on either side of it.

Nighteye adjusted his tie “I had wanted to ask the girl about her time with the Eight Precepts, but instead I will ask you if you have figured anything out yourself” he turned to Izumi with an expectant look.

Izumi hummed “Well, beyond the obvious fact she wasn’t treated well, i haven’t figured out much, beyond the fact that her arms are covered in scars. I’m no doctor, but they looked more like surgical incisions than anything else. She flinches every now and again when i reach to pat her head, and she doesn’t do many things unless she’s told to, but she can usually do them herself with little issue” she turned to Nighteye, who’s eyes had narrowed on her as he listened “I think it’s reasonable to assume they were actually experimenting on her”

Nighteye grit his teeth, but didn’t show it “Despicable. We will need to increase our efforts then, they may be doing the same to others if they are doing it to a young girl like her” he looked down at his lap with a furrowed brow.

Izumi nodded “I’m willing to assist with the investigation as well, just give me the word” she was looking at the tall hero with a serious expression.

Nighteye turned to her with a raised eyebrow “Assist? Unless you somehow have a hero license, or are an educated police officer, there is no way I’m letting you assist us in the field, and especially now that they are likely looking for you” 

Izumi grinned “I never said anything about the field. I can collect information for you, from any source” she seemed very gleeful as she said this.

Nighteye’s brow furrowed again “Collect information? Explain”

Izumi brought her communicator up “How about I show you instead. Adjutant, access the Nighteye agency’s servers, show me everything they have on the Eight Precepts of Death, and if there’s anything juicy, show me as well” 

**“Yes Mistress. Connection to Nighteye agency established, decrypting firewalls. Complete, displaying information”**

The holo disc on her communicator disconnected and Izumi put it on the table, where it lit up.

Nighteye’s eyes widened as he saw the information appearing on screen. It was all information he recognised.

After all, he was the one that had entered it all into the servers. His servers.

Izumi hummed as she put a hand on her chin “Not a lot here, they really are slippery aren’t they?” 

Then her eyes drifted towards some of the ‘juicy’ information she had asked for, and her eye twitched after having read it over.

_ ‘It’s not your damn choice who gets One for All Nighteye, but this isn’t the time for this’ _ thought she angrily. 

She turned to Nighteye, while masking her anger directed at him “So, as you can see, with Adjutant I can access basically any system in the world, and only the most high tech ones will be able to detect it, but none will be able to track her. Basically, i’m a ghost” she grinned cheekily at him, while the man stared back at her incredulously.

It took him a moment to school his expression “Well, it is not very legal, but I will keep it in mind as a last resort. Thank you for the offer” thanked the tall man.

Izumi smiled “No problem, anything to make sure Eri stays safe”

Nighteye nodded, then looked at his watch and hummed “I must return to the agency. If you figure out anything else, please relay it to me personally. Thank you for your time” he stood up from the sofa and turned to look down at Izumi.

Izumi nodded and stood up next to him, then she reached out to do a handshake “Good luck getting those bastards”

Nighteye huffed, which Izumi knew was out of amusement, and reached out to shake her hand.

They shared a firm handshake, then the tall man left the dorm.

Once he was gone, Izumi turned back to the holoprojection, which was still displaying the connection to Nighteye’s server.

She sat back down on the sofa and silently made a gesture in the air.

A keyboard appeared in front of her and Izumi began to tap away.

When she severed the connection, a new line had been added in the information, or rather, a message.

One for All is not yours to give away. Only All Might can decide who is worthy.

  
  
  
  


Izumi went up the stairs towards Melissa’s room, and knocked on the door.

“You can come in” answered Melissa from inside.

Izumi opened the door and walked inside.

Melissa’s room looked quite barren, but that was because she didn’t want to unpack in a room she would only be using for about two months.

And sitting at the far side of the room, at the provided desk, was Melissa with Eri sitting on her lap.

The white haired girl seemed focused on something, while Melissa watched, but the blonde turned to Izumi when she entered the room.

Melissa smiled at her “So, how did it go?” asked she curiously.

Izumi shrugged “I told him what I had figured out, then I showed him Adjutant’s ability to access any systems by hacking into his agency” explained she with a laugh.

Melissa did a spittake “You did not”

Izumi grinned “Oh but I did, after all, what better way to prove it than to hack into information he should know himself?” 

Melissa shook her head “You are a riot” she turned back to Eri, who seemed to still be fixated on what she was doing. The blonde patted the girl on the head “Eri, your Mama is here”

The little girl whipped to look straight at Izumi, then she began to struggle out of Melissa’s lap. The blonde quickly moved back and helped the girl down from her lap and the little horned girl ran over to Izumi.

Izumi crouched down so the girl could run into her arms “Hi Sweetie, did you miss me that much?” asked she teasingly as she stood up with the girl in her arms.

Eri nodded shyly to her, then she brought up her tiny hands, which held a piece of paper “I made a picture” explained the girl as she held out the drawing for Izumi to take.

Izumi grabbed it with her free hand and turned it so she could see what I was.

It was a picture of her and Eri. It looked like they were standing on the Moon together and looking at Earth while holding hands.

Izumi smiled fondly and turned to Eri “Thank you Eri, I like it a lot” 

The corner of Eri’s mouth twitched and raised slightly, not into a proper smile, or a small one, but it was clear she was happy.

Izumi hummed “How about I go put this in my room, then we can go down and check on the workshop? It should be done soon and then you can see my helpers too” suggested the greenette, both to Eri and to Melissa.

Melissa nodded in agreement, while Eri nodded excitedly at the idea.

They left Melissa’s room and quickly went over to Izumi’s room, where she put it up on her wall in a spot she could easily see it at any time.

Once that was done, they went down to the common room, except they didn’t turn towards it, instead going the opposite direction towards a singular door.

Izumi opened the door, and the sound hit them all at once.

Everywhere in the very large room, was around four or five dozen human sized SCV, as well as the two much larger ones that carried the heavier objects.

They were working in the middle of the room, as well as doing something with the ceiling, while a few went around the walls with some different wires and other things.

All in all, it was organised chaos.

Izumi looked around, and was happy with what she saw. They had done a good job by themselves, which she had expected seeing as they never called for her to help.

Once she was satisfied with what she could see, she turned to Eri.

The little girl was looking at the SCVs with awe and followed them around with her eyes.

Izumi smiled at the expression “Pretty cool, right?” asked she with no small amount of glee.

Eri nodded “They can fly” noticed the girl as she pointed up at the smaller SCVs.

It was a good observation. The SCVs were in fact capable of flight. Izumi had made them like this for situations such as the current one, where they needed to work on the ceiling, or just when they needed to work on Sky Shield, which had little gravity.

Izumi nodded “Yep. They need to fly so they can work up there” she pointed at the ceiling as she explained.

Eri followed her finger and saw a large amount of pipes and wires now attached to the ceiling, as well as some off coloured support beams.

Eri tilted her head as she looked at the large SCVs that were just standing and holding something, while the smaller ones went around the things and worked “What are they doing?” asked the girl curiously as she pointed at the large SCVs.

Izumi smiled “Why don’t I show you” 

She walked towards the working SCVs and showed Eri everything that was being done, as well as explained it if the girl was curious.

The girl was interested, and Izumi was happy to see it.

The joys of parenting, eh?


	23. New Home and new People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 12th. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> 1-A moves in, and familiar faces meet.

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’_ **“Adjutant”**

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


Time passed, and it was a week before the new school year would begin, meaning it was move in day for the new students.

And this was the same for class 1-A.

The dorm was bustling with activity as new students moved into their rooms for the next four years, and three of them were familiar faces.

Saiko sat at the common room’s dinner table, and she was drinking a cup of tea.

“Excuse me, but is there anymore tea?” asked a voice across the table from the lavender-greynette.

She looked up at the ravenette that had spoken and smiled “Yes of course, i made an entire pot, so help yourself” she gestured to the pot that sat on the table, along with several extra tea cups.

The ravenette smiled “Thank you” she sat down across from Saiko and helped herself to a cup.

“My name is Saiko Intelli, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance” Saiko bowed in greeting as she introduce herself.

The ravenette mirror the expression “My name is Momo Yaoyorozu, it is a pleasure to meet you as well”

Saiko blinked, then a smile came to her face “You’re an acquaintance of Izumi. She has spoken of you, but has failed to set up a meeting between us. It is nice to finally get to meet you” 

Momo blinked as well, then she also smiled “Ah yes, she has mentioned you as well, but I haven’t seen, nor heard much of her over the last two months since the entrance exam. How is she?” asked Momo with a slightly worried expression.

Saiko hummed “She is very well, she passed the exam with a record breaking score, but then something happened which ended up… restricting her, quite heavily” explained she with an unreadable expression.

Momo frowned in confusion and worry, but before she could ask further what she meant, someone spoke up.

“Hey everyone, why don’t we all sit down in a circle so we can meet each other properly?” suggested a pink haired, and skinned, girl excitedly.

Most of the girls, and several guys shouted out in agreement to the idea, while many others silently came over, evidently not the most vocal people yet still agreeing to the idea.

Saiko and Momo shared a raised eyebrow, but took their tea and went over to the sofa to sit.

There was one boy, an ash blonde, who scoffed and walked towards the stairs, until a boy with red spiky hair spoke “Hey bro, come on over”

The ash blonde stopped in his steps and turned to look over his shoulder “Do what you want, stupid extras, i’m not going to waste my time learning about people who don’t matter” he then turned and continued walking, leaving everyone with one heck of an impression as to what type of person he was.

The pink skinned girl huffed “Sour puss” she turned back to everyone else “Well whatever, his loss. How about I start us off? My name is Mina Ashido, I like to hang out with my friends and dance. My quirk is called Acid, and it lets me secrete acid from my body” introduce the pinkette.

She then pointed to someone else, which was a girl with, what seemed to be thorny vines as hair.

The girl took the cue and stood up, then bowed in greeting “Greetings everyone, my name is Ibara Shiozaki. I enjoy gardening and following the words of the lord above” as she said this, she folded her hands in prayer and what she seemed like a ray of light surrounded her, but where it came from, no one knew. “My quirk is called Vines, and it allows me to control the vines that grow from my head” she sat down again as she finished.

Ashido went on to pick out another person, this time it was a rather tall and bulky boy.

The boy, who was wearing a mask, nodded “Hello. My name is Mezo Shouji and i like takoyaki and squid ink pasta. My quirk is called Dupli-Arms, and it lets me change my hands into ears or eyes” as he explained this, he raised an arm and the hand quickly morphed into an ear, then an eye, that looked around and blinked at them.

Some raised eyebrows at his like of squid ink pasta, but they didn’t ask about it.

Ashido picked another person, this time being a boy with blonde hair and a seemingly permanent smile.

The boy stood up with flair “Bonjour everyone, my name is Yuuga Aoyama, and I love to shine” he flicked his hair and somehow made sparkles appear as he winked. “My quirk is Naval Laser, and it allows me to fire a brilliant, shining beam from my belly button, but if I use it for too long it will make my tummy hurt, and i need to wear my belt otherwise the energy will leak out” the boy patted the large belt around his stomach as he explained this, never losing his flair or smile during it all.

Some had to cover their mouths to keep themselves from laughing out loud at his use of ‘tummy’.

Ashido was one of these people, so she needed to compose herself before pointing out another person.

This time it was a short, brown haired girl. Her hair, which was cut in a mushroom shaped bob, covered her eyes, but one could still tell she was nervous.

“M-my name is Kinoko Komori, a-and i like mushrooms. My q-quirk is called Mushroom, and i-it let’s me create mushroom s-spores that g-grow into mushrooms” she stuttered nervously as she introduced herself.

Everyone looked at her for a moment as she stood nervously and fiddled with the hem of her shirt, but then someone began to clap, then another, then most everyone clapped for the girl.

She seemed to look around in surprise, but then a small smile spread across her face “Thank you” thanked the girl as she sat back down, now seeming more comfortable.

Ashido picked another person, the redhead from earlier “Hey guys, my name is Eijirou Kirishima and I like anything manly. My quirk is called Hardening and it lets me harden my skin into rock hard armour” he raised an arm and activated his quirk, which made his skin turn rougher, almost looking like rock.

He sat back down, and Ashido once again picked out another person.

A boy with a bird head stood up. He bowed politely “Greetings, I am Fumikage Tokoyami. I enjoy the darkness and detest the light. My quirk is called Dark Shadow, it has cursed me with a sentient being of pure darkness-“

Suddenly, a dark figure came out from underneath the boy’s shirt “Hey, stop calling me a curse already when you introduce me to new people Fumi, it hurts my feelings” 

Everyone blinked at the shadow-like creature that was now arguing with Tokoyami.

Tokoyami sighed “Then you must desist with pranking everyone I know at night, it only makes us isolated from others”

The shadow crossed it’s arms and grumbled “but it’s boring at night”

Tokoyami looked it in the eye “There are many other things you could be doing instead, yet you refuse to do them” he sighed heavily again “This is not the time for this, we will speak more of this later”

The shadow scoffed “Fine” then it went back underneath Tokoyami’s shirt.

He looked back to everyone else “I apologise for that, he is unruly” he then sat down again without another word.

Everyone shared awkward looks until Ashido cleared her throat and brought everyone’s attentions back.

The pinkette pointed to another person, this time it was Momo.

She put her tea onto the coffee table and stood up. She bowed politely “Hello everyone, my name is Momo Yaoyorozu and I enjoy reading books. My quirk is called Creation and it allows me to create anything i know the molecular structure of, but it uses the fat lipids in my body, so if I use it too much it’ll strain my health” introduce the ravenette politely.

Many seemed to raise eyebrows at her quirk, but obviously kept it to themselves for now.

Momo sat down and Ashido picked out another person.

Another blonde boy stood up, except he had a black streak running through it.

He raised a hand in casual greeting “Hey, name’s Denki Kaminari, I like to hang out with my friends and check out the ladies” he winked and made finger guns towards some of the girls, including Momo and Saiko, and all of them rolled their eyes.

“My quirk is called Electrification and it lets me discharge large amounts of electricity, but if I use too much it’ll literally short circuit my brain and I turn stupid for a while” continued the blonde as he either ignored the looks from the girls, or didn’t register them.

He sat down, looking slightly smug as if he just made the best impression ever, except it was obvious he hadn’t.

Ashido sweat dropped, but chose the next person to introduce themself.

A girl stood up, one Saiko recognised as the girl Izumi had given earplugs to during the entrance exam.

She nodded casually “Sup, name’s Kyouka Jirou. I like music and playing instruments. My quirk is called Earphone Jack and it basically gives me really sharp hearing. It also lets me direct my heartbeat through my jacks and into objects” she then turned to Kaminari and brandished the jacks at him “or people” there was an obvious warning to her words as she glared at him, and Kaminari seemed to get it as he raised his hands in surrender.

She sat down once she seemed satisfied with the blonde’s reaction, and Ashido went on to chose another person.

This time, it was another familiar face to Saiko.

Iida bowed exaggeratedly “Greetings fellow classmates, my name is Tenya Iida, I enjoy helping others and studying. My quirk is called Engine and it allows me to run at increased speeds” he stiffly sat back down after his introduction.

Ashido nodded once he was done, probably because it was a fairly regular introduction, if you ignored the stiff, robot-like movements.

Next up was a… set of floating clothes?

One of the shirt’s arms raise up “Heya everyone, my name is Tooru Hagakure, I like caramel and dokkiri shows. My quirk is pretty obvious but it’s called Invisibility” introduced the girl cheerily.

Ashido smiled at the invisible girl’s introduction, but focused on pointing out another person.

Up next ws a girl with large eyes and long green hair.

“Ribbit, hello, my name is Tsuyu Asui, call me Tsu please, and i like the rain and jelly, but I tend to be very blunt. My quirk is called Frog and it basically gives me many of the traits of a frog, including the long tongue” as she said this, her tongue shot out across the room, before quickly travelling back.

Most of them blinked at the somewhat blank tone she used, as well as her expression, but chalked it up to something with her quirk.

Next Ashido pointed to a short guy, with purple orbs on his head instead of hair.

He raised a hand “Hey, my name is Minoru Mineta and I like boobs, butts, thig-“ 

He promptly received a slap to the back of the head by Tsuyu, then he was jabbed by Jirou’s jack and assaulted by her heartbeat.

“Pervert” mumbled Jirou, with no small amount of disgust as she retracted her jack.

Mineta cried out in pain, but few of his new classmates felt any actual sympathy for him, though Iida tried to chastise Tsuyu and Jirou, to little effect.

Ashido sighed “What's your quirk? Something to do with the… orbs, on your head?” she refrained from using the word ‘balls’, as in the context of such an open pervert, it would be uncomfortable.

He got back up, having fallen over because of Jirou’s heartbeat “Y-yeah, I can pull them off and anything that touches them, besides me, I bounce off them, will stick to them for a few hours, but if I pull off too many i’ll bleed pretty badly” he looked disheartened by the assault he had just endured, but he had basically asked for it, whether he knew that or not.

It wasn’t a bad quirk, it could be quite useful in trapping villains, but what they had seen of his personality left much to be wanted.

Ashido moved on, ignoring the indignant screeches from Mineta that we’re quickly snuffed out by another slap from Tsuyu.

Next up, was another familiar face to Saiko.

Ochako stood up and waved with a smile “Hey everyone, my name is Ochako Uraraka, I like Mochi and the starry sky at night. My quirk is called Gravity Engine, it lets me remove or increase the gravitational pull of an object, but for some reason it also has a strength enhancement part to it, which is why it’s called Gravity Engine instead of Gravity Control” she activated One for All as she explained this, with the method Izumi had figured out for her, which had the quirk’s power flow through her entire body continuously instead of briefly as she had originally attempted to. This also had the visual effect of making pink sparks arc across her body as it was activated.

Everyone’s eyes widened in surprise at her explanation. Gravity control AND strength enhancement? That was overpowered as heck.

It took Ashido almost half a minute to shake out of her daze and pull everyone’s attention on to the next person.

Next was a black haired boy with strange looking elbows.

He raised a hand in greeting “Hey, the names Sero, Hanta Sero, and I like to hang out with friends, oh, and oranges. My quirk is pretty simple. It’s called Tape and I just basically have tape dispensers in my elbows” introduced he simply and friendly.

Everyone smiled, he was a bit comedic with his introduction, and people seemed to appreciate that.

Ashido pointed to the second to last person, at least of those present.

The red and white haired boy stood up “Shoto Todoroki, I like cold Soba. Quirk is ice” he then promptly sat back down, undeterred by the strange looks he got from everyone else at his short introduction.

Ashido waited for a moment, possibly hoping that he would say something else, but when he didn’t she just shrugged and moved on to the last person.

Finally, she pointed to Saiko. She stayed seated, being in clear view of everyone, so she bowed politely from her seat “Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Saiko Intelli, and I enjoy intellectual challenges and drinking tea. My quirk is called IQ and it increases my intellect when I drink tea and close my eyes. The kind of tea I drink has an effect on the increase” she was polite as she introduced herself, as she had been raised to do.

Once she was done, Ashido clapped her hands “And that was everybody, right?” she looked around.

There was a raised hand, a stiff hand.

Tenya spoke up “Besides the rude one that left when we started, I believe we are missing someone as I only count eighteen people currently present” explained the blue haired boy.

Ashido scratched her head “Well, I knocked on everyone’s doors before I came down, so maybe they haven’t gotten here yet?” it was a reasonable assumption.

Saiko raised a hand “Oh no, they are here” answered she with a smile.

Everyone, except Todoroki and Ochako, raised an eyebrow, but Momo was the one to speak “How do you know?

Saiko let out a quiet laugh “They are a friend of mine. They were allowed to move in early due to some… circumstances. They are also the reason as to why this dorm has an addition on the back” explained the lavender-greynette.

Everyone gave her confused looks, then Ochako leaned out so Saiko could see her “Should we go to the workshop? I don’t think she’ll come out anytime soon if she’s forgotten what day it is” suggested the brunette, knowing who Saiko was talking about.

Saiko hummed “Perhaps we shou-“

As the words left her mouth, the ground began to shake slightly, while a loud rumble emitted from the back of the building.

Everyone’s eyes widened as they looked around in confusion, while Saiko and Ochako turned towards the origin of the rumbling “It would seem she is indeed in the middle of some work. It would be easier to go to her after all” said the lavender-greynette.

The rumbling stopped shortly after, as did the shaking, and Saiko stood up a moment later.

She gestured for everyone to stand up “Come, i will show you to the workshop”

Everyone stared at her with wide eyes for a few moments, then they all shared curious looks, and stood up with her.

Saiko smiled and turned “Come along” she began to walk out of the common room and went towards the girl’s side of the dorm.

Some people raised eyebrows when she walked past the staircase and continued on towards a lone singular door at the end of the hallway.

She stopped as she came to the door and turned to her new classmates “Once we are inside, please refrain from wandering around. This is for your own safety, understood?”

Everyone was confused by the warning, but nodded in understanding nonetheless.

She nodded, then turned and opened the door.

Everyone followed as she entered, but their eyes widened when they came inside.

The workshop was large, possibly even larger than the old one in the industrial sector, not that they knew.

And everywhere, there were machines, workbenches and in the very middle, stood something else.

It was a machine, or it appeared to be so, but it wasn’t a machine used to construct, instead it was a construction.

Saiko continued forward, undeterred by her new classmates’ gawking, while Ochako stayed to ensure that everyone stayed by the door.

She approached the machine, which she didn’t quite recognise, but it seemed to be standing on six legs of some kind, and the top almost looked as if it was missing something.

She walked over to its front and looked around, then she cupped her hands around her mouth “Izumi!” 

There was a thump from the middle of the machine, followed by an indignant and pained “Ah”

It took a few moments, but Izumi rolled out from underneath the machine, while rubbing her forehead “You scared me, what have i told you about suddenly yelling after me while I work” her expression told Saiko that she was very upset.

Saiko smiled “I apologise, but you also told me not to crawl around on the machines you are working on. But regardless, did you forget what day it is?”

Izumi looked at her with confusion, then her eyes widened “Oh sh-, it’s move in day, isn’t it?” 

Saiko nodded with an amused smile “Yes, and everyone has already moved in, and introduced each other” she gestured behind her as she said this.

Izumi looked past Saiko as she did this, and she froze when she spotted her new classmates staring at her with surprise, except for Ochako, as she had seen this already, and Todoroki, who seemed quite indifferent.

Izumi looked back to Saiko with a shaky smile “Uh, oops. Can you occupy them for a moment? I need to clean up really quick”

Saiko nodded “Of course. Where is Eri?” asked she as she looked around.

Izumi looked behind her and seemed to speak to someone, then a familiar bed of white hair poked out from the machine and red eyes looked at Saiko.

Eri waved up at her, and Saiko waved back with a smile.

Izumi patted Eri on the head, and the little girl got back down, then Izumi turned to Saiko “I’ll be over in a minute, could you keep them occupied and make sure they don’t wander around?”

Saiko nodded, then wordlessly turned and went back over to their new classmates.

She stopped in front of the class and smiled “She’ll be here in a moment, she has to clean up something before she can walk away”

As she finished saying this, there was the sound of something metallic falling on the floor.

Everyone turned to the machine, and saw Izumi next to the machine, and seemingly messing with something.

Then, she stepped back and looked up at the ceiling.

Everyone followed her line of sight, and saw that hanging from the ceiling, were what seemed to be several large robotic arms. Very, large robotic arms

The arms twitched for a moment, then they began to whir as they moved.

They moved downwards, towards the machine Izumi had been working on. Six arms in total, four going to the corner legs, the other two going to the middle two legs.

They seemed to hook onto the legs in some way, as they seemed to attach themselves, Izumi went around to each leg and tugged on something, then eventually she seemed satisfied and stepped back.

Then, the arms began to slowly lift the large machine upwards above the ground.

The class gawked as this giant machine was slowly carried through the large workshop.

All the while, Izumi followed it from below as it moved through the workshop, eventually reaching a large metal platform on the far side.

The arms lowered downwards again, moving the large machine onto the metal platform.

It didn’t take long before the machine was situated on the metal platform, and the arms unhooked from the machine, and then went back back up into the same position they had been in when the class first noticed them.

Izumi went over to the machine, then seemed to check it over.

She nodded to herself, evidently deciding that it looked right, then looked down next to her, though none of the class could see what she was doing or looking at.

She then turned, and walked back in the direction of the class.

And as she did, the class stared back at her with awe.

She came to a stop in front of her new classmates and gave them a smile and a bow “Hello, i’m sorry for not showing up to the meet and greet, I got distracted while messing with a new machine, as you probably saw” she put a hand on her chest “My name is Izumi Shield, though some, if not all of you, likely already know that”

Everyone was staring with wide eyes at her, none of them saying anything.

Izumi then turned to look behind her and looked down “Come on Sweetie, introduce yourself” she reached behind her.

Everyone went from surprised awe, to confused, but then they looked down and noticed something behind her legs.

After a moment, a small head looked out from behind her, and the class found themselves staring back at a little girl with white hair and red eyes.

The little girl looked up at Izumi, to which the greenette huffed, but not out of annoyance.

She crouched down and picked up the little girl, then turned back around.

All the girls cooed when Eri came into view.

Izumi smiled “This is Eri, my daughter”

Everyone whipped to stare at Izumi “She’s your what?” asked Momo incredulously.

Izumi nodded, then rubbed the back of her neck “It’s… sort of a long story, but yes, she is my daughter, and no, she’s not my biological daughter” explained she quickly.

She pointed to the door “Let’s go to the common room, I’ll explain everything in there, I promise”

Everyone shared a look, but after a moment they nodded in agreement.

They all went to the common room following this, and once in the room, Izumi took a seat on the sofa, with Eri on her lap, Saiko on her left, and Ochako on her right.

The reason those two were next to her was because both of them had met Eri previously over the almost two months her and Izumi had been living at UA, and the girl was comfortable with them, especially Saiko once they had explained the fact that Izumi and her were girlfriends.

In fact, Eri had taken to calling Saiko Mom very quickly after this as well, and the lavender-greynette had almost fainted from the surprise.

It took no time at all before everyone was settled and their attentions were firmly settled on Izumi.

Izumi cleared her throat, then went on to explain what had happened since the day they met. She occasionally covered Eri’s ears, to make sure she wouldn't get upset over remembering what had happened.

She also included something that had happened over the almost two months they had been at UA.

  
  
  
  


It had been a fairly regular day by then, about a month into their stay.

Izumi was preparing herself, Melissa and Eri to go into the workshop to do some work.

But shortly after lunch, there was a knock on the front door.

Izumi and Melissa blinked as they looked at the door, then they turned to each other “Is Nighteye or Naomasa coming today?” asked the blonde with a furrowed brow.

Izumi shook her head “No? At least we didn’t plan anything for today” she was obviously just as confused as Melissa was.

She went over to the door and opened it, and was surprised to see that it was in fact Naomasa.

She smiled but it was riddled with confusion “Hey Naomasa, is something wrong?” asked she with confusion oozing from her voice.

The trench coat wearing man smiled reassuringly “No, don’t worry, me and Nedzu are just here to about something else” 

Izumi blinked, then instinctively looked down, and was greeted by the cherry smile of Nedzu “Hello Izumi, how are things?” greeted the rodent with a wave.

Izumi smiled, this time it wasn’t confused “Ah, hello Nedzu, we’re doing fine, we were actually on our way into the workshop, but then you knocked”

Nedzu chuckled “Yes i assumed as much, that is why we came here early” explained the rodent.

Izumi nodded, then she stepped to the side to let the two of them.

They accepted wordlessly and stepped inside.

Melissa and the two guests exchanged greetings, as did Eri. She had gotten comfortable with Tsukauchi, seeing as he came by to check up on her quite regularly.

They sat down on the sofa and recliners and then Naomasa cleared his throat “Alright, let me explain why me and Nedzu are here. Over the weeks while you’ve been here, me and Nedzu have obviously been checking in regularly, both to make sure that Eri is doing well, and that you, Izumi, are taking care of her properly. During this time, we came to a realisation, and then made a decision” explained the detective, his expression now more serious.

Izumi didn't like the way he explained this and began to feel uneasy.

Evidently, it was obvious how she felt, seeing as Nedzu raised a paw “Worry not, it is good news, nothing bad” assured the rodent kindly.

Izumi calmed down at the reassurance, but was still a little anxious as to what the news was.

Naomasa smiled to her “We have taken note of the close bond between the two of you, and as I said, we came to a decision” he reached into one of his large inner pockets and pulled out a small stack of papers.

Izumi looked at him with confusion when he presented them to her and it took her a moment to take them from him.

She began to read over the papers, but barely a second later her eyes widened to an impossible degree and her head whipped up to look at Naomasa “These are- are you serious? Are these real?”

Naomasa nodded “They are very real. We realised that separating the two of you after the Yakuza are caught, would be difficult for us and good for neither of you. So the solution we came up with was simple, and we are confident you will be able to uphold it” he gestured to the stack of papers.

Izumi looked down at the papers and read over the large text at the top once again.

Adoption Form.

Nedzu piped up “Yes. You are a legal adult so this is very reasonable choice, and your love for each other is quite real. The choice is ultimately up to you, but I doubt you will get a better option” he was smiling wide, but it wasn’t out of glee, but joy for Izumi and Eri.

Izumi stared at him with shock for a moment, but then a smile slowly spread across her face.

She turned to Eri, who was looking up at her with confusion “Mama? What’s wrong?” asked she with a small amount of fear laced in the confusion.

Izumi raised the papers for a moment to show them to the white haired girl “These are called adoption papers. If I write down on these, then you’ll be my real, legal daughter. I’ll be your actually Mama, and nobody will ever be able to take you away from me” 

Eri’s eyes widened “You’ll be my real Mama?” her voice was filled with something Izumi couldn’t quite discern.

Izumi nodded “Yes. Do you want me to be your real Mama?” 

The girl immediately latched onto her and hugged her tight “Yes, yes, yes, i want you to be my real Mama” answered the girl, her voice full of excited joy as she answered.

Izumi smiled wide and returned the hug.

For a full minute, neither of them moved, then eventually Izumi let go and turned to Naomasa “Where do I sign?”

Naomasa smiled in response. He went on to show Izumi where she had to sign, and also pointed out important bits in the form that were important for her to know.

After fifteen minutes, Naomasa took the papers and put them in his jacket, then he turned back to Izumi with a smile “Congratulations, you’re now the mother of Eri Shield. Take care of her”

Izumi smiled back “I will, you know it”

It was then that the sound of someone clearing their throat sounded out from the other recliner.

Izumi turned to see Melissa looking at her with an amused expression “So, I’m a legal Aunt now, and Papa and Mama are grandparents?”

Izumi nodded, then she suddenly froze up.

Melissa’s amused expression turned into a grin “Did you realise your small mistake?”

Izumi facepalmed “How am I going to explain this to Mama and Papa?” she hadn’t even actually told them about the girl yet.

Naomasa and Nedzu blinked, but after a moment everyone, besides Izumi and Eri, fell into laughter.

  
  
  
  


Izumi returned to the present as she finished retelling the event to her new classmates.

She looked around, and the most common expression seemed to be wide smiles.

“That is saddening, but adorable at the same time” remarked Jirou as she smiled at them.

Iida stood up and began to chop the air with his hands “While it was very dangerous, and possibly illegal, I believe you did the right thing getting her away from those people. Who knows what they may have been doing to her. I applaud your bravery” he bowed to Izumi with respect as he said this.

The others nodded in agreement. Eri’s past was saddening and infuriating, but Izumi having found her, and subsequently taking her in, made them happier for her situation.

The fact that they were actually, legally, mother and daughter, was a bit strange, but what wasn’t in this age of supernatural abilities.

Izumi smiled to them “So, that’s the story behind us” 

Most all of them knew how they felt about about Izumi and Eri. 

Must Protect.

It was a near unanimous decision, one none of them knew the other was thinking.

After a moment, Hagakure raised an arm “Hey, can I ask you about what that machine you were working on was?” she pointed in the direction of the workshop as she asked her question.

Izumi blinked, then she narrowed her eyes at the girl, which made Hagakure nervous.

Then she smiled “Sure, but only if you answer a question or two about your quirk” she pointed a finger at the girl as a whole, obviously gesturing to her invisibility.

Nobody could see it, but Hagakure smiled “Sure, but there’s not much to it, my body just refracts light around me and I can’t control it”

Izumi hummed and brought a hand to her chin “That’s what i thought” she went silent for a moment, then looked up at Hagakure “What you saw in the workshop was a prototype i’m working on. It’s still a work in progress though, and it could take some time before it’s ready” explained the greenette simply.

Another hand raised up, this time it was Kaminari “So did you make that thing yourself?” asked he curiously.

Izumi grinned “The only things I haven’t made in that workshop myself are some of the machines I use to make everything and the building itself, besides that everything is my own design” answered she smugly. 

Everyone at that moment realised that she was the real deal.

Izumi turned back to Hagakure and looked the girl over again.

“Uh, is there something on me?” asked the invisible girl once she noticed the look.

Izumi shook her head “No, nothing on you. Say, you probably haven’t seen yourself since you were, what, four?” questioned Izumi curiously.

She made no movement. She may have nodded, but nobody could see it “Yeah, one day I just woke up invisible. I haven’t seen my own face in over a decade” answered she sadly.

Izumi frowned “I’m sad to hear that”

Eri looked up at Izumi “Mama, can I have something? I’m getting hungry” asked the little girl suddenly.

Izumi blinked at the sudden question from Eri. It still wasn’t very often she asked for anything, but she had gotten better at it over the weeks she had been together with Izumi.

Izumi smiled “Of course you can” she looked up at everyone else “Do you guys want anything as well?”

Many of them shrugged and agreed to a snack, while others said thanks but no thanks.

Izumi stood up, with Eri in her arms, and walked towards the kitchen.

It only took about five minutes for her to come back with a several bowls of cut fruit, while Eri was walking with a small bowl of cut up apples.

The little girl had absolutely fallen in love with apples after she tried them for the first time, and this lead Izumi to make many different recipes with apples, including caramel apples.

The caramel apples turned out to be one of the few things that could bring a smile to the little girl’s face, and Izumi had been absolutely elated when she saw it.

However, the little girl still hadn’t progressed much towards smiling more on general, and Izumi couldn’t for the life of her figure out why.

But she had a suspicion.

She might still be afraid that the Yakuza would come for her.

Of course she wouldn’t just outright ask, but she would wait. Perhaps one day, the girl would be able to smile properly.

Izumi returned to reality again, and found herself sitting on the sofa again, with Eri in her lap and most everyone else snacking on the fruit she had cut out for them.

They sat and chatted together for a while, just getting to know each other, and the girls obviously tried to get to know Eri, but the girl was still not very comfortable with meeting new people so she obviously hid herself against Izumi.

“CAN YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP EXTRAS. YOU'RE TOO FUCKING NOISY”

Eri flinched horribly at the sudden yelling and began to tremble as she gripped onto Izumi’s shirt.

Izumi felt her eye twitch at the, familiar, raised voice, but her anger flared when she registered Eri’s fear.

Izumi wrapped her arms around her daughter, then turned to the boy’s staircase, and sent the hardest glare she could towards the ash blonde that stood there.

The boy’s eyes widened for a moment when he spotted Izumi, but then a heavy scowl spread across his face “Deku” his tone was seething as he said this word.

Izumi’s eyes narrowed “Bakugou. You survived school I see, and without getting expelled, or did the teachers just continue to look the other way?” her voice was heavy with animosity.

Everyone stared with shock at the sudden showdown that had begun.

Bakugou scoffed “How the fuck are yo-“

“Don’t. You. Even. Dare swear in front of my daughter” Izumi cut him off with a tone that was oozing with fury.

Bakugou took a step back, seemingly having been unprepared for the pure anger and hostility in the girl’s voice.

Izumi turned around, bringing her attention back to Eri, who was shaking even more now.

Izumi tightened her hold on the girl and leaned down to her “Shhh, everything is alright, I’m here Sweetie. I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise” her tone had gone from filled with anger, to comforting and kind in the span of an instant.

Eri’s trembling subsided slightly, but she was still obviously afraid.

“Hey, don’t you fucking igno-“

That was the last straw.

“Adjutant. Shut him up”

**“Yes Mistress”**

Bakugou was walking towards her, and when he got to the sofa, he reached out to grab Izumi’s head. The smell of burnt caramel was heavy around him.

But as he reached out, his hand stopped just shy of her.

Everybody turned from worried, to worried and confused as this happened, but only Izumi knew what was happening.

Bakugou was looking at his wrist with surprise and confusion. It felt like somebody had grabbed him.

A second later, in a familiar display of glowing hexagons, a person appeared, and they were holding onto Bakugou’s wrist.

Bakugou scowled “Who the fu-“

He was cut off as the person, in a very quick display of skill, got Bakugou to the ground, planted a knee in his back, and pointed both of the boy’s palms towards his own back.

It took Bakugou a moment to register what had happened, but when it did, his scowl returned “What the fuck? Who the fuck are you?”

“Designation: Spectre unit, S-7. You may not hurt the creator” that voice. That was not a normal voice. Sure, they were wearing a mask, but still.

Izumi looked over her shoulder “S-7, gag him if you can. I don’t want him to swear incessantly around Eri”

The… person? robot? nodded and grabbed something, then tied it around Bakugou’s head, gagging him and making him unable to properly speak.

Izumi nodded “Thank you. Keep him there for now” she turned back to her communicator “Adjutant, you’ve called for Nedzu, right?”

**“Affirmative. He is on his way. ETA, two minutes”**

Izumi nodded again “Good” she turned her attention fully back to Eri, and began to try and calm the girl down, all the while ignoring the looks from everyone else. Saiko also joined in with helping trying to calm the girl.

Bakugou continued to try and get free from the Spectre’s hold, all the while trying to shout profanities and death threats, but it only resulted in the robot tightening it’s hold.

Finally, the door to the dorms opened and in stepped UA’s principal, Nedzu.

He didn’t say anything, not even his usual greeting. Instead he walked directly over to Bakugou, who was still thrashing about like a rabid animal.

He stopped next to the boy, who still hadn’t noticed him.

“Katsuki Bakugou” the rodent’s tone was stern, maybe even angry. He was rarely stern, and never showed his anger, but it seemed he didn’t care at the moment.

The ash blonde’s head whipped up to look at the principal. Then the boy smiled.

Nedzu raised an eyebrow “You believe you are saved? Because the principal is here? Oh how wrong you are. I am  _ not _ on your side” the white mammal frowned at the boy, who’s eyes widened in surprise.

Nedzu turned towards where Izumi was sitting on the sofa “Izumi. Could you tell your companion to let go of him? I wish to be able to speak with him properly”

Izumi didn’t raise her head, or turn to the rodent, instead just raising her hand snapping her fingers.

The Spectre immediately let go of Bakugou, stood up, then turned and walked away. As it walked, the glowing hexagons appeared again, and then it was gone.

Bakugou sat up, undid the gag, then tried to stand up, all the while scowling heavily in the direction of Izumi.

“You. Sit down, right, now” Nedzu’s voice was heavy with authority, leaving no room for Bakugou to argue.

The ash blonde plopped back down, evidently knowing not to cross the principal.

Nedzu pointed a… finger, at the ash blonde “You, are in a lot of trouble. Izumi has told me of you, of your actions towards her as a child. I had hoped you would have changed, or maybe even that Izumi was mistaken, but it appears I was wrong”

Bakugou scowled and pointed an accusing finger towards Izumi “Why do you care about her? She’s a quirkless Deku. I don’t know how she got in, but she probably fucked the teac-“

“ **Bakugou** ”

Everyone felt a heavy, oppressive aura fill the common room.

Everyone slowly turned to Nedzu.

His expression was furious.

“I will not tolerate you speaking of her like that. She has done many things for many people, including UA. And let us not forget the time she saved  _ your _ life” it was beyond clear, that Nedzu was completely infuriated with the ash blonde sitting in front of him.

Bakugou swallowed “S-she didn’t save me, s-she just distracted the villain” argued the ash blonde with a stutter.

Nedzu glared at him with the power of a thousand suns “I have watched that event several times, and my calculations are definitive. Had she not helped, you would be  **dead** ” the rodent’s tone was cold now.

Bakugou’s eyes widened.

Nedzu continued “Three strikes. That is all I’m giving you. If you get written up three times, for whatever reason, then I am expelling you and putting a permanent mark on your record, which will bar you from getting a hero license for the rest of your life. You should be thankful that Izumi decided to speak for you and give you a chance, even though she didn’t believe you deserved it, because she has collected more than enough evidence to keep you from ever becoming a hero, in fact you could easily be convicted and sent to jail” Nedzu turned a stern expression at Bakugou “I recommend you do not screw this up, and I will know if you do” 

Everyone stared with wide eyes. Most all of them knew Nedzu to be kind, and never showing anger towards anyone, not even villains.

That meant he likely considered Bakugou something worse than a villain.

The ash blonde stared with pure shock at the rodent. He had never, ever had a teacher, or any authority figure besides mother talk to him like this.

Nedzu stared at him for a moment, then once he decided the boy had had enough, he turned and walked over to the sofa.

He walked around it and stopped in front of Izumi.

His expression had turned into a worried frown as he had walked over “Are you two alright?” asked the mammal.

Izumi looked at him “I’m fine, furious, but fine. Eri… not so much” her expression was sad as she looked to Eri, who was still curled up in a ball, but had thankfully stopped shaking.

Nedzu’s frown deepened “I see. I apologise, I should have listened to you, but I ignored your warnings. I hope you can find it in you to forgive me” he bowed in apology.

Izumi shook her head “No, it’s not your fault, you didn’t know him like i did”

Izumi turned her attention back to Eri “Everything is ok Sweetie, everything is ok” she whispered assurances to the little girl while rocking her back and forth.

Izumi’s classmates watched this with pained hearts, and all of them wanted to help, but none knew what to do.

“Leave them be, that is the best thing you can do for now”

Everyone turned to Nedzu, who was watching the mother and daughter with an unreadable expression.

Nobody liked that idea, but if the principal said so, then so be it.

One by one they got up and walked away to do something else, until it was only Izumi, Eri, Saiko and Ochako on the sofa.

Saiko reached a hand over the the white haired girl and stroked her hair “You are safe Eri, we are here”

Eri looked up from Izumi’s chest for the first time since Bakugou had yelled. Her eyes were red and puffy from tears.

Saiko smiled sadly “Oh you poor thing. There is nothing to be afraid of, it was just a very rude man, nothing more” her tone was full of assurance as she gave the girl a kind smile.

Eri sniffled for a moment, then nodded in understanding “Ok Mom”

Saiko smiled wider, and Izumi smiled even wider, seeing Saiko fall into the parental role well.

Izumi patted her daughter’s head, bringing the girl’s attention back to her “Do you want me to turn on the TV?”

Eri didn’t respond for a moment, but after a moment of thinking she nodded.

Izumi, Eri, Saiko and Ochako all settled in to watch some TV.

None of them noticed as Nedzu walked out of the dorm with a small smile.

There never can be a day without something happening, can there?


	24. A Gift and a Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 14th. Chapter 1/2.
> 
> Izumi has an idea, and enacts it.

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’_ **“Adjutant”**

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


Two days went by, and there were five days left until the school year started.

The first day at the dorm had ended with less fanfare following the incident with Bakugou. They had all shared a nice dinner that evening, even Bakugou was allowed to join, but he sat on the opposite side from Izumi and Eri, while trying to ignore everyone around him, mainly Kirishima, Kaminari, Ashido and Sero, who tried to befriend him, only to get a raised voice in response.

The day after was relatively normal, at least for Izumi and Eri, who secluded themselves in the workshop. Several of their classmates tried to enter, but they were turned away because Izumi wasn’t comfortable with other people walking through her workshop, at least not the ones she had only just met the day before.

Then the day passed again, and it was the current day.

Izumi and Eri had gone to the workshop early on in the day once again, leaving everyone to their own machinations in either their rooms or the common room.

Sitting in the common room around the TV, was everyone except Bakugou, Todoroki, Izumi and Eri.

The TV was on, but most of them were just talking with each other and hanging out.

About an hour before lunch, Izumi walked into the common room, with Eri walking beside her.

She smiled as she looked towards the group “Hey guys, what are you all doing?” 

Everyone turned as they heard her speak up, and they all smiled in her direction “Hey Izumi, we’re just hanging out, wanna join us?” answered Ashido.

Izumi nodded “Sure, but first” she turned to Hagakure “Tooru, think fast”

Before anyone could say anything, Izumi threw something at the invisible girl.

The invisible girl in question threw up her hands and managed to catch the object the greenette had thrown.

Hagakure, kept her hands in the air for a moment, having closed her eyes, then once she realised she had caught the object, she lowered her arms and looked at Izumi.

“Why did you just throw something at me?” asked the invisible girl incredulously.

Izumi grinned wide “To see if I was right”

Hagakure’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Tooru”

Hagakure turned to look at Ashido, who had just spoken up. The pink skinned girl was stared at her with… shock?

Ashido pointed at the invisible girl “Look at your hands”

Hagakure was horribly confused now, but she did as asked, and looked down.

It took her a full five seconds to realise what was wrong.

She could see hands, and a pair of legs.

But, they weren’t just any hands or legs.

They were HER hands and legs.

Hagakure’s eyes widened. 

She silently raised her hands in front of herself and turned them.

“I-i’m visible? I-i can see m-myself?” she began to choke up as it sunk in.

Izumi’s grin turned into a small smile as she walked over towards the, now visible, girl “This is what i was working on yesterday. You see, my own Cloaking tech also works by refracting light, but my tech does it by creating a special field around me” she pointed to the object she had thrown at Hagakure “So all I did was reverse the effect of the field, making it an Anti-Cloaking device. So long as you have that with you, you can become visible whenever and wherever you want” Izumi smiled wider as she finished her explanation.

Hagakure looked up at her with green eyes that were a deeper shade than Izumi’s own, her ginger orange hair flowed from her head in curly locks that went to her neck, and a large dusting of freckles adorning her pale skin. She stared at Izumi with shock.

Then she suddenly scrambled to her feet and rushed at Izumi, then wrapped the greenette in a tight hug.

Izumi blinked at the sudden embrace, but then her shoulder began to feel wet.

“Thank you, thank you thank you thank you. I’ve wanted to know what I look like for so long” her voice broke more and more as she spoke, and there were sobs breaking through.

Izumi smiled softly and wrapped her arms around the ginger girl “It was my pleasure”

Hagakure broke down crying as she failed to keep her emotions in check. Tears fell from her green eyes as she held onto Izumi like a lifeline.

Everyone else watched in silent shock. The entire situation was unusual, and none of them really knew what to do.

It took a few minutes before Hagakure released Izumi.

The two girls stood in front of each other for a moment.

Once she was sure the ginger girl was stable, Izumi pointed to the Anti-Cloaking device in Hagakure’s hand “That’s yours now. If it ever gets damaged, breaks or just manages to run out of power, then just come to me and I’ll fix it right up. And if you ever need anything else, and this goes for all of you, then don’t hesitate to come ask me for help” she smiled to everyone present as she looked around.

Hagakure smiled “Thank you. This is the best thing i’ve gotten in years” her voice was full of bubbly joy now, even though there were still a few tears stuck in her eyes.

Everyone else became excited now that Hagakure had calmed down, and the girls immediately surrounded the ginger girl and they began to excitedly point out at the girl’s features.

Except Saiko, who walked over to Izumi “Was this a challenge for yourself, or did you actually do it with assisting Hagakure in mind?” asked the lavender-greynette with a raised eyebrow.

Izumi shrugged “A bit of the former, but it was mostly the latter. I found it hard to imagine what it was like to live without knowing what I look like, so I wanted to make sure she wouldn’t have to again” she turned to Saiko with a smile as she explained herself.

Saiko shook her head fondly “You are much to kind, but then again, that’s part of what I love about you”

Izumi raised an eyebrow while her smile turned into a grin “Oh yeah? What about my winning smile? Or my eyes?” asked the greenette with a teasing tone.

Saiko rolled her eyes “Yes, those too”

Izumi’s grin turned back into a happy smile “Aw, thank you Sai” before the lavender-greynette could say or do anything, Izumi quickly leaned in and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

Saiko grew a blush and sputtered a bit, but after a moment she pouted slightly “Why do you continue to do that?”

Izumi smiled innocently “Do what?” asked she as she feigned ignorance.

Saiko narrowed her eyes at the greenette.

Then they heard a loud squeal.

Saiko and Izumi quickly turned to see all the other girls looking at the two of them with wide excited smiles.

Izumi blinked at them “Um, is something wrong?” asked she curiously.

Ashido and Hagakure began to bounce “Oh my gosh, oh my gosh you’re a couple” exclaimed the two girls excitedly.

Izumi tilted her head “And?” she was genuinely confused as to why they were excited.

Ashido and Hagakure were up in her face a moment later “And that’s super cute. How did you two meet? How long have you been together? How-“

The were cut off as Saiko, in a fit of embarrassment, covered the two girls’ mouths “Please cease with this line of questioning” she was blushing more now.

Izumi looked between them all and blinked.

The two girls continued to try and question the couple, but Saiko shut them down each time, and when Izumi tried to answer them, with the intention of teasing her girlfriend, Saiko would give her a stern look, which made Izumi lose her voice, but it wasn’t out of fear, but something else.

It took Saiko almost ten minutes to get Ashido and Hagakure to stop asking questions.

Saiko sighed heavily as she watched Ashido and Hagakure, along with the other girls, run up the stairs to help the formerly invisible girl try on outfits.

The lavender-greynette turned her sights on Izumi. 

Izumi didn’t notice it for a moment, but when she did, she realised she had made a mistake.

Saiko put her hands on her hips and stared down at the greenette with a very stern expression “Izumi Shield. I am very, very upset with you right now”

Izumi suddenly felt small in front of her girlfriend “I-i was just messing around Sai” her voice was a bit weak as she tried to explain herself.

Saiko’s expression didn’t change “I do not care. I believe a punishment is in order”

Izumi’s eyes widened “Punishment? Sai, please no, i was just joking around” her tone turned desperate. Saiko’s ‘punishments’ were always rather tough.

Saiko brought a hand up to her chin and looked thoughtful for a moment. After thinking for a bit, she nodded to herself “Yes, i believe that is adequate. No inventing until school starts”

The boys, who had been watching everything happening in silence, were confused by the seemingly light punishment.

But then they heard Izumi’s reaction.

The greenette fell to her knees and folded her hands “No! Please Sai not that, i’ll do anything else but please not that” her expression was full of many emotions at once, and it was difficult to discern them.

Saiko’s expression was unrepentant “You brought this upon yourself. I will keep you from the workshop, and i will know when you go there”

Izumi looked like she was on the verge of panic “Please, please, i’m sorry, i won’t do it again i promise, just please not that”

Saiko leaned in and for the first time since the other girls had left, her expression changed to that of a smile “Then learn from this and know that i am better at ‘messing around’ than you are” she turned around and began to walk towards the kitchen, leaving Izumi to stare at her back.

Silence fell on the common room.

Then most of the boys began to howl with laughter.

“Oh my god, she got you good Izumi” Kaminari could barely get the words out as he wheezed loudly.

It hit Izumi then  _ ‘She played my game. And she WON’ _

She felt her cheeks heat up as a blush spread across her face. It was rare for her to blush nowadays.

“Oh god i love that woman” muttered the girl to herself.

Eri, who had been silently watching the entire time, padded over to Izumi “Mama? What happened?” asked the girl with confusion.

Izumi snapped out of her daze and turned to the little girl. She smiled reassuringly after a moment “Oh, nothing Sweetie, your Mom just… got revenge on me after i embarrassed her” answered she truthfully.

Eri tilted her head “Why did you embarrass her?” 

Izumi sweat dropped “Because i find it fun to tease her, and i think she’s… cute when she’s blushing” admitted Izumi bashfully.

Eri looked at Izuma for a moment without saying anything, then she just nodded in understanding, evidently satisfied with the answer.

Izumi sighed internally, silently thankful that the girl wasn’t going to begin another question spree.

Izumi stood up from the floor and sighed.

She turned to the boys, some of who were still snickering “Can Eri use the TV?” 

The boys nodded, and others gave her thumbs up.

Izumi smiled. She brought over the white haired girl and they settled in the center of the sofa, while the boys sat around them.

As the white haired girl watched TV, the boys would join in on her excitement, making the girl enjoy the entire thing all the more, as well as becoming more used to them.

It didn’t take long before lunch came around and all the girls came back down again. Hagakure was wearing a blinding smile as she bounced down the stairs.

Lunch was made and eaten, then most of the class settled down to watch some movies with Eri. Obviously, these consisted of all Disney classics from the late 20th and early 21st centuries.

The day was nice, and Izumi was overjoyed by how nice her classmates were.


	25. Dawn of the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 14th. Chapter 2/2.
> 
> 1-A awakens for the first day.

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’_ **“Adjutant”**

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


The day came. 

Class 1-A awoke bright and early, ready to begin classes once again.

Or so one would hope.

Izumi found herself with several, not so wide awake classmates.

These consisted of Kaminari, Ashido, Kirishima and Sero. And all of them were slouched over the dinner table in the common room.

Izumi sighed and rubbed her eyes “You can’t be this tired. When did you all go to sleep last night?”

Ashido raised a hand “Ten o’clock” then Kirishima “Nine-thirty” followed by Sero “Ten as well” and finally Kaminari “Insomnia, eleven” 

Izumi couldn’t be mad at Kaminari, insomnia is an annoying thing.

She sighed again “Do you guys want coffee? I have a dark mix and it should keep you awake until we get properly going” asked she as she pointed towards the kitchen.

Iida, who was sitting in the sofa, turned to look over the back of the sofa “Dark coffee is bad for your health, why do you have it Izumi?” asked Iida with a worried tone and a chop.

Izumi rubbed the back of her neck “When i started trying to get Eri to sleep in her own bed, she kept waking up at night with really bad nightmares, and it would take me a long time to calm her down enough for her to sleep, but by then i would get little sleep myself. After the third day, i asked someone i know with sleeping issues if i could have a bag of the coffee he uses. I don’t normally use it, but on the bad days where she has trouble sleeping, i end up needing it too” explained the greenette semi-long windedly.

Iida frowned sadly at her explanation “I see. I will refrain from saying anything in that case, I apologise” apologised the blue haired boy.

Izumi waved it away “Don’t worry about it, i know what it seems like at first glance. Anyway, do you four want a cup? It’s only for today, since it’s the first day of school, but you Kaminari can have it on other days where your insomnia might be extra bad, but i want you to try and work on it and not rely on the coffee” 

Kaminari raised a thumbs up “I get ya, thanks Izumi” said the blonde tiredly.

Izumi smiled “No problem. I’ll get the coffee brewed and make something for you to eat” she disappeared into the open kitchen, leaving the five sleepy classmates at the table and several more near the TV.

Ashido turned her head “I’m glad I actually packed my school bag ahead of time for once, i would’ve had to rush so much otherwise” 

Three of the four boys nodded in agreement, but Kaminari groaned “I didn’t” 

As he had said this, Shiozaki walked past him, and she stopped as he heard him say this “Would you like some assistance then Kaminari?” asked the vine haired girl.

Kaminari turned his head and looked at the girl with surprise “Really?” he sounded disbelieving, as if he wasn’t quite sure he had heard correctly.

Shiozaki smiled softly to him “Of course. We are classmates, and heroes in training, as such we help each other”

Kaminari kept staring for a moment, then he looked back at the table with a small blush “Uh, thanks, i’d appreciate it”

Shiozaki nodded “I will be sitting at the end of the table, just tell me when you are ready to go” she pointed to the chair at the end of the table as she said this.

Kaminari nodded and turned back so his face was pointing at the table.

Ashido and the two other boys raised eyebrows at his reaction, it seemed somewhat out of place from what they had learned of his personality, but it could also be the lack of sleep, and really, they were too tired at the moment to truly care much.

It only took a few minutes before Izumi came out and handed each of them a hot cup of coffee, then she went on to fix up some breakfast for everyone to eat.

Less than an hour later, everyone was out of the door, and on their way towards the classroom, except for two people.

As the class walked towards the main building for their classes, Momo caught up to Saiko and Ochako, who were talking to each other.

She came up next to Saiko, and both girls paused when she did in favour of smiling to the ravenette “Hello Momo, is something wrong?” asked Saiko.

Momo shook her head “No, not as such, but do either of you know why Izumi stayed behind? She won’t make it to class at this point” she was worried that the greenette would get in trouble.

Saiko made an o face, then smiled reassuringly “Oh, do not worry, she has gotten permission to skip orientation, due to Eri still having trouble with new people, and she has already been told what she needs to know for the following year during her time here” explained the lavender-greynette simply.

Momo blinked, then recalled that Izumi had mentioned that Eri would be sitting with them during classes and nodded “Alright, that makes sense. Thank you for answering my question” she smiled gratefully to Saiko.

Saiko nodded back “You are welcome, now, let us go find our classroom. I believe Izumi stated it was on the second floor” she looked thoughtful as she tried to imagine where it could be.

Suddenly Iida appeared beside Ochako “Worry not, I have a pamphlet with the map on it, I can guide us to the classroom” he stiffly showed off the pamphlet as mentioned.

The three girls blinked at him “Where did you get a pamphlet with a map from?” asked Ochako with confusion.

the blue haired boy turned a confused frown to the brunette “I got it from the dorm. Did none of you see the stack of them on the table?” asked Iida with confusion of his own.

The three girls looked at each other, then turned back to Iida and sheepishly shook their heads in sync.

Iida hummed “Well, no matter, let me show the way for today at least” he chopped ahead “Come along” he unfolded the pamphlet as he entered the building.

The three girls looked at each other again, then they just shrugged and followed after him, while many of their classmates doing the same.

  
  
  
  


It didn’t take long before they found the classroom.

Iida was there first and opened the door, then entered, quickly followed by everyone as they went to sit at their assigned desks.

But as they entered, some spotted something quite cute.

Next to Izumi’s assigned desk, was a miniature desk, most likely for Eri, and all the girls cooed as they saw it, well, Kyouka and Shiozaki didn’t, but they still thought so internally.

Everyone sat in their seats and chatted along with those around them.

Then the bell rang, and everyone, well, almost everyone, immediately sat at attention. The exceptions were Bakugou, Kaminari and Ashido, but the latter two quickly joined the others, while Bakugou just continued to lean back in his chair.

They continued to sit at attention, but after a full two minutes of nothing, they began to relax slightly and became confused by the lack of a teacher.

“You’re all quiet. Good to see you’re all thinking rationally” said a voice.

Everyone blinked and began to look around as they tried to pinpoint the source of the voice.

But those sitting up front could see something strange in the doorway.

It looked like… a giant yellow caterpillar.

The caterpillar shuffled, and began to turn, revealing the face of a tired looking scruffy man.

He seemed stand up, then the sound of a zipper could be heard, and the man stepped out of what turned out to be a sleeping bag.

He looked over the class for a moment, and the class stared right back at him.

“My name is Shota Aizawa, and i’m your homeroom teacher for the next four years” introduced the man simply.

He then reached into his sleeping bag, and pulled out a stack of clothing “Each of you grab your assigned gym uniform, then go change and meet me outside, we’re going to be doing a test” explained the man as he walked over and put the stack of clothing on his desk.

Everyone stared at him for a moment, but Saiko and Ochako stood up, the instincts Izumi had beaten into them taking over, and they both picked out their uniforms and quickly moved towards the changing rooms, which they had passed on the way to the classroom.

The class stared after them as they disappeared out of sight, then they just turned back to Aizawa.

The scruffy man’s eyes flashed red for a moment “Why are you all still sitting there? Get moving” his tone turned slightly threatening at the end.

They got the message, and immediately went up and got their uniforms, then ran towards the changing rooms.

Aizawa huffed to himself  _ ‘They never just stand up’ _ but then he thought to Saiko and Ochako  _ ‘Or maybe there are some exceptions. Weren’t they the ones Shield mentioned she had helped before the exam?’ _ thought the man as he left the classroom.

  
  
  
  


It took Aizawa three minutes to get outside, and just a minute after, Saiko and Ochako walked outside in their gym uniforms.

Aizawa nodded to them “You’re thinking rationally, I like that” he cracked a small grin behind his scarf as he said this, meaning they couldn’t see it.

Both girls bowed “Thank you sir, but it’s Izumi you have to thank for it, she’s the one who beat it into us, literally” explained Ochako with a sheepish smile.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow, then lowered it as he huffed “So, she has some skill in teaching then. I’ll have to take that into consideration” he muttered the second half to himself, but the two girls heard the first half.

Saiko let out a laugh “She is skilled indeed. Had she not taught my body to react on instinct, I do not believe I would have passed the entrance exam” the One Pointer she had used to destroy all the other robots would have likely injured her quite badly otherwise.

Ochako nodded in agreement “Yeah, she helped me figure out a way to safely use the strength enhancement part of my quirk. It used to injure me very badly when it first appeared, but because she’s so smart, she figured out a way for me to use it without me literally breaking my arms each time” she activated One for All as she explained, showing off the pink sparks of her Full Cowl, which Izumi’s name for it.

Aizawa blinked, but hummed after a moment “Not bad. I’ll have to test her a bit harder than the rest of you then, if it’s true” he gave them a pointed look at the last bit.

Saiko and Ochako’s own looks hardened slightly “It is true. We owe a lot to Izumi, heck, Saiko literally owes Izumi her life, and had it not been for her, the likelihood of either of us being here would be almost zero” Ochako’s voice was slightly stern as she said this.

Externally, Aizawa seemed indifferent, but internally, he was actually slightly impressed, not that he would admit it.

He shrugged “Fine, if you say so. Why don’t the two of you go do something until everyone else arrives” he nodded his head over to the side as he suggested this.

Saiko and Ochako looked at each other, then they shrugged and walked over to the side.

They both dropped to the ground and began to do push ups.

Aizawa nodded in approval, not that either of them could see.

It took another ten minutes before everyone was gathered outside, and the first of them blinked when they saw both Saiko and Ochako doing push ups on the ground.

As everyone was gathered, Aizawa called Saiko and Ochako back to the gathered class.

Once they were standing along with the others, Aizawa spoke.

“Fourteen minutes, not good enough. By the end of the semester, that better have been lowered to less than five minutes, am I clear?” he gave them a hardened look as he said this.

The class stood at attention “Yes sir” 

Aizawa nodded “Good. Now, let’s get started. What you’re all going to be doing, is a Quirk Assessment Test. This will help me ascertain how to best help you all improve over the course of your school year” explained Aizawa as he turned to the area he had marked up.

A hand raised from the class.

Aizawa sighed “What is it Iida?” asked he tiredly as he turned to the blue haired boy.

The boy began to chop stiffly in the air “Sir, will we not miss orientation? We should wait until afterwards with-“

“Orientation is a waste of time. Here at UA, we teachers have a lot of freedom with how we wish to handle our classes, and i’ve decided to use our time more efficiently” interrupted the man as he shot the boy a slightly hardened look.

Iida seemed to be taken aback by the answer, but a moment later he stood up straight and bowed “Of course, I apologise for my assumption”

Aizawa waved dismissively “Whatever” he reached into his scarf, and somehow pulled a softball of some kind out of it “Bakugou, you scored second on the exam, how far could you throw the softball back in high school?” he threw the ball to the ash blonde boy, who casually caught it with a single hand “Seventy-five, give or take” answered the boy.

Aizawa pointed to a circle drawn on the ground “Try now, but use your quirk as well” instructed the man.

The ash blonde grew a wicked grin and walked over to the circle.

As he got into the circle, he seemed to stretch for a moment.

Then, he wound back his, and the grin grew wider.

“DIE”

The ash blonde shouted as he threw his arm forward, and an explosion went off in his hand, launching the ball high into the air.

It soared through the air, and everyone watched as it flew, though some had some minor ringing in their ears from the explosion, except for Kyouka, who was wearing the special earplugs Izumi had given her.

It didn’t take long before it disappeared from sight, then a minute later there was a beep from a device Aizawa had pulled out.

He checked it, then hummed and turned it around “Eight hundred and twenty three meters. Not bad”

Bakugou grinned victoriously and turned back to the class “You see that extra’s? That’s what the power of the next number one hero is like” praddled the ash blonde as he tried to gloat.

The class seemed unimpressed, but there was one who spoke up.

“You are closer to Endeavor than All Might”

Everyone’s eyes widened, even Aizawa’s, and they slowly turned to the speaker.

Saiko was glaring at the ash blonde, and the boy was glaring back at her with a scowl “The fuck did you just say?” asked Bakugou with a furious tone.

Saiko shrugged “I believe you heard what i said. You are arrogant, you believe yourself to be above others, and you think power is what is needed to become number one. You are a fool, just as Endeavor is” she then turned to look at one person “Don’t you agree, Todoroki?”

Todoroki stared back at her for a moment, but then he nodded in agreement “He shares the qualities you mentioned” agreed the boy.

Saiko turned back to Bakugou, who was looking even more furious “There. The hero's son confirmed it himself” she grinned at Bakugou. It was a grin that was unlike her, but even she let herself go on occasion.

Sparks and pops could be seen and heard coming from the ash blonde’s hands “You fucking bitch, i’ll show you” in an instant, he rocketed forward, right towards Saiko.

The girl didn’t react, she merely stood still, while everyone else’s eyes widened.

Then, as the boy came halfway, his head was suddenly wrapped in white cloth, while the pops and crackles from his hands stopped abruptly “What the-“ began the boy.

The class followed the cloth, right back to Aizawa, who was glaring at the boy with red glowing eyes “Bakugou. The principal gave you three strikes, you’re officially down to two. If you don’t stop, you’re going to be down to one and you’ll be getting suspended. Choose your next move wisely” his tone was obviously angry.

Bakugou glared heavily at Saiko, while she just looked back at him with an unimpressed expression.

Then the ash blonde grunted and stepped back.

Aizawa huffed, and released the boy, while deactivating his quirk.

Bakugou pocketed his hands and walked towards the opposite side of the class, away from Saiko, all the while scowling heavily, though it seemed to be a resting face at this point.

Aizawa then turned to Saiko “And you, Intelli. While I know about what he said and almost did yesterday to your girlfriend, i don’t want you to go around antagonising your classmate because of that, understood?” he didn’t seem impressed with her actions either.

Saiko bowed “Yes, I apologise sir” she wasn’t really sorry, and Aizawa knew it, but it was good enough for him. He didn’t really like Bakugou either, but he had had his ability to expel students removed, for now.

Aizawa sighed “Alright, let’s get this over with, and don’t cause another scene like that, i don’t want anymore headaches to contend with today” he was even more tired now.

As the words left his mouth, a rumbling sound began to sound out.

He sighed once again, much heavier this time, while the class looked around.

It only took another moment before Saiko sighed as well “Why must she be like this” she face palmed as she said this, making the class look at her with confusion.

The sound got louder, until something could be seen in the distance.

It looked sort of like a vehicle of some kind.

Then a familiar long green ponytail came into view.

The vehicle came closer, and what sounded light some kind of jet thrusters could be heard.

It came close at high speeds, and as it did, it became apparent that the vehicle didn’t seem to be touching the ground.

Finally, it got close, and it suddenly turned to the side and tilted slightly.

It quickly came to a stop following that, and the class came face to face with the cheeky smile of Izumi “Hey guys, what’s happening?” greeted the girl cheerily with a wave.

The class just stared at her silently, and after ten seconds of silence, her smile began to fall and she blinked “Uh, was that a bit too much?” asked she sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Ochako stepped forward “Not really, it was just bad timing” she nodded her head in the direction of Bakugou.

Izumi looked at the ash blonde, and recognised that he definitely seemed more angry than usual. Obviously, something must have happened before she arrived.

“That was fun Mama, can we go again?” asked an excited voice.

The class realised then, that Eri was on the strange vehicle.

Izumi looked down to Eri with a smile “Sure, but after we’re done here, ok Sweetie?”

Eri actually pouted for a moment, but then she nodded “Ok Mama”

Izumi nodded, then she got off the vehicle, and helped Eri off as well.

Izumi turned to the class “Sorry about the unwanted entrance. Had I known, then I wouldn’t have done it, so i’m sorry” apologised the greenette.

Kirishima smiled “Nah, it’s fine, but what is that, and how does it float like that?” asked he curiously as he pointed to the vehicle.

Izumi smiled as she patted the front of the motorcycle “This here is my prototype Vulture Hoverbike. It uses a new technology i’m working on to hover above the ground and these large engines on the back help it reach speeds of well over three hundred kilometres an hour” explained the greenette with a smile.

Momo looked at it with interest “What kind of new technology?”

Izumi grinned “Anti-gravity technology”

Everyone blinked at her. Anti-gravity technology? Technology that breaks a fundamental force of the universe?

Izumi continued as she pointed to Ochako “You can thank Ochako for this discovery. She let me run some tests and scan her quirk signature, and from that i managed to find out the energy pattern that allows her quirk to negate the gravitational pull of an object, however it took a while to figure out a viable way to mimic the effect artificially” explained the inventor as she began to rant slightly.

“Shield, enough”

Izumi paused, and turned to the speaker.

Aizawa was giving her a glare.

Izumi pouted “Fine, i apologise Mister Aizawa” she gestured for him to take over.

Aizawa kept his glare on her for a moment, then he huffed “Whatever, let’s just get this test over with” he looked to Izumi “Shield, you do whatever you want, just don’t disrupt us any further” his tone was stern as he told her to do this.

Izumi put up her hands” Alright, fine, i’ll just, go take some recordings while everyone else do their tests”

Sero put up his hands in the ‘stop’ motion “Hold up, why isn’t she participating in the test?” asked he with confusion.

Aizawa turned to the black haired boy “Because she’s been sparring with me over the last two months, and she doesn’t have a quirk, which is what this test is supposed to measure” explained he tiredly.

The class blinked, that did make sense.

The class moved to get ready for the test, while Izumi walked to the side and pulled out the holo disc from her communicator.

Eri was with her, and she tilted her head as she saw the class begin to do their tests. She looked up at Izumi “Mama, what are they doing?” asked the white haired girl as she pointed to the class.

Izumi looked at the girl, then up at the class, then back to the girl with a smile “Oh, they’re just doing a test Sweetie” answered the greenette.

The girl blinked “But why are they doing it?” asked the little girl further.

Izumi sweat dropped, it would appear that Eri was entering another questioning spree.

Izumi cleared her throat and sat down on the ground, then patted her lap, inviting her daughter to sit down.

Eri did just that, and sat down in Izumi’s lap, then the girl looked up at her as she waited for the greenette to explain.

Izumi smiled to her again “Ok, so the reason they’re doing the test, is because Mister Aizawa, our teacher, needs to figure out the best way to help them get stronger”

Eri made the o face and nodded in understanding “Then shouldn’t you be doing the test too?” asked the girl as she tilted her head.

Izumi shook her head “No, i don’t need to. Do you remember when me and Mister Aizawa sparred together?” 

Eri nodded, prompting Izumi to continue “Well, he decided there what i needed. The test the others are doing is mostly to help him figure out to help them with their quirks, but i don’t have a quirk, so i won’t get anything out of the test. Did you understand all that?” she looked down to the girl as she finished her explanation.

She was surprised when she saw the shocked expression on the little girl’s face.

“You don’t have a power Mama?” asked the girl with clear shock in her voice.

Izumi blinked. Had she really never mentioned that?

Izumi smiled to her “Nope. I’m completely quirkless, no powers at all” answered she cheerily.

Eri stared at her for a moment, then tears began to appear in her eyes.

Izumi’s eyes widened  _ ‘Oh shit, did I say something wrong?’ _

“How…?” 

Izumi froze  _ ‘What?’ _

Eri looked at her as the tears threatened to spill down her cheeks “How did you make your curse go away?” a few sobs came from the girl as she asked this heartbreaking question.

Izumi’s mind went haywire  _ ‘What? Why would she…’ _ she couldn’t for the life of her figure out why the girl would say this. 

Yes, she had never approached the subject of the little girl’s quirk, as she had figured out the girl has some form of trauma related to her quirk.

But this. This didn’t seem like any regular trauma.

She wrapped her arms around the girl, and began to rock gently in place “I’m sorry Sweetie, but i was born without a power. You can’t get rid of it” her voice was soft, but solemn as she explained this to the little girl.

Eri went still.

Then the damn broke.

Eri cried, and she cried hard.

Her tiny little hands gripped at Izumi’s shirt as tightly as they had the first day they met, and her sobs made her entire body tremble.

Izumi rubbed comforting circles on the girl’s back as she tried to calm her down.

At this point, she looked up, and she realised that everyone was looking at her and Eri with worry.

Saiko was the only one to approach “Izumi? What’s wrong, did something happen?” asked she with worry bleeding from her voice as she came to a stop next to the two of them.

Izumi glanced to Eri for a moment, then looked back to Saiko “I… go back to the others, i’ll deal with this. I’ll tell you what happened later” explained the greenette as she continued to try and comfort her daughter.

Saiko seemed conflicted, but then Izumi gave her that look, the look that told her not to argue, but without being hardened.

She reluctantly stood up, and went back over to the class.

Izumi refocused on the girl in her arms, who had stilled somewhat, but she was still shaking with sobs.

She leaned down and kissed the girl on her head “Eri, Sweetie, could you look at me? Please?” asked she softly.

It took a few seconds, but the girl did as asked and looked up at Izumi.

The sight almost tore the greenette’s heart apart.

Her eyes were red and puffy from the crying, and her cheeks were stained by tears already.

Izumi brought a hand up to carrels the girl’s head “Sweetie, can you tell me why you want your quirk to go away?” asked she as softly as she could.

Eri sniffled and a few more sobs wracked through her before she managed to answer “I-i’m c-cursed. M-my curse o-only hurts o-others. I d-don’t want i-it” answered the girl through sobs.

Izumi frowned sadly  _ ‘What has she gone through to believe this?’ _ wondered she with no small amount of horror.

Izumi stayed quiet for a moment.

“I know you don’t like it, but can you tell me what your quirk does?” asked Izumi finally.

Eri stilled and it seemed she was going to cry again.

Izumi realised this, and brought the girl’s head close “There’s nothing to cry about, everything is alright. I want to help you Sweetie, but i can’t do that if i don’t know what you can do” 

Eri stilled for a moment.

It took her a moment, but the girl looked up at her, and there was a small glint in her eyes.

“Y-you’ll help m-me?” her voice was small as she asked the greenette.

Izumi smiled to her “Of course. I’m your Mom, it’s what i’m supposed to do. I’ll always help you, no matter what” her tone was soft, friendly, and full of motherly care as she spoke.

Eri looked at her for a few moments, then she looked down “I m-make p-people d-disappear” answered she finally.

Izumi tilted her head “You make people disappear? Sweetie, it’s never as simple as that. I know you don’t like this idea, but when they’re done with their test, we’re going to go do our own test, ok?” explained Izumi kindly while trying to not make the girl anymore upset.

Eri began to tremble slightly “Why? Why d-do i have t-to?” asked she with a trembling voice.

Izumi smiled softly, but it was also sad “Because, if you don’t use your quirk, you won’t know how to use it. And if you don’t know how to you use, you might hurt someone, or yourself, and then i would get hurt as well” Izumi’s expression turned into something neither really knew what was.

Eri’s eyes widened “I would hurt you Mama?” asked the girl with an almost disbelieving tone, while her stuttering suddenly stopped.

Izumi nodded, then she brought a hand to her chest “I’d get hurt here, in my heart. If you get hurt, i’d be heartbroken, i’d be really, really sad” explained Izumi as she gave the girl a sad smile.

Eri stared at her for what almost felt like an eternity.

Then, the little white haired girl brought an arm up to her face.

She wiped away the tears from her face, then looked back up at Izumi.

There was a look in her eyes, one she hadn’t seen from the girl in the time she had known her “I don’t want to hurt Mama. Mama helped me, Mama saved me, i don’t want to hurt Mama. I’ll do it, i’ll learn to use it, even if i don’t like it” there was conviction in the girl’s voice, a conviction that was unlike the usually shy and timid girl.

It would seem the girl had found her flame, and it was lighting up the dark, burning away at the shadow of her past.

Izumi smiled “That’s the spirit, good girl, i’m proud of you Eri” she patted the girl on her head, while a wide, proud smile rested on her face.

Eri brought a smile to her own face as well. A wide, genuine smile that made Izumi’s heart swell with joy and pride.

Eri was overcoming her past, and Izumi couldn’t be any prouder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Vulture Bike](https://starcraft.fandom.com/wiki/Vulture) Here's a link to the Vulture's lore page. Note, Izumi's bike is much more reliable than the canon one, and is not prone to sudden explosions.


	26. End of one Test, Beginning of Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 21th. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> The Quirk Apprehension test ends, then Izumi holds another.

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’_ **“Adjutant”**

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


The test ended for class 1-A, and they were standing in front of Aizawa, who had just given them their results.

“Oh, by the way, nobody’s being expelled” stated the teacher simply.

The entire class paused.

“What!?!?” exclaimed the class in unison.

Aizawa grinned “It was a ruse. A logical deception to bring out the upper levels of your quirks” explained the usually tired man.

“It was pretty obvious if you thought about it” Momo gave them all the ‘really guys?’ look.

“Not necessarily Momo” 

Everyone blinked, and turned to the speaker.

It was Izumi, who was sat on the ground with her legs crossed and typing on a holographic keyboard “Since you obviously don’t know, Mister Aizawa has the highest number of expulsions in the country. If he hasn’t expelled you after threatening you with it, that means he’s decided you have enough potential to stay” explained the greenette, without looking at them.

Everyone turned to the teacher, who seemed to not react in any way.

“Is what i would have said” added Izumi, bringing everyone’s attention back to her, even Aizawa’s.

She looked up and zeroed in on Aizawa “What i just said, is true, under normal circumstances, but this isn’t a normal circumstance” she raised an eyebrow as she looked at the man, who seemed to tense up just slightly.

Everyone looked at her as they waited for her to continue.

She rested an elbow on her crossed leg and rested her head “See, you lost your expulsion privileges for this year, didn’t you?” she grinned cheekily as she said this.

Now everyone was confused. How would he have lost his ability to expel students.

Then Aizawa scoffed and everyone turned to him “How the hell do you even know about that?” asked he with a small glare pointed at her.

Izumi kept up her grin as she shrugged “I’ve been given permission to scan UA’s systems once a week, which includes video and audio recordings. You wanted to expel me without even giving me a chance-“

“just, because, i’m, **quirkless**” her tone held something... more dangerous, something angry.

Aizawa’s expression turned blank, and after a moment he looked away.

Izumi’s grin turned into a disappointed frown “You’re not denying it” she scoffed as she turned back to her work.

But just as she was about to begin typing, there was a sigh.

She turned back to her teacher, who was looking at her.

But his expression, it was… sorrowful?

“Look…” began the teacher “I’ve had a lot of time to think about that day, and…” he trailed off for a moment as he closed his eyes.

He opened them, and he locked eyes with the greenette “I was wrong”

Izumi blinked. Did Aizawa just admit he was wrong?

Aizawa continued “I realised over the two months that I’ve known you, that i was biased, just like Nedzu said, and… that the two of us aren’t as different as i had thought. While i have a quirk, it doesn’t help me in combat beyond levelling the playing field, but i still heavily rely on my capture weapon, just like how you’d use your inventions” he sighed again “I was a hypocrite, i was being irrational, and there’s no excuse for that. So… i apologise, for what i said, and what i would’ve done”

Izumi was surprised. She actually hadn’t expected him to apologise.

But here he was, genuinely apologetic for his actions and intentions.

Izumi’s expression turned blank as she stared at Aizawa.

The man went on “I don’t expect you to forgive me, so-“

“I’ll forgive you”

Aizawa paused, and turned back to Izumi. 

Who was smiling at him.

“Wha-“ began the teacher.

Izumi raised a finger, silencing the man “I’ll forgive you, if you help me with something” she tilted her head as she said this.

Aizawa schooled his expression “Name it”

Izumi reached to her side, and patted Eri’s head, who was asleep “If you help me teach Eri how to use her quirk, then i’ll forgive you”

The class blinked, as did Aizawa.

But after a moment, a chuckle escaped the teacher, and everyone turned to him.

He was wearing a small amused smile “You really do love that girl. It’s a deal” he couldn’t help the soft tone he used as he said this.

Izumi smiled a proper happy smile “Good, thank you Sir” her tone was back to being the normal cheery one it usually was.

Aizawa nodded, then turned back to the class, who was staring between him and Izumi.

He cleared his throat, bringing everyone’s attention back to him “I want to remind you all, that while I can’t expel you just for any reason, I can still bring a reasoning to Nedzu and have him expel you, so don’t think it means you’re safe” he flashed his quirk for a moment as he said this, to put emphasis on his explanation.

The class all tensed up. He was still the strict teacher they had taken him for, he just had a nice side that could come out if the circumstances aligned.

Aizawa nodded “Good to see you understand. Anyways, you’re dismissed for the day, your syllables are on your desks in the classroom, pick them up after lunch before you go back to the dorm” he turned and walked away, leaving the class to watch him walk on his way.

The class looked at each other, then they slowly trickled inside to change out of their gym uniforms, except for three.

Saiko, Ochako and Momo walked over to Izumi, who was packing away her holo disc and picking up the sleeping girl into her arms.

Izumi turned to the three as they got close and she put a finger to her lips, asking them to be quiet so as to not wake up the girl. Her crying had tired her out and she didn’t last long after that.

The three girls nodded in understanding “So, what happened earlier? Why did she cry like that?” whispered Ochako as she looked to the little girl.

Izumi frowned slightly “Apparently i never mentioned that i’m quirkless, and she asked me how i got rid of mine. She has some sort of deep rooted trauma related to her quirk, and when i told her she’d need to control it... at first she was sad, but when i said i would get hurt, sad, if she got hurt, then it seemed to spark something in her, and she said she would learn to control it, because she didn’t want to hurt me” she turned fond smile to the little girl in her arms “She’s strong, and i am incredibly proud of her”

The three other girls smiled as well. She must indeed have been strong if she was willing to try and get over her trauma for Izumi.

Izumi nodded towards the entrance towards the locker room “Go get changed, i’ll meet you all in the cafeteria” she smiled to them.

The three girls didn’t argue, and went on their way to change, leaving Izumi alone with Eri in her arms.

She hummed for a moment and turned towards a corner of the building.

She could’ve sworn she saw a familiar bed of blonde hair for a moment earlier, but she turned back anyway and began to walk inside.

  
  
  
  


As she walked towards the cafeteria, she woke up Eri and explained to her that they were going to eat, and that there would probably be a lot of people there.

The girl seemed reluctant to go at first, but once Izumi assured her that she would be sitting between her and Saiko she seemed more willing to go.

They arrived at the cafeteria, and it was bustling with activity.

There were definitely a few hundred students in the large cafeteria. Some were going to get food, others were walking with food to a seat.

Eri’s grip on Izumi’s shirt tightened, and in response Izumi looked down to her with a reassuring smile “Don’t worry sweetie, everything will be fine”

Eri looked up at her and nodded. She trusted Izumi.

Izumi walked into the large cafeteria and she weaved her way through the crowd of people.

She quickly made her way to the food line, and waited until she could get to the front.

Obviously though, she got a lot of surprised looks as she stood with a little girl in her arms, but they weren’t asking or talking to her.

Is what she wished she could say.

“Oh my gosh, who are you, little cutie?” asked a voice suddenly and somewhat loudly.

Eri immediately hid herself against Izumi, while the greenette put a protective hand on the white haired girl’s head and turned to the speaker.

It was a periwinkle-blue haired girl, and she was staring with large royal-blue eyes at Izumi and more specifically Eri.

The girl tilted her head “Hey hey, what’s your name-“

Izumi turned so Eri was away from the girl, and she sent a hard glare at the girl.

“Nejire Hadou, What in the flying fuck do you think you are doing?” asked Izumi with a voice seething with anger.

The girl’s eyes widened and she took a step back.

Izumi took a moment to take a breath, then refocused on the girl “In case you can’t tell, you’re scaring her. Please back away and leave us be” her voice was firm now, lacking the anger from a moment ago.

The girl looked at her for a moment, but seemed to recover quickly “But why? I’m nice, i’m not scary” she seemed genuinely confused as to why Eri would be afraid of her.

Izumi shook her head “She’s been through some things, and doesn’t take well to new people, now leave” she narrowed her eyes at the blue haired girl in front of her.

Hadou looked like she was at a loss “But, but-“ 

Izumi shook her head “Leave. And next time, don’t yell up if you want to meet her, got it?” 

Hadou looked defeated as she turned and… floated away.

Izumi looked around, and saw that everyone else was still staring at her “Move along” ordered she with a stern tone.

They didn’t need to be told twice, and everyone went back to what they had been doing.

Izumi huffed, and turned back to Eri. She began to stroke the girl’s hair comfortingly “It’s ok Eri, everything’s ok. You can relax now” assured the greenette softly.

Eri looked up at her after a moment, then she looked around, and saw that everyone was indeed leaving them be, so she relaxed and sat more comfortably in Izumi’s arms.

Izumi smiled, the girl was getting better at calming down. At this point, it might be more of a reactionary habit than an actual fear response.

They continued until they got up to Lunch Rush.

He gave the two Shields a wave “Hello there you two, how are you doing?” asked the man cheerily as he prepared their food.

Izumi smiled “We’re doing fine Lunch Rush, how about you?” asked she back.

“As good as always, thank you for asking” answered the man with a chuckle.

He reached out a tray with two bowls of Katsudon “Here you go, the usual for you two” 

Izumi nodded “Thank you Sir”

She grabbed the tray with one hand, and most of the people around her thought she would drop the somewhat heavy tray.

Their eyes widened when she didn’t even remotely show any signs of struggling with the tray, which confused them all quite a bit as her short stature made them think she wasn’t the strongest.

Izumi ignored, or didn't notice, the looks as she walked towards a table.

She got to a table before long, and a familiar face was already sitting there.

Izumi smiled “Hey Sis”

Melissa turned as she heard Izumi’s voice, and smiled back when she saw her “Hey Izumi, and hello Eri” she waved to both of the from her seat.

Eri smiled her new wide smile and waved back excitedly “Hi Auntie” greeted the girl happily.

Melissa’s expression turned surprised as she saw the smile, but then her smile returned bigger than before.

Izumi put her tray down on the table, then put Eri down in the seat between her and Melissa.

Izumi picked up Eri’s bowl, which had a smaller portion, seeing as she couldn't eat as much, and put it in front of the little girl in question.

Izumi also gave the girl a fork she could use, seeing as she was still learning how to use chopsticks.

The girl didn’t waste time as she dug into her food. Katsudon has become her favorite over the months, just as it was Izumi’s, but she also enjoyed a good American burger when Melissa made them.

Izumi also got to her food, and between bites she would chat with Melissa.

Izumi retold what had happened during the test, excluding the bit with Eri, she wanted to explain that when Eri wasn’t present.

Melissa also got to explaining how her day had went. It turned out, that all of her classmates realised who she was when Powerloader said her name. Some asked her about her work, as she had made a couple discoveries while I-Island herself, including one big enough that she presented at the I-Expo, but most asked if she was related to Izumi.

Melissa had expected that, but she was happy that some of them asked about her own work, as opposed to Izumi’s.

As they spoke, three familiar faces approached the table.

Saiko, Ochako and Momo put their trays down on the table, across from the three Shields.

Izumi smiled to them “Hey guys, took you long enough” greeted she cheekily.

Melissa waved “Hello Saiko, Ochako, Momo, good to see you all again”

All three girls smiled in return and gave the blond their greetings in return.

Lunch continued, then eventually it ended and everyone returned to their classes, except 1-A, who all returned to their dorms.

  
  
  
  


The class returned to the dorm, and almost everyone split up to do their own things.

Ordinarily, Izumi would go to the workshop, but today she was doing something else.

She was going to help Eri with her quirk.

The were standing around behind the dorm, along with 1-A’s teacher, Aizawa.

Aizawa was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed “So, do you know anything about her quirk?” asked he as he looked to the girl.

Izumi hummed and turned to the man “She mentioned making people “disappear”. It could be some kind of warp quirk?” she honestly wasn’t quite sure what it could be.

But then something hit her. A memory.

The day after she first met Eri, when Midnight scared her, her horn grew and began to emit sparks.

Izumi turned to the girl “Her horn. I think her horn has something to do with it”

Aizawa hummed “I think I know what you mean, you’re thinking about back at the apartment” he raised an eyebrow as he said this.

Izumi nodded “You saw the sparks. It must have something to do with the energy her horn emits” she put a hand to her chin as she thought.

Eri looked at the greenette with a frown “Mama?” 

Izumi looked down at her daughter and smiled “Don’t worry Sweetie, we’re just trying to think of what it is you can do. Do you think you could tell us?” asked she softly.

Eri looked at her for a moment, then her expression slowly turned into… something bad.

Izumi reacted quickly “Eri, Eri, Sweetie, stay with me, i’m right here” she wrapped her arms around the girl to comfort her.

Eri immediately grabbed on to Izumi’s shirt with an iron grip, and her breathing began to become erratic “I-i, i touched P-Papa, and he d-disappeared. M-my h-head felt f-funny too” explained the little girl with a shaky voice.

Izumi’s eyes widened _ ‘She’s toughening through’ _

Izumi smiled as she patted the girl on her back “It’s ok Eri, it’s ok. That’s enough, that’s enough”

Eri’s breathing began to calm slightly, but she still held an iron grip on Izumi’s shirt.

Izumi kept comforting the girl as she turned to Aizawa, who was watching with a worried frown “It sounds like it might be touch based. Any ideas?” 

Aizawa looked at her for a moment, then he closed his eyes and he began to think.

He opened his eyes after a moment “Could be warp quirk of some kind, or a quirk that affects biological beings somehow” suggested the man as he looked to the little girl.

Izumi nodded “Sounds likely” she turned back to Eri “Sweetie, i know that you don’t like it, but do you want to try and use your quirk later? Not on us, but maybe a flower, or another plant” suggested the greenette carefully and softly.

Eri seemed to shudder at the suggestion, which made Izumi fear she had made a mistake.

But then the girl stilled, and looked up at Izumi with a determined expression “Ok, if you stay with me” her voice was still a bit unsteady, but the look in her eyes was back.

Izumi smiled “Of course Sweetie, i’ll stay for as long as you need” she turned to Aizawa “You ready Aizawa?” 

The man nodded “Whenever you are”

Izumi smiled “Then let’s figure something out”

They spent several minutes setting up several tests that Eri could do.

But the first order of business, was having Eri figure out how to use her quirk.

Izumi was crouched in front of the little “Ok Sweetie, let’s start out slow. You said your head felt funny when you used your quirk. Can you try and bring out that feeling again?” asked she kindly as she smiled to the girl.

Eri frowned with a small amount of fear, but she nodded “Ok Mama, i’ll try” she closed her eyes and her face scrunched up with focus.

Izumi sat down with crossed legs in front of the girl and patiently waited.

After a few moments, the girl seemed to begin to shake a bit, but nothing was happening besides that.

Izumi frowned slightly, but then she put on a kind smile “Eri, take a break, breathe”

Eri let out a heavy breath, but she was still shaking and her expression seemed slightly panicked.

Izumi went forward and took both of Eri’s hands into her own “Eri, could you look at me?” asked she softly with a small smile.

The girl looked at her, and she seemed to pause when she saw Izumi’s expression.

Izumi gave her a fond, loving expression “Don’t force it, just let it come out by itself. Do you think of anything when you try to pull out the feeling?” asked she curiously, but still softly.

Eri looked at her for a moment, then she lowered her head “I-i think of P-Papa” answered she shakily.

Izumi frowned sadly, but then she had a thought.

She smiled to the girl “How about you think about something else when you do it?” suggested the greenette.

Eri looked up at her “Something else?” her expression was a mixture of surprise and confusion, as was her tone.

Izumi nodded “Yeah. See, how you’re feeling can do something to make it harder to focus, so, if you think about something that makes you happy, maybe it would be easier” explained the greenette.

Eri looked at Izumi with surprise, but after a few moments, the girl nodded “Ok Mama”

Izumi’s smile widened “Good girl. You’re so strong, i’m so proud of you” she pulled the girl in and embraced her.

Eri hugged her back, but they parted after a few moments.

Izumi shuffled back “Ok Eri, try again, but this time try and do what I suggested” she gave her a comforting smile as she said this.

Eri nodded and she once again closed her eyes and her face scrunched up with focus.

Izumi and Aizawa watched patiently as the girl stood in place.

Then the girl’s expression relaxed slightly, and a small smile appeared on her face.

And a second later, her horn began to grow.

Izumi smiled _ ‘She’s doing it’ _ pride filled her as she watched the girl activate her quirk for the first time.

But her smile fell when the horn began to spark, a lot.

“Eri?” Izumi was beginning to become worried, especially when the girl’s expression changed.

The girl opened her eyes “M-Mama” her tone was pleading.

The sparking grew, become more violent and reaching outwards.

Then, it stopped.

Eri’s eyes rolled upwards, then closed as she began to fall forward.

Izumi reacted immediately, and she reached out to catch the girl.

The girl fell into greenette’s arms “Eri? Eri?” Izumi was beginning to panic.

“Don’t worry, i just turned off her quirk” 

Izumi whipped to look behind her, where Aizawa was standing and looking at her and Eri.

Izumi calmed slightly “So, she passed out because her quirk suddenly turned off?” questioned she as she turned to look at the girl with worry.

Aizawa nodded “Probably, or it was the quirk was putting a strain on her, and then when it suddenly didn’t, it might have overwhelmed her and made her go unconscious” he looked at Eri with worry as he said this.

Izumi frowned. She didn’t like either of those possibilities.

She turned back to Eri, who was snoring lightly in her arms.

She stood up “I think we should stop for today. Thank you for your help Aizawa”

Aizawa nodded “Call me the next time you want to have her train, i’ll be there” he turned and walked away as he finished.

Izumi smiled. He might be rough, but he cared. 

Izumi turned, and walked in through the workshop’s back entrance.

  
  
  
  


A few hours later, and Izumi was sitting in the common room with Eri in her lap.

When she had walked inside with the girl, those of her classmates that were present in the common room obviously became worried and asked her if something had happened.

They became more worried when Izumi explained she had fallen unconscious after Aizawa was forced to turn off her quirk, but she assured them that she was ok, just needed rest.

The girl had woken up some two hours later. Obviously she had been panicked, but Izumi managed to calm her down quickly.

From there, they sat in the sofa and got control of the TV so Eri could watch some cartoons.

And that was how they found themselves where they were.

As they sat and watched the TV, there was a knock on the front door.

Everyone turned to look at the door, but it was Izumi who spoke “Come in, the door’s unlocked”

The door opened, and in walked a familiar face, or rather the visual lack of one.

Izumi smiled “Oh, hello Powerloader, what brings you here?” asked she curiously, but cheerily.

Powerloader waved casually “Hey Izumi, i came to ask you for another favour” 

Izumi raised an eyebrow “Another favour? Do you need help to redesign something else?” 

Powerloader shook his head “No, i wanted to ask you about something tomorrow. See, my class hasn’t started any kind of work yet, in fact most have never actually worked in a proper workshop. So, i had an idea, tomorrow, when you’re free from classes, could i bring my class by your workshop so they can see how a professional works?” explained the short ginger man.

Izumi blinked, then brought a hand to her chin as she began to think.

She nodded and smiled to the man “Sure, i don’t see why not. Thanks to the fact that i’ve graduated university on I-Island, i don’t need to participate in English and Math or Modern Literature. The last one was my own choice, since i wanted to know about technology and heroes from the past, but anyway, it means up until lunch tomorrow i’ll be in my workshop” she was a little giddy as she explained this. Maybe she was excited at the idea of showing around a fresh class of inventors-to-be.

Powerloader smiled “Great to hear. How about we show up around nine o’clock?” 

Izumi nodded “That’s a reasonable time. I’ll see you then” she waved to the man.

The ginger nodded “Right, thanks again, remind me that i owe you for two things now” he turned and walked back out of the door.

Izumi shook her head _ ‘He doesn’t owe me a thing’ _ thought she amusedly.

Then she noticed everyone was staring at her again “What?” asked she with confusion.

Saiko shook her head from her seat next to the greenette “I believe they’re staring at you because you don’t have to participate in most classes” explained the lavender-greynette.

Izumi raised an eyebrow, then she rubbed the back of her neck “Well, it’s not like i won’t be having the information, since i’ve already done them on I-Island. Technically, by the time i’ve graduated from UA, i’ll have done more school work over all than you guys have in total” explained the greenette with a sheepish smile.

And just like that, the class wasn’t jealous anymore.

Then Tokoyami raised a hand “Pardon, but what did you mean by “Do you need help to redesign something else”? I am curious as to what a teacher would need your help with” his tone was indeed curious as he asked.

Izumi hummed “I guess i can tell. You all remember the robots from the entrance exam, right?” asked she as she looked around.

The class nodded, except for Momo “No, i participated in the recommendation exam. We didn’t fight any robots there, just participated in a few tests” answered the ravenette.

Izumi raised an eyebrow, then turned to her communicator and detached the holo disc.

“Adjutant, could you pull up my files on the exam bots for me?” asked Izumi as she placed the disc on the coffee table.

**“Affirmative Mistress. Accessing logs”**

The disc lit up a moment later, and displayed the four different robots from the exam.

Izumi pointed “Here you can see the One, Two, Three and Zero Pointer. They were designed by my Robotics teacher on I-Island, but they were also old. So old in fact, that the Zero Pointer didn’t register Saiko was in front of it during the exam. Had i not destroyed it first, then she would be dead” her expression darkened, and she glared heavily at the image of the large robot.

Everyone gasped and turned to Saiko, whose head was hanging and her face was hidden.

In the sofa, Eri seemed to see Saiko’s unease, and crawled out of Izumi’s lap and into Saiko’s.

Saiko was surprised when the little girl suddenly appeared in her vision, but she felt her heart calm down when the girl looked up at her with a smile.

Izumi smiled. Eri was such a good girl.

The greenette then turned her attention back to her explanation “As i was saying, their designs were outdated, and nearly cost an examinee’s life. Powerloader was tasked with updating the designs, but he asked me for help, probably because i specialise in robotics and the vehicle i used during the exam”

A laugh escaped her “And Eri also managed to give an idea that Powerloader accepted. She wanted to give the Zero Pointer a tail, like a cat, and the teacher thought it was a good idea, so the next time we see those things, they’re going to have tails” it was a humorous memory, one that made her laugh every time.

The others couldn’t help but laughing themselves. The idea of a little girl innocently asking them to add a tail, only for them to actually do it, was quite funny.

Izumi turned off the holo disc “So, that’s the explanation for that. Did it answer your question?” asked she as she turned to the raven headed boy.

Tokoyami nodded “Yes, thank you Shield” thanked he politely as he bowed.

Izumi nodded, then she checked the time “Oh, it’s about time to prepare dinner. Who’s turn is it today?” asked she as she looked around.

Two people raised their hands, Asui and Ochako.

Izumi nodded “Right. You guys good to go?” asked she as she looked between them.

The two girls looked to each other, then they nodded “Yeah, we'll be fine” the two of them then stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

Izumi nodded, then turned to Eri, who was still sitting in Saiko’s lap.

She smiled “Do you want to stay in Mom’s lap?” asked she to the horned girl.

Eri nodded with a smile, which made Izumi smile wider and Saiko grow a smile of her own.

They stayed in the sofa until dinner, then the rest of the day went by.

Eri is so strong, isn’t she? I think she is, and she’ll keep being strong, for her Mama.


	27. Showing and Teaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 28th. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> Izumi gets to show a class around.

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’_ **“Adjutant”**

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  
  


The day went over, and class 1-A went to class once more.

Except for one, Izumi.

Izumi, along with Eri, had gone into the workshop and begun to work on a project, though she tried to keep it off to the side.

Then, at ten past nine, Adjutant spoke up.

**“Mistress. Mister Powerloader has arrived at the front door. He is requesting permission to enter”**

Izumi rolled out from under the vehicle and hummed “Let them in. Powerloader knows where to go” she got up from the board and went to wipe her hands.

**“Affirmative. Front door unlocked. Guests are walking through to workshop entrance”**

Izumi nodded, then turned to Eri, who was sitting at a table and drawing with some crayons “Sweetie, the guests are coming. You remember what i told you yesterday, right?”

Eri turned to her and nodded “Yes Mama, stay with you or go into the room over there” she pointed to a small windowed breakroom in the back corner of the workshop.

Izumi nodded “Yep, good girl” she smiled to the girl as she helped her off the chair she was sitting on.

Eri looked around the workshop for a moment, then she looked up at Izumi “I’m going into the room” said the white haired girl.

The greenette looked down to her with a smile “Ok Sweetie, if you need anything, then just come out, but remember to be careful” reminded the greenette.

Eri nodded, then she turned and made her way into the small break room in the corner.

Izumi watched her until she made it into the room, then turned back to the vehicle and pressed a few things on her communicator, ordering the overhead Carrier Arms to move the vehicle to it’s station.

As the arms were about to lock onto the vehicle, the door to the workshop opened.

Izumi turned to see Powerloader walk in, flanked by a group of students.

The teacher waved to Izumi “Good morning Izumi”

Izumi waved back with a smile “Morning Powerloader. I’ll be over in a second, just have to make sure this thing gets move properly” explained she as she turned back to the Carrier Arms.

Powerloader nodded, and turned back to his gawking class. They were staring around the workshop with awe, but they all began to stare at the vehicle Izumi had been working on as it was moving across the workshop.

It only took some five minutes before it was in place at it’s station and Izumi turned back to the Support course class.

She walked over to them, and as she did, she could see the student’s eyes widen in recognition and awe.

She stopped a ways ahead of them and gave them all a grin “Welcome to my workshop newbies, you ready to learn something new today?” greeted the girl cheerily.

The class stared at her, but there was a quiet giggle from one of them.

Izumi rolled her eyes and turned to her sister, Melissa “Yeah yeah, i know Sis, i’m the same age as them, you don’t have to laugh” she narrowed her eyes at the blonde and her tone was obviously unamused.

Melissa shrugged “It’s just funny, i’m not saying anything” Izumi could still see that the blonde was trying not to laugh.

Izumi shook her head then refocused on the class as a whole “Anyways, as Powerloader has probably said, i’ve agreed to show you how a, quote, “Professional” works. You guys are actually in luck today, because today is maintenance day for one of my inventions, so you’re going to get to see the insides of it” she grinned when she saw their expressions turn excited.

But she noticed one girl in particular seemed more excited than the others.

Izumi raised an eyebrow at the pink haired girl, who was practically vibrating with excitement.

She would remember that for later, but right now she had something to do.

She gestured for the class to follow her “Come on, let’s introduce you all to the vehicle you’ll be seeing today” she turned and began to walk through the workshop, over towards a large shutter door at the end of the room.

As she got close, the door opened, and Izumi continued outside.

She walked over towards the landing pad Nedzu had gotten constructed, and stopped.

She turned to the students, who were looking around in confusion, except for two.

Izumi raised a finger “So, do any of you know why we’re outside? You can’t answer Melissa, i know you know” she narrowed her eyes at the blonde as she pointed her finger at her.

Melissa shrugged, but didn’t say anything.

Instead, it was the pink haired girl who spoke up “It’s because your vehicle is coming from somewhere else isn’t it?!” she had actually said that quite loudly, much to the surprise of everyone.

Izumi blinked “Um, right, that’s correct. I have a vehicle depot elsewhere and my AI flies them out when i need them. Speaking of, Adjutant, you can bring the Viking in now” she turned to her communicator as she said this.

**“Orders received Mistress. A2 Mechanical Hybrid approaching your location”**

Izumi turned back to the class “It’ll be here in a moment” she pointed a thumb behind her as she said this.

Sure enough, just a few seconds later the Viking came flying over the campus. It’s approach suggested it had already been near the ground when Izumi called it in.

The Viking came over Izumi, then a set of thrusters activated underneath it to keep it hovering.

Izumi looked up at the Viking, then back down to the class, who were staring at the jet fighter “You might want to take a step back. What happens now, is a bit shocking to see the first time around” as she said this she raised an arm, and the class took her advice quickly.

Izumi made a gesture of some kind, and the reaction was immediate.

Just as back at the exam, the Viking began to transform and travel down towards the ground.

It landed a few moments later, now in it’s Assault mode, or mech form.

Izumi walked over to it and patted it on the leg “This is the A2 Mechanical Hybrid, or you can call it by its nickname, The Viking. This guy is my most complex invention to date, and it's going to be getting the full maintenance cycle today” introduced the girl proudly. Besides Sky Shield and Project Capital, this was probably the invention she was most proud of.

She was surprised when the pink haired girl was suddenly right in front of her, in fact she was very close to her face.

“How did you make this, where did you get the knowledge for this, do-” the girl began to try and bombard the greenette with questions.

She was stopped, when Izumi put a hand on the girls mouth “Alright enough. For now, keep your questions to yourself until i ask if you have any, ok? If i stand around answering your questions, then we’ll never get to the maintenance” her tone was stern as she pointed for the girl to go back to the class.

“Hatsume, get back here and stop bothering her, or i’ll send you back to the dorm” warned Powerloader with annoyance.

The girl- Hatsume, huffed but thankfully listened and walked back over to the class.

Izumi nodded thankingly to Powerloader, and the man nodded back.

Izumi gestured for the class to stand aside, which they thankfully did, and Izumi tapped on her communicator a few times.

The Viking whirred, then it slowly began to walk inside the workshop. The class stared with awe the entire time as it went.

The large mech took heavy steps as it walked through the workshop, then turned and walked towards a different part of the shop.

It eventually made it to another metal platform, then turned and seemed to go on standby.

Izumi nodded as she determined it was in the right place, then turned to the class with a grin “So, you guys ready to see how  _ i _ do maintenance?” asked she cheekily.

The class nodded excitedly, especially Hatsume, and even Powerloader seemed excited to see the Viking’s maintenance cycle.

Izumi nodded “Then let’s get it started. Adjutant, initiate maintenance, Viking unit V-1, full cycle” she turned as she spoke aloud to her AI.

There was a lot of whirring sounds from the platform, wall and ceiling around the Viking.

Then, everything seemed to open up, and a small army of robotic arms stretched outwards towards the Viking.

There were several large ones, five to be precise, and they each went out to the individual limbs and main body of the mech.

Then, in a feat of structural strength, they raised the mech up into the air.

**“Disconnecting limb actuators”**

There was a hissing noise, then the arms and legs came off the Viking.

The class and teacher watched this happening with awe. Had Izumi really made this all by herself?

The smaller arms then began to connect at different points on the limbs, then the arms began to split up into smaller pieces.

Yet the body remained in one piece.

**“Initiating Main Body dismantling” **

From the ceiling, several more arms came down. These were somewhat larger than the small ones holding onto the limbs.

The arms moved down and attached themselves at several points around the body, then the sound of tools working sounded out.

The body came apart a few moments later, and a yellow glow filled the workshop.

Izumi hummed “There you are my gem” she walked forward, up to the slowly lowering dismantled body of the Viking.

She stopped in front of the glowing object, and put a hand on it. She could feel the thrum of it, the heat. She loved it.

“Excuse me, Miss Shield, but what is that?” asked one of the students.

Izumi turned to them with a smile “You don’t recognise it? It’s a Fusion Reactor” answered the girl cheerily.

Their eyes widened. That was a Fusion Reactor?

Then Hatsume got to it again “You managed to downsize the reactor to such an extent?! How did you do it?!” asked the girl with energetic excitement.

Izumi put up a hand “Sorry, not telling. I have my secrets, and my down sized reactor is one of them. But even if someone figures it out, i have a patent on them and i can refuse to let anyone use it, unless they want a lawsuit on their hands” explained Izumi.

Hatsume didn’t seem to like that answer, but she accepted it. She may be eccentric, but she’s not naive.

Izumi turned back to the Viking’s reactor, and for a moment she stared at it.

She pulled herself together and stepped back “Right, let’s keep going. Adjutant, initiate Deep Material Scan”

**“Affirmative Mistress. Deep Material Scan initiating”**

A few more robotic arms came out of the platform below the Viking. These had strange tools at the ends of them, and they lit up as they went along the different pieces of the Viking.

For several minutes, Izumi and the class silently watched.

Eventually, the arms retracted back under the platform.

**“Scan has finished. 8 anomalies have been detected”**

Izumi hummed “Activate the Holo Projector and highlight the anomalies”

A light began to shine above the platform, then a hologram began to construct itself over the dismantled mech.

Most pieces where covered with a white hologram, but a few had red highlighted areas on them.

Izumi walked over to the nearest one, then she waved her hand in front of the red spot.

A window opened, and information began to fill it.

One of the students took a step forward and leaned to try and get a look at it “Um, what’s that?” asked they.

Izumi didn’t turn to them “The results from the scan. The scanner goes over the individual pieces and looks for any abnormalities, both in the material and in the construction of the limb” she clicked her tongue “And it looks like this is metal fatigue, i’ll have to replace the frame” she sighed. Replacing the frame was annoying and time consuming, but thankfully it was one of the smaller parts of the arm.

She went to the other pieces following this, but thankfully there was only a single case of metal fatigue in total, the remaining issues were worn parts.

Izumi turned back to the class “Now you guys get to see how my fabricator works” she gestured for them to follow her.

She began to walked across the workshop, over towards several large stationary machines.

She stopped in front of a large green one and turned to the class “This here is a Nano Fabricator. It’s not my invention, but it’s allowed me to make all of my inventions with ease. This bad boy uses prototype nanomachines to construct everything I need, even metal frames can be made in just a few minutes with this” the fabricator had been an incredible boon to her plans, it had sped up many of her projects by potentially years already.

The class, and the teacher, looked at the machine with awe. Nanomachines were fictional, or so they had thought, but apparently here there was a machine that utilised them.

Izumi then put up a finger “Oh, by the way, the inventor is standing right next to you” she gestured to none other than Melissa.

Everyone turned to Melissa with shock, and the blonde seemed to be trying to ignore their looks.

Powerloader turned to Melissa with surprise “You’ve invented Nanomachines? Why haven’t you gone public with this?” asked he with awe and confusion.

Melissa turned to him “Because they're still experimental. The only reason they work is because of Izumi’s broad network capacity. Adjutant is capable of controlling all of the nanites at once, but without her, well, i’m no software expect, and those who are, are still trying to figure out how to create a control program. Until the program is up and running, only Izumi is able to use them” explained the blonde with a small frown. She was unhappy with the situation, the Nanomachines would be an immense boon to several fields of study, but because they couldn’t function independently of Adjutant, well, they were pretty limited with their use.

Powerloader frowned and put a hand to his chin “Yeah, I can see how that’s a problem… have you tried reaching out to Yaoyorozu Industries? They’re a large local company and they develop a lot of technology” he turned to Izumi “Isn’t the daughter of the CEOs in your class?” 

Izumi nodded “She is, but they’re involved already. I reached out to them on Melissa’s behalf, and they’re working with our former coworkers on I-Island to develop the program right now, but it’s trickier than they had thought and progress is slow. It’s just a matter of time before they have a break through, but until then I’m supplying them with Adjutant’s control logs, hopefully it’ll help” it annoyed her too that it was taking as long as it was, but she couldn’t fault the people, they were some of the best in their fields.

Powerloader nodded in understanding “Alright then. Could you show us how it functions then?” asked the teacher as he looked to the fabricator.

Izumi smiled “Of course” she turned to the machine “Adjutant, prepare for Nano Fabrication”

**“Affirmative Mistress. Activating Nano Fabricator, establishing link to Nano Swarm. Committing processors to fabrication process”**

The fabricator hissed, then half of the machine began to rise into the air, like a box that had been slid over another box.

Four large pistons pushed it into the air, then as it got to a reasonable height, it stopped.

In the open space inside the machine was a platform, and floating around it, was a swarm of what looked like tiny bugs.

Izumi nodded “Alright. Adjutant, input A2 Right Forearm Frame, model number A2-18” ordered the greenette further as she looked to the machine.

**“Affirmative. Inputting parameters. Initiating Nano Construction”**

For a moment, nothing happened.

Then, the swarm of nanomachines began to move.

They went below the construction platform for a moment, then they came back up and began to swarm around the middle of the platform.

Everyone watched with fascination and awe as something began to slowly be constructed on the platform.

Just a few minutes later, a new frame for the Viking’s arms was sitting in the middle of the machine. Something that could have taken hours to make, was completed in mere minutes.

As the process finished, the nanomachines seemed to go into a standby mode, while the construction platform moved over towards the edge of the box.

As it got to the edge, an overhead arm swung down and grabbed the frame.

It seemed to be about to move it over to the maintenance platform, but then Izumi spoke up “Adjutant, give me manual control of Carrier Arm CA-22”

**Affirmative. Initiating Holo-Control”**

The Carrier Arm stopped abruptly in the middle of pulling the frame out of the machine.

Then, Izumi’s communicator lit up at several places, and her arm seemed to be covered in a hologram of some kind.

**“Holo-Control active”**

Izumi moved her arm up, and amazingly the robot arm copied the movement.

The greenette smiled and turned to the Support course class. She walked over towards them, then moved her arm over towards them.

This made the robot arm move and extend towards them, essentially presenting the frame.

Izumi smiled “Here, take a look for yourselves, there’s no difference between this and a frame made the traditional way” 

The class and teacher looked at her for a moment, then they looked between each other.

Except for one, Hatsume.

She had gone up to the frame the instant she was given permission, and she vehemently examined each and every inch of the frame.

When the class saw that Hatsume was doing it, without Izumi saying anything, they all joined in.

True to her word, the frame was smooth, not rugged like one might have expected, and everything was sturdily attached as if it was one solid object from the start, unlike how welding would have worked.

Powerloader turned to Izumi “Is this how you managed to create all the things you have?” asked the teacher.

Izumi tilted her head from side to side “Somewhat, it definitely helps nowadays, but I’ve only actually had it for a short few years, as Melissa only made the breakthrough two years ago. Until then I had to do it the old fashioned way of welding and bending, but I have production lines to help with that” explained the girl.

Powerloader raised an eyebrow behind his helmet “Production lines?”

Izumi nodded “Yes, production lines, and no, i’m not telling you anymore than that” she gave him a cheeky grin as she said this.

Powerloader frowned slightly, but he sighed as he accepted the answer.

Izumi let the students look over the frame for a few more minutes, before she decided it was enough “Alright, step back, i’m returning control to Adjutant”

The students groaned, but did as asked, except for Hatsume, who continued to examine the frame.

Izumi frowned, she was troublesome “Hatsume, get back” ordered the greenette sternly.

The pinkette looked up at her “What? But this is super interesting” whined the girl.

Izumi’s expression turned stern “Yes, i know, but you know what’s even more interesting? Actually finishing maintenance, so please step back and let me do  _ my _ work in  _ my _ workshop” he tone was slightly annoyed. The fact that the girl argued with her when she had allowed the pink haired into her workshop annoyed her.

The pinkette pouted “Fine” she then walked back over to the class, where she promptly received a bonk on the head from Powerloader “Don’t argue with her, she’s letting you watch so be thankful and control yourself” the teacher wasn’t very happy with her manners either.

Izumi gave control of the arm back to Adjutant following this, then she put in the orders for the other parts and had them assembled.

  
  
  
  


After just some thirty minutes, all the new parts were assembled, and several Carrier Arms had brought them over to a table of some sort.

Izumi, followed by the Support class, walked over to the table, and the greenette stopped in front of it.

She smiled to the class “This is where i dismantle any part of my machines if it’s needed, like what i’m about to do” explained the girl cheerily.

The class collectively hummed.

Izumi then turned and spoke aloud “Adjutant, bring the Viking’s right forearm over and prepare for disassembly and replacement of the frame” ordered the girl further to the AI.

**“Affirmative Mistress. Carrier Arms are transporting now, and frame is ready”**

Izumi nodded, then she watched as the Viking’s forearm was brought over, and then held in place above the table.

“Um, excuse me, Miss Shield?”

Izumi blinked, and turned back to a class.

One of the students had raised their hands “Um, i’m sorry for interrupting, but i had a question” they seemed a bit nervous as they said this.

Izumi raised an eyebrow, but smiled a moment later “Sure, if it’s a quick question, then go ahead” invited the girl happily.

The student shuffled for a moment “Um, do you… remember every part of your machines?” asked they nervously again, but also with some curiosity.

Izumi raised an eyebrow again, then a grin spread across her face “Oh, you noticed, did you?” she fully turned to the class “Yep, i remember every name, every component, and every wire of all of my inventions. If i don’t, then how am i going to know if something is wrong with them” her expression suddenly turned serious as she continued “The machines i have made are complex, so much so that even a minor fault could be disastrous” she pointed to the disassembled Viking “Take my Viking for instance. When it transforms, the cockpit changes along with it. If even one thing doesn’t work as intended” she dragged a thumb across her throat “I could easily be killed”

The class’s eyes widened in shock.

Melissa hummed, bringing the class’s attention on to her “That’s one of the danger of being an inventor. You have to be thorough, never half ass anything, or it could easily cost someone their life, and subsequently ruin your own, regardless of who dies” the blonde’s expression was serious as she explained this.

A shiver went up the class’s spines. They hadn’t thought of it in that way, but now that they had been exposed to it, many felt their stomachs turn at the idea of them being responsible for someone’s death.

Izumi’s expression melted into a soft smile “Don’t worry, by the time you’re all done here, it’ll be something you do without thinking about it. You can’t prevent everything, there will be accidents, and there really isn’t anything you can do about it” explained the girl kindly.

The class stared at her again, but this time it wasn’t the same shocked look, but instead it was… something else.

“Have you tried it yet?” asked one student suddenly.

Izumi turned to them, and for a moment, she stayed quiet.

Then after a moment, she nodded “Yes, i have”

The class’s eyes widened with surprise.

Izumi sat down on the chair by the worktable “Yes, i had an accident, in the early days of my work at I-Island” she looked down at the ground “I almost died myself, when i tested out a prototype for my Dropship. The engines hadn’t been calibrated properly, so when i moved to take off, the Dropship lost control and crashed. I was… actually very lucky to not just be alive, but mostly unhurt as well” she looked back up at the class with a serious expression “That was the day i truly learned the value of making sure everything is as it’s supposed to be, and i will never forget it”

The class stared at the girl.

For a few moments, nobody said anything, and simply stood awkwardly.

Izumi then clapped her hands, surprising the class, and she smiled to them when they turned with looks of surprise “Enough doom and gloom, let’s get going with this” she turned in her chair to face the worktable “Adjutant, Initiate disassembly and replace the frame”

**“Affirmative Mistress. Initiating Disassembly procedure”**

From the wall behind the table, a panel opened up, revealing a small army of robotic arms.

The class watched with renewed fascination as the small arms began to work around the arm, and slowly the panels were taken off, then each internal component and wire was removed one by one and neatly placed on the table.

Eventually, the frame hung bare from the Carrier Arm, and Izumi nodded “Good. Send it to the Forge and melt it down” 

There was no response as the Carrier Arm took the old frame and moved across the workshop, then stopped and deposited the frame into another machine of some kind.

Izumi turned back to the table “Initiate reassembly onto the new frame”

Once again, there was no response as a Carrier Arm came over with the new frame, then held it above the table just as the previous arm had.

The smaller robot arms from the wall then seemed to work backwards from how they had worked before as they reassembled the Viking’s right forearm.

Just a few minutes later, the arm was reassembled, and looked as if it hadn’t been disassembled at all.

Izumi turned and smiled to the class “I know it happened a bit fast, but what do you guys think?” asked she with a slight tilt to her head.

The class all nodded almost immediately with wide smiles. Her creations were amazing to them.

Izumi smiled wider “Glad to hear it”

From there, Izumi continue the maintenance, while the class watched with excitement and joy.

Eventually, the maintenance was complete, and the Viking was reassembled completely. 

Once it was back to standing on it’s own two legs, Izumi had it do performance tests, to make sure everything was working as intended.

The tests were short, and no further problems were detected, to which Izumi turned back to the Support course class “So, that’s it, maintenance complete” she smiled cheekily to the class as she stood in front of them, with the Viking flanking her.

The class all voiced their opinions on the show at once, which coalesced into one loud joyous shout.

Izumi felt her heart swell with joy and pride, both of which came from having successfully peaked their interests with her show.

From there, Izumi answered questions any of the students had, many of which came from an overexcited Hatsume, and many of which Izumi didn’t answer for a variety of reasons.

Eventually though, the class had to leave, but they left with a completely new impression of the field they were entering, and Hatsume with a lot more ideas for inventions.

Izumi was happy. She had done a good job in her own opinion, even considering that they talked about the… darker part of the field.

The lesson has ended, now it’s time for Izumi to return to being a student :)


	28. Before Play Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 25th. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> Time for the big blonde man's lesson.

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’_ **“Adjutant”**

Enjoy 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Following Izumi’s show and tell of the Viking to the Support class, the greenette picked up Eri from the workshop’s breakroom, and moved towards the cafeteria for lunch, well, not before she changed out of her work clothes of course.

The lunchroom was once again abuzz with activity as everyone attended lunch.

Thankfully, the student body seemed to have learned not to approach her while she was holding Eri, likely she had intimidated them all the day prior, as little as she wanted to believe it.

She collected her and Eri’s food, then went towards her usual table.

When she got there, the table was already seated with familiar faces.

Saiko, Ochako, Momo, Melissa and strangely enough, Kyouka.

Izumi sat down with an open seat between her and Saiko, then placed Eri in the open seat.

Izumi looked up and smiled to everyone “Hey everyone” greeted the girl.

They all greeted her back “How did it go with the Support class?” asked Saiko curiously.

Izumi hummed as she began to pick at her Katsudon “I think it went well, do you agree Sis?” she looked up at her sister as she said this.

Melissa hummed and quickly swallowed the mouthful of food she had been chewing on “I agree, my classmates were excited when we walked back to the class to finish off before lunch. Hatsume especially seemed inspired, and she’s… eccentric, but she’s smart. She might try to one-up you at the Sports Festival” she seemed amused with the idea of her classmate trying to one up her sister.

Izumi raised an eyebrow at the blonde, then she went into thought “Guess i’ll have to finish that project before the festival then” mused the girl quietly.

Kyouka raised an eyebrow “What project?” asked the girl curiously.

Izumi looked up at the girl and gave her a grin “Where would the fun be in answering that?” asked the girl cheekily.

Kyouka let out an amused huff “Fair enough” then the girl snapped her fingers “Oh, by the way, i never got around to saying it, but thanks for these earplugs, they’ve been really helpful since you gave them to me” thanked the girl with a smile as she tapped her ears.

Izumi blinked, then a smile crossed her face as well “You’re welcome, glad to hear they were useful to you. If they ever act up, just tell me and i’ll fix them right up, ok?” 

Kyouka nodded “Sure, thanks” thanked the punk girl with a smile.

They settled in to eat and conversed idly together for the remainder of lunch.

  
  
  
  


After lunch, classes began again, and it was time for the first Foundational Hero Studies class.

But, nobody knew who their teacher was going to be.

Except for one, though she only had a strong suspicion.

“I wonder who our teacher will be” wondered Ashido aloud.

Izumi hummed, but didn’t say anything.

Then, footsteps began to sound from outside the classroom, and everyone immediately quieted down.

“I AM…”

The door flew open.

“COMING THROUGH THE DOOR FLAMBOYANTLY WITH STYLE” 

In the doorway, and standing somewhat strangely, was All Might, in his Silver Age outfit no less.

The class immediately became excited “All Might” “All Might is our teacher?” were the general words spoken.

All Might walked up to the podium at the front of the class, then turned to them with a bright smile “Hello class, you all know me most likely, but i am All Might, and from this day forward, i am your Foundational Hero Studies teacher” introduced the hero proudly.

The class was ecstatic to know that their teacher was All Might himself. Many of them had expected him to be a teacher for the third or fourth year students, but here he was, standing in front of them.

All Might continued and he pulled up what seemed to be a large card from behind the podium “Now then, let us get down to it. Today, we’ll be doing” he turned the card around, revealing the word BATTLE in bold lettering “Battle training” announced the hero.

The class became excited at that. Learning how to fight was one of the most important parts to becoming a hero.

All Might pulled something out of his pocket then “But, before you learn to fight like a hero, you must look the part of one. All of you should have handed in instructions for your hero costume along with your application. Now it’s time to see the result” he pressed a button on a remote of some kind, while posing at the wall.

The wall hissed, and a moment later, five racks began to extend out from the wall, and each of them contained four cases of some kind, except for one, which was missing a case.

All Might turned back to the class, which was beaming with excitement “Each of you take your case and meet me at Ground Beta” then he looked to Izumi specifically “Izumi, you go get your suit then meet us at the same location, you know where it is, right?” asked the hero.

Izumi nodded “Yeah, i know where it is. Eri is still allowed to come along, right?” asked the greenette back.

All Might smiled “Of course she is. Now, i’ll be off to Ground Beta, i’ll see you all in a few minutes” the man then literally disappeared out of the classroom.

The class wasted no time going to collect their cases, while Izumi collected Eri from her tiny desk and went to the dorm.

  
  
  
  


Fifteen minutes later, and class 1-A collectively walked through the exit to Ground Beta, save for Izumi.

All Might stood just past, and watched them arriving with a wide smile “They say the clothes make the man and woman, and as of this moment, you are all true heroes in training” announced the hero proudly as he looked the students over.

The class beamed at the hero’s words.

All Might cleared his throat “Now then, can any of you guess why i asked you all to come to Ground Beta?” asked the hero to the class.

A hand raised from the crowd.

All Might pointed to a suit of armour “Yes Young Iida”

Iida, who was wearing what appeared to be a full set of knight’s armour, stood straight “Sir, should we not wait for Shield to arrive before we begin?” asked the boy.

“I’m right here Iida”

Everyone jumped as Izumi’s voice suddenly sounded out.

All Might chuckled “I had a feeling you were here already Izumi. Come now, show yourself so we can get going” chastised the hero lightly as he looked around.

“Awww, fine” 

Next to the hero, in a shimmering display of blue glowing hexagons, appeared Izumi.

She was wearing what seemed to be a skin tight bodysuit, but the chest area and shoulders had metallic armour of some kind, as well as metallic gauntlets and roughly thigh high metal boots. The overall colour scheme was largely grey, but featured many green accents, largely on the armour and lines going along the bodysuit.

She was also wearing a visor of some kind, which she raised upwards as she fully appeared, then she smiled to the class “Hey everyone” greeted the girl.

The class largely blinked at her.

Then Saiko sighed “Can you be serious for once Izumi? We are supposed to be having a lesson on heroics” she narrowed her eyes at the greenette girl, who was simply smiling at them all.

Izumi rolled her eyes “I know, but Eri likes it, and it’s really hard to say no to her” replied the inventor as she pointed down and to the side.

It was only then that everyone noticed that she was holding Eri’s hand. How hadn’t they noticed her before?

The little girl moved behind Izumi’s leg when the class’s eyes fell on her, but it was no longer out of fear of them, but more nervousness at being the center of attention.

Izumi seemed to have an idea of what they were thinking “She has a Cloaking device of her own. She wanted to have it so she could… hide, if it was necessary. I have an override though, so i can turn it off remotely if it’s needed” explained she cheerily, though her smile faltered for a moment as she thought of the reason why the little girl wanted it.

The class frowned sadly as they understood the unsaid, but they dropped them quickly in favour of gaining reassuring smiles.

All Might cleared his throat then, bringing everyone’s attention back to him “Right, let’s get on with the class, we’re on a time limit after all” he side eyed Izumi for a moment as he said this, getting the point across to her.

She didn’t visibly react to the man’s words, but she understood, and she stayed quiet to listen to him.

The man then began to go through the process of explaining what they would be doing, which was indoor heroes versus villains stile combat. Two people would be on one team as the heroes, who were supposed to the either capture the opposite team, or capture the fake bomb the villains were supposed to hid. The two villains were supposed to defend their objective, aka the bomb, or defeat all the heroes before time runs out.

The hero then guided them to an observation room, where they would be watching the teams currently fighting, and wait until their own matches.

The hero then revealed the way the teams would be decided.

“Lots? Why are doing by lots?” asked Hagakure with confusion.

All Might smiled in her direction “Why indeed? Can anyone guess?” asked the hero as he looked around at the class.

Obviously, Izumi already knew and All Might was aware of that, so the girl let the others try and guess.

Two hands raised into the air.

All Might smiled and looked between the two, then he decided who to ask “Yes Young Intelli”

Saiko lowered her hand “It is to simulate real life scenarios where heroes often are require to create spontaneous team ups, correct?” answered the lavander-greynette.

All Might gave her a thumbs up “Correct” he then looked to the other person who had raised their hand, Yaoyorozu “Was that what you wanted to say as well?” asked the blonde.

The ravenette nodded, prompting All Might to give her a thumbs up as well.

He then looked over the class “In a real villain scenario, you rarely get a say in who you team up with, which means there’s a chance your quirks won’t mix well. The lots will help us copy that so you all will get some experience dealing with such scenarios” as he finished explaining, he turned to a box behind him, picked it up, then turned back to the class “Now, make a line, then come up and pick out a lot and meet up with your teammate” instructed the blonde as he reached out the box.

The class quickly gathered together and formed a line, of which Bakugou forced himself to the front, but nobody wanted to bother with telling him off as he would just get angry and yell.

It didn’t take long before the class had gotten their lots, and began to meet up with each other.

Izumi was a bit sad to find out she wasn’t on the same team as Saiko, but her actual teammate would make the match interesting.

Izumi smiled as she walked over to the class’s invisible girl “Heya Tooru, you ready to do this together?” asked the greenette cheerily.

The girl turned to her, or at least she thought she did, Izumi couldn’t tell because the girl was already invisible “Hey Izumi, let’s do our best” she was cheery at the very least.

Izumi frowned slightly as she looked in the invisible girl’s direction “I’ve been meaning to ask, why are you invisible already?” asked the greenette rather directly.

Hagakure didn’t answer for a few moments, and from what she could see of her hands, thanks to a pair of gloves, she wasn’t moving either.

Finally, her hands moved and began to fiddle nervously “W-well, it’s just… i don’t actually have a costume, besides the gloves and boots” admitted the girl awkwardly.

Izumi blinked, then stared at her for a few moments “Hold on, are you telling me… that you’re naked right now?” asked the greenette quietly as she got near where she assumed Tooru’s head was.

The girl didn’t say anything for a moment “Y-yeah, i am” answered the girl with embarrassment clear in her voice.

Izumi stared at her incredulously, and didn’t hear as All Might called in the first two teams, which consisted of Kaminari and Tokoyami as villains versus Shiozaki and Komori as the heroes “Didn’t you send in a costume design along with your application before the exam?” asked she with a frown, not an angry one, but closer to worried and confused.

If the girl gestured, Izumi couldn’t tell properly “I didn’t think they could do anything, so i just sort of accepted that i would have to be naked. I don’t mind it that much, it’s not something i’m exactly unused to” explained the girl, awkwardness still clear in her voice, even to Izumi.

Izumi kept staring at her, then she gained a different frown “Ok, no, i’m not letting you go after today without a costume. When class is over, meet me in my workshop, i’ll make you a costume myself” decided the greenette then and there.

By the way the girl’s gloves moved, Izumi assumed the girl had whipped to stare at her “Wait what? You can do that?” asked she with shock.

Izumi grinned “I made my own, didn’t i? And if i ask him, Nedzu is sure to allow it since i have the technology to help you. And if i give it over to the school, then my sister will probably be in charge of working on it, since she’s the only one i’m really willing to show how my designs work” explained the greenette gleefully.

She couldn’t tell for sure, but she had a feeling that Hagakure was staring at her.

After a few moments, Izumi’s grin began to fall “Tooru? Are you ok?” asked she with some worry leaking through her voice.

“S-so, i won’t have to walk around and be afraid that people might accidentally touch me somewhere private, or risk not being found if i pass out?” asked the invisible girl suddenly, with a voice that had more hope in it than it should.

Izumi blinked in surprise, but after a moment, she grew a reassuring smile “Don’t worry, when i’m done, you won’t ever have to think about that again, i promise” assured the greenette kindly.

A moment later, Izumi found a pair of invisible arms wrapped around her “T-thank you, thank y-you so much Izumi” thanked the girl, while sobs began to break through.

Izumi didn’t hesitate to move her arms around the invisible girl and rub soothing circles on her back “I’m just glad to be able to help”

They didn’t notice when most of the class had quieted down as the conversation registered, or when most of them smiled at the scene.

  
  
  
  


After the invisible girl had managed to calm down, the two of them turned to watch the battle as it began.

It turned out to be a rather surprisingly scary fight.

Apparently, Kaminari had overloaded the power system, which then gave Tokoyami the cover he needed to enhance Dark Shadow’s power as the building was plunged into darkness.

However, Shiozaki and Komori had an even more ingenious idea.

They used a combination of their quirks to send mushroom spores attached to Shiozaki’s vines into the building, where the mushroom spores began to grow and expand, eventually trapping the two villains as the mushrooms made it impossible to move.

Yeah, when i said scary, you thought Dark Shadow was going to be lashing at them from the darkness, didn’t you? Nope, being overwhelmed by mushrooms is scarier.

Once the two heroes had found and captured the villains, the battle finished.

Once everyone was free, they returned to the observation room. Once there, they began to go over the exercise.

All Might praised both teams for their creative and quite good ideas, but the position of MVP went to both heroes. The reason why both of them were given the position, was because both of their quirks were integral for the plan, but there were no objections to the decision.

Next up, were Jirou and Shouji as villains, versus Sero and Aoyama as heroes.

This match wasn’t spectacular in the same way the previous watch was, but it was longer.

Jirou and Shouji had both gotten to show their skills in tracking their opponents, as they were able to set up an ambush on the third floor, while the bomb was on the fourth.

The ambush had successfully caught the two heroes of guards, as they had been very nonchalant about clearing the building. 

It proved to be their downfall.

Shouji had literally busted down a door, which then flew into Aoyama, knocking him unconscious as he hit the wall. Sero promptly attempted to use his quirk to tie up his taller classmate, but before he could, Jirou used her quirk to project her heartbeat through a pair of speakers she had installed in her boots, which made the tape quirked boy unable to accurately use his tape as he was forced to cover his ears, but he still tried nonetheless.

It was useless in the end, and the villain team won in the end as Shouji knocked Sero out.

Once back in the observation room, Shouji was given MVP as he knocked out both opponents, but Jirou was given high praise for her ability to support her classmate. The two heroes weren’t given as much praise, but they weren’t chastised, they were simply reminded to always be on guard when in a villain’s lair.

The third match up was Yaoyorozu and Kirishima as the villains, versus Bakugou and Mineta as the heroes. Though Izumi got the distinct feeling that the ash blonde was very unhappy with the fact that he wasn’t going up against her, mostly due to the heavy scowl he was giving her.

This match had been quite interesting, as Yaoyorozu proved to be a great tactician, creating a plan for her and Kirishima to follow, as well as setting up plenty of traps around the building.

The bomb had been placed at the top of the building, meaning there was a lot for the heroes to go through to get there.

However, it turned out that Yaoyorozu had underestimated Bakugou’s vicious tenacity as he literally blasted through her traps, all the while leaving Mineta behind to fend for himself.

Once the ash blonde had made it to the bomb room, the combination of Yaoyorozu’s smarts and versatility, and Kirishima’s Hardening quirk proved to be a challenge for the explosive boy, however he managed to emerge victorious after using some sort of flashbang like explosion to blind his opponents, then knocked them both down.

Following this, the two teams returned to the observation room, although the two villains did need to get some help, as Bakugou simply left after they were knocked out.

Obviously, All Might was unhappy with the ash blonde for doing this, but he didn’t give him an official warning, though the explosive boy still seemed to have taken the scolding from the hero pretty hard. He did look up to the hero after all.

Once the villains were awake, and the teacher was sure that they were ok to stay, they went over the exercise.

Unsurprisingly, it was Yaoyorozu who was declared MVP, despite her team losing. The reason for this was that while Bakugou had single handedly taken down the two villains, he hadn’t even tried to work with his teammate, and even left him to get injured by some of Yaoyorozu’s traps.

Bakugou was pissed off by this, obviously misunderstanding the purpose of the exercise completely, but nobody listened to him as he shouted angrily aloud that he was MVP.

The ravenette girl seemed touched by the fact she was MVP, but Izumi could feel something else underneath. While the greenette might not be the best at social cues, she wasn’t completely oblivious.

She would have to remember it for later.

The fourth match was Iida and Todoroki as the villains versus Asui and Ashido as the heroes.

This match had been, strange, to say the least.

Todoroki had begun by covering the building in ice, which immediately made it impossible for Iida to run, which essentially eliminated him by default, much to his disappointment.

However, the cold ice also made it impossible for Asui to enter the building, as apparently her frog instincts would begin to force her into hibernation if the temperature began to fall too low, so she was also out by default, leaving only Ashido to attempt to traverse the villains lair.

Thanks to her quirk, and some very highly concentrated acid, the pink skinned girl was able to make holes in the ice to get through the building, but it was a very slow and tedious task, one she was aware of as she grumbled to herself.

As she made it to the third floor, she encountered walls of ice blocking off the hallways, and sadly, this proved to be largely where the battle ended, as just before the girl as able to get the ice melted, the timer went off, declaring the villains the victors.

When everyone returned to the observation room once more, they received a surprise when they discovered that Ashido was MVP.

The decision for this was that while Todoroki had indeed stopped his opponents from being able to functionally do anything to stop them, he had also hampered his teammate’s ability to do anything of use himself, as the ice would cause Iida to slip and potentially hurt himself. And as Izumi pointed out, the ice would also weaken the concrete the building was made of, which meant if battle had managed to break out, it could have caused the entire building to collapse, depending on how cold the ice was.

As Ashido went through the building herself, and did her best to get through the obstacles, she was given the MVP title for her admirable and heroic attempt at trying to capture the villains.

Finally, the blonde hero turned back to the class “Alright class, time for the last battle of the day. Team H will be the villains, and team B will be the heroes” announced the hero.

It was only then that it dawned on Izumi who she would be fighting against.

The only two other people who hadn’t fought yet, were the two closest to her.

She looked across the room, and she locked eyes with her girlfriend, Saiko.

Izumi smiled “This is going to be interesting” decided the greenette aloud.

Saiko and Ochako both returned the smiles, then they went on their way to go set up the bomb, and make a plan for the battle.

As they did, Izumi looked down to Eri, who had stayed quiet so far, except for a few sounds during the other matches.

The greenette smiled down to the little girl “Sweetie, me, Mom and Ochako are going to be doing our match now ok? While we do it, you stay with All Might, ok? You remember him right?” explained she warmly to the horned girl.

Eri looked up at her for a few moments, then she turned to look at All Might for a few moments. 

The man saw this and waved to her with his usual smile growing wider.

Eri remembered the times she had met the man, and he had been nice each time, though he was also a bit loud, but she liked him.

She looked back to Izumi and nodded “Ok Mama, i’ll stay with him” answered the girl.

Izumi smiled wider and reached down to caress her hair “Good girl. Why don’t you go over, then i’ll see you once i’m done” suggested the greenette.

Eri nodded “Ok Mama. Be careful ok?” she frowned as she looked the greenette in the eye.

Izumi gave her a reassuring smile “Don’t worry Sweetie, All Might will make sure we don’t go too far” promised she to her daughter.

The little white haired girl nodded in understanding, then she made her way over to All Might, who crouched down to greet her.

Once Izumi was sure her daughter would be fine, she made her way out to prepare for the exercise.

As she walked out of the observation room, Hagakure came up beside her “So, do you have a plan?”

Izumi turned to the invisible girl with a smile “Well…”

Interesting times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Izumi's costume](https://c7.uihere.com/files/985/625/294/starcraft-ii-wings-of-liberty-starcraft-ii-nova-covert-ops-starcraft-ghost-world-of-warcraft-others.jpg) Here's a pic of the standard Ghost uniform from Starcraft, which serves as Izumi's uniform, except with more green than blue, obviously.  
[Izumi's visor](https://cdn.windowsreport.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/11/novacovert-ops.jpg) And here's a pic of her visor.


	29. The Battle, and the Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 24th. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> A quick and decisive battle, and one very, very foolish mistake.

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’_ **“Adjutant/Loudspeaker/Communication”**

Enjoy 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**“And begin,”** All Might announced over the loudspeakers.

Izumi turned to Tooru with a grin, “You ready?” she asked cheekily.

Tooru raised her hands, and began to bounce on her feet, “Yep, let’s show them what we can do,” she pumped a fist into the air as she excitedly said this.

The two of them turned to the building, and immediately got to work.

  
  
  
  


In the observation room, All Might and the class watched as Izumi and Tooru walked towards the entrance to the building.

Momo hummed, “I am intrigued to see how this battle will go. Both teams have a highly intelligent member, but only Ochako has a truly offensive quirk,” the ravenette noted as she spoke aloud.

Jirou, who was standing beside her, nodded, “Yeah, but Izumi has her gadgets, and from the looks of it she has a weapon too. Plus, both her and Tooru can go invisible, so they have the advantage in that Saiko and Ochako can’t see them,” she added as she watched the two girls on screen.

Just as the words left the punk girl’s mouth, the greenette on screen disappeared in a blue wave of light.

But everyone was slightly caught off guard when a similar thing happened with Tooru, except only with her gloves and shoes.

Kirishima looked around at his classmates, “Did Hagakure’s shoes and gloves just disappear as well?” he asked aloud with confusion evident in his voice.

Tsuyu brought a finger to her chin, “It sort of looked like what happened with Izumi. Maybe she gave Tooru one of those Cloaking devices she uses?” she suggested as she analysed what they had seen.

Momo nodded in agreement, “It seems that way. Perhaps she simply carries an extra?” she further added.

All Might looked over his shoulder, “It always helps to be prepared, and from what I know of Izumi, she always prepares for every eventuality, so it is very likely that she carries a second Cloaking device in case the first one fails somehow,” he agreed as he spoke, before turning back to the screens in front of him.

He then felt something tug at the leg of his costume, and looked down to see Eri looking back at him, “Mister All Might, can you carry me?” she asked innocently, while holding a finger to her lower lip.

The blonde obviously found himself unable to say no, and his smile grew, “Of course Young Eri,” he agreed, before reaching down and picking up the little girl.

Eri turned to the screens as she was now at the same height as the hero, “Where’s Mama?” she looked back up at the man as she asked, while wearing a small frown.

All Might gave her a reassuring smile, “No need to worry, she is simply invisible right now. We’ll probably see her when she finds your Mom and Young Ochako,” he reassured kindly to her.

Eri made a face of understanding, then nodded before turning back to watch the screens patiently.

Seeing that she had no further questions, All Might also turned back to look at the camera feeds.

  
  
  
  


Saiko and Ochako were staying in the bomb room.

Why were they doing this?

Because they were both very aware that both their opponents could go invisible, but also because they didn’t want to risk getting split up.

The thing that was making them decide this?

Izumi.

Due to the greenette’s intellect, she was highly unpredictable, so much so that when Saiko used her quirk to try and predict what the greenette would do she not only ended up with no definitive answer, but also a headache. This basically meant that planning against the inventor was difficult, but they also had no definitive way of knowing what she would do.

As such, they would just hope to overwhelm her with Ochako’s strength, while Saiko did her best to support her.

There was one minor issue, and that was Tooru.

The invisible girl was a bit of an unknown, as neither girl knew how adept she was at combat. The stealth was obvious, she was invisible after all, so they would have to be aware of their surroundings.

Ochako turned to Saiko, “Do you think Izumi is more likely to sneak in and touch the bomb, or confront us?” She had a feeling she knew what the greenette would do herself, but she still wanted to ask.

Saiko turned to the brunette, before humming as she brought a hand to her chin, “I would like to think that she would like to show her abilities. While none of our classmates, besides Bakugou, seem to have a problem with her quirklessness, she may still want to show that she is not weak due to this,” she answered, but a moment later she gained a small annoyed frown, “Unless she decides to be a cheeky little gremlin, then she will go for the bomb,” she added with minor annoyance.

“Aww, you know me so well.”

Ochako and Saiko’s eyes widened, before immediately going on guard a moment later, and turning to the only door into the windowless room.

In the doorway, in a blue wave of light, Izumi began to appear, and she was walking into the room.

As her face came into view, it was evident that she was wearing an innocent smile.

Saiko and Ochako both knew her well enough to tell that the girl was planning something mischievous.

Izumi cocked her head as she saw them in their stances, while still holding her smile. “So tense, what’s wrong? Scared of little old me?” she continued innocently.

Saiko and Ochako both gained deadpan expressions, “Drop it Izumi, we know your game.” Despite her outwardly serious tone, the brunette was actually slightly nervous. She did know that Izumi had something planned, but that was why she was nervous. She didn’t know what it was.

Izumi stared at them for a few moments, then she straightened up and her smile melted away. “Fine,” she said simply.

A moment later, the girl suddenly ran at them, surprising both of the ‘villains’ as they had been largely expecting the greenette to continue acting. The sudden rush made both of them freeze for long enough that Izumi made it halfway to them.

The two girls recovered quickly however, and Saiko hurried to move back while Ochako activated One for All.

Izumi didn’t stop as this happened and continued on to attack.

In response, Ochako used her increased speed to try and move to the side of Izumi as she came close, then try to attack with a kick.

It seemed to work at first, as Ochako dodged to the side as Izumi threw a punch before the brunette quickly moved to do the kick.

She was caught off guard as her kick passed through air, as Izumi dropped to the ground.

Before Ochako could do anything else, Izumi kicked the brunette’s other leg out from under her, making the girl fall towards the ground.

As she hit the ground, Izumi moved to knock the gravity girl out cold by delivering a quick punch to the head.

She found herself interrupted as she had to dodge a grapple attempt from Saiko, and jumped back.

Saiko kept her guard up as she stayed beside Ochako, but she never looked away from Izumi, “Are you ok?” she asked her partner.

Ochako groaned as she pushed herself up into a sitting position, “Yeah, she only kicked my leg out from under me, I’m ok,” she pushed herself up from the floor as she spoke, then quickly reentered her combat stance.

Izumi looked between the two with a calculative gaze, her usual bubbly and completely unserious personality gone, and in its place was a rather cold and calculative around the girl.

This wasn’t the first time the two girls had seen this side of Izumi. She had used it twice during sparring, once against Saiko and another against Ochako. It had been for their ‘final exams’ to graduate her combat lessons.

It unnerved them both, as it felt like a completely different person.

A second later, Izumi set off again. Despite being quirkless, she was very fast and strong. 

She ran at the two girls, who once more prepared to fight off the greenette.

Then Ochako grunted, and fell to the side.

  
  
  
  


“So, do you have a plan?”

Izumi turned to the invisible girl with a smile, “Well, no, I don’t, but I have an idea,” she answered confidently.

Tooru seemed to stare at her for a few moments, “...You don’t have a plan? Aren’t you one of the smartest people on the planet?” she questioned incredulously.

Izumi giggled, “Yeah, I am, but you have to remember that not only is Saiko smart, she has a quirk that makes her even smarter, and both of them know me well. Therefore, they can, to an extent, predict what I’ll do. But as we’ve found out, Saiko’s quirk has a tough time trying to predict little old me. We aren’t completely sure of what it is, but we think that my intellect makes me highly unpredictable, and her quirk has trouble with that. Knowing this, I can only assume that Sai and Ochako will stay by the bomb,” the greenette explained.

Tooru seemed to stare at Izumi for a few moments, “So, basically they can’t predict what you’ll do because you’re super smart and because they know you, and you then know that they’ll stay with the bomb because of it?” she asked as she summarised what she had been told.

Izumi nodded, “That and the fact we both can turn invisible. Neither of them have the ability to reliably detect us, unlike Kyouka or Shouji, so staying by the bomb is smarter because it means we won’t be able to ambush them effectively. But, that’s where they’re wrong,” she grinned as she finished speaking.

Tooru leaned in, now interested to know what she had in mind.

Izumi pointed to herself, “I’ll fight them head on and try to beat them,” she then pointed to Tooru, “While I do that, you’ll be-”

  
  
  
  


Ochako fell to the ground, unconscious.

“I got Ochako, Izumi!” came Tooru’s excited voice from just behind Saiko.

Izumi smiled as she continued to run at the now shocked Saiko, who was stuck with indecision and confusion, “Good job Tooru,” she praised the invisible girl as she ran up to her girlfriend.

Before Saiko could properly make up her mind, Izumi sweeped her legs out from under her, making the IQ quirk user squeak in surprise.

Saiko landed on the floor, then Izumi proceeded to pin the girl down, much the same way she had on the very first day of training together. “Tooru, touch the bomb,” the greenette ordered as she held the lavender-greynette to the floor.

Tooru didn’t need to be told twice, and ran over to the weapon, which luckily was equipped with pressure sensors.

**“HERO TEAM WINS.”**

  
  
  
  


In the observation room, the large majority of the class was stuck in silent shock.

Izumi had displayed a high degree of not just skill, but athletic ability. She was fast, surprisingly fast, and she obviously had strength as well, and she managed to dodge a strength enhanced kick from Ochako, and she did so with room to spare.

Then someone began to cheer.

“Yay, that was so cool Mama,” Eri cheered as she clapped excitedly from her place in All Might’s arms.

This shook much of the class out of their daze, and many of them grew smiles at the girl’s excitement.

There was one that was less than happy.

Bakugou. 

She had beaten her opponents faster than he had his. Yeah, one of them didn’t have a strong quirk, but she was quirkless for fucks sake, she shouldn’t have been able to do anything.

She must have cheated. That was the only possibility. That bitch had gotten her shitty friends to act like they were quickly beaten.

He would show her. He would show her that she was nothing, just a worthless, quirkless pebble.

  
  
  
  


Izumi, Tooru, Saiko and the now awake Ochako made it back to the observation room before long, and stood in front of All Might and with the rest of the class behind them.

All Might, who had given Eri to Izumi as she returned, looked to them all with his signature smile, “Now then, that was a rather quick match, but it was no less invigorating,” he looked past the four girls to the class, “Can anyone tell me who the MVP of this match is?” he asked aloud.

The majority of the class raised their hands, the exceptions being Bakuou and Todoroki, obviously.

All Might looked over them for a few moments, then he pointed to someone, “Yes, Young Asui.”

Everyone lowered their hands, and Tsuyu brought hers to her chin, more specifically her finger, “It’s Izumi right? She basically had control of the entire fight, and she distracted them so Tooru could come in and knock out Ochako, which won them the match,” the frog girl deduced as she tilted her head slightly.

All Might’s smile widened some, “Very true, but not quite. I believe it is a joint MVP between both Iz- I mean Young Shield and Young Hagakure. Young Shield not only came up with a plan to proceed, but also accurately predicted what Young Intelli and Young Uraraka would do. Young Hagakure also deserves MVP due to the fact she took out the greatest threat, Young Uraraka. Had she not, the fight would have gone on for some time, which is a bad thing in a real life situation. Therefore it is a joint MVP for both of them. Do any of you disagree?” he explained before looking over the class.

Nobody moved or said anything to disagree.

At least, that's what All Might had expected.

“Deku fucking cheated. Her fucking girlfriends let her win.”

Everyone stopped at those words.

They slowly turned, and looked to Bakugou, who was scowling heavily in Izumi’s direction.

The greenette didn’t turn around, knowing full well what she would see anyway.

This apparently wasn’t the best idea, as it obviously made Bakugou angrier, “Not going to look at me, you bitch? So you’re saying it’s true?” the boy gloated cockily.

This set Izumi off.

But it wasn’t his jab at her.

It was his swearing.

She turned around to look at him with anger, “I told you to stop swearing around my daughter,” she seethed at him furiously.

Bakugou wasn’t deterred “Oh yeah? What’re you going to do ab-”

“Bakugou. If you don’t stop right now, then you’ll be down to your last warning, not just for antagonising your classmate, but also for your earlier actions.”

Bakugou’s eyes widened, and he turned to All Might, who was looking at him with… annoyance?

The ash blonde couldn’t believe it. Why would  _ All Might _ defend quirkless Deku?

Bakugou’s scowl returned, “Why do you care? She’s just a weak quirkless Deku,” he questioned with obvious anger, but also some confusion mixed in.

Evidently, All Might anything but agreed with his words, as his annoyed expression deepened, now actually angry, “You’re down to one warning, and you have detention for the next week for talking about a fellow classmate in that way,” his tone was furious as he spoke, and it surprised everyone in the room. All Might was never angry.

Bakugou was especially shocked, and wanted to retort.

Before he could, someone else decided to speak.

“Uncle. Do we have time for one last fight?”

Everyone, including All Might, turned to Izumi, who was still glaring at Bakugou.

All Might’s expression had turned to one of surprise and confusion, “Izumi?”

She didn’t look at him. “Do we have time?” she asked again, her voice tense as she tried to hold in her own anger.

The blonde hero looked at her for a few moments.

He finally sighed, “You’re not going to let this go, are you?... We have time for a quick match, I’ll oversee it and make sure nobody goes too far,” he answered finally as he made his decision. He knew she wasn’t asking about time for the class, but his own time limit with One for All.

Izumi nodded curtly, then looked to Eri and grew a smile, “You go over to Mom, ok? I have something I need to do,” she instructed kindly to the little girl.

Eri looked at her for a moment, then nodded in understanding a moment later.

Izumi nodded back, but said nothing else as she put Eri on the ground and the little girl quickly made her way over to Saiko, and grabbed her hand.

Izumi then turned to the door out of the observation room, “Let’s get this over with. I’ll show you how ‘ _ useless _ ’ I am,” she didn’t bother to hide the anger in her voice as she walked away.

Most of the class was left reeling from what had just happened.

But Bakugou, he saw this as his chance.

He would show her, he would hurt her, make her regret ever daring to look down on him.

As he left the observation room, he held a wide, manic smile.

  
  
  
  


The class was standing in front of one of the buildings they had held their exercises in, silently watching Izumi and Bakugou, who were standing in the middle of the street across from each other.

All Might was standing in front of the class, and looked between both students, “This goes without saying, but if you do anything to seriously injure your opponent, you will be receiving punishment. If I tell you to stop, then you stop, and when time is up, then it’s up, no more fighting after that. I’ll count down from three,” he raised a hand up as he explained to the two students.

“Three,” Izumi and Bakugou entered their own individual combat stances as All Might began to count down. “Two,” Izumi and Bakugou narrowed their eyes at each other. “One,” Bakugou’s hands began to spark, and Izumi’s stance began to lower further.

All Might threw his hand down, “Begin.”

Bakugou immediately sent himself flying at Izumi with his quirk. “DIE DEKU,” he shouted while holding a manic expression.

Izumi on the other hand stayed in her lowered stance, while watching the ash blonde approach rapidly.

Bakugou brought a hand forward as he neared the greenette, ready to launch an explosion at point blank.

This was when Izumi moved.

As Bakugou’s hand began to light up, indicating that he was about to fire an explosion, Izumi responded and dropped to the ground in an instant, making the ash blonde’s explosion pass overhead, and having the additional effect of blocking his vision of her.

She quickly continued, and kicked off from the ground while rearing a fist back.

The next moment, while the explosion was still going in front of the ash blonde, who hadn’t noticed what she had done, a fist found its place right under his chin.

The boy was knocked upwards and back, but Izumi wasn’t going to give him time to recover. She was very, very angry with him, and she intended to show him what she could do during this match.

As Bakugou flew back, he was momentarily stunned.  _ ‘What?’ _ he thought with confusion, his expression reflecting his thoughts for a second.

As he landed on the ground, Izumi rushed at him before he could recover. 

She kicked the boy in the side, hard, making him instinctively curl up while letting out a grunt of pain. As he was momentarily distracted from the pain, Izumi quickly managed to push him over onto his stomach, then planted a knee in his back, while grabbing both of his arms and pinning his hands against his back, palms down.

She had just pinned the boy to the ground, all in the span of roughly ten to fifteen seconds after the match had begun.

She dug her knee further into his back, making him grunt once more, “You’re done, lie still or I’ll tighten my grip, and you don’t want that,” her tone was cold as she spoke. She had no intention of being kind with this boy anymore.

Bakugou’s mind was finally catching up, “What the fuck did you do? How the fuck did you do that?” he questioned angrily, while trying to get out of Izumi’s hold.

In response, Izumi tightened her grip, just as she said she would, “I was faster and smarter than you, that’s all. You decided to block your vision, which I knew you would do, and I used that opportunity to move in and deliver an uppercut, then turn you over and pin you. By my estimate, you just lost the fight in about fifteen seconds,” she explained with disinterest, but also some glee as she finished off.

Bakugou refused to believe that, “Shut the fuck up, you can’t have done that, you’re ju-”

“The match is over, Bakugou has been captured and the winner is Izumi Shield,” All Might declared, as ten seconds had passed after the greenette pinned him.

Bakugou’s eyes widened, while Izumi simply let go of the boy with a huff, “You spoke a big game, but you’re nothing special, you never were,” she said simply as she turned and began walking in the direction of All Might and the class.

Bakugou stayed on the ground, his mind swimming from what had just happened.

_ ‘I lost? No, I can’t have lost, it’s not possible, that quirkless Deku can’t have beaten me.’ _

He was in denial, but he had heard All Might’s words, stating him to have lost.

_ ‘Bullshit, I can’t lose, I’m the best, the strongest, I don’t lose.’ _

He grit his teeth as anger flowed through him, more anger than he had felt in a long time.

He pushed himself to his feet and turned to Izumi with murder in his eyes.

Cracks and pops began to emit from his palms as he bore his teeth, “ **DEKUUUUU** ,” he shouted as two large explosions suddenly propelled the boy right at Izumi.

Izumi turned to him, and her expression of indifferent anger turned to one of shock as she registered the ash blonde flying at her with high speed.

Bakugou’s right hand began to glow as he prepared an explosion.

“ **DIE.** ”

His hand began to move ahead of him as he came within five meters of the greenette.

Izumi stared at the boy all the while, and she found herself unable to move away as Bakugou unleashed his attack.

But it turned out she wouldn’t need to.

“ **DETROIT. SMASH.** ”

All of a sudden, a large figure appeared in front of Izumi, and a moment later a massive gust of wind was created and rushed at the explosive blonde. 

It took hold of Bakugou in an instant and proceeded to carry the boy backwards, and right into a wall.

He made a small crater on impact, and the wind was knocked out of him as the actual wind dissipated, and after a moment, the boy slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Everyone was staring in shock at what had just happened.

Bakugou had just attacked Izumi. He had attacked her unprovoked, with the evident intention of hurting her.

Had it not been for the large blonde man currently standing in front of the greenette, she may have been gravely wounded, or maybe even killed.

All Might, whose fist was still reached out after having thrown his Detroit Smash, stared off in the direction of the explosive ash blonde, but what he was thinking or feeling was most anyone’s guess, as his back was turned to them all.

Izumi was different. Her expression was still etched with shock, shock at what she had just seen, or rather, what Bakugou had just almost done.

She knew he was far gone in some ways, but even she hadn’t thought he would actually do something like attacking her in the manner he just had.

Then finally, there was movement.

All Might stood up straight, yet his hands remained curled up into fists as he kept staring in the direction of Bakugou.

A moment later, he turned and went to Izumi, who was standing just a couple feet behind him.

He crouched down in front of her, making her shake out of her shocked daze, “Izumi, are you ok?” the blonde asked, yet his voice was… devoid of emotion.

Izumi looked at his face.

His expression… well, he seemed blank.

This worried the greenette inventor. His expression was only blank when he was trying not to do… something... rash…

Her eyes widened, “Uncle?”

All Might didn’t visibly react, “Izumi. Are. You. Ok?” he asked again, but this time his voice was not devoid of emotion.

Now, he sounded tense.

Izumi swallowed, but nodded after a moment, “I-I’m ok, he n-never hit me,” she answered truthfully, while nervousness filled her.

She was afraid of what her Uncle might do.

All Might nodded, then actually grew a small relieved smile, “Good. That’s good,” he then stood up, and turned back to the explosive blonde.

He walked in the direction of the unconscious boy, and with each step the ground shook slightly.

Izumi watched him with worry, “Uncle, please, don’t do anything stupid,” she shouted to him as he walked away.

All Might didn’t visibly react.

Izumi hoped he had heard her, but only the next minute would tell if he had.

Izumi and the rest of the class watched with bated breath as the symbol of peace approached the unconscious ash blonde, before he stopped and loomed over him.

For a few moments, this was all that had happened.

Then the hero leaned down, and reached for the boy.

The class held their breath. The hero had been angry in the observation room, and it wasn't hard to understand why.

But now, he must have been furious.

A moment later, the man stood back up, and he was holding onto Bakugou’s wrists.

Izumi released the breath she had been holding as she saw this. She knew All Might wasn’t stupid, nor rash, but she also knew that he cared deeply for her and Melissa, so much so that she wasn’t completely convinced he wouldn’t seriously injure someone in a fit of anger if they attacked her or her sister.

All Might walked back to the class, all the while carrying Bakugou by the wrists like some sort of prize fish.

He stopped in front of Izumi and looked down to her, still with a blank expression, “Go back to your dorm, get some rest,” he looked up at the rest of the class, “You all do the same. Return to the dorm and get some rest.” He turned towards the entrance to Ground Beta and began to walk as he finished talking.

The class watched him with a mixture of worry and confusion, “Sir, what are you doing with Bakugou?” Kirishima suddenly asked as he moved to the front of the class.

All Might continued walking, and didn’t turn to them, “He is in very,  _ very _ serious trouble,” was all the man said. 

His tone was furious as he spoke.

The class watched silently as the man disappeared through the entrance, and out of sight.

For a little over three minutes, everyone simply stood there, not entirely sure of what to do.

Finally, Izumi began to move towards the entrance as well, “Come on, let’s go get changed. I need a break after what just happened,” she spoke with a tired tone as she gestured for everyone to follow along.

Nobody had a better idea, nor disagreed with her words. They wanted a break now too.

They all shuffled out of Ground Beta and quietly made their way to the changing rooms.

Oh boy, Bakugou dun goofed now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three of the Raider867 deal.


	30. Aftermath and an Unintended Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 21st. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> Izumi gets called in fora decision, stuff happens, and a conversation takes an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Gotsh0cks for the last minute editing after my beta burnt out. You're a life saver :D

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’_ **“Adjutant/Intercom”**

Enjoy

  
  
  
  
  
  


An hour later and the entirety of class 1-A, save for Bakugou, was mingling idly in the common room, even Izumi was there.

Although she had told Tooru that she would make the girl a costume after the lesson was over, the whole situation with Bakugou had just left a bad taste in her mouth and she needed to get her mind off it.

She largely did this by watching TV with Eri in her lap and Saiko leaning her head on her shoulder as they relaxed.

But, the calm would not last.

The front door opened, bringing everyone’s attention to it, and through it strode the ever tired form of Aizawa.

He looked around, and was inwardly surprised that everyone was in the common room, but he didn’t show it as he spoke. “Relax, I’m only here to pick someone up,” the man spoke with a bored tone as he turned to the sofa. “Shield, Nedzu wants to talk to you. You can probably guess why, but keep it quiet for now.”

Izumi didn’t even bother to try and hide her groan. “Fine, give me a moment,” she grumbled as she looked to Eri in her lap.

She gained a genuine smile in a moment. “Eri, could you sit with Mom? I have to do something but I promise I’ll be back quickly,” she promised to the little girl.

Eri looked up at her for a moment, but nodded quickly. She had gotten used to her Mama needing to leave suddenly for one reason or another, and she didn’t mind at this point as she understood her Mama was busy.

The little girl shuffled over to Saiko’s lap, then turned back to Izumi as the greenette stood up and waved to her, “Bye bye Mama.”

Izumi turned to her and waved with a smil, “See you in a bit, Sweetie,” she said as she walked around the sofa.

As soon as she was looking away from the little girl, her expression quickly soured as she held an annoyed frown.

She walked up to Aizawa, and looked up at the man, while he looked down at her. “Let’s get this over with,” she said with a slightly annoyed tone as she walked past the teacher.

Aizawa followed her with his eyes, before wordlessly turning and following her. He knew that she knew where the office was.

  
  
  
  


A few minutes later and Izumi arrived at Nedzu’s office with Aizawa in tow.

She knocked on the door, and waited for an answer. She may be in a bad mood, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t still be polite.

“Come in Izumi,” came the cheery answer from inside. 

Izumi opened the door and stepped inside quickly.

She was unsurprised to see that Nedzu was not alone in the room and she grew a small smile, “Hello Nedzu, hello Uncle,” she greeted, as she walked over to sit in front of the desk.

Nedzu smiled. “Hello Izumi. I apologise for calling you so soon after the whole debacle with Bakugou, however I believed it best to have you present as we decide the boy’s fate,” the principal apologised as he explained why she was there.

Izumi raised an eyebrow. “Where is he by the way? The infirmary?” she asked with a hint of concern leaking through her largely blank tone.

Nedzu nodded. “Yes, he is still unconscious, however should he wake up he is being restricted by quirk suppressant cuffs, so he will be unable to leave, though he will likely make a ruckus regardless,” the rodent answered as he spoke with an amused tone.

Izumi huffed. “Good. So, you’re going to talk about what to do with him? Why do you want me to be here?” she questioned as she crossed her arms and leaned back.

Nedzu folded his paws as he leaned on his desk. “Because you know him better than us, even if you haven’t been around him properly for years. I thought having you here would be valuable to determine the best way to proceed,” the principal explained with a more serious tone, evidently getting into business mode.

Izumi looked at him for a moment, then she sighed. “Well, if that’s the case, then would it be a problem if I start with my opinion then?” she asked as she looked between Nedzu, her strangely quiet Uncle and Aizawa.

All three of them nodded. “I was planning to hear your opinion immediately anyway. We have already discussed other possibilities already so all we need to make a consensus is you. You may begin when you are ready,” the rodent explained as he smiled to her.

Izumi nodded in return, then took in a deep breath.

“Expelling Bakugou… is the worst solution we can choose.”

Silence fell on the room for a few moments.

Then Toshinori stood up in an instant, “WHAT?! IZUMI, HE TRIED TO HURT YOU, HELL, HE-” 

Izumi turned to him with narrowed eyes. “I know what he did. I know very well what he did, and what almost happened to me. Now, if you would sit down and let me finish, then you would know why I’ve come to this decision,” her tone held annoyance as she looked at her Uncle. She was already in a bad mood, and she wanted to get this over with quickly.

The blonde stared at her incredulously for a few moments, before finally relenting and sat back down in his chair again.

Izumi nodded as he did this. “Thank you,” she then turned back to Nedzu. “As I was saying, outright expelling Bakugou and barring him from being able to get a hero license is a bad idea. Before today I would’ve been all for letting him get expelled and never becoming a hero,” she explained as she folded her hands and leaned on her knees.

Her eyes stayed on the floor as she continued. “But after today…” she sighed. “He’s much further gone than I had expected. I’m afraid that if we ban him from ever being able to get a hero license, he might just… snap, completely. He’s always believed that he was destined to be a hero, to be above everyone else. If that’s taken from him, what he fully believes is his, then he might go down a dark path of revenge.” She looked up, right into Nedzu’s eyes. “If he can never get a hero license, then we may be making a very, very dangerous villain.”

Nedzu stared back at her with a frown. _ ‘It’s as I feared then.’ _

Aizawa scoffed from beside her. “I hate that it’s a possibility. If he attacked you in a fit of anger right in front of the Symbol of Peace then he must have some serious issues, and if he’s as delusional as you say he is then everything you’ve said is possible.” The man pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed.

Toshinori was quiet from his seat. Everything Izumi had said made sense, the boy was obviously not completely right in the head and if he truly believed he was somehow destined to be a hero, the greatest no less, then it was likely that he may turn to villainy if that was denied from him.

That was something he couldn’t allow.

“What do you suggest then?” the blonde asked as he finally spoke up.

Izumi turned to her Uncle with a blank expression. “I only have one real solution right now.” she raised a single finger as she spoke.

“Exchange students.”

Toshinori’s brow furrowed with confusion.

“Interesting. Are you suggesting exchanging him with a first year student from another school?”

Izumi turned to Nedzu, who was looking at her with a glint in his eyes. “Yes. My suggestion is we send Bakugou to a school more specialised in fixing students with issues like his. And in exchange, we’ll be receiving one of their students, so long as they agree of course,” she explained blankly as she held eye contact with the principal.

Nedzu grew a grin. “An excellent idea! Why, you practically read my mind. Even before your explanation, I had already come to the same conclusion. Simply expelling him and barring him from a hero license would only risk creating a highly dangerous villain, especially if we were to jail him as we had originally intended. Heroes are supposed to help people, save them. If we knowingly cast the boy away and turned him to crime we will have failed in our duty.” He nodded to himself sagely. “Yes, I already have the perfect school in mind to ask to take the boy in.” his regular smile returned as he explained.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow. “And which school is that?” the teacher asked with minor curiosity.

Nedzu turned to him, his smile still on his face. “Why Shiketsu of course. They are very talented at correcting students with misguided views and beliefs such as Bakugou’s, and contrary to what the public may believe our schools actually have a very good relationship. I will speak with Shinketsu’s principal and ask if they would be willing to assist, then we can go and relay the news to Bakugou,” the principal explained as he pulled out his phone and turned it on.

Izumi stood up. “No offence, but I think it’s best if I leave now. If Bakugou knows I’ve had a hand in deciding this then he’ll be all the more difficult to turn and frankly I’m tired and just want to go back to the dorm and relax,” her voice held exhaustion as she spoke, further driving the point across.

Nedzu nodded as he looked up from his phone. “That is fine. I thank you for your help Izumi, and I apologise once more for pulling you away from your friends,” the principal apologised again as he gave her permission to go.

Izumi nodded curtly, then wordlessly left the office, and went back to the dorm.

As she arrived at the dorm some of her classmates tried to ask her about why she had been brought to the principal’s office, but she simply responded with. “They needed some technical expertise and Power Loader wasn’t very knowledgeable in the area, so they decided to ask me,” she had explained as she sat on the sofa.

They all accepted the story, seeing as it wasn’t the first time the school had asked for her help like this.

From there, they all had dinner, before many went to bed early, as most everyone was tired from the day.

  
  
  
  


The next day came quickly, and everyone was ready to return to class.

As Izumi found herself strangely not in the mood to work in the workshop, she had instead decided to tag along with the rest of the class as they went to the classroom.

It was actually the first time she had been in the classroom and she paused as her eyes fell on the small desk next to her own, “Did they really make a mini desk for Eri?” she asked aloud with an incredulous expression. 

The girls around her began to giggle some. “But it’s super cute, isn’t it?” Tooru asked from her desk two rows in front.

Izumi turned to her with a deadpan expression. “Of course it is, I just didn’t expect them to actually do something like this,” she answered with a ‘duh’ type tone.

That made almost everyone present descend into a laughing fit. 

Izumi laughed along with them, but refocused on the tiny desk after a moment.

She looked to Eri, who was holding her hand beside her, and pointed to the desk. “This is your desk Sweetie. While we’re in class you sit there and you can draw all you want, but you have to be quiet, ok?” she explained to the little girl with a smile.

Eri blinked at her, then turned to the desk.

The little girl went over to the desk, even letting go of Izumi’s hand, which was a rare thing outside of the workshop.

She then turned back to Izumi. “I sit here?” the girl asked as she tilted her head with her finger on her lower lip.

Izumi nodded. “Yep, and here, I brought your drawing supplies so you can draw as much as you like.” she pulled the girl’s crayons and paper out as she spoke, and put them on the small desk.

Eri grew a smile as she saw the art supplies and hurried around the small desk and sat down in her chair, then quickly grabbed her crayons and began to draw.

Izumi smiled fondly at this, before she herself also sat down in her chair.

Just a few seconds after she did this, the bell rang, making everyone sit up straight and at attention, except for Izumi, who wasn’t used to Aizawa’s harshness.

But when the door didn’t open and stayed closed for another two minutes, the class slowly began to relax and confused expressions began to spread around as everyone wondered where their teacher was.

Then, seven minutes after the bell rang, the door finally opened.

Aizawa walked into the classroom while everyone immediately sat at attention once again. “Morning class, I was late because apparently the press has already found out about All Might being a teacher here and they’re swarming the gate.” He already sounded exhausted as he explained to the class from the podium.

The class didn’t respond, but many hummed in understanding regardless.

Aizawa’s gaze went over the class, but he stopped on Izumi. “Shield. You don’t have any classes you’re required to attend, why have you shown up today?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Izumi shrugged. “Yesterday just left a bad taste in my mouth and I guess I didn’t feel like working today so I decided to just come to class with everyone else for once instead,” she explained with a respectful tone, unlike her usual cheeky tone that told anyone listening to her that she was scheming in some way.

Aizawa looked at her for a moment, then nodded. “Alright, that’s fine.” He then looked over the class once more. “Before we begin today, I have two things we need to go over. First, as you’ve all definitely noticed, Bakugou hasn’t been present since yesterday’s training exercise,” he began.

Everyone nodded silently along as he continued. “To put it short, Katsuki Bakugou will no longer be attending UA University,” the teacher said bluntly as he looked at the class with a bored expression.

Kirishima stood up in an instant. “You’re expelling him?!” the red haired boy exclaimed.

Aizawa turned to the Hardening quirk user with a quirk enhanced glare. “Sit down, shut up, and let me finish.” He was obviously anything but happy about the boy’s sudden outburst.

The redhead didn’t need to be told twice and quickly sat down silently.

Aizawa stopped using his quirk and sighed. “Before anyone begins anything, no, he’s not being expelled, even if he should be. Instead, he’ll be sent to Shinketsu University on the other side of Japan. I won’t be explaining the whole reason for this decision, but I will tell you that they’re better at correcting students with mindsets like his,” he explained as he leaned on the podium at the front of the class.

Some of the class seemed confused by this decision, likely believing the boy would have been expelled for what he attempted with Izumi, while others seemed slightly relieved, and others simply didn’t seem to care much at all.

Aizawa looked back to the class. “Now that that’s over with, time for the next piece of business. I forgot to have you all do this yesterday, but you need to decide on a Class President and Vice President. Do it however you want, just don’t wake me up,” the teacher explained as he pulled out his yellow sleeping bag and laid down in it as he finished speaking.

The class almost erupted into a cacophony of yelling as he finished, but before they did, Izumi cleared her voice, making everyone pause and turn to her.

She looked at them all with slightly narrowed eyes. “No yelling. Remember who’s here,” she pointed down next to her, at Eri, who was quietly and happily drawing.

The class didn’t need to be told twice. If there were two things they didn’t want to do, it was scare Eri and anger Izumi.

Iida stood up from his chair. “I suggest we do a democratic vote. Whoever gains the most votes becomes Class President and whoever receives the second most will be Vice President. Is this a reasonable method Sir?” the boy asked as he put forward his suggestion for the vote.

Aizawa didn’t move as he answered. “I told you, I don’t care so long as you don’t wake me up. You’re lucky I was lying awake and expecting you all to yell,” he said gruffly from his place behind the teacher’s podium.

Iida tensed up and was about to apologise, but a quick tap on the shoulder from Ochako distracted him and made him turn around. Once he was looking at her, she shook her head, and after a moment he seemed to understand the unsaid words and decided to keep quiet.

The bespectacled boy looked over the class. “I will pass out pieces of paper for everyone to write their votes on, then collect and tally them afterwards. Is this to everyone’s liking?” the boy asked with a subdued voice, not wanting to anger Aizawa further.

Sero’s brow furrowed. “But won’t everyone just vote for themselves then? No one will win if that happens,” the tape boy pointed out.

Saiko hummed. “We could make it so you cannot vote for yourself, would that be suitable?” she suggested as she looked to Iida.

The blue haired boy looked over the class. “Shall we do this? A show of hands for those who wish to make it so you cannot vote for yourself,” he himself raised his hand as he spoke. 

A moment later, the majority of the class raised their hands in kind. It made more sense to have a definitive vote than having everyone simply vote for themselves.

Iida nodded. “Good. I will pass out the paper.” he grabbed a sheet of paper from his bag, then began to rip it up and pass it around.

A few minutes later and everyone seemed to have made their decisions, and Iida proceeded to go around and collect everyone’s vote, then tallied them at the teacher’s podium.

Once they were tallied, he wrote the results on the board.

Izumi Shield: 9 

Momo Yaoyorozu: 6 

Saiko Intelli: 3 

Tenya Iida: 2

Izumi blinked as she took in the results, “What?” she said simply as she stared at the board.

It was then the sound of Aizawa unzipping his sleeping bag sounded out. “Right, Shield is the Class President and Yaoyorozu is Vice President,” the man said boredly as he stood up behind the podium.

Izumi and Momo looked at each other and nodded. While neither had expected the role, they would both do their best to fulfill it.

Aizawa then began walking towards the door. “Mic will be here soon, do what you want without breaking anything,” the man said tiredly as he left the classroom.

The classroom devolved into talk as everyone began to talk together, right up until Present Mic loudly proclaimed his arrival, only to scare Eri and anger Izumi. The blonde would not use his quirk as he entered a classroom ever again.

  
  
  
  


As the classes came and went, lunch eventually managed to roll around.

Izumi was sitting at the usual table with Saiko, Ochako, Melissa, Momo, Kyouka, Tooru and Tsuyu. They had been talking while eating, largely involving the vote during homeroom class.

Yaoyorozu frowned, “But, who would vote for me? I lost my battle yesterday, I faile-”

She received a quick chop to the head, making her squeak in surprise and looked up.

She found herself looking into a pair of lilac eyes with a furrowed brow atop them, “You did not fail. Yes, you may have lost the exercise, but your opponent was ruthless and unworried about injuring you. You also forget that we are merely first year students and we have only been here for not even a week as of yet. Do not let a single loss determine your capabilities,” Saiko chastised lightly to the ravenette sitting across from her.

Momo looked at her with wide eyes as she finished, but she found herself unable to say anything as her head lowered.

Izumi finished chewing a bite of food as her face suddenly lit up. “Oh yeah by the way, Tooru, Tsuyu and Momo, could you three come with me to my workshop after school later?” she asked as she pointed to each girl with her chopsticks.

All three girls blinked, even Momo, who seemed to be distracted from what she had been thinking a moment ago. “Why do you want me and Momo to come as well, ribbit?” Tsuyu asked with curiosity while tilting her head with a finger on her chin.

Izumi smiled. “There’s something I want to show you two, or rather ask,” she answered cheerily.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded through the cafeteria.

**“Alert. Level three emergency declared. All students evacuate to your designated emergency meeting areas and wait for your homeroom teachers. Repeat…”**

The words began to become mute as everywhere in the cafeteria panic erupted.

At Izumi’s table however, confusion was what they were feeling. “What’s going on?” Ochako asked as she grabbed the arm of a third year student who ran past.

The student’s expression was etched with fear. “It’s the level three alarm, that means somebody’s managed to trespass on campus.” The student hurried on as they finished speaking, but nobody from the table focused on that.

Kyouka looked at everyone else. “Somebody managed to get on campus?” she asked with fear leaking through her voice.

Saiko seemed about to answer, but Izumi spoke up first. “Can’t be a villain, I’d know if it was. Adjutant, what’s going on?” she looked to her Communicator as she spoke.

**“According to the cameras at UA’s gate, the press appears to have managed to bypass the gate and have made it on campus. I am detecting minor gravitational waves emitting from the school building as well, however I am unable to ascertain the cause.”**

Izumi’s eye twitched. “Of course it’s the da- the press. Adjutant, send units S-4 through 9 to contain the reporters, tell them to follow Aizawa’s orders until the reporters are off campus.” she looked up momentarily, at the entrance to the cafeteria.

It was literally packed with students unable to get out of the large room. Frankly it was an embarrassing sight as they clambered over each other.

“And get me access to the intercom.”

A moment passed.

Then the intercom began to crackle.

Izumi took in a deep breath and covered Eri’s ears.

**“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?!”**

Everybody stopped all at once and covered their ears as the loud shout from Izumi transmitted over the loudspeakers, also causing said speakers to whine sharply due to the volume.

For a few moments, nobody moved as they kept holding their ears, but eventually they slowly began to uncover them one by one.

Izumi continued as she saw this,** “It’s just the press, not a villain you idiots. Leave the cafeteria calmly and stop making yourselves look like fools. We’re UA students, a villain shouldn’t scare us,”** she was obviously upset as she spoke, but she kept her full anger back, knowing it would do no good.

A few people by the windows confirmed her words quickly, and slowly everyone began to filter out, and it was very clear most, if not all of them were very embarrassed about the situation.

As they did this, Izumi let go of Eri’s ears and turned to her.

Thankfully Saiko had embraced the little girl when the alarm went off and had done her best to calm the girl down, “Eri, Sweetie it’s alright, everything’s alright,” she assured kindly as she also wrapped her arms around the little girl.

Eri was trembling, but not as much as she used to when she was scared, and after only a few moments she looked up at Izumi with tearfilled eyes.

Izumi smiled to her reassuringly, “See? Everything’s ok, there's nothing to be scared of,” she spoke with a comforting voice as she reassured her daughter.

Eri kept her eyes on the greenette for a few moments, but did turn her head to look around.

She relaxed when she saw that the cafeteria was indeed emptying out, and the noise was gone.

Seeing this, Izumi scooped the girl into her arms and looked at her with a warm smile, “Let’s go back to the dorm, we can watch some cartoons and relax,” she suggested to her daughter, before turning back Saiko, “Could you tell our next teacher that we went back to the dorm? You know the reason,” she asked with a sideways smile.

Saiko nodded with a small smile of her own, “Of course. I will see you after classes are finished,” she waved to the two of them, before she began to walk towards the exit of the cafeteria along with the other girls.

After a minute, Izumi did the same and left the building in the direction of the 1-A dorm.

  
  
  
  


Out by the gate, Aizawa and Present Mic were being hounded by the reporters that had all made it past the gate. “Hey Shouta, can’t we just use our quirks? They’re trespassing on private property, that basically makes them vi-” Mic began to ask as he leaned in to whisper to his friend.

Aizawa didn’t turn to him as he answered. “Don’t even think about it Mic, they’ll just write a punch of half truths about you to make you look ba-”

Before the gruff man managed to finish speaking, something interrupted him.

Around the reporters in a wide arch, six figures appeared out of thin air in a shimmering display of blue light.

They all reached behind their backs and pulled out what looked like rifles, but they didn’t aim them at the reporters. “You are trespassing on private property, please leave the premise or be prosecuted by a court of law.” all six figures spoke all at once with the exact same voice.

The reporters all began to bunch themselves together at the sight of the rifles while Aizawa almost went to attack, until he recognised them. “Wait a minute, your Shield’s Spectres, right?” he asked as he looked at the nearest figure.

The Spectre turned to him and gave him a curt nod. “Yes Sir. We have been ordered to assist you with containing the intruders and will return to the Mistress when the threat has been contained,” the machine explained to the underground hero.

Aizawa narrowed his eyes. “Normally I’d be angry at a student for doing something like this, but right now I’ll take it…” the man murmured to himself.

  
  
  
  
  


Izumi and Eri had been sitting on the sofa by the TV for no more than twenty minutes before the door to the dorm opened once more.

Izumi looked over the back of the sofa and blinked as her classmates all began to enter inside. “You’re back already? Did time pass that quickly?” she asked with surprise and confusion.

Iida, who was one of the first to enter, began to robotically chop the air. “No, class was simply suspended due to the break in during lunch and we were sent back to our dorms for the day,” the boy explained as the rest of the class entered behind him.

Izumi blinked. “Oh. I guess that makes sense,” she then looked over the class, and quickly got an idea.

She turned to Saiko, who was walking towards the elevator and stairs to the girls side of the dorm. “Sai, could you keep Eri company when you’ve changed out of your uniform? I have some errands to run,” she explained across the room.

Saiko turned to her with a raised eyebrow, but after a moment her face lit up with realisation, and she grew a smile. “Of course, I will be down shortly,” she answered, before turning to the stairs again and walking around the corner.

Izumi turned to Tooru, Tsuyu and Momo as they also walked in the same direction. “Tooru, Tsuyu, Momo, could you three come down after as well? We’re going to my workshop,” she explained as she asked the three girls while wearing a smile.

The three of them turned to her and blinked, but after a moment they all simply nodded in understanding, then continued up as well.

  
  
  
  


Ten minutes later, Izumi, Tooru, Tsuyu and Momo entered the workshop, but simply stopped just past the entrance.

Izumi turned to the three girls with her hands on her hips. “Alright, so first things first, Tooru, have you been thinking about the design of your costume?” the greenette asked as she turned to the ginger, formerly permanently invisible, girl.

Tooru smiled as she nodded. “Yeah, I did. I also tried to draw it, but I’m not the best.” She pulled out a piece of paper from one of her pockets, then handed it over to Izumi.

Izumi accepted the paper and unfolded it.

The design… wasn’t exactly what she had been expecting, but in retrospect it made sense.

It seemed her overall design was that of a skin tight bodysuit, much like her own, which made sense as too much fabric would make noise when she moved, and there also seemed to be a visor of some kind, again much like her own. It seemed she may have taken inspiration from Izumi’s outfit overall.

However, what made it unexpected was the gauntlets and boots she seemed to have drawn.

Izumi pointed to those two pairs of items as she looked up at Tooru. “These gauntlets and boots, what did you have in mind for them?” she asked with an interested tone and a raised eyebrow.

Tooru blinked for a moment. “Oh, um. Well for the boots I was sort of wondering if it was possible to make it so you it sort of muffles my footsteps? I’m pretty good at sneaking already, but sometimes I just can’t step quietly,” she explained as she fiddled her thumbs with a sheepish expression.

Izumi hummed. “I can do that, easy. What about those gauntlets?” she asked further.

Tooru made a punch in the air. “I’m not really that strong, nor good at any kind of martial arts, so again I was hoping for some kind of brass knuckle type gloves that let me punch harder, without being too heavy obviously,” she explained sheepishly again.

Izumi looked down at the drawing again and put a hand on her chin, but stayed silent for a minute.

She then grew a smile. “I can definitely do that, but how would you feel if I told you I might have a way to give you a ranged attack?” she asked with an excited tone.

Tooru blinked, then a bright smile spread across her face. “You can do that? What is it?” she asked excitedly as she began to bounce in place.

Izumi nodded. “It’s not definitive, but it would rely on your quirk and some slightly advanced technology.” She looked the ginger girl up and down, “Can you manipulate your body’s ability to refract light? I know you can’t turn it off, but can you store the light for example?” she asked as she began to walk around her friend.

Tooru blinked. “Um, I think so? I haven’t really tried it a lot, but I have accidently made bright flashes and accidently blinded a few people, but luckily not permanently,” she answered awkwardly as she rubbed her arm.

Izumi hummed as she stopped in front of the girl again. “I guess we’ll have to work on it then. But my idea, if right, would make it so you can fire out laser beams. You would be able to adjust the intensity with either the gauntlets or your own quirk, but it would all rely on your ability to refract and collect light,” she explained with glee. If there was one thing Izumi loved, it was combining technology and quirks together, seeing as she loved both greatly.

Tooru’s eyes widened, as did Tsuyu and Momo’s. “You can do that?” Momo questioned with surprise.

Izumi shrugged. “It’s not too difficult, I’ve done something similar already. It would likely mean the gauntlets are a part of the body suit, and they might become a bit bulkier but not so much you can’t lift them. As for how it’d work, I would likely make the inside of your suit reflective, to help you contain and channel the light. It would take some trial and error, as well as a lot of training to get it down just right, but if it works out, you could become a very formidable foe on the battlefield,” she explained with more glee as she looked at Tooru.

Tooru was still staring, but as Izumi finished explaining she grew a large smile instead. “That would be so awesome, thank you so much Izumi.” The ginger girl leaped with joy, and wrapped her arms around the inventive greenette with joy.

Izumi smiled and let out a giggle. “It’s my pleasure Tooru. How about I get a more detailed design made, then I’ll show you and you can change things if you want to, unless I can’t effectively change it,” she suggested as she looked at the picture she had been given.

Tooru released her hold on the greenette and nodded excitedly. “That would be great, thank you so much again Izumi,” she thanked once more as she gave her friend a blinding smile, not literally of course.

Izumi smiled in return. “My pleasure. Now, I think we should move on.” she turned to the other greenette girl of the class, Tsuyu. “Tsuyu, the re-”

“Call me Tsu please, ribbit,” the frog girl interrupted blankly.

Izumi blinked. “Oh right, sorry. Anyway, Tsu, the reason why I asked you to come here as well is because of what happened during the exercise yesterday,” the inventor explained with a raised finger.

Tsuyu tilted her head slightly. “You mean the fact I couldn’t do anything because of Todoroki freezing the building, ribbit?”

Izumi nodded. “Yep. I wanted to offer you a solution to your cold problem. A heating system for your suit,” she explained with a smile as she answered.

Tsuyu blinked. “A heating system?” she asked with minor confusion. It seemed so simple.

Izumi nodded. “Yep, a heating system. It would be powered by one of the super efficient power cells I use for most of my inventions, and if all goes well you would barely be able to feel that it’s there, if at all for that matter,” she explained happily as she leaned back and forth on her feet.

Tsuyu stared for a few moments, then a smile tugged at her lips. “That would be really nice, ribbit. If I can fight without having to worry about Todoroki’s ice that much, then I would be really grateful. Thank you Izumi,” the frog girl croaked happily as she thanked Izumi.

Izumi nodded. “You’re welcome Tsu,” she then turned to Momo, the last of the three girls.

She kept her eyes on the ravenette as she spoke. “Tooru, Tsu, could you two leave now, I want to talk with Momo in private, it might be a sensitive subject,” she asked both girls.

All three girls blinked, but Tooru and Tsu understood and did as asked, but not before both of them once more said their thanks.

The door to the workshop closed after a moment and Momo, who had turned to look at them as they left, turned back to Izumi.

She froze as she found the barrel of a gun in her face.

_ ‘A gun? Why is there a gun in my face? What do I do? Do I make a shield? Do I try an-’ _

Her wild maelstrom of thoughts were halted as a sigh rang out from in front of her. “As I thought,” the gun disappeared from her face as Izumi spoke and holstered the gun in a pocket Momo hadn’t noticed before.

Momo stood in front of the greenette inventor with a shocked expression. “I-Izumi, why d-did you do that?” she questioned with a confused stutter.

Izumi, who had looked down as she seemed to go into thought, looked back up to her. “To test both my theory and you. And I’ll be honest, you failed,” she answered plainly, not even trying to sugarcoat it.

Momo felt a pang in her chest at those words. _ ‘I failed?’ _

Izumi sighed again. “I saw it during our exercise yesterday. You hesitated more than once while fighting Bakugou. I counted at least seven times where you could have beaten him but you hesitated instead, it was clear on your face.” She pointed a finger in the ravenette’s face as she held a serious expression. “You, Momo Yaoyorozu, think too much.”

Momo paused, unsure of how to take those words. “I… think too much?” she asked with confusion and also worry.

Izumi nodded, then gestured for the ravenette to follow her as she began walking further into her workshop. “Yes, you think too much. You overthink in a battle situation, which is the worst thing you can do. You second guess yourself and your decision and that slows you down, just like it did against Bakugou,” as the greenette spoke, she stopped by a workbench and sat down on the chair by it, then gestured for Momo to sit at the one nearby.

Momo sat down, and Izumi continued. “I know what it’s like you know, I was in your situation once,” the greenette admitted as she looked off into the workshop.

Momo blinked and looked at her friend with surprise. “You? But, you fought against Saiko and Ochako with no hesitation,” the ravenette argued with confusion.

Izumi smiled, but it wasn’t the excited or gleeful one she normally held. 

This one held some sadness.

“I wasn’t always like that. When I first started martial arts training, I would actively try and predict what my opponent would do, but, all it did was slow me down. Then eventually I figured out the solution,” her smile brightened some as she spoke.

Momo looked at her with wide eyes and her mouth hanging slightly. “What was the solution?” she asked hastily, very much wanting to know how to improve herself.

Izumi raised a finger, then tapped Momo on the forehead, “Don’t think. Empty your mind and let your instincts guide you, not your experience. Thinking slows you down, but your brain already instinctively knows what to do. Listen to that,” she answered as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

Momo stared at her. “Don’t think? But… how? How do I do that? How do I do what you do?” she asked with an almost desperate tone and expression.

Izumi noticed this, and grew a frown. “Momo… there’s more to this than just overthinking, right?” she asked with a slightly suspicious tone.

Momo seemed to tense up, and quickly realised her mistake and averted her gaze, “N-no, there’s noth-”

“This isn’t nothing, and I’m not about to let you go without you telling me. We’re friends, aren’t we? Friends help each other, and I don’t want to see you upset or in pain. I was there in the cafeteria, I heard what you said.” Izumi’s tone gradually turned from stern to soft as she spoke, and finished off with taking hold of one of the ravenette’s hands.

Momo turned back to her and she was surprised by the worried look now etched on Izumi’s face.

For a few moments, she was stuck with indecision.

“... I… I do not believe I deserve to be here…” the girl admitted as she looked away again.

For a few moments, Izumi sat still and simply stared at Momo.

“That’s the biggest piece of bullshit I’ve heard since Bakugou told me he was going to be the number one hero.”

Momo’s eyes widened and she whipped around to stare at Izumi with wide eyes. “W-what?”

Izumi grinned at her. “You heard me. It’s bullshit, one hundred percent bonafide nonsense. From what I’ve seen of both how you fight and work you more than deserve to be here. The fact you got in on recommendation supports that. Did you know that the recommendation exam is actually much more strict than the regular entrance exam? Since you’re being represented either by a hero or a trusted company who aids heroes you need to show that you are worth the trust put in you. If you passed, then that means you are definitely worth the trust put in you. Chin up Momo,” she ranted lightly, as she tried her best to cheer up Momo.

Momo stared before her face fell and she looked at the ground. “But… I lost, I had a plan, and it failed. How can you say I deserve to be here?” she questioned as tears began to appear in her eyes as she spoke.

Izumi frowned, but a smile replaced it quickly. “Momo. You were up against Bakugou, and as I said, you hesitated against him and it’s not too surprising either, he’s ruthless and can be very intimidating. Momo, could you look at me?” she asked as she tried her best to reassure the ravenette.

Momo didn’t move for a few moments but eventually did as asked.

Izumi gave her a warm smile. “Remember this Momo. We’re first years, heck we’ve only been here for less than a week. Expecting us to be perfect is like expecting a submarine to to be able to travel through space. This is where we’re supposed to make mistakes, then learn from them, that's what school is here for. So don’t let a single loss get you down, because that’s when you truly fail, because that’s when you let down those who believe in you. If you get knocked down then you haven’t failed, you’ve just delayed your success until you get back up.” She brought a fist up in front of her. “Keep your head held high, believe in yourself and your abilities, and you will be able to do anything you want to.” Her voice was filled with conviction, determination and surety as she spoke. She believed every word.

Momo’s eyes had widened as the greenette made her speech.

But the words resonated in her mind, she couldn’t deny them or the truth behind them.

She looked back to the ground, but her eyes stayed wide as she went deep into thought.

Izumi saw this, and felt a worried frown appear on her face.

But in that moment, she got an idea, a way to hopefully bring up her spirits and her confidence.

She turned to her communicator. “Adjutant. Pull up the atomic structure of the prototype Neosteel,” the greenette ordered.

**“Affirmative Mistress. Structure accessed, displaying on Holodisc.”**

The Holodisc on her communicator lit up and a it projected an image above it.

Izumi turned to Momo, who was still staring at the ground. “Momo, look at this.”

Momo shook out of her thoughts for the moment as she looked back to Izumi, then the holoprojection in front of her. “What’s that?” she asked with minor curiosity, especially as she saw the atomic structure.

Izumi smiled. “I’ll tell you if you make a chunk of this atomic structure. You up for the challenge?” she asked cheekily as she grinned instead.

Momo blinked, but turned to the projection after a moment. She had read up on atomic structures over the year, she had memorised almost all of them, but this one was unfamiliar to her, more… complex.

She felt intrigue as she studied it and her curiosity got the better of her.

After a moment of studying the structure, she pulled up the sleeve of her shirt and her arm began to glow, indicating the activation of her quirk.

A few moments later, a chunk of metal sat in the palm of her hand.

Her brow furrowed as she looked at it. “It’s a metal, but I don’t recognise the structure…” she muttered as she studied it intently.

Izumi giggled. “I’d be disappointed if you did. I’m the one who created it after all,” she stated gleefully.

Momo whipped to stare at her. “You what? You invented this material?” she questioned with shock.

Izumi nodded, but then her expression turned sheepish. “Well, technically I came up with the concept, but another old coworker at I-Island helped me finalise it, so really it wasn’t just me. But basically I came up with it,” she answered cheerily.

Momo continued to stare, but after a few seconds she turned back to the metal. “What is it then?” she asked with curiosity as he shock seemed to disappear.

Izumi smiled again. “I’m glad you asked. I call it Neosteel, but it doesn’t actually share all the same properties. For one, it doesn’t rust, and its stronger and lighter. So really, it’s just a much stronger titanium. The only issue is I have no way to effectively make it at this point,” she then pointed to the chunk in Momo’s hand. “That chunk right there is the only piece of existing Neosteel in the universe, unless it somehow appeared naturally on some alien planet somewhere, but I doubt that.”

Momo’s eyes widened again. “You mean…”

Izumi nodded, “Yep. Right now, you’re the only person in the world who can manufacture this material. Even I, with my rather advanced technology, can’t do it. If that doesn’t show how great you are, then I don’t know what does.” She gave the ravenette a cheeky sideways look as she spoke.

Momo stared once more. 

Then tears began to spring forth in her eyes once more, and she brought her free hand up to cover her mouth.

She began to quietly cry as she sat next to Izumi, who slowly gained a softer expression as she watched the ravenette.

She scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, making her sobs stil for a moment. “It’s ok. Let it out if you need to,” she assured kindly to the ravenette.

Momo didn’t react for a moment, but then her tears began to fall once more and quiet but still audible sobs escaped her as she leaned into Izumi’s hold.

As this happened, Izumi began to feel a feeling in her chest.

She was confused for a moment, but then her eyes widened slightly in realisation.

She had felt the feeling before.

When Saiko was upset.

Izumi’s mind began to swim. _ ‘What does this mean? Do I like her too? Oh god what the hell do I tell Saiko?’ _ she was beginning to panic internally at the very idea that she was having feelings for another girl. Could this be considered cheating?

Then suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around Izumi’s midsection, and her mind ground to a halt.

She slowly turned to look down.

Momo was hugging her. She was hugging her midsection, and resting her head against the greenette’s chest.

“Thank you Izumi, for your reassuring words.” Momo’s voice was still slightly wobbly as she spoke, but her sobs had stopped for the moment.

Izumi had mixed feelings as she thought of what to do. She had a girlfriend already, but she didn’t want to be rude and tell her to let go.

She tried to smile, but she could feel that it was lopsided. “Y-you’re welcome M-Momo,” she stuttered out as she tried did her best not to freak ou-

“My, I leave you alone for ten minutes and you go and have your way with another girl?”

Izumi felt her soul leave her body as a voice spoke up, and she whipped to the workshop entrance.

Standing just past it with her arms crossed an a blank expression on her face, was Saiko.

Izumi stood up from her chair faster than she had in a very long time, and her arms began to flail in front of her. “N-no, Sai I s-swear it i-isn’t what you t-think, I was c-cheering her up b-because she was f-feeling unconfident about h-herself and-”

Momo stood up as well once her mind caught up. “It’s true, we weren’t doing anything of the sort, she truly was reassuring me of my abilities despite my lacking self confidence. I assure you I had no such intentions despite my own feeling for he-” her hands flew up to her mouth as her mind caught up with her words and the entire room froze all at once.

Izumi whipped to stare at Momo with wide eyes, yet her mouth didn’t move.

Saiko was staring equally wide. Truthfully, she knew that they weren’t doing something like cheating, she had only intended to give Izumi a fright.

She hadn’t expected Momo of all people to confess right then and there, even if it had been absentmindedly.

For a full two minutes, all three girls stood in the workshop and silently stared at each other.

Finally, Saiko spoke. “I was joking. I know Izumi would never do such a thing, however… I admit your confession surprises me, Momo,” she admitted as she looked at the ravenette with a surprised look.

Izumi and Momo both stared at Saiko with wide eyed shock. “W-what? Hold on, S-Sai, what the hell?” the greenette questioned with clear shock. Her mind was reeling from the whiplash it had received moments ago, and she wasn’t entirely capable of comprehending what was happening.

Saiko looked to her girlfriend with a lopsided smile. “I had intended to tease you, give you a fright. This… was not entirely what I had in mind,” she explained with some sheepishness.

Izumi kept staring at Saiko for a few moments, then she turned to Momo and stared at her instead, while the ravenette had covered her now very red face with her hands. “Momo? You like me?” she asked with an almost disbelieving tone.

Momo turned away, still with her hands on her face, but after a minute she nodded in confirmation.

Izumi kept her eyes on her friend for a few more moments, then she fell back onto her chair and let out a heavy sigh. “Alright. Can we… just sit down and talk about this for a moment? My mind is really reeling right now and I need this cleared out of the way before I do anything else.” She looked between the two girls as she spoke, and her expression turned serious, as she considered the situation as such.

Saiko nodded in agreement. She wanted to know what was happening and to make sure that it wasn’t something that was eating Momo up.

Momo seemed to hesitate for a few moments, before finally turning around and walking back to her chair. Her face was still very much red from embarrassment, but it was too late to take back what she had said, so she simply would have to see it through.

Saiko pulled over a chair from the adjacent workbench, and all three girls sat in a triangle across from each other.

The lavender-greynette decided to take the lead. “I believe you should explain first Momo,” she decided as she looked to the still blushing rich girl.

Momo seemed reluctant, but agreed that it was best for her to explain.

She opened her mouth, and began to explain.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. It's obviously becoming a poly with Momo. It was not originally my intention, but as I wrote this chapter I just accidentally set it up for Momo to be included, and after consulting some friends I decided fuck it, let's do three intelligent beauties instead of just two.
> 
> Hope you guys don't dislike me too much for it ;)

**Author's Note:**

> [Discord](https://discord.gg/axAtBkF) for those of you who would like to come hang out, I have a server where a few of my friends are also residing, but it is indeed mine. Hope you'll come in and say hi :D


End file.
